Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen- Book Two: Uru
by T5Tango
Summary: Legends have been told of Uru, the great warrrior queen. When the Pride Lands faces one of its darkest hours, she will embark on a journey of impossible odds and self-discovery to save her young kingdom. She must withstand many dangers and enemies along the way, and in order to regain her birthright, she will have to overcome the greatest obstacle of them all...herself.
1. Prologue: One Last Chance

_A/N:_ Hello dear readers. Well, here is the second book in my _Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen_ series. If you have not read the first story, I suggest you do so before reading this one. To all of you who have followed my previous work, I hope that you find this story as enjoyable as the last.

* * *

**Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen **

**Book Two: Uru**

"_The strength of a kingdom lies not in the strength of the king, but in the heart of its queen."_

Prologue: One Last Chance

Two small golden-furred cubs huddled in fright under the green cover of a leafy bush, as two adults lions snarled in anger nearby.

"How can you do this to me, to the children?!" A golden-pelted lioness shouted.

"Look, I'll return soon, alright. And then I will leave them for good." Her mate replied cooly.

"Uggh, you always say that! Every time...EVERY TIME something like this happens, you leave, to go back to him. He doesn't appreciate you, he takes advantage of your loyalty, and lets you do all of his dirty work for him!" she retorted.

The dark lion sighed in frustration.

"Look, Sala, I owe everything to him. His father took me in, and taught me everything I know."

"Yes, taught you how to be a savage murderer!" she sharply replied as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Sala, you know that's not true!" he said.

Yes, it is. Don't think that I don't know what goes on. You seem to forget that I have witnessed all of it first-hand!" the lioness spat.

"You also seem to forget how _he_ allowed you to live!" the lion said.

"Only because _you_ begged him not to kill me! And back then...you've changed, I thought you were different than the others, but you've allowed him to manipulate you for so long, now you are as merciless as he is." she said.

"STOP! I'm doing what I have to do, it's my duty." he said.

"No, it's not. You are better than all of this. Please come back to me before it's too late." she begged.

The lioness watched in anger and sorrow as her mate gave an exasperated sigh.

"Please, just stop being a mindless slave to that, that ABOMINATION!" she said.

"Do _not_ call him that." the lion said said, a dangerous edge building in his tone.

"You have no right to tell me what I will and will not do. He's a monster, and you know what, I'm starting to think that you are too. Nothing more than a cruel, heartless _monster_!"

The cutting words of his mate sent the lion into a fury. In blind rage, he struck the emerald-eyed lioness across her cheek. She screamed in fear and pain as she fell with a hard thud on the ground. Her mate looked on with horror at what he had done, but a darker side of his heart was satisfied that he had hurt her as she had hurt him. The lioness however, strong in her resolve, struggled back to her feet, and faced her mate with cold dignity.

"I will give you one lat chance. Don't ever go back to Sinjun."

The lion looked at his mate for a long time. His conscience pulling him in many directions as he contemplated the price he would have to pay if he did not return to Sinjun, and the even higher one if he did.

"Sala, I-you know I can't do that."

For a moment, the golden lioness could only stare at her mate in saddened defeat, and the sting of her broken heart was stronger than that of her sliced cheek. A trail of blood mingled with the tears as both slid down her face. But her voice answered him in a bitter and unforgiving tone,

"Fine. Don't ever come back..._ever_."

The lion looked at her in shock.

"Sala, wait. What about the cubs, they are my children too." he said.

"No, they're not. No children of mine will have a monster for a father." she replied.

"You can't do this!" he yelled at her.

But his screams of anguish faded as she disappeared into the jungle foliage, her heart shattered.

* * *

_A/N: _Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who do you think Sala's mate is? Please leave a review, and thanks so much for reading. By the way, I forgot to mention this in my last story, if any of you are or have been inspired by my story, and you would like to explore a character's emotions, back-story, etc, please feel free to write your own story based on any of my characters and storyline. It can be a major or minor character, one shot or a multi-chapter story. And if you wouldn't mind letting me know so I can check it out. Also, I would appreciate you giving credit, not necessarily to me as the author, but to Heart of a Lioness. Thanks so much. Till next time,

*Nantsingonyama*

Sala means prayer

P.S. Did you find the summary of the story to be interesting or was it dumb? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Healing and Moving On

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews on the prologue. Here is the first chapter that takes us back to the Pridelands and reintroduces some of the main characters. Seasons is the equivalent of half a year, moons is one month, and year is just a year lol! On with the story..._

* * *

Chapter One: Healing and Moving On

"These old bones aren't useless yet." Holly quipped to a younger lioness in the hunting party.

"I have to admit Holly, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't covered that left flank at the last minute." Kanya put in.

Holly smiled and said,

"Oh, it's nothing dearie. You all have taken me in as one of your own; I feel the least I can do is earn my stay."

Zuria stepped close to Holly as the other lionesses began to move the carcass of a zebra stallion toward the distant figure of Pride Rock.

"I really can't thank you enough for all you've done for everyone. I'm not sure we could have made it through these difficult times without you."

It had been nearly a season since the beloved Queen Jolina had passed. And while the kingdom had continued on its normal course of life, members of the pride, especially those who had been close to the queen, had faced many hard days. But Holly had been part of the glue that held the pride together in those trying times, even in the face of the death of her two dearest friends, Mona and Chaka. The sisters had caught a similar illness, and one night they both passed in the same hour.

Of course, where old friends have gone, new will come, and for Holly, that included her long lost son, and his family. She had fallen naturally into place as Kelsh's mother, and the two were so close it was as though they'd never been apart. She had also grown close to her daughter-in-law, Eme, and her grandson Eno, who she spoiled to no end. Though Holly enjoyed the time she spent with her family, she had also become very close to the little princess, Uru. The dark-furred cub had latched onto her from the day Jolina had died, and Holly loved Uru as her own. Holly smiled as she thought of the antics that the little cub often got herself into, but for all her innocent happiness, there was also a sadness about Uru, almost as if a dark cloud followed her wherever she went. And from the many nights she had helped Mohatu comfort Uru , who had been plagued by horrifying nightmares, she knew that Jolina's tragic death had left a scar on Uru, and Holly could only hope that it would not haunt her for life.

"Good evening Holly." a deep voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Looking up, she saw that the rest of the hunting party had arrived back at Pride Rock. Turning to the lion who had addressed she her, she said,

"Hello Azir. How are you are feeling?"

The old lion had taken Jolina's death hard, and the sorrow he had undergone had taken a toil on his health. But while grieving his daughter's death, he had found comfort and joy in his granddaughter.

"I'm doing better today Holly." He answered with a warm smile.

"Did Uru persuade you into taking her to see Rafiki?" Holly asked.

"Oh, she managed to convince me after a while." Azir laughed.

"I know she really had to twist your elbow fot that one." Holly teased.

Azir laughed again, it was true that Uru had him wrapped around her paw, and he had a rather difficult time refusing any request that she made to him, not to mention he enjoyed the crazy tales of the eccentric shaman as much as Uru did.

"Speaking of Uru, is she still with you?" Holly inquired.

"Oh no, she isn't. Mohatu had asked me if I wouldn't mind checking on the west watering-hole, you know how the problem with the hyenas worries him, but I left Uru with the other cubs and lionesses."

Holly nodded her head in understanding, usually the adolescent lionesses, who weren't quite old enough for hunting with the pride where assigned to cub-sitting.

"Well, she and the others should be along in at any moment then." Holly replied.

Then she was pulled into a few quiet conversations as she and the others waited for the arrival of the remaining members before the evening meal began.

* * *

"So did he kiss you?" Chanti giggled to her best friend.

"What? NOO!" Shasha said hastily, heat rushing to her dark cheeks.

"It was just a simple walk, between _friends_." Shasha continued, stressing the last part a bit too much.

"C'mon Shasha. Just tell me the truth, do you like him?" Chanti pleaded.

Shasha was about to protest her friend's teasing accusations, but knowing it was hopeless to lie to Chanti, she decided to come clean.

"Well, yes, Chanti. I do like him...alot."

"I knew it! You and Eno make the perfect couple!" Chanti cheered triumphantly.

Despite her embarrassment, Shasha's green eyes glowed with the happiness of a young lioness whose first crush has become something a little more. But as the two adolescents giggled and chatted on all matters from crushes to their progressing hunting lessons, pausing only to scold a few cubs whose innocent activities had become a bit too rambunctious, they did not notice a small group of female cubs sneak around the acacia trees, a hint of evil mischief glowing in their eyes.

* * *

_(A few hours earlier)_

Uru had pleaded with her grandfather not to take her back to the area behind Pride Rock where most of the other cubs played under the watchful eyes of their sitters.

"I'm sorry Roo, but I don't think your father would be very pleased if I took you down all that way, besides it could be dangerous." Azir told her.

Uru knew he was right, but still, she was disappointed that she would have to end a very lovely day, in a very unpleasant way. Since her mother's death, Uru had not made many friends her own age, choosing instead to spend time with the adults, namely Holly, Azir, and her father. Her shyness often made her vulnerable to bullying and teasing from the other cubs, especially a female cub named Laini, who had relentlessly mocked Uru about her status as princess and her dark fur coloring. Azir saw the look of disappointment on Uru's face, and he gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"It'll be alright little honeybird," he said, using the nickname he had bestowed upon her when she was a newborn cub, "it's only for a little while. And how about we go watch the sunset together on top of Pride Rock after the evening meal?" he said hoping to lift her spirits.

Uru sighed, and knowing that she didn't have much of a choice, she agreed. And after doing the secret paw-shake that she and Azir had made their own, Uru headed over to the cubs and lionesses, hoping to stay out of sight of the other cubs. Sighing as she looked up at the late afternoon sun, she knew it would be a long and boring wait.

* * *

Uru had settled herself in the shade of an acacia tree, and in between short naps, she contented herself with listening to the giggles and laughs of the other cubs. She even observed, with a giggle of her own, as Eno and Ejir approached Chanti and Shasha, and made an attempt to strike up a flirtatious conversation with the young females. Uru rolled her eyes at the obnoxious giggles of Chanti and Shasha who were laughing at the lame jokes the young males were telling them.

"_Teenagers." _she though as she closed her eyes for yet another snooze.

When Uru opened her amber eyes, she saw a few of the adult lionesses coming and getting their cubs. She knew that meant the hunting party would be arriving soon, but instead of getting up and going to look for Holly, she sat back and watched the affectionate exchanges between the mother lionesses and their little ones. A sharp pain of jealousy and sadness shot through her, and she couldn't stop a few pearl-drop tears from escaping from her eyes and rolling down her cheek. Everyday, she waited to see her mother's sweet face nuzzling her, to hear her gentle voice singing her to sleep, and to feel her warm embrace wrap around her. But everyday, Uru had to face the reality that her mother was never coming back. She shuddered when she thought of that horrible day her mother had died, the entire experience had been too traumatizing for her to remember much beyond hazy images, except for one at least. After her father had pulled her from the slippery rock which had saved her from the burning water which chocked her lungs, she remembered watching her mother's body fall over the edge of the drop-off, and her father's blood-curdling scream still gave her chills. Uru found herself having to relive these moments night after night as the horrible images and feelings plagued her dreams.

Shaking off her disturbing memories, Uru stretched herself out, with the intention of seeking out her father before the hunting party arrived. But just as she was about to head off, her amber eyes caught the malicious smirk of a cub she had been tediously avoiding all afternoon. Uru's stomach dropped when she realized that Laini had spotted her, and she, along with a few other cubs began to move in Uru's direction. Glancing at Chanti and Shasha, Uru saw that they were too absorbed in their own conversation about Shasha's date with Eno to see her sneak away from the area and toward a few bushes near the main watering-hole.

* * *

Mohatu gave a deep sigh of relief as the dominating form of Pride Rock came into clearer view. Pausing to take a drink from a small stream, he reflected on the events that had taken place over the course of the past season. It had been hard for him to continue assuming his role as king without Jolina by his side. Waking in the mornings, and not finding her at her usual spot on Pride Rock watching the sunrise, left a very empty feeling inside of him. Nothing seemed as beautiful or happy with her gone. He knew that the day Jolina had died, a part of him had been buried with her. But the hardest part of it all was that despite the suffocating and crippling pain that seemed to drain him of any desire to live, was that the it in fact, did not kill him. He had to go on living, facing the harshness of reality alone. In the dark hours of the night, when sleep eluded him, he found himself wondering why it all had happened to him, why he had lost both his parents, his sister, and just when he thought he'd found happiness, Jolina too, had been ripped away from him. The days after she had been buried had seemed unreal to him, he had been living or existing rather, in a sort of perpetual nightmare. But his friends had picked him up when he needed them most. So that he could grieve undisturbed, Kanya and Zuria had divided the roles of lead huntress and diplomat between the themselves; ensuring that the pride was fed and safe, even in those dark days. Raoul, Strawberry, and the other males also took over most of the patrolling duties, and Zaza handled issues going on in the kingdom. But the one who had kept him most from giving up was Uru. He knew she needed him, and besides Holly and Azir, he was the only one she had. Mohatu refused to abandon her, emotionally or physically, in the face of disaster as his own father had done to him. Though it pained him at times to see Uru's likeness to her mother, Mohatu was glad that a piece of Jolina lived on, and he knew that Uru would be a wonderful queen. But his little daughter wasn't left unscathed by the horrific events of that terrible day. Mohatu often found his nights filled with drying the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks as she was tormented by nightmares night after night. Witnessing his daughter having to deal with such horrible realities, especially when she was so young, was draining for him. But Holly and Azir both had stepped up in assisting him with raising Uru, and the amber-eyed cub had become immensely attached to her grandfather and adopted grandmother.

Finding solace in his daughter and close friends, Mohatu was able to resume his kingly duties, trying his best to maintain his just and fair composure in dealing with subjects. But an unsettling conflict had begun to trouble to young kingdom. A hyena clan had asked permission to settle in the Pridelands a year before Jolina had died. His father had always told him to be weary of hyenas, but laying aside any prejudices, Mohatu and Jolina had welcomed the seemingly friendly animals into their kingdom. But as the seasons past, the alarming rate at which the hyenas were increasing in population began to disturb many of the other clans, and even some of the pride members. What had made matters worse though, was a small group of rebellious young hyenas who seemed intent on stirring up trouble. Convinced that the hyena clan didn't receive enough hunting grounds to supply themselves with food, these instigators accused the king and his pride of discrimination. While all of the conflicts, arguments, and disputes could be handled, a very disturbing event had taken place only a moon before, the leader of the leopard clan had been brutally attacked, and was left disabled for life. Though leopards are solitary creatures by nature, their clan leader was the one who communicated their concerns to the king, thus his position was one of extreme importance. It was fairly obvious that the group of hyenas had been the culprits, but there was not enough valid evidence that would allow Mohatu to punish them, though he did give the hyena clan a very serious warning. Mohatu knew that a warning would do little to deter the wrongful activities of the group, but he hoped in time their tempers would calm, and the issues would resolve. Still, to be on the safe side, he had kept many of the male lions assigned on patrols throughout the day, and Zaza constantly made rounds about the kingdom, and also supplied him with a daily morning report.

Mohatu by this time had nearly reached the base of Pride Rock when he heard a terrified scream echo from the water-hole.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading. I would like to thank WolvesHunt101 for letting me use Roo as a nickname for Uru. Please leave a review. And if you wouldn't mind, I have two stories that are one-shots about Simba, if you haven't gotten a chance to read them, I would love if you did. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Drowning

_A/N:_Oh my goodness, I bet you all believed that I had given up on my stories! I apologize for my lack of frequent updating, I know you all understand that life gets in the way of these things. However, I do not plan on abandoning this story and hopefully will begin to update more often. I'm constantly trying to developed a more concise storyline in my head, so now I kind of know the direction I want this story to take. I miss you all very much, and am looking forward to hearing from you and seeing your reviews for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Drowning

As Chanti turned away from the embarrassed giggles of her friends, she noticed something wasn't right, and then it dawned on her.

"Shasha some of the cubs are missing!"

"UH! What do you mean?"

"It's Laini, Uru, and some of the others!"

"Oh Kings, why can't those cubs ever stay in one spot? Ok Chanti, you take the rest of the cubs down to the hunting-party, I'll look for Princess Uru and the others, and then I'll catch up with you. Just don't tell the adults that we let some of the cubs out of our sight!" Shasha said in a panicked tone.

Chanti gave a nod of understanding and was just about to begin gathering the remaining cubs to lead them down where the rest of the pride was gathering when a terrified scream pierced the air. Chanti and Shasha's eyes met and without another pause, both sprinted toward the water-hole from which the sound had come with a herd of cubs following close on their heels.

Uru took a gulp as she felt her foot touch the edge of the small boulder that Laini and the other cubs had her trapped upon. She took a cautious glance behind her at the deep water of the watering hole and released a frightened gasp.

"What's wrong 'frady'-cat? Scared of a little water?" Laini taunted moving even closer to Uru.

"Please, just leave me alone. I-I don't want any trouble." Uru stammered.

"You've already got trouble Princess Mudfur, you just think you're all that don't you. Little miss future queen. What kind of queen will you be anyway, uh, Queen of the Scaredycats?" The other two female cubs snickered at Lani's harsh comment.

"Yeah, you're such a baby that you stay up crying all night. Are you afraid of the dark too?" One of the females asked.

Uru gave them a surprised but hurt look.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows how you have all of these "nightmares" and cry for your mommy all night." Laini sarcastically said.

"I'll bet she just does it for attention!" the other cub put in.

Uru felt a lump rise in her throat and her eyes stung with tears that she desperately tried to hold back.

"Oh look she's gonna cry!" Laini mocked.

As the three cubs began to laugh, Uru saw her opportunity for escape, but as she attempted to slip by Laini's left shoulder the older cub jerked around causing Uru to lose her balance and fall head first into the water.

As she hit the cold water, Uru's mind instantly went into panic mode. As she floundered under the deep water, terrifying emotions constricted her throat and her lungs burned with the water she had swallowed. Suddenly, she was back in the flood that had killed her mother. She could feel the current pushing her on and on, she clawed for solid ground or rocks that were not there, knowing that the drop off was looming ever closer. Somehow, Uru managed to break the surface, and as she drank in the air, she managed to let out a chocked scream of pure terror before her head went under again.

Laini and her friends were having too much fun cracking jokes about how "poor Princess Mudfur couldn't swim" to notice that Uru was truly struggling for her life. But one of the cubs began to notice that Uru had not broken the surface yet and said in a worried tone,

"Laini, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean what if something happens?"

Laini simply rolled her eyes, but when the cubs heard Uru's desperate scream, all three locked eyes and ran.

* * *

Mohatu charged toward the watering-hole and his heart nearly pounded from his chest when he heard yet another cry for help and now that he was closer, he could hear the scream was that of his daughter's. He came upon the watering-hole just in time to see a dark ball of fur sink beneath the surface. Without hesitating, he plunged his muscled body into the water, and caught Uru by the scruff of her neck, and pulled her safely from the water. As he put her on the ground, he gave a sigh of relief as she became coughing and sputtering.

"Roo, are you alright?" he asked gently.

The little cub, finally began regaining her senses and looked up at her father's concerned face. Now that the ordeal was over, Uru felt the built up emotions of fear and terror release, and she began sobbing. Mohatu gave the little cub a warm muzzle and after a moment she began to calm down.

"I'm so glad you're ok but how did this happen?" Mohatu asked.

But before Uru could answer a distressed voice cut her off,

"Oh 'Kings, what happened?!"

Mohatu and Uru turned to see the entire pride gathered a few feet from them, all drawn to the water-hole by Uru's cries for help. The distressed voice belonged to Zuria who, along with the others, had an expression of fright on her faces. Mohatu stood from where he sat and faced the pride.

"That is what I would like to know." He said.

"My daughter nearly drown. It was my understanding that she was under the watch of the cub-sitters. Who was in charged?" he said sternly.

Chanti and Shasha both gave each other worried looks, but Chanti stepped forward and addressed the king.

"Shasha and I were your majesty."

"We were talking for a minute and when we turned around, Princess Uru and some of the other cubs had disappeared." Shasha explained.

Mohatu paused for a moment and considered the situation. Inwardly, he was furious at the irresponsibility of the young lionesses that had nearly cost him his daughter's life. However, as king, he had to deal with such things in a calm manner. Finally he spoke,

"Your irresponsibility nearly caused horrific consequences. Therefore, you will have to be punished for your actions. I will discuss with your parent's later on how best to handle the situation, but know that you are both restricted from taking part in the next two hunting lessons."

The two adolescents both bowed in respect and quickly retreated to the back of the pride to avoid the angry glances of their parents.

"You're in huge trouble young lady." Kanya hissed to Shasha.

Illanga also gave her own daughter a stern reprimand before both turned their attention back to Mohatu.

The king had now addressed his daughter.

"Uru, how did you fall in the watering-hole?"

Mohatu gave his daughter a suspicious glance, he knew that she was afraid of water and wouldn't have slipped and fallen so easily. When he had heard that Laini and her friends had snuck off too, he had the suspicion that Laini had been the cause of Uru falling, due to her past bullying towards Uru. Uru looked nervously at her father, and began to speak when he eye caught the sight of another cub. It was Laini, she and the others had come back, and Laini was now trying to hide between her mother's legs. Uru saw the scared expression on her enemy's face, and realized that she had never meant for things to escalate the way they had. It wasn't that Uru had forgiven her, it was just that being the cause of someone else getting into big trouble left a bad taste in her mouth. Turning back to her father she said,

"I-I was looking at some fish, and I leaned over too far and fell in."

Uru didn't look her father in the eye as she spoke, and Mohatu felt that she was telling the truth, but he decided to let it go for the time being.

After many of the lions expressed their relief concerning Uru's safety, the pride began to head back toward the kills now that the commotion was over. Uru watched as her father went and spoke to some of the other adults and then came back over to her.

"C'mon Roo. Let's go for a walk."

Uru gladly followed her father, it had been a while since he had had much time to spend with her, his kingly duties consuming most of his day, and he knew that some alone time would be good for both of them. So, walking at a casual pace, father and daughter headed toward the opposite direction of the setting sun.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are just a couple of things I would like to address. First of all, please let me know how you think I am portraying a young Uru. I have really tried to commit myself to stick to the innocent and naive mind of a young child, whose emotions are much less complex than that of teens and adults. Also, I began to tap into a more stern side of Mohatu, just want to know how you feel about that. And I want to know how well you believe I am creating the "pride" dynamic. Book One was focused on three or less characters for a large part of the story, whereas Book Two will feature much more diverse and large numbers of characters,and I want to be prepared as a writer to make that shift believable and enjoyable for the reader. I felt that Mohatu had a right to punish Chanti and Shasha, not only as king, but because prides operate as families; they help raise one another's children. And of course, please address me with any other comments/concerns you have!

Quiz Time (Optional of course!)

1. Who are the parents of Shasha and Chanti? (They are NOT sisters).

2. What color are Mohatu's eyes?

3. Who was Uru named after?

4. What color are Sala's eyes?

5. Where did the name Pridelands come from?

Whoever gets them all right will get one free question about the plot, (not one that will give the entire story away, but one about the general direction of the story), characters (Book one and two), or my inspirations!


	4. Chapter 3: Love Keeps Us Kind

_A/N:_ Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I was surprised that so many of you reviewed so quickly, especially since it has been forever since I last updated. But seeing your positive response to chapter 2 reminded me of how blessed I am to have such dedicated readers, so thank you. As you all know, I often use songs throughout my stories, the song used in this chapter is called _The Messenger_, the artist, Linkin Park. I do strongly recommend this song, it is beautiful; however I own no rights to it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Keeps Us Kind

As most of the pride was beginning to feed, Holly watched the figures of Mohatu and Uru dissolve into the evening sky. She smiled to herself, believing that perhaps tonight, the two would finally begin to heal.

_(When you feel alone, cut out from this cruel world, your instincts telling you to run)_

Uru walked close to her father. Being this near to him gave her a sense of security. While she enjoyed spending time with her grandfather and Holly, she never felt as safe with them as she did with her father. If he would allow her, she would follow him across the kingdom while he went about his patrols and rounds, but he insisted that she was safer near Pride Rock, and remembering what had happened to her mother, she didn't argue.

"Daddy. Thanks for saving me." she softly whispered.

Mohatu looked down at the small cub and smiled,

"I'm just glad your alright Roo. Promise me that you'll be more careful, I can't lose you too."

"I promise."

Mohatu stopped and looked around,

"Well this looks like a good spot."

"Uh, a good spot for what?" Uru asked confused.

"A good spot for this!"

Mohatu then reached out and caught his little daughter and playfully flipped her on the ground, then began to tickle her as she howled with laughter.

"Daddy!" she protested as she attempted to squirm away. She finally managed to get out of his grasp and began batting at his paw.

"Serves you right for giving me such a scare." Mohatu joked.

"I'm gonna get you!" Uru shouted and instantly pounced at her father, who, as he laughed, willingly fell to the ground. The two laughed and giggled as they wrestled about. Out of breath, Uru looked up when her eye caught something shoot across the sky.

"Daddy, look!" she squealed.

Mohatu turned his eyes to the nighttime canvas and saw a brilliant display of shooting stars flash across the sky.

"Quick Roo, make a wish!" he said.

Uru thought for a moment, then turned and faced her father, his smile faded as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I wish mommy was here..." she said softly.

_(Listen to your heart, those angel voices, they'll sing to you they'll be your guide back home...)_

Mohatu looked at her closely for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to swallow the lump rising in his throat.

"I know. So do I." he replied gently pulling her close into his front paws.

"But you know what Roo, even though we can't see her, she is still with us."

"You mean like in the stars, with Grandma Auru and Grandma Aza?" she asked.

Mohatu nodded his head,

"But she is also right here." he said pointing his paw gently to her chest.

"She will always be apart of you, no matter where you are. And we will see her again someday... someday soon."

"Daddy; mommy told me I was named after Grandma Auru. What was she like?" Uru asked.

Mohatu thought for a moment,

"Well, she had beautiful brown fur, just like yours. And her eyes were as blue as the sky on a bright sunny day. She was very kind, caring, and a wise queen. She was also a skilled hunter."

"Wow, I wish I could have met her. Do you think I'll be a good hunter like she and mommy were?" Uru asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the greatest huntress ever." he told her, giving her a warm nuzzle.

Uru smiled for a moment, then settled into her father's front paws as he began to relate tales of his cubhood adventures with her.

_(When life leaves us blind, loves keeps us kind, it keeps us kind...)_

* * *

Whoa, you have a sister! Where is she? How come I never met her!" Uru asked excitedly.

Mohatu let out a sad sigh,

"She-she died, a long time before you were born."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daddy." Uru said, her head dropping to the ground.

She just couldn't understand why it seemed everyone in her family had died. She didn't see how her father could take it, after losing his mom, dad, sister, and wife. Then a horrible thought occurred to her, he had said that they would be seeing mommy soon. Did that mean he was going to..?

"Daddy, you're not going to die sooo...are you?"

Mohatu looked at the little cub sadly. It was so unfair that she had been exposed to such trauma and sadness when she was so young. He knew that a large part of her innocence had been stolen, a part that she would never be able to get back. She was scared of losing more of the ones she loved. He couldn't tell her that he didn't know if he would die soon or not, for no one knows when their time is up, it would only scare her even more. So he answered her question as truthfully as he could,

"I don't think I will be leaving for a long time yet."

This seemed enough to satisfy her, for she snuggled into his mane, and continued to watch the blazing sky.

* * *

"No, we will wait. Now is not the moment to strike. Tell the hyena to continue training his troops and inciting unrest in the Pridelands. I also want you to head east and deal with this Sala and her rebellious group. They are mostly young and untrained troops, with a small legion, you should be able to swiftly deal with them. Tell the commander to attack the mountain prides; he is to kill the old, young, and weak, and then bring me the strongest adolescents and young adults. Make sure he doesn't attack more than a moon's distance from the Pridelands. I don't want King Mohatu catching wind of any of this. You remember what happened last time..." a dark lion ordered.

The adolescent lion nodded his head in understanding and turned to follow out his orders.

Another lion, this one an adult approached the leader,

"Commander. You are supposed to be awaiting your orders." the dark maned lion said.

"Sir, I hope I am not over stepping my bounds, but are you sure you wish to involve hyenas in your plan. They are undisciplined, stupid beasts. I'm sure we can train enough lions to carry out the plan successfully."

"Commander, I can assure you that I have weighed the flaws of the lowly creatures, and I am confident that their alliance will be a great asset to us."

"But sir, they are known to not honor alliances, their word means nothing." the Commander said.

"Ah, but you see Commander, it is not their word that I rely on. The hyenas and I have one thing in common, we both want Mohatu and his family dead. That my friend, is why I know they will do their part. Now, I want you to return to your post and receive your orders, we will discuss our next step once you have returned."

"Yes sir. You know Kambili, despite there being no blood relation, you are much more like Rondo than Sinjun ever was."

* * *

_(When you've suffered enough, and your spirit is breaking, you're growing desperate from the fight. Remember your loved, and you always will be, this melody will bring you right back home...)_

Mohatu smiled down at the sleeping cub. After the meteor shower had subsided, they both had remembered that they had skipped the evening meal. So he had managed to catch a small antelope that satisified both of their rumbling stomachs, and after eating, Uru had slipped off into sleep. Mohatu smiled to himself when thought of how Jolina used to make fun of him for his lack of hunting skills, but none-the-less, she had done her best teaching the clumsy male her most basic tricks, and he seemed to have been able to get by with them. Oh how he wish she was here beside him, Uru's questions had cut him deep, as he too, had spent many nights questioning why so many loved ones had been taken from him. And in those moments of doubt he held onto something his own mother had once told him, "Anything and everything happens for a reason, sometimes for the better, sometime for the worse. And there are two kinds of creatures in this world, those who give up and run, and then those who stand and fight. Be the one who fights, no matter how hard life is." Those simple words had helped carry him through his darkest hours. And, of course, Mohatu had Uru, and she was what kept him sane, he would stand and fight for her, his love for his child kept him from slipping over the edge, it kept him kind.

_(When life leaves us blind, love keeps us kind...)_

* * *

_A/N: _Thank you for reading! Hope you thought the song fit and liked the plot twist. I wonder how Kambili survived and what is he planning?! As far as the song goes, I have truly learned this past year, with my grandfather being terminally ill and watching my mother lose yet another family member, that love does keep us from slipping over the edge and lashing out against pain, and that true strength is not the will to survive, but the will to love.

Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think.

As for the quiz thing I did last chapter, it is to remind reader's of small character and plot details. I'm only going to do it every other chapter, so below are the answers for the first set of questions featured in the last chapter.

Quiz Answers:

Shasha is the daughter of Kanya and Strawberry; Chanti is the daughter is Illanga and Izogie

Mohatu's eyes are blue, like his mother's

Uru was named after Mohatu's mother, Auru

Sala's eyes are emerald green

The name Pridelands came from Jolina's cubhood stories


	5. Chapter 4: First Hunt

_A/N:_ I'm kind of on a writing spree because I really want to sit and write the whole story out right now, but I know my time to spend on this is limited. Thank goodness for Saturday night and laptops! Ok, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. You are all the best readers a writer could ask for! Ok, in this chapter, we have moved out of Uru's cubhood, she is now an adolescent, about to turn three years old. And we will see how she has changed and issues she is still struggling with. We will also see how the problems in the Pridelands are escalating and meet some new characters. But enough of my yapping and on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Hunt

"Breath Uru, you're going to be just fine." Holly told the young lioness.

"Oh, I just hate having to walk out in front of everyone. Why must I be the only one to walk out in front of everyone?" Uru huffed more to herself than to Holly.

"Because you are the princess. It is tradition."

"Do you really think I will be able to do this?" Uru asked the older lioness.

"Uru, you have been an exceptionally skilled pupil. You're going to be just fine, trust me."

Uru smiled at Holly, she loved her as a mother, and was very thankful that Holly had been there for her. Sure, her father was always right by her side and educating her about the kingdom and the duties of a queen, but sometimes a lioness just needed to talk to a lioness, and Holly was the one she turned to.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Holly said.

"I hope so." Uru answered.

Zaza then swooped into the den and in a rather extravagant manner, bowed respectfully to the princess.

"Princess Uru, we all are waiting for you."

Uru took a deep breath as she watched Holly exit the den to join the other pride members. Then she stepped out into the sunlight. All eyes turned on her, and Uru could feel her heart rate rapidly increase as she began to walk down toward the other adolescent lionesses. She had always hated being the center of attention, which unfortunately for her, was one of the main roles of being the future queen. As she smiled nervously at the lions who were congratulating her, Uru felt her vision swim, and just for a second, she felt as if she would pass out. Luckily, she regained her balance before she fell face flat on the ground, and only stumbled inconspicuously. However, the three adolescents scrutinizing her every move, caught her awkward stumble and snickered to themselves, only causing to stress Uru out even more. But she was able to reach the others without further incident. Mohatu moved in front of the young lionesses and began to congratulate the young females on their accomplishments.

"There is a day in all of our lives that we all face our first challenge. This challenge helps us to face the hardships as an adult. These young lionesses have prepared themselves for their entrance into the Circle of Life. It is the duty and pride of a lioness to be a successful hunter and to provide her family with food. And so we commend you three as you begin your transition into huntresses. The purpose of this first test is to measure your skill when hunting on your own. To pass this first challenge, each of you must bring your choice of kill to the foot of Pride Rock before the sun finishes setting. Any lioness who arrives empty-handed or late will be disqualified from joining the hunting party for one season until the next ceremony, where she will have to re-take the test with the younger lionesses. Alright, you all know the rules, I wish the best of luck to each of you. You may begin your hunt." Mohatu finished.

Uru looked at her father and he gave her a warm smile and wink. She turned and headed down the path that lead to the bottom of Pride Rock.

"Hey Princess, try not to let the meerkcats frighten you too much. We wouldn't want you to faint or anything." Laini mocked.

Uru just rolled her eyes, Laini hadn't changed one bit since they were cubs, and she constantly harassed Uru, that is, when she wasn't flirting with all of the young males. Each of the four lionesses had been assigned a general direction as to make sure there was no cheating. Uru took a deep breath as she headed north. Her dark coat disappeared into the tall grass as she increased her pace, it was such an exhilarating feeling, running to the steady heartbeat of the earth, nothing but a big blue sky ahead of her. She felt she could run forever. As Uru moved swiftly through the tall grass, she caught the scent of prey. Turning slightly east, she continued to follow the delicious scent until she recognized the rumbling bellow of water buffalo. She instantly froze in her tracks, the loud creatures were notorious for stampeding when they caught the smell of danger, and the last thing Uru wanted was to bring a whole herd of angry buffalo to the bottom of Pride Rock. So, stealthily retreating, Uru turned and headed back north hoping to find prey more suitable for a single lioness to bring down.

* * *

"Darn it!" Uru said to herself as a small herd of impala took off before she could strike. It was late afternoon now, and Uru still had not had a successful hunt and she was starting to become nervous. It would be extremely embarrassing if the princess were the one who came home empty-handed. As exhausted as she had become though, she wasn't willing to give up yet. This time she turned northwest, the one direction she had been hoping to steer clear from, the direction of the graveyard and the gorge.

* * *

Panting, Uru released the lifeless neck of the wildebeest calf she had brought down. She had come much further from Pride Rock than she had initially wanted to, but now at least she had made her kill. However, it was already early evening, and the sun was beginning to fall over the horizon. Uru knew she would have to be quick if she were to bring the small calf back to Pride Rock in time. And at this point, Pride Rock was no more than a small speck in the distance. It was going to be a long haul, but Uru grabbed the calf's hindquarters in her jaws and set off at a slow jog.

* * *

She was now half-way to Pride Rock, drained of energy, she dropped the calf from her mouth and slumped to the ground, needing a break. As she attempted to slow her heavy breathing, she heard a twig snap behind her and caught the scent of a lion... an unfamiliar one. She instantly jumped into a defensive position.

"Show yourself!" she shouted.

A male lion emerged from the tall grass. He looked only a bit older than Uru, and from his body language, he didn't mean her any harm, but Uru didn't dropped her guarded posture.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." the male said.

"Who are you and why are following me?" Uru asked bravely, though on the inside she was terrified.

"Oh, my name is Dameii. And well, I just smelled your food, and well you see, I've been traveling for several days, and have been unable to find any food. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was your kill."

Uru began to relax,

"It's nice to meet you Dameii, my name is Uru, and this is the Pridelands."

"Uru...as in _Princess_ Uru? As in the daughter of King Mohatu and Queen Jolina?!"

Uru felt the heat rush to her cheeks,

"Well, uh, yeah, that's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness" Dameii said, giving her a small bow.

"Oh, uh, you can just call me Uru."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Uru."

"So, how do you know who am I?" Uru asked.

"Oh, uh, just here and there, many prides tell great stories about your mom. And of course, everyone knows about the Pridelands." Dameii answered.

"They do?" Uru asked.

"Yeah, compared to most other places, this is supposed to be paradise." Dameii said.

"Oh, well, I can introduce you to my father, I'm sure he'll be happy to provide you with food and shelter." Uru said politely.

"NO! I...I mean, I don't think you're father would take kindly to a strange rogue in his kingdom, especially after what happened to your mother and now all the trouble with the hyenas." Dameii said.

"Wait, how do you know about all that?" Uru questioned.

"Oh, uh, well, you know, you just hear things here and there. Gossip travels fast ya' know."

"Em eh. Well, what are you going to do? You don't seem like you have the strength to hunt, and if you are planning on being out of the kingdom unnoticed, you will have to be long gone by morning." Uru said.

"I- I don't really know." Dameii said.

"Well, where is your family?" Uru asked.

"I don't really have a family, but I was separated from my friends when we were attacked. I don't even know if they are still alive." he said sadly.

Uru felt bad for this young lion. Sure, she had lost her mother as a cub, but at least she had her father and pride, and a safe home, and she knew where her next meal was coming from. She couldn't imagine what this young lion was going through. It was clear he was in no condition to hunt, and truthfully, she didn't know how her father would react to the young rogue, and she didn't want to put Dameii through anymore than he was already dealing with. Uru looked down at the wildebeest calf at her feet. She knew that it would be enough to sustain him for another day or two until he was able to find better hunting grounds. She also knew that she wouldn't have time to catch another animal and have it back before sunset, nor could she explain why she was empty-handed without exposing Dameii, if she gave him the calf, she would fail her test.

"Here, I want you to take this." Uru said, pushing the calf toward him.

"Oh, no, I couldn't accept that, it's your kill." he said.

"Please, take it as a token of our friendship."

"Well..." he began.

"C'mon you wouldn't refuse the friendship of a princess, now would you?" Uru teased.

"Well, when you put it that way. Thank you Princess Uru, you truly are the kindest lioness I have ever met, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Please, don't mention it." Uru said.

"And if you keep heading east, there is a secluded watering-hole and a small acacia grove, you should be in good cover for the night. They are both on the border, so you'll have plenty of time to leave unnoticed." she continued.

Dameii nodded his head and thanked her once again for her kindness.

"Well, goodbye Dameii, it really was nice to meet you."

"And you Uru, I hope we meet again."

Uru smiled and just as she began to turn Dameii said,

"Ya' know Uru, the gossip was right about this place in one way."

"What?" she asked.

"The lionesses are indeed beautiful here."

Uru smiled as she blushed, causing him to chuckle, then both went their separate ways.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, now we are moving with this story. So what do you think so far, how did you like Dameii? How has Uru grown? _

_Quiz Time_

_1. Who is the current majordomo?_

_2. Why did Uru dread going near the gorge and elephant graveyeard?_

_ color are Uru's eyes?_


	6. Chapter 5: Not a Princess

_A/N: Hello, like I told many of you, I hope to be updating more frequently, and this is me honoring that so far! :) I got really great reviews on these last few chapters, and I hope that you all are identifying with Uru just as much as you did Jolina. (Wow, it feels so weird writing her name, as I have not in a long time, I really will miss writing about her life.) Anyways, something I noticed, is that a lot of you are anxious to meet Ahadi, in fact I believe some of you thought Dameii was Ahadi at first, and I can say that I intentionally did not describe Dameii at first just for the purpose of tricking you, sorry, I couldn't resist. I also noticed that half of you were completely suspicious of Dameii and the other half found him likeable, so I guess we have to wait and see what happens! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Not a Princess

"There's my girl! I knew you could do it honey!" Laini's mother said happily as Laini proudly brought an impala calf to the feet of the king. Mohatu gave a polite smile and said,

"Congratulations Laini, you have passed your first hunt. You will be permitted to join the hunting party."

"Thank you your majesty." Laini said and bowed respectfully.

She then ran over to her aunt and mother, who were both smiling proudly.

"Congratulations darling, I'm so proud of you." her mother said.

"Good job dear, first one back, you even beat the Princess." Laini's aunt said smirking.

"Yeah well, it wasn't too hard, considering the Princess isn't much of a hunter." Laini replied.

"The _Princess_ isn't much of a princess either." Laini's aunt said, causing both she and Laini to snicker.

"Ashia! That's quite enough. Laini dear, you run along, I'm sure the other lionesses and your friends will want to congratulate you." Laini's mother said.

When Laini had left, her mother turned a sharp tongue to her sister Ashia,

"Sister, what is wrong with you? Do you not realize that you just insulted Jolina's daughter?! After all the kindness that she and King Mohatu showed to us and the others, you would laugh at the Princess's expense?! Oh, how could you?"

"Relax Tanesha, it was just a joke. And even you can admit that Princess Uru isn't exactly her mother's daughter." Ashia replied.

"I'm sure that I do not know what you mean." Tanesha angrily replied.

"You know exactly what I mean. Princess Uru isn't cut out to be a queen. Do we really want a timid little lioness who can't even address her pride without tripping all over herself, much less hunt, to be our future queen?" Ashia said.

"ASHIA! She is young, how would you like to constantly be under everyone's scrutiny all the time? And besides, Holly personally trained Uru, and you and I both know that Holly is the best that there is even when you consider her age."

"Yes, _Holly_ is the best, but her pupil is not."

"And tell me, how do you know this?" Tanesha demanded.

"Because if she were the best, she would already be here." Ashia said.

"C'mon Ashia, it is never certain when you hunt if you will be able to catch anything, so many things can go wrong."

"Yes, but a queen, as the lead huntress, is supposed to be able to succeed even when things don't go as planned. And for the record, I do not think that Uru will make a good queen, I believe that the king has much more suitable candidates for an heir if he will simply open his eyes." Ashia said cooly.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Tanesha asked.

"Well, there is Ejir and Eno, or any of the other young males really, but if it is a female heir he wants, there is one young lioness who is perfect for the role."

Tanesha gave her sister a confused look.

"That young lioness right over there." Ashia pointed to a group of young lions, and sitting in the middle of the chatting group was Laini.

"Laini?" Tanesha said.

"Yes, sister! Look, Laini knows how to communicate with her pridemates, she knows how they think and feel about things, whereas Princess Uru chooses to remain aloof and separate from lions her own age and truly, from most of the pride! Seems pretty snobby to me, and besides, Laini is the top huntress of the young lionesses, as she has proven today!" Ashia said.

"You're being very unfair, Princess Uru cares about the pride as much as her mother did, and look at all the time she spends learning how to rule from her father. And she isn't snobby, she's just shy, and can you blame her, she lost her mother at such a young age." Tanesha said.

"Stop justifying her faults Tanesha! We lost our mother as cubs too, and look how we turned out! That is no excuse for the princess to be reserved around her own pride, if anything, it should only make her tougher!" Ashia angrily replied.

Tanesha gave a sigh of frustration,

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. Uru is the first born child of Mohatu and Jolina, therefore she is the heir to the Pridelands, so you might as well get used to the idea and learn to show a little respect." Tanesha said before she walked away from her sister to where the some of the lionesses were congratulating the other two young adolescents who had just arrived, both with a modest kill of their own.

* * *

Uru could see the pride still gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock, even though the sun had already set. It was tradition that the entire pride wait for all of the young huntresses to return, so that all could share in the great glory and happiness of a lioness's first hunt, but for Uru, they were all standing witness for her great failure, not only as a huntress, but as the future queen.

"_I did the right thing, and even if I have to take the shame of failing, it is better than knowing that Dameii would have starved, possibly to death. I did the right thing... right? I helped a rogue, a stranger, one who needed my help...I helped someone who I don't even know is good, did I help a murderer or thief? Did I sacrifice my pride's confidence in me for someone bad, am I going to lie to my father for someone who I don't even know..." _

Uru's thoughts tormented her as she looked at her father's figure from her hiding place in the tall grass. All this time, she had been waiting for the moment to prove to the pride that she was capable of handling the role of queen. She wasn't unaware that some of the pride members didn't have much confidence in her, but today she was supposed to prove that she was her mother's daughter. Now that chance, like her mother herself, was gone.

Wishing that she could hide forever, but knowing it was impossible, Uru took one last deep breath and began to walk toward the gathered pride. As she approached, she could see the growing disappointment in everyone's eyes, some even held disgust, which made her stomach flip. She finally arrived in front of her father's large figure. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes, the eyes that she had to lie to, and she could see the sympathy in them as he spoke,

"I'm sorry Uru, you have not passed your first hunt, and you will not be able to retake your test until next season, nor will you be permitted to join the hunting party."

Mohatu hated having to tell his own daughter that she had failed, but had it been any other lioness, he would have done the same, and Uru could be no exception, that was the law of the land.

After the king spoke and dismissed the pride, many of the lionesses began to disperse, some heading to the den or watering hole, others to fetch their cubs, who were excused from having to sit with the pride. Some of the older lionesses, including Holly and Kanya, came and tried to encourage Uru, telling her that she would succeed next time, but most of the lions steered clear of the Princess, most except for Laini and her friends.

"Oh too bad, Uru. Oh, well, not everyone can be a great hunter. I mean c'mon, if they were, who would be the den sweeper?!"

"Well, we wouldn't need den sweepers if there weren't lions who didn't know how to properly clean themselves like you, Laini!" Uru mumbled to herself as she watched the laughing group walk away.

As soon as she was sure that she was not being watched, Uru headed up the steep path that lead to Pride Rock and made her way into a small shelter on the side of Pride Rock, glancing behind herself again, she stepped onto a narrow passage that lead to the very top of Pride Rock, the summit. The promontory was a wonderful place to hold presentations and other ceremonial occasions because creatures on the ground could easily see whoever stood at the top. And it was for that very reason that Uru disliked being on the promontory, there was very little privacy from animals on the ground, not to mention it was a popular spot for the pride members to look out across the land. Uru's favorite place had always been the summit, where she could see the kingdom beyond even the view that the promontory offered, and it was completely private. None of the other lions had a need nor a desire to climb to such a dangerous height, and curious young cubs were barred from doing so, making the summit Uru's sanctuary.

Uru sank down onto the cool stone and gazed up at the twinkling stars. The night canvas always made Uru think of her mother. The summit was the only place where she allowed herself to openly grieve her mother, she knew that if she fell apart in front of her pride as she did here, she would never win their respect. Uru knew that everyone expected her to have moved, but she just couldn't get past the sorrow. Thinking of how she could never ask her mother questions about how she felt about things, what she was like as a cub, what her grandmother was like, how she handled being queen, only made the void in Uru's heart grow deeper. It seemed sometimes that instead of the pain growing less with time, it only grew stronger as Uru became aware of how much she would miss out on and how much her mother would never get to see her do. Sure, everyone constantly told her that her mother was always with her in her heart and that Jolina lived on in her, but when Uru looked into her reflection, the only part of her mother she could see was her amber eyes, and even that part of Jolina seemed lost in the dark fur and sad expression that was Uru. And when Uru cried to herself, there was no physical comfort from the only lioness who could give it to her. And when Uru needed advice from her mother, not Holly, not her father or grandfather, not even Rafiki, there was nothing but the undetectable whispers of the wind.

Uru gave a small shiver as a cold breeze ruffled her fur, wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood and began to make her way toward the path that lead to the den, but stopped when she saw her father's gentle face emerge from the shadows.

"Hey Roo, I thought I might find you up here." he said.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, I uh, just needed a minute to myself, I guess."

"Long day uh, well, don't worry about it."

"Dad, look, I...I'm sorry I let you down today."

"Oh, Uru, you didn't, everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes things don't turn how we thought they would."

"Yeah, that seems to be all that we know, is that things _don't_ turn out the way we plan." she said bitterly, turning away from her father.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Roo. But you're right, things don't usually happen the way we want them to, but every once in awhile we get lucky, and we get something that's better than all the rest."

Uru continued to keep her eyes down, so Mohatu walked over to his daughter and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

"I speak from experience Uru, life can be hell, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth living for the small parts that can be heaven."

Uru then began to cry, the first time she had really cried since she was a young cub,

"How do you do it Dad? How do you keep going after all that you've lost?" Uru was now growing hysterical. Her breathing was sharp and her cheeks were soaked, but still she kept talking,

"I, I can't take it. I need her so much. And I'm not cut out to be a princess, I can't live up to her, I-I just can't. I will never be a queen like she was."

Mohatu puled Uru close to his chest and remained quiet for a moment, allowing her to drench his mane with her tears. When she had calmed down a bit he finally spoke,

"Uru... there are days when I don't think I can wake up in the morning and there are nights I weep because when I reach over to touch her, she is gone; but Jolina gave me so much more than just her love and a beautiful daughter... she gave me faith."

Uru pulled away from him, she was now shivering not only from the cold air, but the overwhelming emotions that had been building inside her for years.

"Faith?" she asked.

"Yes, faith. I keep going because I know that somewhere, Someone is guiding my path. That everything I've ever been through was supposed to bring me to who I am today. And that there was a reason I met everyone that I have, as is there a reason I have lost some of them too. And Roo, you're so wrong about you not being like your mother. I can't tell you how much joy and sometimes pain it brings me to see her likeness in you. If Jolina truly lives on in any of us, it is you."

"Oh Daddy." Uru said.

"Roo, the Great Kings and Queens guide us and teach us, you must always know that they are with you and so is Jolina, for she is the greatest of them all, and Roo, you're going to be too."

"I love you so much Dad." Uru said snuggling into his warm mane.

"And I love you Uru, you are the only thing that keeps me going. There are only two things I want out of life before I go, I want to see you become queen and I want to spoil my future grandchildren."

Uru laughed,

"Oh, Dad. Ya' know, I have to fall in love and get married before there can be grandchildren."

Mohatu paused for a second,

"Well, maybe seeing you be queen is enough."

Uru laughed again.

"Uru, I know that you trained hard for today, and I just want you to know that I have never been more proud to call you my daughter."

Uru felt a pang of guilt run through her, while everyone believed that she had failed to catch any prey, Uru knew the truth and the shame of lying to her father was much greater than disappointing her pride. Still, she did not want to expose Dameii, so she refrained from telling him, and was relieved when Mohatu changed the subject.

"Why don't you take a short break from training. I think you can handle traveling with me. It's about time I showed you the ropes anyhow. What do you think?"

"I think that would be great Dad." she replied.

"Good. Well, Roo, I think we need to head to the den, it's been a long day, and it's a bright and early start tomorrow."

"Definitely, I'm exhausted, but Dad, can I just have a minute?" Uru said.

Mohatu smiled,

"Of course, just don't be too long."

"I won't."

When Mohatu had gone, Uru looked back up at the starry sky,

" I miss you Mom, but I'm going to be ok. I love you."

* * *

_A/N:_ Ooff, long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Btw I researched different areas of Pride Rock on The Lion King wiki, it named the summit, the peak (promontory), the royal den, and maybe a couple of more that I don't remember. And yes, I did pull a line from "We are One" in The Lion King II "And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we plan. Speaking of which, I own none of the Lion King, only my original characters! Thanks again for reading, leave me a review and tell me how this chapter made you feel/what it made you think. Just curious, what is your favorite line or quote from this chapter? (If you even have one!)

_Quiz Answers:_

_Zaza is the current majordomo_

_Jolina and she were held captive there, also where Jolina died_

_Uru's eyes are amber, like Simba's. _


	7. Chapter 6: First Strike

_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated. Just wanted to say that I love you guys and I hope that Book Two will bring us even closer as fellow readers, writers, and Lion King fans. Thanks again for your amazing support!

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Strike

"Did you complete your mission Commander?"

"Yes, Kambili. Sala is dead, and her forces have been scattered. They pose only a minimal threat at this point."

"Very good. That will be all Commander."

"Sir, some of my spies were able to gather some, well, rather interesting information."

"Well, out with it. I haven't got all day."

"You see, sir, we discovered that Sala's children are still alive."

Kambili stood silently for a moment, almost as if in contemplation.

"Sir, do you wish to abort the mission?" the Commander asked.

"NO! This changes nothing. We will continue with everything as planned."

"Would you like to have them found and brought to you?"

"No, not yet. Thank you commander. Tell the sergeant I will be out momentarily to inspect his new troops."

"Very well sir."

As the Commander excited the dark cave, a younger lion entered and nodded his head respectfully to Kambili.

"Sir, the hyenas are requesting an audience. I can assure you that they are fully prepared to perform any task you ask of them." the young lion said.

"Send them in. We are ready for them."

"Yes sir."

As the younger lion excited the den Kambili called after him,

"You knew they were still alive didn't you?"

"Sir?" the younger lion asked.

"Sala's children. You knew they were alive."

"Uh, well, I, uh, had my suspicions, but no hard evidence that it was them."

"Hmph. Send the hyenas in."

After a moment four dark furred hyenas entered the den. One, the matriarch spoke,

"Kambili. Now is the perfect time to strike the Pridelands. Sala is gone and Mohatu suspects nothing." she said.

"SILIENCE, you flea bitten fool. I did not ask for your opinion. You will do as I say." Kambili snapped.

"With all due respect sir, it is greatly disrespectful for you to command our matriarch in such as way. You insult the entire hyena clan. We will not honor the allegiance if we are not treated as equals." one of the male hyenas said.

With a vicious roar, Kambili lunged at the hyena, but before the mangy creature had time to even yelp, Kambili had ripped his throat out. Tossing the limp body aside, Kambili looked at the matriarch and her guards, the blood of the dead hyena still dripping from his square muzzle.

"You take orders from me, no questions, no opinions. Understand?" he said.

The matriarch quickly nodded her head in understanding.

"Good. Now, this is what you are going to do..."

* * *

"You ok Roo?" Mohatu asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be ok as soon as I can get some water." Uru replied.

Mohatu laughed, perhaps he had pushed her a little too far bringing her all the way out to the southern border, but Zaza had reported a concern expressed by the wildebeest clan leader, and at this time of season, the wildebeest herds usually gathered near the Great Southern River.

"Don't worry Roo, we'll stop soon. I've got one more stop to make and then we can head home."

"Thank goodness." Uru said as she sped up her pace to keep up with her father's long strides.

"Hey Dad, will I have to really do this every day when I'm Queen?"

Mohatu laughed again,

"Well, it depends. Usually, the king is responsible for patrolling the borders and meeting with clan leaders who are at large distances from Pride Rock."

"Meaning?" Uru asked.

"Meaning if you are not married when you become Queen, then yes, you will be responsible for this." he said.

"And if I am married, am I only in charge of the hunting parties?"

"Well, Roo, that will be one of your responsibilities, but you will also be in charge of most diplomatic issues, addressing subjects that request an audience at Pride Rock, and to assist expecting lionesses."

"Good grief. How can I do all of that alone?" Uru asked exasperatingly.

"Honestly, you can't. That's why Kings and Queens are supposed to work together, it's just too much for one lion or lioness."

"I see." Uru replied.

Just as Mohatu was about to reply Zaza landed in front of them,

"Good afternoon Zaza." Mohatu said.

"Good afternoon sire, princess." Zaza said with a smile.

"Hello Zaza." Uru repiled.

"Sire, the cheetah who wished to speak to you is waiting just on the other side of these termite mounds."

"Oh yes, thank you Zaza. Will you please let her know that we are on our way?"

"Of course sire." Zaza said before taking off again.

"C'mon Roo, there's a small watering hole and a bit of shade near the termite mounds. You can rest there while I speak with this cheetah."

"Isn't it a bit odd that she would need to speak to you so urgently that it couldn't come through the clan leader?" Uru asked.

"It is indeed. I have a feeling it has something to do with the hyenas. They have been growing more restless lately." Mohatu replied.

Uru gave him a worried look,

"Hey, it's ok Roo. It's not time to worry yet." he said.

Uru nodded her head as they reached the end of the termite mounds.

* * *

Kalli sighed as she called her young daughter's name.

"Kilima!"

"Oh, where is that cub."

Kalli was starting to get worried. She had been looking for Kilima for nearly an hour and had searched almost every crevice of Pride Rock, but still, there was no sign of her young cub. As Kalli approached a group of lionesses, Zuria caught the worried look on the young mother's face.

"Kanya, there is something wrong with Kalli." she said.

The dark furred lioness looked up from the rock that she was catching the last rays of afternoon sunlight on and yawned.

"Probably just looking for that silly cub of hers." Kanya said.

Kanya casually put her head back down on the rock, it wasn't unusual for cubs to be missing, most of the time they intentionally hid from their mother's around bath time.

"I don't know, she looks very worried." Zuria replied.

By that time, the dark cream lioness had approached the two friends,

"Hello Kalli dear, what seems to be the trouble?" Zuria asked.

"It's Kalima, I've looked all over Pride Rock, but she's nowhere to be found." Kalli said urgently.

"How long have you been looking for her?" Zuria asked.

"A little over an hour." Kalli answered.

Kanya and Zuria both looked at one another,

"Alright, we'll organize a small search party. Don't worry Kalli, we'll find her."

"Oh thank you." Kalli replied.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since the group had been looking for the small cub Kalima, and still there was no sign of the young cub. By this time, everyone was getting worried, and it took all of the Zuria and Illanga's power to comfort the increasingly distraught mother. Decideding to widen the search, the lions had spilt up, Kanya and her mate Strawberry headed north, to comb the border near the elephant graveyard.

"Oh Kings, it reeks of hyena over here." Kanya said.

"Yeah, I don't see how it's possible for an animal to smell so horrible." Strawberry agreed.

As the two continued along calling the young cub's name, Strawberry caught a familiar scent on the wind. Following a trail that smelled strongly of hyena, Strawberry rounded a small boulder, and looked down into a ditch. His heart caught in his throat as he realized what the smell had been, blood. For there, in the ravine was a small pack of four or five hyenas, and in the middle of their circle, lay the lifeless body of a small lion cub. Strawberry gave a roar of rage and sent the hyenas scrambling away, but just as he was about to give chase Kanya appeared beside him.

"Oh God." she said before turning away from the grusome sight.

* * *

"What did she say Dad?" Uru asked as she and her father began to head back to Pride Rock.

"She had seen many of the hyenas coming in and out of the elephant graveyard." he answered.

"Do you think they're going to try something?"

"It's very possible, we'll just have to be on our guard." he said.

Uru nodded in understanding.

The sun had nearly set and Uru couldn't believe how tired she was, all she wanted to do was sink down on the cool rock of the den and close her eyes. As the stone mountain loomed ever larger, Zaza suddenly swooped down in a rather frantic manner.

"Sire, you need to come quickly."

"What's the problem Zaza?" he asked.

"It's one of the cubs." Zaza answered before taking off into the sky.

Mohatu didn't hesitate and bounded after the bird, Uru ran as fast as she could to keep up with him.

As they followed Zaza, Uru noticed that they were heading north, toward the elephant graveyard. Coming closer, they could see a group of lions gathered above a small ditch. Uru felt her heart skip a beat as she caught the smell of blood. Her dread increased still more when she heard the frantic screams of a lioness.

* * *

_A/N: A little shorter than last time, so what do you think so far? I will put a quiz on the next chapter, I just don't have time right now. While this is the last update until next weekend, I will gladly respond to every review or question throughout the week. Thanks again!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Decision

_A/N: Ok, I know that I need to be working on school stuff right now, but I just can't stop thinking about this story, I just really want to see what happens. The way I write, the story tells itself to me, sometimes when I get to a chapter, a character will do something or say something that changes everything I had planned about the story. And usually the emotion that I put into the storyline is what I am feeling at that moment. It's so weird, but writing fanfiction is very relaxing, I really do enjoy it. Anyways, thank you for last chapter's reviews, here is the next chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 7: The Decision

Uru's blood turned cold as she and her father approached the group of lions, which by now was almost the entire pride, save some of the elders and cubs. One of the lionesses, Kalli, was collapsed on the ground, weeping over the mutilated body of a small cub.

"No, No, NO, NOT MY BABY!" Kalli was growing hysterical as her frantic shrieks pierced the air. Holly and Zuria were doing all that they could to calm the young mother, but noting could console the distraught lioness.

Uru thought she was going to be sick when she looked at the bloody and almost unrecognizable form of the little cub. Uru had cubsat little Kalima many times, the little cub was always so sweet and playful. Uru just couldn't believe that something like this could've happened. Who was responsible for such a gruesome crime, a rogue... Dameii? Uru pushed back the thought of Dameii being the murderer, but if he was the culprit, Uru knew she would never forgive herself for helping him.

Mohatu looked down at the crime scene, the ditch was full of fur and blood, and it reeked of hyena. Shaking his head, he looked up at his pride, all of whom were looking at him for answers.

"Who is responsible for this?!" he demanded.

Strawberry stepped up to the angry king,

"Mohatu, it was the hyenas, I saw them myself, but when I got here it was too late..."

Mohatu nodded his head, so it had been the doings of the hyenas, just as he had concluded. It saddened him to think of such a young life savagely stolen away, and it angered him to know that the hyenas dared to lay a paw on one of the pride members, especially a cub. He walked over to the grieving lioness and whispered something gently in her ear. The lioness seemed to calm down, and with the help of Zuria and Holly, she climbed to her feet.

"Take her back to Pride Rock and send for Rafiki, he will be able to give her something to get her through the night." Mohatu said to a couple of the lionesses.

As soon as Kalli had been led away, the pride instantly began asking questions and shouting out demands, many of them were calling for war. When Mohatu tried to speak, his voice was drowned out by the desperate voices of the angry lions. Suddenly, the angry king gave a thunderous roar, silencing the crowd,

"Rest assured that this crime will not go unpunished. But for now, I want you return to Pride Rock and try to get some rest. I'm also calling for a meeting of the council tonight. Tomorrow, we will prepare for the burial ceremony and address the hyena clan with this crime. Dismissed."

Though a bit shocked at the usually gentle king's now harsh demeanor,the lions, slowly, but surely, began to make their way back to the stone mountain.

Knowing that her father had a lot to deal with at the moment, Uru caught up with Holly who was walking with Azir.

"Hello, Uru." Holly said.

"Hey honeybird." Azir smiled sadly.

"This is just...horrible." Uru replied.

Holly and Azir nodded their heads in agreement.

"She was such a sweet and lively cub..." Holly said.

Uru gave a shudder when she thought of how dangerous a situation they were in, were the Pridelands really not safe anymore? Holly saw the worried look on Uru's face,

"Now don't you worry dear, everything will be just fine, your father knows what he's doing."

Uru nodded and followed her grandfather and Holly into the den.

* * *

"HOW DARE THEY! I ALLOWED THEM TO STAY IN OUR KINGDOM AND THEY BRUATLLY MURDER ONE OF OUR CUBS!" Mohatu angrily roared before the council members.

"Mohatu, I do not believe that it was the entire clan's doing. It was only that small group that has been giving trouble for years. " Zuria put in.

"Yes, but it is the responsibility of the matriarch and her council to do all in their power to prevent things like this." Mohatu replied.

"Well, if you ask me, that stuck-up matriarch never seemed to care much about making her clan obeying the kingdom's laws." Kanya said.

Mohatu continued his angry pacing in front of his council. Present was Zuria, Kanya, Illanga, Eme, and their respective mates, Raoul, Strawberry, Izogie, and Kelsh. Mohatu had organized the council soon after Jolina's death, knowing he would need guidance and advice from the group of lions who had helped to found their kingdom. Tonight the council had met on top of Pride Rock, at the summit, to ensure complete privacy. With full and unquestionable knowledge that hyenas had murdered a cub of the Pridelands, it was on the councils' and king's shoulders to decide the fate of the hyena clan.

"Mohatu, as much as it pains me to say so, we cannot let our pride be in danger. Ever since the attack on the leopard clan leader, the hyenas have been nothing but trouble." Zuria said.

"And their leaders have done nothing to cooperate with you or enforce the laws." Raoul interjected.

"Sir, if I may, I believe that the safety of our pride and the other inhabitants of the kingdom must be put first. This was a cold-blooded murder of an innocent cub, the punishment has to be severe." Strawberry said.

"I agree Mohatu, and we cannot ignore the negative results of the hyena clan if they are not punished. If the lionesses feel unsafe, they will leave." Illanga said.

Mohatu stopped his pacing and paused for a moment, deep in thought. Then he turned and addressed his council,

"You are all right, this kingdom has seen too much tragedy as it is. As king, I must put the safety of our pride above political repercussions. The hyena clan has ignored my warnings for too long, and now they will _all_ have to pay the price."

All the lions of the council nodded in agreement.

* * *

_A/N: _Well everyone there it is. Sorry it took a little longer to update. So, what did you think, this chapter was shorter than many previous ones, but the impact of the feud with the hyenas carries on to Simba's time, therefore I hope that this seems like a big deal. Tell me how I did and thanks for reading!

As many of you know, my grandfather has been fighting terminal cancer for just over a year. He passed away this past Thursday, Valetines Day. I would like to dedicate the remainder of this story to his memory, although he, nor any of my friends or family know that I write fanfiction. He was the best grandaddy ever and I will miss him with all of my heart. But he has gone on to a better place, where he will never be sick again.

RIP Grandaddy, 1943-2013, I love you and will miss you.

To my readers, thank you again, your support has been so uplifting, I treasure you all dearly.


	9. Chapter 8: Banished

_A/N: _Just couldn't stop myself from starting the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews and support!

* * *

Chapter 8: Banished

"What you asked for has been accomplished. And Mohatu has summoned our matriarch to Pride Rock to pass judgment on the hyena clan." a young male hyena said.

"Very good, everything is going according to plan. Your matriarch is aware of what she must do?" Kambili asked.

"Yes sir...but..." the hyena began.

"BUT WHAT?!" Kambili suddenly exploded.

"What if Mohatu executes our matriarch?"

"Haha, Mohatu will do no such thing. He believes it beneath him to resort to such violence. But look where that got his precious wife. And soon I will have his beloved daughter and his kingdom both within my grasp."

Kambili looked back at the hyena, who was still crouched in a submissive position.

"Well, are you going to sit there sniveling or deliver my message to your matriarch?!"

The hyena shuffled to his feet and quickly fled the dark interior of Kambili's lair.

"Just you wait Mohatu, soon I will take everything away from you, and it will be all too easy."

* * *

Uru gave a sigh of worry as she headed back toward Pride Rock where most of the pride was already gathered. Looking up into the hot, humid sky, she could see dark clouds beginning to gather in the distance, adding to the already ominous feeling that had been suffocating the Pride Lands for the entire day.

Kalima, the murdered cub, had been buried that morning, leaving the already depressed pride more angry and sad. Kalli, the young cub's mother was in a state of shock throughout the funeral, unable to say a word until the cub's body was placed into the grave.

"NO, my baby, don't you put her in there! Don't you know she's afraid of the dark!"

The young mother's shrieks continued until Rafiki was able to get another sedative into her, causing her to remain in deep slumber, which would probably last until nightfall. Uru had always thought a lot of Kalli, for Kalli too, had lost her own mother as a cub, and would often give Uru uplifting words. However, things had never been easy for Kalli. As a very young lioness, barely out of adolescence, she had fallen in love with a passing rogue, who very obviously preyed upon her vulnerablity and innocence. And against the disapproval of many of the other adults, Kalli conceived a cub with him before they were married. He convinced her to leave the Pride Lands, and become a wanderer with him, until they could begin a pride of their own. But the night that they were to leave together, he never came for her. She waited hours for him, but it became clear that the idea of fatherhood didn't appeal much to him. Kalli's heart was shattered when Zaza confirmed that he had indeed left the Pridelands, probably never to return.

When it came time for Kalli to give birth, there were many complications, mostly due to Kalli's young age, as she wasn't fully developed enough to properly bare a cub. After three days of brutal labor, Kalli, almost near death, with the assistance of many lionesses and Rafiki, was able to give birth to a healthy little daughter. Kalima immediately became the center of her mother's world, and when some of the older lionesses tried to push Kalli into giving her cub to an older lioness to raise, Kalli clung fiercely to her rights as a mother to care for her daughter. And now that the single flame of joy in her life had been blown out, Kalli's mental health had begun to deteriorate. Uru had never before seen a "mad" lion, but she was sure Kalli was close to it, after having heard the hysterical lioness make painful pleas for her child's life. She had even gone so far as to lash out at the whole pride, particularly Mohatu, who she seemed, in her maddened state, to believe was Kalima's father.

* * *

Uru gave another weary sigh as she ascended Pride Rock, moving into a group of lionesses who were making their way up as well. Ignoring the gossip of the lionesses, Uru parted from the group and found a small alcove in the side of the rock, a shelf just large enough to comfortably fit her body. She was above the other pride members, far enough above them to where she could only hear a sort of excited buzzing noise as the lions frantically discussed the events of the previous day and morning. Uru could see her father standing on one side on the promontory, not yet at the peak of it. The wind had picked up considerably, and Mohatu's thick, golden brown mane whipped about his face, adding a sense of power and fury to the anger which his firm stance and calculating blue eyes were already radiating. His council was sitting directly behind him, discussing amongst one another in worried tones, words that Uru couldn't hear over the whistling wind. Looking about, Uru also noticed that many of the kingdom's animals were gathered below Pride Rock. News of the cub's murder had spread like wildfire across the kingdom. Due to the bad blood most animals felt against the hyenas, not only were the lions hungry for justice, but so was the entire kingdom.

"Sire, the matriarch and her guards are on approach." Zaza announced landing swiftly in front of the king.

"Very well Zaza, that will do." Mohatu said.

The bird gave a curt nod before finding a comfortable perch until she was needed once more.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for all of this." she said to herself.

The wind suddenly died down as five small gray figures began to approach Pride Rock. The buzzing conversations of the other animals quickly died as the hyena matriarch arrived at the foot of Pride Rock, her four guards having her enclosed in a protective formation. Glancing up with a confident and almost cocky countenance, the matriarch gave a small bow to King Mohatu.

"Why your majesty, you're looking quite well today..." she began.

"Spare me your false flattery, you're well aware of the reason that you're here." Mohatu snapped.

"On the contrary your grace, I'm afraid that my followers and myself are quite ignorant to the reason for which we have been summoned."

"Oh, I'd be glad to enlighten her." Kanya growled under her breath.

"Yesterday at sundown, one of the cubs of _my_ pride was found dead, at the hands of _your_ hyenas." Mohatu stated.

"And where is the evidence that my hyenas commited this crime?"

"There are two prime witnesses who saw a group of hyenas killing the cub. Scent markings and paw prints confirmed that they belonged to your clan." Mohatu said.

"And how am I to know that this "evidence" is true?"

Mohatu gave a furious roar, causing all the animals present to shrink back a little, and for a moment, the matriarch seemed to lose her confident posture.

"YOU DARE INSINUATE THAT MY EVIDENCE IS OF A FALSE NATURE!" Mohatu roared.

The matriarch stood silent for a moment, but quickly regained her composure,

"I am insinuating nothing, I was simply confirming that all of the evidence was accurate."

"I can assure you that the crime scene was thoroughly investigated." Mohatu shot back.

"Very well, and pray tell, your highness, just what is it that you wish for me to do?" the matriarch asked.

Mohatu decided to test her,

"I want you to hand over the hyenas who murdered the cub."

For the second time the matriarch lost her composure, and she looked at her guards, with a glint of uncertainty in her eyes, but a sly smile creeped back on her face as she addressed the king,

"Of course I would, your majesty. But as you know, hyena protocol will not allow me to hand a hyena, renegade or not, over to you. It is simply unheard of."

Mohatu almost chuckled. What did this hyena take him for, a complete idiot?

"Very well, in that case, I have but one other option. Since you refuse to hand over the criminals, the entire hyena clan will have to be punished. As of sunset today, all hyenas are banished from the Pride Lands. Any hyena who dares to set a foot in this kingdom after today will be punished in the same way, despite age or gender."

"And what would that punishment be?" the matriarch asked.

Mohatu looked directly at the she hyena and said, his voice laced with malice, and an evil glint in his eyes,

"Immediate execution."

* * *

_A/N:_ Yes, another chapter completed! Ok, so what do you think is going on, all may not be as it seems. What did you think of Kalli's story. What about the hyena matriarch? We also saw a much harsher and fiercer side of Mohatu than we have seen before. Thank you guys for all of your support, I hope to be able to update soon! Till next time! *Nantsingonyama*


	10. Chapter 9: Let the Fun Begin

_A/N_: Wow, this story is literally pouring out of my head, I just can't get it typed fast enough. I know, I know, it's the middle of the week and I have a Precalculus test tomorrow, so why am I not working on that huge pile of homework instead of writing fanfiction? Because sometimes, you just have to do a little of what you want to do. It's not going to matter when I am dead and buried if I passed a math test or not! What's going to matter is if/ how I made the most of my life! So there haha! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying Book Two so far, in the next couple of chapters we're going to be moving out of the unofficial part one. I know you guys are anxious to meet Ahadi and see Dameii, and we will be running into those two soon! I really like how this story has turned out so far, and I'm excited about where it is going.

* * *

Chapter 9: Let the Fun Begin

The matriarch accepted her clan's punishment with a calm manner, too calm really, and to the utter shock of the Pridelanders, she and her guards left Pride Rock without bowing to the king and with a slight skip in their steps. When she and her guards had put a significant distance between themselves and Pride Rock, she turned back and looked at the gigantic structure, where she could just make out the king's outline, who she knew, despite the distance was giving her a piercing glare.

"Well, it worked." she told her guards.

They are nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Mohatu, you fell right into my trap. You enjoy playing king while you still can, for trust me, your time is ticking." she said.

"Your grace, what are we to do now?" one of the guards asked in uncertainty.

"You." she said pointing to one of the guards. "Send word to Kambili that all went as planned and that I will be joining him soon."

"Very well, mi'lady." they hyena bowed before he parted to perform his task.

* * *

The matriarch soon arrived where her clan was gathered, awaiting to recieve the judgment passed by the king. As she stood to address her clan, words that Kambili had spoken to her previously rang in her ears,

"_When your clan is exiled, you will not tell your people about the band of hyenas that murdered the Pridelander cub. You will only tell them that Mohatu chose to punish the hyena clan because of a lack of hunting space for his own lionesses." _

"My dear ones" she began, "Today, we have suffered a great injustice at the paws of this greedy and selfish king of the Pridelands. Without accurate evidence and with false witnesses, the king has banished our clan, claiming that we overhunt and prevent his lionesses from acquiring enough food for his pride. My people, we are to be punished because of the greed of this tyrant and his spoiled pride. As you know, we have always strove to maintain the balance of the circle of life, never taking more than we need, and now these lions, who themselves are the true overhunters, have banished us from our home, throwing us out into a wasteland to suffer. But do not fear, for we will survive this, and will one day rise up and reclaim what is rightfully ours. I only ask my dear ones, is that each of you put your undying loyalty in me as we face these dark times."

The hyenas gasps of dismay quickly morphed into cries of anger toward Mohatu and his pride, along with many pledges of loyalty to the matriarch. She smugly watched as her clan shot acidic glances in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Your grace, it is nearing sunset. Where are we to move the clan?" a hyena asked.

"The elephant graveyard. Move out now." the matriarch ordered.

"But your grace, there is little food and no water resources there!"

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, I said move out NOW!"

The hyena scampered off to begin gathering the clan for the short journey to the dreaded wasteland. However, as the clan began to move together, a large group of lions appeared in the distance.

* * *

Mohatu watched angrily as the matriarch left Pride Rock. As gossip buzzed in the air, many of the gathered animals began to return to their respective homes, and after a few minutes, the pride too, began to disperse around Pride Rock. Uru however, remained in her spot and listened to Mohatu and his council speaking.

"You did the right thing Mohatu." Raoul said.

"I hope so. But I still can't stomach the idea of sentencing that entire clan, children included, to waste away in the Outlands." Mohatu said sadly.

"Mohatu, they don't have to stay there, I'm sure that many suitable territories exist beyond the Outlands." Zuria put in.

"Yes, but sadly, many that could support such a large clan are already claimed, and most animals don't take too kindly to hyenas. No, I'm afraid it's going to be very difficult for them." Kelsh said.

Eme looked at her mate, Kelsh, rather angrily, and said, in a tone harsh for her docile nature,

"Look, Mohatu did the right thing. Those hyenas have had it coming to them for a long time. And they are more than capable of finding a suitable home for themselves. Mohatu put the safety of his pride first, and that was a virtuous deed. Thank you Mohatu, for ensuring the safety of our kingdom, our pride, and most importantly, our children."

And with that the little lioness excused herself from the council meeting. Kelsh, her mate, soon followed suit, calling out her name and offering frantic apologies.

"I think she pretty much said it all." Izogie commented.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel at all bad for those pesky mutts, and who does that she-hyena think she is, the Queen of Sheba? Pfft, and anyways, she didn't seem to really care that much when you banished her and her clan." Kanya said.

"Yes, did anyone else notice that she seemed kinda, happy, that she had been exiled?" Strawberry asked.

"No, she just has too much pride to show her fear, I'm sure." Zuria said.

The lions discussed the days events for a few more minutes before Mohatu noticed that sunset was fast approaching.

"Raoul, Izogie, I want you to lead a troupe of lions down to the hyena clan's territory to make sure they don't cause anymore trouble. Then I would like a border patrol to ensure that everything is secure and all of them are gone."

"Yes, Mohatu, we will start gathering lions right away." Raoul said.

"Thank you." Mohatu replied and then dismissed his council.

* * *

After the other lions had left, Uru watched her father from her perch. He gave a long, sad sigh before turning his head to the sky and closing his eyes, almost as if he were in prayer. Uru quickly descended from her perch and approached the large male.

"Daddy...are you alright?" she said quietly.

"Roo." he said opening his eyes.

"You know you did the right thing today, right?"

Mohatu gave a long sigh,

"I would like to think that I did, but right now, I'm not so sure."

"Hey, those hyenas committed murder. You gave the matriarch a chance to hand the criminals over and she didn't. If this is anyone's fault, it is her's." Uru said.

Mohatu gave his daughter a weary smile and was about to nuzzle her when an angry shriek caused them both to jump.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you were cheating on me! Oh, how could you, especially now that our daughter has just died, and it's your fault, she was waiting for you last night, and you abandoned her!"

It was Kalli, who had awoken from her drug induced slumber. Clearly, the young lioness still had not recovered from her disturbed mental state, as she was still convinced that Mohatu was her long lost mate.

"Kalli, I'm sorry, but I am not your mate. And your daughter was murdered by hyenas." Mohatu said.

"OHHH, you LIAR! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" she screamed in rage.

"AND YOU, you little tramp, this is all your fault, my daughter is dead because of you!" Kalli said turning on Uru.

The older lioness moved as if she were going to attack Uru, but Mohatu stepped protectively in front of his daughter. But just as Kalli began to lunge, she stumbled and then simply blacked out, her head hitting the solid rock with a thud. Uru and Mohatu stood still, too shocked to move. Mohatu recovered more quickly, and moved to the fallen lioness, and gently easing her onto his back, he carried her into the den. Uru watched and waited, she had never seen anyone just completely lose their mind in such a way. Her father finally emerged from the den, and came over to her.

"You ok, Roo." he asked.

Uru gave him an angry look and said,

"This is all those dirty hyenas fault. Look what they have done to Kalli!"

Before Mohatu could respond however, Zaza landed and informed him that the Raoul, Izogie, and the other lions were ready to depart.

"Roo, why don't you go with Uncle Raoul and Uncle Izogie? It'll get your mind off of all of this."

Uru nodded her head in agreement, and started to move down the path off of Pride Rock.

"Hey, Roo!" her father called after her, "Be careful."

Uru smiled before catching up with the already moving troupe of lions.

* * *

_"So far, so good."_ thought Uru as she watched the last of the hyenas make their way over the border into the Outlands.

The matriarch stood at the edge, waiting for all of her clan to cross over, before she followed. Several times, the princess had caught the suspicions looks that the matriarch was shooting her way. Finally, all of the hyenas had cleared the border just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. The matriarch shot Uru one last malicious look before she headed off after her clan. When she was far enough away she couldn't help but chuckle to herself,

"Oh, little princess, the fun is just about to begin..."

* * *

_A/N_: Whoa, so we know that the hyena matriarch is working with Kambili, but what do they want? Poor Kalli, she really has lost her mind. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Any guesses, I would love to hear them, even if you think they're wrong! Thanks for your feedback and support, you know I love you!

PS: I keep forgetting, please go to my profile, and vote for the book covers for the next three stories! I would really appreciate it, and if alot of ppl participate in this one, I may do some involving characters from both Heart of a Lioness stories! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10: The Accident

_A/N:_ Grr...do you guys ever just get tired of running around all the time? I know I sure do, too much to do in so little time. I'm so thankful that I have the time to write for this story, it is something that I truly enjoy doing. It's kinda surreal to sit down and feel a completely blank page with the triumphs and travails of your character and to be able to paint the emotion of a character out of your own imagination. And to think that my stories, me, just the girl next door, are being read by people on the other side of the world, it just ,whoa, completely blows my mind. And it surprises me that I can sit here and write a story that I get so caught up into that the storyline and characters become real for me! I love you all dear readers, and writing for you is truly an honor. I hope that you all enjoy the fruit of my imagination and the reflection of my emotions through this story!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Accident

Kambili paced anxiously outside the enclosed den that was his lair for the time being. Stopping to glance out, his gray eyes scanned the mountainous terrain of the area. He chuckled to himself as he realized that he was a great distance from the mighty Pridelands, yet he was to be the one responsible for its destruction.

"Oh where is that stupid hyena?" he huffed to himself.

"She's right here."

Kambili whipped around to see the hyena matriarch enter through an opening toward the rear of the cave. Skipping pleasantries, Kambili got straight to the point.

"Did he banish your clan?"

The matriarch gave a sly smile, "Yes."

"Good. Then you are to proceed with the next step. There can be no mistakes." Kambili said.

"There won't be." the matriarch answered.

"You may rest here for a day, then return to your clan. It takes a good three days to get back to the Outlands and time is running short."

"Of course, thank you my lord." the matriarch said giving a bow.

_(One season later)_

Uru slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was just beginning to pour into the den, but none of the lions, not even her father was awake. Uru quietly giggled as she listened to the heavy snores that escaped Mohatu's lips as he peacefully slumbered. Despite the fact that she was a three year old lioness, Uru still slept on the raised platform next to her father, snuggled into the warmth of his mane.

"_Some things just never change_." she thought to herself.

Rising quietly, so as to not disturb anyone, Uru headed out of the den and into the early morning light. She slowly made her way through the dew kissed grass to two graves. She came to a stop just in front of them, the first belonged to her mother, while the other was much more recent, it was her grandfather's. Azir, who was a very old lion, slipped quietly into eternal slumber one afternoon. Uru wasn't sad, she knew that he was in a better place, with his beloved mate Aza, and the daughter he loved with all his heart, and had spent nearly half his life looking for. She knew he was happy.

"I'll always be your little honeybird." she said quietly as she placed a flower on the grave.

* * *

Uru inhaled the sweet morning freshness as she made her way to the watering hole. After taking a long drink of the smooth, cool water, Uru looked at her reflection.

"Today is the day." she told herself.

For it was the day that Uru would finally prove herself able to cooperate and soon lead with her fellow pride mates. Uru had passed her solo hunt flawlessly, and now it was time for her first hunt with the hunting party. This time, Uru was determined that nothing bad would go wrong. She looked up at the stars, whose twinkling lights were fading as the sun began to peek over the eastern horizon.

"Please." she prayed. "Please help me get through this."

* * *

A few hours later, the hunting party was preparing to leave, and for the first time in her life, Uru was going to join them.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Holly asked.

Uru nodded, though she could feel the butterflies building in her stomach, giving her a slightly nauseous feeling.

"Just remember your training and have fun! I'll be with you every step of the way." Holly said.

Uru gave her an appreciative smile, before her attention was drawn to a group of approaching male lions.

"Good luck, Roo. You're going to be just fine." Raoul said.

"Yeah, knock em' dead squirt!" Izogie laughed.

"Haha Uncle Izogie, you're hilarious." Uru said, giving a playful roll of her eyes.

"You're going to do great Uru. But I'm going to miss your company on the rounds today." Mohatu said.

Uru laughed, "Thanks daddy. I'll miss you too."

Mohatu gave a sigh, "When did my little girl get to be so big?"

Uru laughed, "Oh dad, I'll always be your little Roo!"

"That's my girl!" Mohatu laughed.

Suddenly, a roar came from Kanya, the lead huntress, it was the signal for the hunting lionesses to move out.

"You'd better get going." Mohatu said.

"See ya later dad. Love you!"

And with that Uru bounded off to catch up with the group of lionesses, and quickly assumed the part of the formation which she had been assigned.

* * *

The hyena quietly emerged from the depths of the caves which abounded in the elephant graveyard. This is where the hyena clan had lived since King Mohatu exiled them. There wasn't much food or water to go around, but Kambili's lions had provided their clan with a substantial amount of food.

Only the matriarch and special scouts were allowed to climb to the surface. The hyenas had done an excellent job of hiding their presence from the Pridelanders, so much so that King Mohatu wasn't even aware that they were anywhere near the Pridelands, and that is just how Kambili and the matriarch had wished for it to be.

This particular hyena, who was now sneaking his away around termite mounds and elephant remains, was a trained spy, now on a dangerous mission to penetrate the border of the Pridelands and report information back to the matriarch. Finally, he was within the border of the outer Pridelands. If his source was correct, the hunting party should be near the northern border, fairly close to the elephant graveyard, which mean't his job was somewhat easier. After several minutes of cautiously proceeding deeper into Mohatu's territory, the hyena picked up the strong scent of lion. Peeking his head slowly over a small boulder, he spotted a group of moving lionesses, without a doubt the hunting party. Stealthily retreating back to the elephant graveyard, the scout made his way back through the circuit of caves and outcrops to the main chamber of the matriarch's den.

"Your grace, I have spotted the hunting party, and our troupe is ready to be moved into position." he said with a respectful bow.

"Very good. Proceed with the operations. But remember, there can be no mistakes." she replied.

* * *

"Alright ladies, there is a large zebra herd just ahead." Kanya told the waiting lionesses. "I want the stalkers to move straight toward them, flankers and runners, move along the side of the herd as quietly as possible. Move out." Kanya ordered.

Uru moved ahead with the other runners, whose essential job was to bring down the prey animal that the flanking lionesses drove in their direction. Of course, this was the most difficult of the jobs, but Uru, as all young lionesses, must prove themselves capable of making a kill using teamwork, in order to become an official member of the hunting party. There were only two other lionesses who were in her group. Holly and Laini. Laini, aside from a sharp comment here and there, had surprisingly left Uru alone for the most part. Uru took a deep breath as she and the other two circled around the grazing herd and moved into position. Suddenly, a flanking lionesses shot from her cover, sending the zebra into a frenzy. The remaining flankers expertly drove the herd toward Uru's position. Uru watched, mesmerized by the fast approaching sea of black and white, their sharp hooves pounding the earth as they each ran for their life.

"Psst. Mudfur, pay attention! They're nearly on top of us." Laini hissed.

"Sorry." Uru mumbled.

"Now." Holly ordered.

All three lionesses immediately plunged into the frantic herd, instinctively locking onto an old stallion.

"It's all your's Roo!" Holly called.

Uru readied herself to pounce onto the stallions back, but just as she was about to make her leap, a flash of gray caught her eye and the next thing she knew, she was knocked to the ground. Holly saw Uru fall, though she didn't see what had caused her to fall through all of the dust the retreating herd had flung into the air. Holly immediately jumped into the fray to take Uru's place, but as she began to attempt to bring the old stallion down, she felt her body pushed right into the kicking hooves of the zebra.

* * *

Uru stood up as the stragglers of the herd ran past her.

"What was that supposed to be?" spat Laini as she gave Uru a dirty look.

Uru was about to answer when she looked around and saw that some of the other lionesses looked as though they had been knocked over as well.

Uru pushed past Laini and headed toward what appeared to be small indentions in the ground. Kanya however, was already investigating the area, and found small footprints and tufts of gray fur.

"Hyenas." she said.

* * *

"Holly!" one of the lionesses screamed as she watched the old lioness drop to ground after receiving a severe kick to the head.

Zuria and Eme immediately ran over as well and tried to wake the unconscious lioness.

"It's no use. We've got to get her back to Pride Rock." Eme said.

"Kanya, get over here!" Zuria shouted.

Kanya and Uru walked over to where the other lionesses had gathered around something. As the two approached, the lionesses parted, revealing the fallen body of Holly.

"Oh Kings." said Kanya.

"Holly...no" whispered Uru.

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened. But I've got an inkling that those hyenas didn't leave like we thought they did. But right now, we've got to get Holly back to Pride Rock. For King's sake, don't just stand there. You three, pick her up, gently, that's it. And someone go get Rafiki!" Kanya ordered.

As the lionesses headed back to Pride Rock, Laini came up to Uru and said with venom in her voice,

"This is all your fault, you clumsy fool. If you hadn't of fallen down, Holly wouldn't have went for that zebra."

Uru froze in her path, as her blood turned ice cold, a very hard realization hit her, it was her fault...

* * *

_A/N:_ Thank you for reading. Also, the poll that I told you about last chapter has been fixed. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11: The Dawn of Dusk

_A/N:_ Well, it seems that my whole "I'm going to update every week" plan didn't work out so well, considering it has been two months since my last update. Ooops. But hey, you know what they say, better late than never. So, I just wanted to remind everyone that Kambili and the hyenas are planning some massive takeover of the Pridelands, though we don't know what the details of said takeover are. Also, in the last chapter, Uru finally got her chance to join the hunting party and just as she was about to make a kill, some unknown force knocked her to the ground. And when Holly stepped in to make the kill, she was pushed by another unknown force into the kicking hooves of the stallion and received a crushing blow to the head. A moment later, it is discovered that there is evidence of the presence of hyenas, though from where they came or went is also unknown. And the chapter ends with the lionesses heading back to Pride Rock with a severely injured Holly and Laini (everyone's favorite snarky lionesss) basically blames Uru for Holly's accident. Well that wraps up that little summary and let me make this known, we are about to plunge into a swiftly moving storyline, so buckle up as the unofficial part two of the story comes to a close. The first part was of Uru as a cub. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Dawn of Dusk

It was evening in the Pridelands, as the diurnal animals were settling in for the night, the nocturnal animals were emerging for their nighttime activities. It was the exact moment of dusk when the bold and bright sun surrenders its reign of the sky to the mysterious and intriguing moon, an ordinary event, that unless one turned oneself away from the business of everyday life, one would scarcely recognize the magic of such a movement of the celestial bodies.

As circumstances would have it, the peace and beauty of such a tranquil evening was the last thing on the minds of the lions of the Pridelands, most of whom were gathered outside of the den, waiting for Rafiki's words concerning the fallen lioness who was now being examined inside. Many of the lionesses were openly distraught, one of them weeping so vehemently that she had to be led away by her mate. Uru looked upon the sullen faces of her pridemates with a guilt ridden soul, though she knew that she had been pushed by a hyena to the ground, Uru couldn't help but think that if she'd only paid more attention to her surrounding and less to her nerves, Holly would've never been in harm's way. As the majority of the pride members continued waiting anxiously, Kanya and Mohatu were having a quiet conversation away from the others.

"Are you sure that it was a hyena's presence that sabotaged the hunting party?" Mohatu asked in a concerned voice.

"Mohatu, there were tracks close to the size of that of an average hyena. And the stench in the air was undeniably a hyena's. And many of the lionesses were literally knocked off their feet during the hunt." Kanya answered.

"But there were no sightings of the attackers. Surely someone would have seen them retreating." Mohatu pressed.

"Look Mohatu, I don't know how they did it! I just know that my hunting expedition was sabotaged, now I have worried lionesses who will be hesitant to hunt, a severely injured lioness, who not only happens to be the best trainer we have, but also a very, VERY dear friend to all of us. Be a skeptic if you will, but I know what I saw out there and I'm telling you that it was nothing but an attempt at revenge for the hyenas that were banished!"

With that, Kanya angrily stormed off, too upset to discuss the matter further. As lead huntress, it was her duty and responsibility to not only provide food for the pride, but to ensure the well being of her huntresses, and she had failed miserably. Walking up to her mate, Strawberry, she let out a guilty sigh, knowing that her inability to detect the presence of danger had probably cost the life of one of her dearest friends and one of the only lionesses that had ever had her unwavering respect. Strawberry could see the guilt in his mate's light blue eyes, giving her a comforting nuzzle on her dark head, he whispered quietly in her ear,

"Not your fault."

Kanya gave Strawberry a weak smile and returned his nuzzle just as Rafiki emerged from the cave.

* * *

Upon seeing Rafiki, Mohatu immediately stepped over the mandrill who was wearing a grim expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." he said.

The entire pride held its breath, waiting for Rafiki to compose himself.

"Dere is severe damage to de brain, due to de sheer force of de kick. Her jaw was also shattered by de impact." Rafiki took a long pause before he delivered the crushing blow,

"She is brain dead. It will only be a matter of time, I've given her medicines to alleviate any discomfort she may have. Dat is all I can do."

Everyone in the pride remained silent, even those who knew that there was no possible way for a lion, much less one of Holly's age, to survive that kind of head trauma, were still shocked by the fact that only in a matter of hours, perhaps minutes, they would lose their dear friend. It was to be a long and painful night for the Pridelanders indeed.

* * *

Uru watched in sadness as Kelsh, Holly's son, left the den, having said his last goodbyes to his mother. All of the other lions who had wished to speak words of love and kindess to the unconscious lioness had done so as the early hours of the morning approached, except Uru. Taking a deep breath, Uru walked slowly into the cave, until she saw the broken form of the lioness who had been a mother to her. Uru noticed a small pool of dried blood beside Holly's head, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow and labored. Uru released the gasp and tears that she had been restraining and buried her head into the older lioness's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She quietly sobbed.

For Uru, there were no memorable words, no long winded speeches, no witty remarks that could express her love for Holly, nor the pain that she felt knowing that she was about to lose the only mother she'd ever had. So, Uru just lay there, watching the older lioness's waning breathing as memories of Holly played through her mind.

Looking up, Uru noticed that Holly's breaths were becoming shorter and less frequent. Her heart raced as she saw Holly's chest rise and sink, rise...and sink, rise...and sink, rise...and sink, this time, for the last time, never to rise again. A tear slipped from Uru's amber eyes as she gave the old lioness's head a soft nuzzle.

"Thank you, for everything. I will miss you so much. Goodbye."

After a moment the young lioness rose to her feet and stumbled out of the den to meet the eyes of the exhausted pride. Mohatu saw the shell shocked look on Uru's face.

"Uru. Is she...?"

"She's gone." Uru whispered. "She-she's dead."

Uru's breathing became frantic as the reality of the situation hit her full force. Mohatu tried to calm her, but Uru began hyperventilating between hysteric sobs. And with a pain filled scream, she fell to the ground. Uru's vision became to swim and her stomach was twisting about in her abdomen. Uru finally gave in to the overwhelming darkness that was closing in and immediately blacked out.

* * *

_A/N:_ Oof rough chapter. But it is certainly an outlet to delve into the rich darkness of the emotions of writing such a chapter. RIP Holly, you will be missed. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.

* Just as a side note, I wanted to let you know that while I did explore themes of self sacrifice and loss of loved ones in Jolina, there were no "dark" themes. With the exception of the bad guys, no one really had a true dark side, perhaps guilt, but no whole consuming rage or depression. I will say that I am going to explore those darker themes in Uru, and it is going to be much, much more intense than anything in Jolina. So, if you are not prepared for that, you may wish to abandon this story, with all of my love and gratitude still just as strong toward you. However, if you are interested in exploring the idea that no matter how "light and innocent" we are, there is always a dark side in each of us that can push its way out, then stick around, because that is one of the things I hope to do in this story. With Jolina, I was more trying to establish a strong feminine character who had a sense of elegance and regality about her. Jolina's story, including her love for Mohatu, was innocent and pure. But with Uru, I want to discover the dual nature in all of us.

While I have never seen Black Swan with Natalie Portman, I basically know the gist of the story and I think that the idea that someone who gives off a warm, sweet, innocent, and pure aura could also posses a sensual, cold, twisted, and passionate side is very interesting. So, that is one of the main themes I hope to get into. Love to know your thoughts about this chapter, did I pull you into the emotion enough or was it forced? And I would love to know what you thought about my ideas for the story theme, any and all suggestions would be greatly appreciated! All my love to you dear readers, till next time, Nantsingonyama!


	13. Chapter 12: Turning Tides

_A/N: _So here I am again, on my writing splurge, until I fall off the face of the earth for another month! :) Do you understand the amazing feeling that I get when I upload a new chapter after a month of having not updated and in about 30 minutes, I have reviews already. You all are so awesome and your feed back is always encouraging and insightful. Alright, here we go. Hope you enjoy. And just as a side note, at this point in the story, Uru is a little younger than Kiara is in the Lion King II. It was always my impression that Nala and Simba were older in the Lion King than Kovu and Kiara were in the Lion King II. Kiara seems smaller than Nala was and Kovu's mane is much smaller than that of Simba's in the Lion King. I always thought it was neat to see how Simba and Nala had matured from the first to the second movie. Simba is huge lol and Nala really embodies the calm and regal queen. So I'd say in the first movie, Sim and Nal are about 4-5 year old adults, and Kovu and Kiara in the second movie are somewhere between 3-3 ½. Anyways, enough of my irrelevant rumblings and on with the story. Uru is the equivalent of a 15-16 year old girl. Old enough to understand things, but still very much a baby.

* * *

Chapter 12: Turning Tides

Zaza gave a sigh as she scanned the empty wasteland of the elephant graveyard. This was what felt like her hundredth round over the gray land, for Mohatu was certain that if the hyenas were near the Pridelands, this is where they would be. However, Zaza had seen no trace or clue that any lone animal had been residing in the area, much less an entire clan. It was Zaza's personal opinion that if there in fact had been any hyenas, they had probably only been a small group of wanderers, however, she kept such an opinion to herself. She didn't blame Mohatu for being extra cautious, after all, he had lost so many that he had loved to outside threats.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, most of the lions were still moping around in the cave or den. It had only been a day since Holly had passed away and she had been buried that morning. None of the lions had eaten in about two days, and despite the fussing of some of the young cubs, none of the lionesses, Kanya especially, could muster the will to go hunting.

* * *

Uru, who had not slept the entire night nor in the morning of Holly's burial had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and found solitude in the dark and cold side den near the rear of Pride Rock.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked as she saw the afternoon sunlight pouring into the opening of the small den, which was shielding her from the harsh rays. Standing, she felt her head swim as she moved to leave the den. As she stepped into the sunlight, the brightness gave her an instant headache, she could feel her stomach twisting, and her legs and back were sore. Perhaps a drink would help clear her head and wake her up. Uru walked out into the glaring sunlight and felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. The temperature was relatively moderate, but to Uru, it was a blistering and suffocating heat. She slowly stumbled her way down to the watering hole and immediately thrust her head into the water. Much to her dislike, the water felt hot in her mouth and did little to help her feverish condition. Deciding to return to the cool solitude of the side den, Uru began to make her way back when a pair of whispering voices caught her attention. Uru wasn't normally an eavesdropper, but she couldn't resist moving behind a boulder to listen to the conversation when she heard one of the lionesses say her name.

"So the king has indeed made his decision about Princess Uru?" one lioness asked.

_"What decision?"_ Uru thought to herself.

"Yes. And I am happy to know that our kingdom will be left in much more competent and able paw's than the princess's." the other lioness replied.

"Indeed. We all know that Uru is completely incapable of ruling a kingdom. Why, the pathetic little thing can't even complete simple hunting missions without causing some fiasco, much less manage the pressure of ruling a kingdom. Don't get me wrong, I like Uru, she's sweet enough, especially for one who has lost both her mothers, but she just isn't queen material. She can barely speak when addressing the pride, I also heard that she messed up many of the diplomatic missions with other prides and the clans of the kingdom. A queen has to be kind and patient, but she must also have a backbone. Yes, Uru is a sweet enough lioness, and with time, who knows, she may even become a decent huntress, but let's face, Uru isn't a queen. She may be her mother's daughter, but she is no Jolina."

"My feelings exactly. And I must say that I am confident in the king's choice of a new heir." the other lioness said.

"Oh, yes, Laini will make a fine queen. You must be so proud of her!"

"I am, as any mother would be." the other lioness, who happened to be Laini's mom, replied.

The two lionesses continued their conversation, praising Laini's attributes, however, Uru could listen to no more. If her head had been hurting earlier, now it was spinning as confused thoughts raced through her mind.

"_What?! Where did this come from? Dad would never do that,would he? I know I'm not a good public speaker, but I don't remember messing up any diplomatic missions. What did I do?"_ Then the realization dawned on her.

"It_ was the hunt, Holly, it was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention. It was my job to be on the lookout for danger. Holly is gone because I was irresponsible, I let my pride down. I let my father down._" Uru's thoughts raced as she searched for her father or anyone she could trust for an explanation. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey, Roo!"

It was her father. And to Uru's dismay, beside him stood Laini, a smug grin painted on her fair features.

"Uru, I've been looking all over for you. There is something important that we must discuss." he said.

"Oh, really, cause, I-uh, I." Uru stuttered, but was quickly cut off by him,

"Uru, it has been brought to my attention that you do not have the qualifications to be queen. I'm sorry Roo. As your father, I will always love you, but as the king, I must do what's best for the kingdom. Uru, you are no longer Princess Uru, heir to the Pridelands." Uru was stunned at the news, which she'd hoped was only wild gossip. But what struck Uru as even more odd was the blunt way her father had told her and the unfamiliar cold look in his eye. Before she could digest what he'd said, Mohatu pulled her from her thoughts.

"I have now chosen Laini as my new heir, it will be your job to serve her as her lioness-in-waiting."

Uru's heart sank, not only had she been stripped of her title, but now she had to become a perpetual servant to Laini, the one creature who, if Uru were capable of hating, she would hate. Suddenly, all the questions that were racing through her mind began to pour out.

"But Daddy, why, what did I do wrong? WHY?!" Uru sobbed.

Mohatu gave a sigh,

"Uru, I'd thought for sure that you had more dignity than this pitiful sniveling. It's because you lack the qualities of a leader, your hunting skills are poor, you have no charisma, and because, Uru, you are weak. You've become nothing but a disappointment to me and a failure to the pride." Mohatu said coldly.

Uru felt like collapsing. Of course, she knew that she wasn't a good leader, nor an effective huntress, and yes, she was weak, but never had her father told her that she was anything less than a wonderful daughter and that he was infinitely proud of her. Hearing him say those cutting words was enough to shatter any small of fiber of confidence that she retained. It was as if her entire world had fallen apart around her, she could feel her heart rate rapidly rise and her breathing became quick and shallow. Everything began to distort and her vision began to swim. She felt her feet give way under her and just as her head hit the hard ground, Uru's eyes shot open and she found herself in the darkness of a den.

* * *

As she found herself back in the cool cave, she gave a small sigh of relief as she realized that it all had only been a dream, a very horrible dream. As soon as she had regained her bearings, Uru rose to her feet and stepped outside. By the position of the sun, Uru determined that it was early evening. Giving a small yawn, she left the entrance of the small den and headed toward the savanna. After everything that had happened, she knew that she wasn't ready to face anyone, she needed some time alone and time to think.

* * *

Uru had spent most of the evening walking as she tried to sort through the pain and guilt that had plague her every waking hour for the past two days. Coming out her thoughts, Uru realized that she was near the northern border of the Pridelands and she could see the shadowy landscape of the elephant graveyard. She hated it here, nothing good had ever come of her being in this area, and now all she wanted was to get away as quickly as possible. As she turned back toward the direction of Pride Rock, she suddenly felt the hairs on her back begin to rise as a small shuffle sounded behind her. Her body tensed up into a defensive position as she scanned the area. But when she heard a small chuckle, Uru instantly turned and bolted. Her heart pounded in her chest as she desperately tried to outrun the creature that was pursuing her. Blind terror caused Uru to ignore the pain in her chest and legs as she ran like mad. However, she felt a swarm of claws grip her rear, causing her to yelp in pain. As she shook off her attacker, Uru was suddenly knocked to the ground, and could only lay stunned as the breath was knocked out of her. She looked up to see a large number of creatures grinning down at her.

"Well, well, well, boys, looks like we ran into the little princess." one of them chuckled.

Uru instantly recognized the fowl stench and canine features of the creature, despite the darkness of the night, it was a hyena. Uru instinctively let out a scream, which was quickly silenced by a sharp blow to the head, after which, there was only darkness.

* * *

_A/N:_ Oh, I know, I'm so evil for the cliff-hanger. Sorry. But, hopefully, I can update this weekend. I was going to add another chapter this past weekend, but Saturday was my school's prom (which was a blast, I literally danced all night!) and I was super busy. So, at this point, Uru has had a run in with the hyenas, we will have to see what happens. We basically saw the same part of Uru that we've been seeing, the insecure and sad young lioness, and all of the guilt and saddness she carries was projected in her dream/nightmare. So, this was a transitional chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for improvement. Catch you guys later!

*If I may, for those of you who enjoy stories about characters such as Mohatu, I found one called The Untold Story. The author is Nokawolf, who story reflects their talent for writing. Definetly give it a peek and remember to leave reviews, I believe that the author is new to the Lion King fanfiction universe and definetly deserves some positive feedback!


	14. Chapter 13: Where am I?

_A/N:_ Wow, another week day update. Evidently, I really needed this therapy. It's been a well, honestly, it's been a horrible week, at least as far as home goes. The only thing worse than having a hard week both at school and home is having a good time in one and a bad time in the other, because the swing from happy to mad/sad can take its toll. So, instead of turning bi-polar psycho maniac on everyone, I'll just vent my pent up emotion here, instead of studying for my pre-calculus test tomorrow. XD Just want to thank everyone for reading this and for all of your amazing reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13: Where Am I?

Kambili was resting in his cave, waiting rather impatiently for an update on the hyena's mission. The time had finally come for an aggressive large scale attack on the Pridelands and Kambili was anxious to know if the hyenas had created the proper amount of uneasiness among Mohatu's pride. Finally Kambili saw the approach of one of the matriarch hyena's messengers. The small hyena slowly made his way up to the lion, whose already dark presence was exemplified by the dancing shadows of the cave. The hyena submissively approached, stooping down on his belly to show total submission. The hyena felt a shiver run down his spine as he lowered his gaze in respect, or fear, rather. He wasn't sure if the chills he felt on his body were due to the cold temperatures of the mountainous region, which Kambili had chosen as his home base, or if it was the lion's intimidating presence. The hyena knew that many of his fellow clansmates had lost a limb or their life due to the lion's untamed temper.

"What news do you bring? Has the mission been fulfilled as I required?!" Kambili asked, snapping the hyena out of his thoughts.

"Uh, uh, yes, sir, we managed to launch a small attack on one of the hunting parties. According to our sources, one of the lionesses was fatally wounded." the hyena answered not taking his eyes off the lion's retracted claws.

"Good. Are you ready for the next offensive. First, it will be necessary to strike against an important member of the pride, say the lead huntress."

"Well, sir, that is also part of the news I was to bring. We've already managed that." the hyena replied.

"Well, out with it, you mangy fleabag!" Kambili growled when the hyena hesistated.

"Oh, well, we found the Princess wandering around near the northern border and a group of our scouts along with one of your lion's managed to capture her."

Kambili paused, for once, something the hyenas had done truly surprised him. With the princess under his paw, it would be much easier for him to take the Pridelands. Not only would Mohatu be distracted by looking for her, but Kambili could use her as a possible bargaining chip.

"Very well, tell your matriarch to send her to me at once." he ordered.

The messenger gave a quick bow before quickly exiting the dark cave, glad to be away from the brooding lion.

Kambili gave a smile at the thought of Jolina's daughter in his grasp. He still held a bitter grudge against the dead queen, her interference had led to Sinjun and his entire army being wiped out. It was her fault that the only real friend he'd ever had was dead, well, _one_ of his only real friends. There was another, one who he'd truly loved, but he'd thrown away any shred of happiness he could have had with her a long time ago. Sometimes, in the cloak of the night, he could still smell her sweet, warm scent. Still feel her light breath tickle his fur like butterfly kisses, still hear her low, rich, alto voice whispering her love to him. And sometimes, in the early hours of the morning, he could almost feel her body close to his and her soft sighs as she woke in his embrace.

"_NO!"_ he told himself. He mustn't think of her, for she was the reason he'd almost thrown everything away. Why, for her he'd almost betrayed Sinjun! Back then all it took was one look from her and he was lost in the sea of her deep emerald eyes, but now, she was only a distant memory, one that he would fight to suppress until his death.

"Sir." a masculine voice pulled him from his thoughts of his long-lost mate.

"Yes, what is it colonel?" he asked.

"We've managed to capture a group of young lions from the Kilaminjaro Pride, and we've moved them to a base relatively close to the Pride Lands. Sir, they are untrained as of now, but I can whip them into shape easily." the colonel replied.

"Very well, colonel. I trust your judgement. The more troops the better. The time is near for our attack and we will need all the lion power we can get."

"Very well, sir. Will that be all?"

"Actually colonel. There is one other thing. I'm having a young lioness brought in from the Outlands, will you please remove her from the hyenas' custody when they pass through your base and enlist her into your new troupe?" Kambili asked.

"Of course, sir." The colonel answered.

* * *

"Still sleeping Roo, it's been almost a day and a half since you were in here." Mohatu said stepping into the dark cave, where he thought his daughter had been resting. Yes, she'd been through an ordeal, but even so, it was unlike Uru to sleep for almost two whole days and Mohatu had begun to worry about his daughter. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and began to scan the cave, to his surprise, his dark-furred daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh." he said.

And turned and left the cave, thinking perhaps she was at the watering-hole or one of her usual roosting spots.

* * *

"Get up you lazy lion!"

Uru awoke with a start to a large hyena shoving her to her feet. She looked around confused by her surroundings when she remembered all that had conspired the night before. Why, she'd been kidnapped!

"What do you want with me?!" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Oh, it's not what we want with you princess, it's what the boss wants of you!" the hyena sneered.

"What?" she asked.

"Just shut up and do what your told!" the hyena said before shoving her out of the cave.

Uru blinked in horror as she realized where she was. She was in the elephant graveyard. It was a horrible place, and hadn't changed at all from the way she'd remembered it when she'd been brought here as a cub. The ground was no more than loose, dried up dust. The only vegetation was a few scraggly trees, whose obvious mal-nutrition was evident in their lack of leaves and thin bark. The sky was a dark gray, overcast by gloomy clouds, so thick that even the sun couldn't penetrate the dark atmosphere. All in all, it was just as horrible as Uru remembered.

"Whatta' ya lookin' at trash? Getta a move on!" the hyena spat before giving Uru another sharp push.

"C'mon the matriarch wants to see ya!" the hyena said giving off a string of manic chuckles.

The way the hyena was laughing told Uru that this wasn't going to be a house warming visit. She could only give a gulp as the hyena shoved her into another small cave and led her down a series of underground tunnels until they came into a large chamber, in which a female hyena sat upon a large, flat stone, looking down upon her with a condescending sneer.

"Welcome Princess Uru. Your visit has been most opportune." the matriarch said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Hey, Izogie, have you seen Uru?" Mohatu asked coming upon a group of the male lions.

"No, dude. Not since the other morning. Everything alright?" Izogie asked.

"I don't know. I can't seem to find her. I've searched in all the usual places."

"Dude. Chill. With teenagers, especially upset ones, it's the _un_usual places you gotta look. C'mon guys, let's help a brother out." Izogie said to the other males.

"Thanks guys. I just hope she's ok, I'm getting really worried." Mohatu said.

"Mohatu, relax, I'm sure she's ok." Strawberry said as he and the others formed separate search parties to look for the young lioness.

* * *

Uru could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she faced the clearly angry matriarch.

"You see, Princess, I would certainly love to keep you here as my guest, but I have a dear friend who is simply dying to see you. In fact, I believe that you two are already acquainted."

Uru was confused as to the female hyena's remarks, but before she could inquire, the matriarch began barking orders.

"Take her to Kambili directly. No food, no water, no rest. He wants her there within two days and it will be your tails if she is a second late!"

As soon as she had finished instructing her officers, a small group of hyenas circled around Uru and led her out of the chamber, back up through the tunnels and to the surface.

"We'd better get a move on. You heard her, if she's late, it'll be our heads." one of the hyenas said.

"Right you are." another replied.

Uru watched as a group of hyenas created a circle around her, ensuring that she couldn't escape.

"_Darn_." she thought to herself.

Uru was terrified at what would happen to her, but she tried to put on a brave face as the hyenas began to force her to walk westward away from the direction of the Pridelands.

* * *

Uru felt like her feet were going to fall off, they had been walking for at least a day and a half without stopping. The only time she could get any amount of relief was when they happened to come upon a small watering hole, into which Uru would greedily dip her head and take in as much water as she possibly could before she was forced to walk on. It had been at least 3 days since Uru had eaten anything, and with every step, she felt dizzy. As she stumbled about, her vision swan and her head ached. For the first day, her stomach had rumbled nonstop, but as her hunger and fatigue increased, her stomach had become so numb, she only felt a dull pain.

"We'll stop here." the lead hyena said.

Uru gratefully sank to the ground, she was too weak and tired to care about her dignity. The ground was hot and dry, but Uru didn't care as she fell almost instantly into a dead sleep.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Mohatu asked loudly.

The male lions had searched the entire Pridelands up and down, still there was no sign of Uru. Even Zaza, from her superior aerial view had seen no trace of the princess. And it was clear to the other males that Mohatu was almost past his breaking point.

"Mohatu, it's ok. There are still many places that we haven't looked in the Pridelands. She's probably just tucked away in some cozy den or something." Kelsh said.

"No, we've checked every inch of these lands. Uru is not here!" Mohatu said, even now he could feel his heart race from anxiety.

"Just calm down, she could have wandered into one of the other kingdoms. We'll just send a messenger over to see if anyone has seen her." Raoul said.

Mohatu slowly nodded his head, though the words didn't bring him much comfort. The only thing that could provide him with solace would be to see his daughter safe and sound.

"C'mom, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Strawberry said.

The other males began to turn back toward Pride Rock, Mohatu at the back, his head down in sadness. From past experiences, he never expected positive outcomes, and he couldn't help but dread the worst.

When the males arrived back at Pride Rock, Mohatu noticed a lone lioness sitting by herself. She was frantically clawing at a small rock, as if trying to ward off an attacker. Upon closer inspection, Mohatu recognized the lioness as Kali, the lioness who had lost her cub to the hyenas. After her cub's death, she just snapped, and as time passed, her condition only worsened. She no longer communicated with the other lions and would disappear for weeks at a time. She refused to eat with the pride and she slept in one of the dens several miles from Pride Rock. The only time she would interact with her pride mates was when she had one of her spells where she insisted on the fact that her daughter was still alive. At one point, she was so disillusioned that she attempted to steal another lioness's newborn cub and nearly killed the cub in the process.

When Mohatu approached her, she whipped around to face him, and snarled before retreating into the tall grass. Mohatu gave a sigh of sadness at the condition of the lioness, all because of one act of cold blooded cruelty. Not only had Kali lost her child, but she'd also lost herself. Mohatu gave another sigh before continuing toward Pride Rock.

* * *

Uru's eyes slowly opened. It was in the dead of the night, her ears quivered when they detected the harsh snoring of some of the hyenas who were escorting her who knows where. Uru glanced down at the treacherous little creatures and realized that they were all asleep, even the one that was cleary supposed to be on guard duty. Uru realized that now was probably her only chance for escape. Climbing slowly to her feet, Uru slinked quietly away from the sleeping group and when she was far enough away began to make a slow trot in the opposite direction, somewhat confident she could find her way home. As she put more and more distance between herself and the hyenas, her mood lightened and her pace quickened, relieved to have gotten herself out of the dangerous situation. Uru laughed as she thought of all the trouble the hyenas had gone through to make sure she wouldn't escape, only for her to slip out from under them as they slept. But as Uru trotted along, she suddenly felt a force hit her on the side of the head and it was strong enough to knock her off of her feet.

"I don't see anything funny about a runaway lioness." a male voice growled.

Uru gasped in shock as she looked up at the large male lion hovering over her.

The lion smiled, obviously satisfied that she found him so intimidating.

"Where I come from, the punishment for a disobedient female is death, but I'll let you off with something light..." he said with an evil glint in his eye as he raised his paw to strike her.

"AT EASE!" another voice shouted.

The male quickly lowered his paw and stood down as an older male approached. He observed Uru, who was still sprawled on the ground. But as he was about to speak, the troupe of hyenas came bounding up.

"Colonel! Thank you for capturing this lioness. We have orders to bring her to Kambili." one of the hyenas said.

"Well it's hard to bring someone to someone else when you allow them to escape, isn't it?" the colonel growled.

The hyenas only gulped in fear and shame, lowering their gaze from that of the large lion.

"Well, it's just as well I suppose, for I have orders from Kambili to remove this lioness from your custody. Your assistance is no longer needed. Return to your base." the colonel ordered.

The hyenas knew better than to argue and quickly made themselves scarce.

"Uggh, hyenas, incompetent, disgusting creatures. Why Kambili insists on using their assistance, I'll never understand." the young lion who'd attacked Uru spat.

"Well, it's not your place to question Kambili is it? Return to your post!"

Uru watched the ordeal in a bit of a shock. She was almost tempted to pinch herself to see if she was awake. The large male ordered her to climb to her feet, which she quickly did.

"Oh, you've no idea how thankful..." she started, but was cut off by the male,

"You will speak only when spoken to! And I wouldn't be thanking me just yet."

Uru shivered as she heard the malice in the male's voice and couldn't help but wonder if she'd only traded one tyrant for another. She quietly followed the male until they came to an outcrop of rocks on the outside of a small ravine. At first, she noticed only large rocks, but as she drew closer she saw many more lions, this time, both male and female, cleverly camouflaged by the boulders, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The "colonel" as she presumed he was known as, stopped quickly in front of a small opening in between two boulders, standing on either side of which were two lions, they were obviously guarding something. Uru stopped and only looked at the three other lions.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" the colonel barked.

"Oh, well, I- uh..." Uru stammered.

She was quickly silenced by a blow to her cheek.

"And there'll be more than that next time you open your stupid mouth!" the male barked. "Now get in there!"

He roughly shoved Uru into the small opening and when she stumbled in, she felt something soft under her foot, which caused her to trip and land on top of another lion.

"Hey, watch it!" the lion said.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry." Uru apologized as she climbed off the lion and rubbed her sore cheek.

The lion's cross look quickly softened as he realized the lioness must've been a newcomer, unused to the harsh conditions.

"Hey, don't sweat it." the lion replied. "What's your name, newbie?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Uru." she answered.

The name struck a chord with the lion,

"Whoa, Uru, as in, Princess Uru, from the Pridelands?!" he asked.

"Well, uh, yes." Uru answered.

"What are you doing way out here?!"

"Well, it seems that I was... kidnapped."

"Seems? More like most definetly, unless you get some kind of kick out of vising death camps."

"DEATH CAMPS?" Uru cried.

"Hey, hey, chill, it's not always that bad... well, ok, it pretty much sucks around here, but if you stick with me, you'll be fine, ok." he said.

Uru nodded slowly then said,

"So, what is your name?"

The lion smiled at her,

"Well, Princess Uru, I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

Uru studied the lion's features in what little light came into the cave. As she looked into his light blue eyes, realization dawned on her.

"Dameii!" she said.

* * *

_A/N: _Muhahaha, another cliff-hanger! Sorry, but I have to keep you on the edge of your seat. Again, thanks for reading and for all of the great reviews. Hope you liked this long chapter and I plan to be updating soon! So, we have finally met Dameii again. What do you think is going to happen next?


	15. Chapter 14: The Massacre

_A/N:_ Thanks so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Now the adventure is really going to begin! So, as many of you have pointed out, Uru has been through a lot of tragedy in her life, which have all left her with insecurities and sadness, however, she is not depressed, as many people would be. I justify that because, lions leave in a much more violent world than we do, therefore are less sensitive to such acts, it's apart of their everyday life, they have to push through it in order to survive. **I must warn you that this chapter contains graphic depictions of cruelty and violence. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Massacre

"Princess Uru, wake up!"

Uru opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of light blue eyes looking down on her with concern.

"You need to get up now! They're ordering us all out of the cave." Dameii said.

Uru quickly got up and followed Dameii, but just as she was about to exit, she felt herself pulled aside by Dameii.

"Listen, it's very important that you do exactly as you're told alright. Just stick close to me, you're going to make it through this day, alright."

Uru nodded her head and followed the young male out into the open. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature outside was sweltering. Uru looked about at the large number of lions, all of whom were around her age, and realized that they had all been in the same den that she had slept in. She wasn't surprised by that, as several times she felt another body bump into her or someone's loud snoring. Uru couldn't understand why so many lions had been made to stay cooped up in the small cave, but just as she was about to ask Dameii, the large male that had cuffed her on the cheek stepped in front of the huddled group of lions, flanked by two of his officers.

"Welcome. You are all now to be apart of one of the finest regiments in this army. From now on, you will do as I tell you, no questions asked. Anyone who attempts escape or defies orders will be punished by any means that I see fit. Now, you will be divided into divisions and will be assigned an officer."

Uru looked around at the group of young lions and noticed that they all seemed as confused as she was. One of them, an average sized male, stepped forward and addressed the colonel.

"We'll never join you, you piece of filth. You might've destroyed our pride, but you'll never get us to become one of your mindless armies of slaves!"

To Uru's surprise, the colonel only smiled and looked at one of the flanking officers, who signaled for a pair of brawny lions to move toward the young male. Before anyone could think, the two had descended upon him and after quickly snapping his neck, they drug the lifeless body away.

"Now, anyone else harboring any such objections?"

The lions all looked at one another in confusion, yet none dared to scarcely breathe.

"Good. Well, I suggest you all follow my lieutenant, who will show you your meal. And I suggest you enjoy it, it'll be your last for awhile." the colonel said.

The lions slowly began to follow one of the officers. But as Uru was following the group, she was stopped by the colonel.

"Uh, not you, I have a much more suitable place for a princess." he said with an evil grin.

* * *

"You're to stay in here until otherwise told. And I'd better not catch you with a foot outside of this cave! Oh wait, not that you can get out!" the colonel said as a large boulder closed over the opening of the extremely small cave which she had been roughly forced into.

Uru sadly sank to the ground and curled herself into a small ball, and for the first time since she had been kidnapped, allowed herself to cry. Thoughts of her family whizzed through her mind. She knew that her father was worried sick, and she felt physically ill when she thought of the torment which he must've been suffering at this point. And even now, when she had found an old friend who was willing to help her, she had been seperated from him and cast into some cave, where she would have to stay until who knew when. Not only that, but Uru couldn't figure out what they wanted with her. Who was this Kambili person, the name rang a bell, but she just couldn't place it. And what did that young lion mean by mindless army and attacks on prides? No matter how hard she tried to piece it all together, none of it seemed to make the least amount of sense. And she tried not to admit it to herself, but Uru was scared. What was going to happen to her, would she ever make it back home, or would she die out here?

* * *

Deciding that sleep was the best way to pass the time, but finding herself unable to do so, Uru attempted to preoccupy her mind with more pleasant thoughts. She thought back on all the nights she had spent star gazing on Pride Rock. But with those sweet memories came the realization that she may never she her family or home again.

Uru also found her mind wandering back to Dameii. He had changed so much since the last time they had met. Gone was his lanky adolescent form and half grown mane and in their places was a muscular figure and a thick, light brown mane, which offset his light blue eyes and creamy fur perfectly. Now, he was quite handsome. But more than that, Uru was happy to have found a friend. And there was something soothing in his warm, friendly presence that made her feel safe and comfortable, almost like she wasn't in the hands of dangerous lions who were possibly plotting to end her life at any moment.

Uru sighed and rolled over, trying to work out a cramp in her lower back. And just as she stood to stretch herself out, she heard a low scraping noise as the boulder was pushed aside. Standing at the mouth of the entrance was a lioness, one that she didn't recognize. The lioness motioned for her to follow and Uru, remembering Dameii's warning about following orders, did as the lioness bade her to, without questions. As she quietly walked along, Uru studied the older lioness. She was lean and muscular, and a good deal taller than Uru. There was something different about the way this lioness looked and carried herself than the lionesses of Pride Rock. Of course, they too, were quite muscular, but this lioness was hard, and lacked any softness or delicacy in her features. Her face was sharp and angular and her eyes were cold and unsympathetic.

"Here." The lioness stopped and motioned to a kill which was lying on the ground.

"This will be the only meal you get for awhile, so I suggest you make the most of it."

When the smell of flesh hit her nose, Uru's ravenous hunger awakened and she descended upon the kill without further hesitation. When she had striped the meal down to the bones, she looked up expecting to see the lioness staring at her in disgust. But to her surprise the lioness was nowhere to be seen.

Uru, knowing that she wouldn't have any chance for escape, took a moment to observe her surroundings. The area was quite different from the Pridelands, on either side of her were large plateaus. The dirt was a hard red clay, and there was a decent amount of vegetation covering the area. But what struck Uru as the most odd was about 100 yards from where she now stood was a wide pit. And inside the pit was a herd of nervous zebra, who were trapped by the walls of the pit that were just large enough to prevent them from jumping to freedom. But before Uru could conduct any further investigation of the curious sight, she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around she saw the lioness with an indifferent look upon her face.

"Come. The colonel wishes to have a word with you."

Giving a nervous sigh, Uru had no choice but to immediately follow.

* * *

"You stupid lioness! Get up!" the colonel barked at a young lioness.

From the expression of pain on her face, it was clear that the harsh training regiment that had been forced upon the "new recruits" was too much for her. But the colonel tolerated no weakness from anyone, and thoroughly punished those who displayed it. And so he set upon the small lioness, deliver agonizing blow after blow on her already battered body. After several moments of savage beatings, the lioness's pleas for mercy and groans of pain stopped as she accepted her brutal punishment.

"That's enough!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

All of the other lions stared in shock at the young male who had dared to speak out. If they had learned anything at all today, it was that the colonel's actions were not to be questioned without major consequence. The colonel looked up in earnest surprise at the young male. After today's excruciating labor, he'd thought he'd crushed the spirit out of the young lions. But quickly regaining his composure, he sauntered over to the lion.

"I will not tolerate weakness in my troops. But if you do not think I am doing a sufficient job punishing her, do it yourself." he said evily.

The young male realized too late his grave mistake. But he just couldn't stand by and watch one of the lionesses from his pride be savagely beat by a tyrant. Gulping he slowly walked over to her trembling form and looked into her dull eyes, the life already draining from them. Raising his paw to bring it down onto her, he stopped himself mid-air and firmly looked the colonel in the eye.

"No." he said.

But the colonel only gave another smile.

"Very well, but you've just sealed her fate. Along with others who will also pay for your insolence." And with that he began pointing at various individuals among the young lions.

* * *

When Uru approached the colonel, she was shocked to see him viciously beating a small lioness. But by the time she was close enough to hear what was going on, she saw several of his highly trained troops dragging the beaten lioness, along with many of the other young lions, toward the pit she had observed earlier. When the colonel spotted her he spoke to the lioness escorting her,

"Bring her along. I believe this little demonstration will be most beneficial for her attitude."

And so Uru, fell in step with the group of young lions who were being commanded to walk toward the pit which their companions were being forcefully dragged to.

"Princess, you're alright." Uru heard a voice come up behind her.

"Dameii!" she said happily. "What's going on?" she whispered quietly.

"I don't really know. But it's not going to be good. I suggest you brace yourself for anything." he replied.

After his ominous prediction, neither were much for talking as they followed the lions in front of them and came to a stop near the pit. Uru could see the young lions, most of whom were females, that had been selected from the group. Each of them wore equally terrified looks as large lions stood over them in a menacing manner.

Then something that Uru never saw coming happened. As soon as the colonel gave the order, each of the large males began to break the legs of the victims in powerful snaps of their jaws. The lioness closest to Uru gave screams of sheer agony as the male moved from one leg to another, breaking it in various places, ensuring that it was as painful as it could possibly be for her. Tears streamed down the lionesses face as she begged for mercy, to which she only received a sharp blow to the head, which split her cheek open, allowing a steady stream of blood to rush down her face. Uru had never witnessed such an act of sickening cruelty as the moans of the injured lions filled the air.

Then, to her horror, the colonel's troops began to push the injured lions over the edge of the pit, a fall that wasn't even to kill them, but certainly enough to break more of their bones. Uru watched in horror as the lions squirmed their way about, twisting in overwhelming agony. The zebras located in the pit had been upset by the strong scent of lion and the piercing shrieks, and many of them were nervously pawing the ground. A handful of the evil lions placed themselves strategically along the outside rim of the round pit, and the lion located directly behind the frantic herd released a terrifying roar, sending the zebras into a frenzied stampede, right onto the injured lions. If Uru thought she'd heard screams of agony a moment before, nothing compared to the shrieks of pain that now echoed through the air as the lions in the pit were slowly trampled to death.

* * *

Hours passed before the frantic herd wore itself out and the zebras calmed themselves. But long before that, the screams and pleas from the lions within had been silenced. Now, as the dust settled, the sight that was left behind was too gruesome to describe in detail, but the battered faces, splattered blood, and mutilated bodies were images that would remain burned in Uru's head for the rest of ehr life. The lions who had stood witness to the horrific crime could only stand in utter silence and shock, unable to register what had just happened. None of them budged until they were ordered to return to their cave. The colonel who had evidently forgotten about his desire to see Uru, allowed her to remain with the other lions. Dameii, who seemed horrified, but not surprised by the terrible massacre, stayed by Uru's side, even as they found an empty place beside one another. Finally he broke the silence that had ensued for the remainder of the evening.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Uru looked at him for a moment before she broke down into hysteric sobs, unable to accept that what had happened today could've possibly been reality. She couldn't fathom the idea that someone could be so cruel. Dameii quickly pulled her close so that her cries were muffled in his thick mane as he tried to console her. And so they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Dameii whispering comforting words to the overwhelmed lioness until she cried herself to sleep. He knew that such acts of violent cruelty were unknown to her, she was soft and innocent and it saddened him to know that if she were to survive the circumstances they were now in, she would have to lose that.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." he whispered softly.

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, that was probably one of the darkest chapters I've written. Please let me know if it was too much or if it sounded stupid and awkward. And what do you think of the relationship between Dameii and Uru? Anything you think I need to elaborate more on? Thanks again. Catch you guys later!


	16. Chapter 15: Of Dreams and Nightmares

_A/N: _I have been having a wonderful time writing this story! It's been so long since I've been able to sit down and write like this. I don't know if any of you think I'm taking this story slow, but that's exactly what I've been doing. I just want to take my time going through each phase of Uru's life, exploring her character and painting an image that for me, can stay true to the representation of the mother of Mufasa and Scar. So, many of you have been anxious to meet Ahadi, and I promise you, we will be meeting him very soon! Anyways, I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for your never-ending support!

Chapter 15: Of Dreams and Nightmares

Uru stared at the interior of the tiny cave, too bored and lonely to be frightened. It was true that she had been kidnapped by hyenas and hand delivered to sadistic lions, who, from what she'd gathered, were attempting to build a super army of lions. But for what purpose, Uru didn't know and she didn't allow her mind to lead her to obvious conclusions, it was simply too frightening and depressing to think about.

She gave a sigh as she rolled over onto her back and studied the rough ceiling of the cave for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been like this everyday since she'd been the custody of Kambili's colonel, whoever Kambili was supposed to be. She was allowed to sleep in the same cave as Dameii and the others, but while they were forced to complete painfully intense training regiments, she was trapped in this cave, cut off from the outside, by the large boulder that was slid in place at the mouth of the cave. The large rock fit so well into place that not an ounce of sunlight could find its way into the darkness of Uru's lonely prison. The monotonous schedule would have been enough to bore Uru to tears, with the exception of the fact that she the lions were never kept on the same schedule, sometimes they were forced to train late in the night and into early afternoon, other times it was the morning through evening. Therefore, the young lions were constantly exhausted and never allowed to fully relax. Uru knew that it was probably some form of brainwashing. If you were tired and hungry enough, you would listen to someone for just a moments peace and rest. And eventually, you would begin to believe what they told you, even if what they said wasn't true. But what was most surprising about it all to Uru, was that despite the fact that she could see the exhaustion written on the other lions' faces when she would join them in the other cave, was that Dameii never seemed nearly as tired as the others. And she couldn't see the desire to fight and think for himself draining away from him like it did with the others. This observation struck Uru as odd and she planned on making it her mission to find out.

Uru immediately stood up when she heard the screeching sound that signaled the boulder was being pushed aside. Expecting to see the same lioness who always either gave her a small meal (which were few and far between) or to escort her back to the den, Uru was shocked to see the colonel standing at the mouth of the cave with an evil grin plastered on his hard features.

"Hello Princess."

* * *

Mohatu gave a sad sigh as he sank down onto the cool surface of Pride Rock's peak. It had been a month since he'd last seen Uru and despite his fervent efforts, not even a small clue could be found to trace her whereabouts. He had traveled to many of the surrounding kingdoms, but the only thing he'd learned from them was rather disturbing news, but still no sign of his daughter. He recalled in particular his engagement with King Hamar of the Northern Hills Pride.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ah, Mohatu my good friend. How are you?" King Hamar said welcoming Mohatu to his kingdom._

"_I'm afraid not so good." Mohatu sadly replied. _

_Uru's absence had taken its toll on Mohatu's disposition, and not even for the sake of royal protocol could he muster a happy face. _

"_Tell me my friend, what is troubling you." Hamar replied. _

"_It's my daughter, Uru, she's been missing for the last two weeks."_

_Hamar opened his eyes in shock, _

"_I'm afraid things are not much better for us here. We too, have had several young lions mysteriously disappear without a trace. I tell you Mohatu, something very strange is going on." _

_Mohatu gave the other king a surprised look. _

"_Come, I will tell you. But lets us go to a place a bit more private." Hamar said, gesturing for Mohatu to follow. _

_As the two kings walked along the rolling hills of Hamar's kingdom, Mohatu was shocked at the things he was being told. _

"_I sent a few lions to the Kilaminjaro Pride, in hopes they could arrange a meeting between myself and Queen Kanala regarding a small border dispute, but when my diplomats returned, they told me that no one was in the Kilaminjaro territory, as if they had all just disappeared. There were no bodies to prove they had been attacked, nothing, as if the pride had never existed. _

_Then, we had a strange lioness arrive in our kingdom one morning. She was severely injured and looked as if she had traveled a long ways. All she could manage to tell us before she blacked out was that her name was Sala and that 'he' was coming soon. I'm not sure who the 'he' she was referring to was and at the moment, I simply dismissed it as a delusional lioness's ramblings. She died the yesterday morning, there was nothing our healer could do for her._

_ A few weeks passed after the scout group had arrived back from their mission at Kilimanjaro and, other than the lioness, there have been no more abnormal events until a small group of our young lions disappeared. They had gone out on a hunting expedition, but never returned and there was no evidence for miles around to indicate their whereabouts. And when we investigated beyond our borders, we discovered that ALL of the small prides that reside between this kingdom and the Northern Mountains Pride had disappeared, much the same as the Kilaminjaro Pride had done. I tell you Mohatu, strange things are happening, I think it best we keep our eyes peeled. I have a feeling something very bad is coming."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Mohatu didn't quite know how to digest the disturbing news, lion prides don't just disappear into thin air. King Hamar was right, something strange was indeed happening. But all was not well in the Pridelands either and it wasn't just Uru's unexplained disappearance. The hyenas had struck again, once more attacking the hunting party and once more disappearing without a trace. Though no lives were lost this time, it had caused quite an upset with the lionesses. Many of them refused to go hunting and so to appease the scared lionesses and keep the pride from starving, Mohatu ordered that an escort group of the pride's males accompany the hunting party to prevent another attack. So far it had seemed to work, but Mohatu feared the danger the he felt was lurking right around the corner.

* * *

"Your hyenas will be supplied with this." Kambili said gesturing to a pile of some kind of plant. The plant was a sickly yellow color, its vines twisting and turning at the sharpest of angles.

"What is that?" the matriarch said repulsed by the vile looking plant.

"The plant and its effects are of no concern of yours. Just be sure that neither you nor your people ingest it or the consequences will be most unpleasant. You are to infiltrate the Pridelands and poison the pride's main water source with this. Do you understand?" Kambili asked.

"Whatever you say boss." the hyena replied.

Kambili rolled his eyes as the hyena left his quarters. He had to suppress the urge to rip her throat out each time she was in his presence. But he restrained himself on the thought that it would all be worth it in the end. Kambili stood and walked outside of his dark lair. The steep and rugged mountainous region gave him just the vantage point and cover that he liked. From here, all he had to do was push his way south until he reached the heart of the Pridelands, where he would make that insolent King Mohatu pay for all he had caused. Spotting one his troops, he quickly called the young lion over to him.

"Prepare my traveling party, I believe it's time I paid the colonel's camp a visit, along with the little princess he has there."

* * *

Uru stood in silence as the colonel walked over to her.

"Well, princess, it seems that a rather important visitor will be requesting an audience with you soon. Therefore, I am to ensure that you are prepared to receive him. Here, eat this." he said gesturing to the largest meal that had been placed before her since she couldn't remember.

Uru, however, unsure of why he would be so kind to her now, hesistated.

"WELL!" he bellowed.

Uru jumped, but she walked over to the kill and began tearing into it, trying to ignore the awkward stare of the large male across the cave."

When she'd finished, he ordered her out of the cave.

"Now, I will be leaving for a couple of days to escort Kambili safely here. My troops are on full alert and if you so much as try anything, they will break every bone in your body until you can't move. Do you understand?" he said menacingly.

She nodded silently.

"Good, you are not to leave this area without an escort." he said before walking away.

Uru couldn't believe it, she was actually going to be allowed a little bit of freedom. Not that she could do much, but anything was better than laying in that dark cave.

"Hey Princess!" a voice called behind her.

"Dameii!" she said happily to the handsome male who came up beside her.

"What are you doing? How come you're not with the other troops?" she asked.

Dameii gave her a playful grin before he said,

" So many questions. Well, princess, I am to be your guard. From now on, you're under my care. Colonel's orders."

Uru looked at him and smiled happily.

"And you'd better not make a break for it or it'll be my head!" Dameii said playfully.

Uru could only laugh as she followed him.

* * *

The small group of hyenas traveled quickly and lightly over the border and into the Pridelands. Two of them had a lightweight, makeshift sled which they pulled along behind them, carrying the supply of the mysterious plant. Keeping on full alert, the hyenas didn't slow their quick pace until they'd reached the main watering hole in the Pridelands, which just happened to be right in front of Pride Rock. While two of the hyenas kept vigilante watch for Pridelanders, the others set to work carefully submerging the yellowish plants into the water as they had been instructed to do.

The next morning Mohatu stood from the upraised platform where he slept, now alone. If you could even call his late night tossings and turnings sleep. Knowing that his little girl was out there somewhere, possibly dead, made it impossible for him to sleep. He'd exhausted every method he had by which he could locate her and nothing had worked. He refused to believe that she was dead however, and he was determined to find a way to get her back. He wasn't going to lose Uru the way he'd lost Jolina. Walking out into the sunny morning he observed the hunting party and their escorts enjoying a cool drink from the watering hole. Going down to greet them, he proceeded to quench his own early morning thirst. Lowering his large head to the water's surface, he greedily lapped up the cool water, not noticing the strange plants which were submerged just underneath the water where he was drinking.

* * *

"Think we could make a break for it together? Unless you prefer being enlisted in a maniac's army. Uru said playfully.

"Haha, I wish. Unfortunately, the colonel trusts no one. So while I am watching you, someone else is watching me and then someone is watching them and another watching them and then another watching-"

"I think I get the idea." Uru said cutting him off in a teasing manner.

"Well, princess, if I'm getting on your nerves, I'm sure I could find another guard for you..." Dameii said.

Uru giggled at his teasing before she replied.

"No, no, I like you well enough."

Dameii's head instantly shot up in a dramatic manner and his puffed his chest out,

"Ahh, today is the day my dreams come true. The day I finally won the fair princess's friendship!"

Uru smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at his dramatic display.

"You know, I do have a name." she said.

"I know you do Princess _Uru_. Forgive me for being a gentleman and referring to you by your proper title." Dameii shot back.

Uru accepted his challenge and replied,

"Well, chivalrous sir, please do not deny a lady's request of intimate friendship by refusing to call her simply by her first name. Without titles."

Dameii laughed,

"Alright, you win, _Uru_."

"So do you have a nickname Uru?" Dameii asked.

"Well, back home they call me Roo." she said.

"Roo, uh, I like it. Mind if I use it?" Dameii asked.

"Not at all. So, do you have one?" Uru asked.

"Yeah, where I'm from, they call me Squirrel Feathers."

Uru gave him an odd look.

"I was kidding." Dameii said with a goofy grin.

Uru laughed at him as the two continued to stroll along, headed in no particular direction.

"So, Uru, how are you holding up." Dameii said in a much more serious tone.

"Uh, oh, well, I'm alright I guess. Worried though. I don't think I'm ever going to make it home and I know my father's worried sick." she said sadly.

"Hey, I know it's hard not to, but try not to think about it. We'll get outta' here sooner or later." Dameii said.

"How can you be so sure?" Uru asked him.

"_I wish I could tell you."_ Dameii said to himself, but gave her a smile and replied, "Just a feeling."

Uru gave him a weak smile before turning the topic of conversation to him,

"So, tell me, how is it that you're so chipper when all of the others in your troupe are absolutely exhausted. And when they fall asleep the first chance they get, you stay awake long enough to talk with me?"

Dameii shrugged before replying,

"I don't know. Maybe being a rogue just prepared me more for this."

To Uru, he didn't sound so sure, but she decided against questioning him further.

"I don't want to think about anything right now. I just want to enjoy this moment of peace. From the way the colonel talks, this will probably be my last." Uru said.

"What do you mean?" Dameii questioned.

"Well, he told me that Kambili was coming for me." Uru answered.

"WHAT?!" Dameii yelled. "I mean, well, uh, that doesn't sound too good."

"No, I'm afraid it's not going to be." Uru said giving him a curious look.

"_DAMN IT!_" Dameii thought to himself, "_Kambili wasn't supposed to show up yet. This is going to change to whole ball game._"

"Who is Kambili?" Uru asked, pulling Dameii from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know. Just the guy in charge of this whole operation I think." Dameii answered.

"Well, he must be very important. The colonel seems to worship the ground he walks on." Uru said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess he is."

As they continued their conversation, Uru suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ohh." she said as the pain increased.

"You ok?" Dameii said concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Could you excuse me for a second?" Uru asked as she headed behind a boulder, hoping that the pain would pass.

As he watched Uru disappear around the large rock, Dameii heard a sharp whistle sound pierce the air. It was just the signal he'd been waiting for, for the past week. He immediately mimicked the sound and a small lion appeared from between two bushes.

"Psst. Dameii. Over here." the small lion said, careful to conceal himself within the bushes.

"Nanjii! What's with the holdup, thought you guys would've been here before now!" Dameii whispered excitedly.

"Sorry bro, we got caught in a little skirmish with the enemy near the Northern Hills Pride, turns out Kambili is pushing his plans through a lot faster than we thought. Things aren't looking so good."Nanjii said.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but Princess Uru, Mohatu's daughter is here. Kambili is coming for her. You guys had better hurry up if we're gonna get all of these out. Kambili is going to be here in about two days time and if he gets his paws on her, well, I think you know what the outcome will be." Dameii said.

Nanjii nodded his head in understanding.  
"Just sit tight for the moment Dameii, the calvary's on its way. And you really need to chill, we've gotten outta tighter spots than this, remember that time up on..."

"Nanjii, we don't have time for this! Get your butt outta here!" Dameii said cutting the other lion off.

"Right!" And with that the small lion disappeared.

* * *

"Mohatu, are you alright?" Strawberry asked.

For some odd reason most of the lions at Pride Rock had been stricken with a slight upset stomach. Everyone figured it must've had something to do with the large buffalo the hunting party had brought down, but Mohatu was by far, the worst.

His closests friends were starting to worry about him. He hadn't been quite right since Uru's disappearance. He couldn't eat much and most of his nights were spent pacing about Pride Rock's promontory, trying to think of a way to find Uru. And the added stress of the bothersome hyenas and the odd happenings in other prides were all beginning to take their toll on the king. His appearance reflected his inner turmoil, gone was the glow in his dark blue eyes and golden brown mane. Instead was the figure of a broken lion, with slumped shoulders and sad eyes. And this sickness wasn't helping the king's poor condition.

"I-I'm ok Strawberry." Mohatu weakly replied right before he felt his stomach give another twist causing him to violently vomit all over the floor in the side den where his friends insisted he rest.

"Alright, that's it. I'm sending for Rafiki." Zuria put in before she walked out.

Mohatu didn't have the strength to protest as he set his head back down on the cool floor. He felt his head throb, all he could focus on were the sharp waves of pain washing over his body.

* * *

"Dameii!" a female voice yelled.

Dameii quickly headed around the boulder to where Uru had gone and was shocked at the sight he found there. Uru was collapsed on the ground, holding her sides with a terrible look of pain written across her face.

"Uru!" he yelled in concern.

"Dameii, what's..." but before she could finish her question, she felt her stomach lurch and she violently emptied the contents of her stomach onto the dry ground. She could feel her entire body ache as sharp pains tore through her abdomen.

Dameii moved over to her and put his lips to her forehead. She was burning up and he could feel her body trembling. As he felt over her, Uru began to cough and to both their horror, she coughed up a good deal of blood. With tears in her eyes, Uru looked up at him, and asked.

"Dameii, what's happening to me?"

"Uru, I need you to think ok. What have you eaten or drank in the past few hours?"

Uru thought, but she found it increasingly hard to concentrate as her vision began to swim.

"I-uh, the colonel gave me food. I, I don't remember what it was." she said, her words slurring.

"Bastard." Dameii said under his breath.

Dameii knew exactly what was wrong with her. It was an old trick of Kambili's troops. Moonweed. A highly toxic plant found in the mountains of the north. There was no anecdote, the poison simply had to run its course. The plant's purpose was not to kill its victim, oh, no, death was merciful next to the pain the moonweed invoked. Kambili and his officers would feed it to newly recruited troops, the effects the toxin had on lions made it the equivalent of torture, making their troops easy to manipulate and brainwash, not to mention physically weak for a while. The colonel must've wanted to be able to easily subdue Uru when he arrived back with Kambili.

"You're going to be ok Roo. Just try to stay awake." Dameii said.

"I-I can't Dameii." she replied sleepily.

"No, no, stay with me." he said desperately, but it was too late, the lioness was already unconscious.

* * *

_Mohatu found himself in familiar territory. He had this strange sense of deja vu. But where was he? He could hear the sound of running water, almost as if there was a... flood? _

"_Mohatu!" a feminine voice screamed. _

_Mohatu would know that voice anywhere, it was that of his beloved Jolina. Mohatu instantly knew where he was, the gorge! But everything was much darker than he remembered as he tried to find where the voice had come from. And then he saw her, desperately clinging to the side of a bank as the violent waves tried to pull her into their deadly depths. Just as he was about to run to her and pull her from the water's reach he heard another voice,_

"_Daddy!" _

_Looking further downstream he saw a young Uru slipping off a small boulder as the water rushed over her shivering form. But before he could register that, he heard yet another voice call to him and whipping around he saw another dark-furred lioness, his mother, as a ring of flames encircled her in a deadly trap. But before he could make a move in any direction, something tackled him and pinned him to the ground. _

"_You'll never be able to save them!" _

_Looking up, Mohatu saw that the lioness who'd tackled him was his little sister, a deranged look filling her eyes. _

_ It all happened in slow motion, as his sister's paw came down to end his life, he could hear the three other lionesses scream his name in desperation, _

"_Mohatu save yourself!" his mother's voice pleaded!_

"_Mohatu, our child!" Jolina screamed. _

"_Daddy!" Uru cried. _

_To his horror, he watched as the flames swallowed his mother. Then Jolina lost her grip on the slippery bank, and Uru too, was swept into the rushing waters just as his eyes met her innocent amber ones. _

"_Goodbye Daddy." he heard her say. _

_Mohatu looked back up into his sister's enraged eyes and just as her paw almost came down on his throat, a group of lionesses pulled her off and quickly ripped out her throat before they disappeared into thin air. As Mohatu released an anguished cry, everything went black._

Strawberry and the others could only watch in shock as their king thrashed about, screaming for Jolina, his mother, and Uru. Rafiki had arrived earlier that day and told them the king had been poisoned. And if that wasn't disturbing enough, now they had to watch him in obvious physical and emotional pain, relive the death's of his wife and mother and the disappearance of his only child. The lions shook their head in sadness. But it was to be only the beginning for the Prideland's darkest days.

* * *

_She was a cub again. Looking about her she could see the smoking ground of a place that she was quite familiar with. The elephant graveyard. Looking from her hiding place in the low ditch she saw a very familiar lioness, her mother. Joy overtook her as she ran for the beige colored lioness. _

"_Mom!" she yelled happily. _

_But before the little cub could reach her mother, a large paw swept her off her feet. _

"_Kambili!" the older lioness shouted. "Leave her alone!"_

"_As you wish, your highness!" The male said before launching himself onto Jolina. _

"_Nooo!" screamed Uru, who was now back in her adolescent body. _

_But just as the young lioness was about to launch onto her mother's_ attacker,_ she felt herself restrained by something she couldn't see. _

"_Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed. _

"Uru wake up!"

Uru eyes flew open, but she still struggled against the iron grip that had a hold on her. When she regained her senses back somewhat, she realized it was Dameii.

"DAMEII!" she shouted. "It was him. I know who Kambili is. He killed my mother!"

Dameii nodded his head. It had been a day and a half since Uru had lost her consciousness to the effects of the moonweed. All night he stayed up as she thrashed about screaming out names, some he knew and others he didn't. He figured it was only a matter of time for her mind to discover what it had probably blocked out, that Kambili was partly responsible for her mother's death. He looked down on her, noticing her eyelids begin to droop. The crippling effect of the toxic plant had left her weak, perhaps she could get some real sleep now that the moonweed was out of her system.

By now, it was only a matter of time before Kambili himself arrived. Looking up from where he sat beside the now sleeping lioness, Dameii noticed dark clouds in the distance. Thunderstorms were few and far between here, but perhaps that cover was just what Nanjii and the others would need for such a risky mission. For now, all Dameii could do was wait.

* * *

_A/N_: Thanks for reading. Hope that it wasn't too long that it bored you.

So what do you think of Dameii now, since he isn't exhausted by the training regiment, he knows who Kambili is, and is obviously apart of some rescue group. How do you think he knew about Jolina's death and Kambili's tie to it? What did you think of Nanjii's apperance? What did you think of the slight flirting going on with Dameii and Uru?

So, something is going on in neighboring prides according to King Hamar of the Northern Hills Pride. And it most likely has something to do with Kambili's plan. And then we see the small reappearance of a lioness named Sala. Remember her?

Mohatu and Uru went through some terrible psychological torture because of the moonweed poisoning. How do you think they'll cope afterward?

Just asking all those questions to remind you of important parts because this was a pretty long chapter. Do you like long ones like this or was it too much? And please, let me know if the writing was confusing and hard to follow. Any tips and comments would be great. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 16: The Escape

_A/N: _So happy to finally get this story on a roll! I really hope you guys like this chapter and have enjoyed me over indulging myself in my own imagination lol! I really can't thank you guys enough for all the inspiration, each and every one of you is amazing! If you guys have any questions about anything or you just want to chat, feel free to shoot me a PM! Love you all, hope you like this chapter as I'm sure the title implies all!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Escape

"So good to have you with us sir." the colonel said as he saw Kambili and his traveling party approach.

"Spare me the pleasantries colonel and tell me, how is our little princess holding up?" Kambili said.

"Well, sir, she's a bit ill at the moment."

Kambili shot him an angry look,

"What do you mean?! I left her in your charge and if something has happened to her, it will be your neck!"

"Sir, I only meant that she has had her first taste of moonweed." the colonel said calmly.

Kambili regained his composure and nodded his head in understanding. The weaker the princess was, the easier to manage she would be. And besides, a little bit of psychological torture never hurt anyone...much.

"Is your base close?" Kambili asked.

"Not too far sir. Only about half a day's journey from where we are."

"Good."

* * *

"Dameii." she said weakly.

"Hey, Roo. How ya feeling?" the young male said.

"I don't know, I can't really feel my feet." she replied.

"Don't worry, that's normal. You'll feel better soon."

"Alright." she replied before falling back to sleep.

Dameii gave a sigh, she was so weak that she hadn't even noticed that he'd moved her to a small cave. But at least she wasn't in pain if she was asleep. It was evening of the day after she'd been poisoned. And Dameii was honestly surprised by how fast she'd managed to recover, but he couldn't help but wonder if was going to be fast enough. The dark clouds of an approaching storm had continued to gather in the distance. As he brooded over his thoughts, he again heard the sharp whistle that meant there was a message for him. He hated to leave Uru's side in her condition, but what choice did he really have? Slinking out of the cave, he checked to make sure the coast was clear, which it was. The colonel's only weakness was that when he wasn't around, his troops slacked off quite a bit, basically taking the day off from their duties when the boss wasn't around to keep them in line. It was the perfect day to launch a rescue, Dameii could only hope that his friends could mobilize in time. Dameii quickly returned the whistle and out from behind a boulder appeared Nanjii. Unlike the last time he had managed to sneak past the colonel's guards, he was all business this time.

"As soon as the lightening strikes and rain pours, be ready. You know what to do?" Nanjii said.

Dameii nodded his head and the small lion disappeared.

* * *

"Tell me, colonel. Have their been any strikes or infiltrations at your new base?" Kambili asked as they walked along.

"None since the battle of the Kilaminjaro Pride." the colonel said.

Kambili nodded.

"Good. Surprisingly, the rebels launched a much smaller attack on one of my scouting groups near the area a few days ago, however, they were easily driven off." Kambili continued.

"You have to admit sir, they're getting better." the colonel said.

"Yes, Sala trained them well. But no matter, when I take the Pridelands, they will stand little chance."

"Of course, sir." the colonel replied.

* * *

Dameii moved through the camp as silently as he could until he reached the cave where the group of young recruits were resting. Most of them were sleeping, but a few were awake. Those that were awake however, remained silent. They'd been through too much the past few weeks to have the desire to engage in meaningless conversations.

Dameii had seen it so many times, Kambili broke the spirit of his troops, until the only thing they wanted to do was cater to his every whim. He scanned the young lions until he spotted the one he'd been looking for. It was the young male who had dared to speak out against the colonel's actions when he was beating a young lioness. Of course, the result of the lion's bravery had been the cruel slaughter of many of his friends. Dameii knew that the probable mental state the young male was in at this point made what he was about to do extremely risking, but Dameii didn't see any other option.

"Hey, pal. Mind if we chat out here for a bit." Dameii said in a friendly manner.

The male, unused to friendliness, gave Dameii a suspicious look, but none the less followed him out of the cave.

"So you like it here?" Dameii asked, testing the other lion.

The lion gave him a strange look before his eyes filled with dark rage.

"What do you think? Over the past month, I've seen my entire pride wiped out, been forced to play the mindless slave to these monsters who dare call themselves lions, and worst of all..." The lion trailed off.

"I'm the oldest of the lions that were brought here. I was supposed to look out for them. And it's my fault that some of them were, were, MURDERED!" the lion said in rage- filled sorrow. "So forgive me if I'm not some little ball of sunshine."

"_Check._" Dameii thought to himself. If the lion still hated what Kambili's troops had done, then he would be more than willing to go along with Dameii's plan. And chances are, the other lions were in a similar state of mind.

"What if I told you that there was a way for you and your friends to escape?" Dameii said taking the plunge.

"What?" the lion said suddenly interested in the stranger's words.

"Listen. I'm a member of a rescue group whose mission is to save lions who have been forced into Kambili's army. We're going to try and get you guys outta here tonight, but you're going to have to work with me. Got it?" Dameii said.

The lion thought for a moment, digesting what Dameii had told him.

"Tell me what I have to do." the lion said.

Dameii couldn't help but smile, maybe tonight wasn't going to be as big a disaster as he thought. After he'd explained his plan to the other male, he headed back to check on Uru. He could hear the growing storm moving closer and knew that every second counted. For him, Uru, and the other lions it was either make it or break it at this point.

* * *

The young male returned to his den and quickly and quietly proceeded with the plans that Dameii had given him. Going over to a group of his closest friends, he explained that tonight was their only chance of escape. The other lions quickly agreed to help and moved silently through the den, waking their sleeping pride-mates and explaining the situation to them. As soon as everyone was on the up and up on what to do, the lions all sat on high alert waiting for the signal to make a break for it.

* * *

Dameii's heart rate relaxed a bit when he saw that Uru was still sound asleep. However, as soon as thought of how difficult it was going to be to move her, his heart immediately began racing again. As he pondered all the different ways he could get her out, the first raindrop hit his noise and a distinct clap of thunder shook the air. No more time for thinking, now was the time for action. He immediately began to shake Uru's sleeping form.

"Uh, what?" she said groggily.

"Uru, I need you to listen and listen very carefully. I know you're in pain right now, but tonight is the only night that we stand a chance of getting out of here. As soon as you hear the first roar, I want you to go around this cave, there is a small passage between the plateaus that you can slip through. Once your through, you're going to** run like hell**. And don't you dare stop until you get passed the river, understand. Once you're on the other side, I promise I will find you Roo. Do you trust me?" Dameii asked.

Uru nodded her head. Her mind was still a little fuzzy, but she understood the gist of what Dameii was saying. But he quickly interrupted her thoughts with another request.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked.

Uru winced as she put pressure onto her tender feet, but managed to get up despite the aching pain in her lower spine. She wobbled a bit, but Dameii steadied her and helped her walk out of the cave. He pointed to the narrow path that she was to take around the cave.

"Think you can make it?" he asked.

She nodded her head. It was weird, this feeling of extreme weakness. Like she couldn't even talk, much less run. But she didn't want to worry Dameii, so she gave him a confident nod.

Just then, an angry lion roar was sounded. Dameii gave her a wink before he bounded off toward the sound. Uru then followed his instructions and began to stumble down the small path.

* * *

The wind blew his mane violently about his face as Dameii plunged toward the fighting lions. His group had managed to fight their way past the guards into the heart of the camp. Now it was going to be a matter of fighting their way back out before the colonel's troops completely blocked them off. Just as Dameii threw himself into the fray, the rain, which moments before had only been a light spray, began to pour, making it hard for him to see, but none the less, he struck his paw across the face of a large male who had a grip on a small lioness's neck. She was one of the young lions who they were rescuing.

"Run." was his simple command before turning his attention to a larger lioness who was trying to barrel him down.

* * *

Uru continued to stumble along until she reached the narrow passage between the two plateaus. It was barely large enough for her to squeeze her body through, but she continued forward until she came to the other side. Unsure of what direction she should take and the driving rain impairing her vision, Uru took off on an odd sort of stumbling run, which was the best her body could muster.

* * *

Only after a few minutes of violent fighting, Dameii heard one of his friends give the signal for retreat. He no longer saw any of the young lions around him and deciding they had all made it through, he pushed his way past two larger males and ran toward his retreating friends. At this point, all there was left to do was run until they were safely beyond the river. And Dameii could only hope that Uru had made it.

* * *

Uru continued running, though in what direction she didn't know. She tried to listen for the sound of running water, but the screeching wind and booming thunder made it impossible for her to detect any noise. She felt her feet begin to give out from under her and she sank to the ground as the rain plastered her dark fur to her body.

* * *

Dameii and the others made it across the river though unsure if they were still being pursued. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure collapse to the ground just on the other side of the river. It was Uru!

"Uru!" he called desperately.

Despite the noise of the storm, his voice was able to reach her ears. The sound of it seemed to give her the motivation she needed, for she pulled herself to her feet. Uru however, due of the effects of the moonweed still in her system, had momentarily lost her vision. And when she moved forward to the sound of Dameii's voice, she felt herself slide forward until there was nothing but air underneath her and then she fell beneath the surface of the raging river.

* * *

Dameii watched in horror as Uru stumbled into the river. He knew that even if she could swim, there was no way she would be able to pull herself out of that strong of a current in her condition. But just as he was about to plunge in after her, a larger male stopped him.

"Go with the rest Dameii. Tamalei isn't sure of the way back. I'll get the girl."

Dameii reluctantly followed the order of the other lion and turned back to help his companions.

* * *

Uru let out a scream of terror as she felt the raging waters embrace her in its icy grip. She helplessly thrashed about as she felt another wave take her under, filling her lungs with another load of burning water. Panic seized her as the river continued to toss her about. She felt her already weak body going limp as the current sapped the last amount of strength out of her. Her senses began to numb and her mind slowed down a bit. But just as she was about to give herself up to the river's power, she felt a strong grip haul her up and out of the water. She began to violently cough and sputter as the grip propelled her to the riverbank and effortlessly pulled her up out of the depths. Uru felt her vision beginning to swim again, and the last thing she saw before she passed out, were two large, piercing, emerald green eyes.

* * *

_A/N: _Dun Dun Dun, so who do you think the mysterious stranger is? This was the most action filled chapter we've had. I hope I made it detailed enough without any confusion. Let me know what ya think!


	18. Chapter 17: Ahadi

_A/N: _So, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. And I do believe that the chapter title explains it all. We will be meeting some very important characters in this scene. I know it's a bit strange that in 16 chapters, I still haven't introduced one of the main characters, but this story is going to be significantly longer than Jolina. At this point, we are maybe half-way through. You guys crack me up because some of you are so eager to meet Ahadi. Some have even guessed that perhaps Dameii is just another name for Ahadi, but I can assure you they are two different characers as you will discover in this chapter. Alot of the things that were a little foggy in the plot will hopefully be cleared up in this chapter. But enough of my yapping and let the story explain itself. Enjoy dear readers!

* * *

Chapter 17: Ahadi

Kambili wasn't happy with him. That he knew indefinitely. His superior had been so enraged by the fact that the princess had escaped he had had one of his best colonels brutally executed. And now, the young lion knew it was his turn to face the black hearted demon. Though he felt sure his life was about to end, the young male didn't regret the part he'd played in the fiasco.

"Enter." a cold voice commanded from within the dark depths of the den.

The young male took a deep breath as he stepped into the cold exterior. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but Kambili's angry form and cold stare quickly came into focus. Bowing his head in submission, the lion took a few steps forward, waiting to be addressed.

"I will say that your assistance in stopping Sala's forces has been most helpful. It's not a secret that without your knowledge we wouldn't have been able to secure her capture. Your allegiance has been most valuable to me as of late." Kambili said.

"I thank you sir."

"However, Sala's capture and subsequent death does little to deter the fact that you allowed her surviving forces to infiltrate one of my best camps, releasing fresh troops and a very important prisoner!" he said becoming angrier with every second.

"I'm sorry I failed you sir. But it was necessary to ensure that they did not become suspicious. They are also oblivious to the fact that Sala didn't die immediately at the Battle of the Zibu Mountains. And that she was in your commander's custody until she managed to escape, though her injuries led to her demise when she reached the Northern Hills Pride."

Kambili regained his composure,

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Now that the Northern Hills Pride has fallen, it is only a matter of time before we can begin our invasion of the Pridelands. Still, you will hand deliver that little princess to me or it will be your father who will have to pay the penalty."

"As you wish sir." the young lion said before Kambili dismissed him.

* * *

Uru opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Ohh, I've got to stop this whole passing out and waking up in strange places deal." she said to herself.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it. We all have our little clumsy moments."

Uru jumped when she heard the strange voice and found herself looking into a pair of bright emerald green eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name's Tamalei by the way."

Uru observed the lioness that stood in front of her. Tamalei, as she called herself, had a largely built frame, much like Uru's own, though it was still quite lean and feminine. Upon closer inspection, Uru noticed that the lioness was very muscular and had several scars along the side of her hind leg and back. It was clear that she had seen many a fierce battle, but the golden-furred lioness wore a friendly smile on her face which only made her bright green eyes glow all the more. But what struck Uru as even more odd, was at the end of Tamalei's swishing tail, was a bright scarlet red tuft, a color Uru had never seen on a lion before.

"And you must be Princess Uru." the lioness continued.

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry, but how is it that you know my name?"

"Dameii told us about you. I'm terribly sorry about the ordeal you've been through, but we'll soon have you settled in and right as rain." Tamalei replied.

"You know Dameii?" Uru asked surprised.

"Of course!" Tamalei responded. "He's my brother."

"Your brother?" Uru asked.

"Well, technically my adopted brother, but we couldn't be closer even if we were blood."

Uru smiled, but asked,

"Where is Dameii right now?"

"I don't really know. He said he had some loose ends to tie up back at the camp. Probably just doing damage control. He'll be back later today, but don't worry, you're in good hands." Tamalei answered.

Uru was about to make a reply when a deep rumbling sound came from her stomach.

"Why, silly me, here I am rambling on while you, poor thing, are starving. Come along dearie and let's see if we can't find you something to eat." Tamalei exclaimed before she left the small den and gestured for Uru to follow.

Happy to get out and stretch her legs and satisfy the growling in her stomach, Uru stepped out of the den and was immediately enchanted by the strange landscape that surrounded her. Tall, leafy trees stretched their green fingers toward the vibrant blue sky, while her paws were cushioned by soft, velvety moss. A sweet, honey scent floated in the air and the sweet songs of exotically colored birds filled her ears like the most heavenly of music, while the soft gurgle of a nearby stream whispered quietly against the various noises. A cool breeze swept over her fur and strange enough, beyond the outline of the thick canopy, Uru could see the majestic figures of towering mountains as they stretched to kiss the sky. It wasn't like anything Uru had ever seen and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Welcome to Jewel Valley." Tamalei said.

* * *

"Feel better?" Tamaleii asked as she watched the younger lioness devour the last scaly creature which had been placed in front of her.

"Yes thank you. I'm not sure what kind of fish that was, but it was delicious!" Uru replied.

"Your welcome, and they are called rainbow trout." Tamalei said.

"I've never actually any tried any fish before, but it's definetly on my favorites list now." Uru grinned.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. Since Kambili's troops poison most of the prey animals with moonweed in this area, fish is about the only thing we eat."

"Who is this Kambili? I think he had something to do with my mother's death. But I don't understand what he wants." Uru said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But you definitely deserve to hear it. Let's see how best to put this. Well, Kambili was the second in command general of a massive army, the only lion more powerful than he was his superior, Sinjun."

"Kambili was Sinjun's second in comman?! Sinjun kidnapped my mother and I. He was the one who set up the trap by the gorge. My father always told me Sinjun and his entire army had been wiped out by the flood. How is it that Kambili managed to survive?" Uru asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. Evidently he had crawled out of the gorge before your mother unleashed the flood."

"But how do you know who my mother is and how she died?"

"Oh, King Mohatu and Queen Jolina are known and revered throughout all the kingdoms. It's not strange that news of her untimely death spread like wildfire. But it's not just that. There's more." Tamalei said.

"You see, your parents were able to snatch a key strategic point from Sinjun. As long as he had control of the Pridelands, he could control everything from the swamps in the south to the mountains of the north. The Pridelands gave him the perfect command center for him to give orders without actually having to go anywhere.

You see, Sinjun inherited the control of a super army of lions from his father Rondo. Rondo had wiped out every lion pride from the western jungles to the Pridelands, and when he died, he left it up to Sinjun to finish the job.

However, when Sinjun lost the Pridelands to your parents, he wasn't able to keep his generals in line as wel asl before and communications began to break down. Most of the suppressed lion prides overthrew their conquerors, and Sinjun lost everything. So, with a greatly reduced army, he made one last strike against the Pridelands, which your mother single handedly took out in one blow.

After that, most of the once conquered lion prides were finally free and began to prosper, all but forgetting the terrible reigns of Rondo and Sinjun. Kambili, on the other hand, who'd miraculously survived, retreated to the northern mountains, where he's slowly, but surly built up support for "the cause" as they refer to it. His goal is to regain all of what Sinjun lost and to do that, he's been kidnapping lions from the newly established prides and kingdoms. And as of recently, he's been destroying those prides as he pushes his way south." Tamalei said.

"That's awful. But how could my father not know about this? Is there any way to stop him?" Uru asked.

"Kambili knew that if Mohatu caught wind of this too soon, it would all be over, so he's done everything in his power to make sure that no information regrading his actions has been leaked to your father. As far as trying to stop him, that's where Dameii, myself, and many others come in. My mother, her name was Sala by the way, was a victim of one of Sinjun's invasions. Her entire pride was obliterated and she was forced to be a slave for his troops. She never would share many of her experinces she had there, I suppose they were to horrific to relive. However, my father, who was one of Sinjun's troops, managed to make a bargain for her freedom."

"Wow. What was your father's name?" Uru asked.

"I never knew him. Mother would always tell us that it wasn't important. My father left us when I was a very young cub. And I haven't seen him since." Tamalei said.

"I'm sorry." Uru said quietly.

"But anyways, my mother, along with a few other lions whose prides had also fallen victim to Sinjun's cruel reign, formed a rebellion against Kambili when he began rebuilding Sinjun's army.

They started off as a small sabotage group, going about wreaking havoc on Kambili's bases and operations. And that's basically how I've grown up. Constantly on the move and training to be a commander. As my mother continued to raid Kambili's bases, she received a lot of support from many lions and her army steadily grew over the years.

Then there was the terrible accident at the Battle of the Zibu Mountains about a year ago. My mother was leading an operation to capture a major enemy base, but somehow Kambili got a hold of her plans and we were ambushed. Over half of our troops were massacred... my mother was one of them. We even thought that we'd lost Dameii, but he showed back up about 3 months later. He never would tell us where he'd been, so I guess it was personal, I didn't want to push him, espcially after what we'd all been through. After my mother's death, the responsibility of leading the rebellion fell to me and my other brother. It's been difficult trying to rebuild our forces, things aren't looking so good at the moment. But enough of my rambling, why don't I show you around?" Tamalei finished.

"Sure." Uru said as she tried to digest the disturbing information that Tamalei had shared with her.

* * *

Uru was surprised at the large number of lions that filled the area. From the way Tamalei had talked, there was hardly a handful. But standing in front of her was an army of lions at least the size of 5 large prides.

Many of the lions were moving through what looked like training routines, though some were resting in the shade, awaiting their next orders. Uru also noticed a group of lions standing off on their own and she recognized them to be the group that had been at Kambili's death camp with her.

"Tamalei, Uru!" a friendly voice called. It was Dameii. Uru gave a happy smile as he came up beside her and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Uru, I'm so glad you're ok. Next time I ask you to go through a river, it would be nice to know that you can't swim." he teased.

Uru gave him an embarrassed grin as Dameii turned to Tamalei.

"How's it going sis? You been taking care of my girl?"

Uru couldn't help but blush at the affectionate remark Dameii had made. She wasn't used to attention from males besides those she looked up to as father figures, and it made her uncomfortable (albeit in a good way) even though she knew Dameii only meant it in a friendly way.

"Well, I filled her in on all of the important stuff. Mostly just Kambili's plan for world domination and all. But it's been pretty boring without you around lately. You know Ahadi, he's not one for fun and games." Tamalei replied.

Dameii laughed,

"Speaking of which, how has that old stick in the mud been doing?"

"Oh, the usual silent brooding and constant fretting." Tamalei replied while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we really need to find him a girlfriend." Dameii said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, having one sure seems to have helped out your disposition." Tamalei shot back while giving a look from Dameii to the dark furred lioness beside him.

"What?!" Dameii said, a bit shocked at his sister's bluntness.

Then a loud roar was heard in the distance.

"Well gotta spilt. Catch you guys later." Tamalei said looking at Uru again and then giving a wink in Dameii's direction.

"So Tamalei told me that you were adopted." Uru said trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah. When I was a young cub Sala found me and raised me alongside Tamalei and Ahadi as her own."

"So, Ahadi is your older brother?" Uru asked.

"Yeah, he and Tamalei are twins. I'd say they were about two years older than me." Dameii said.

Uru nodded in agreement. While Dameii seemed close to her own age, Tamalei, while still quite young, looked to be about 5 or 6.

"Tamalei has the most unusual coloring, but she's very beautiful." Uru commented.

"Yeah, she's the spitting image of our mother." Dameii said.

Then it hit Uru, those glowing emerald eyes had belonged to the stranger that pulled her from the river.

"Dameii, is Tamalei the one who pulled me out of the river last night?"

"Uh, no. That would be Ahadi." Dameii answered a bit uncomforably.

Before Uru could respond, a deafening roar filled the valley and all at once the other lions began to gather in a large clearing.

"Speaking of the devil." Dameii said more to himslef than Uru. "C'mon Roo."

Uru followed Dameii into the clearing where many of the other lions and lionesses had gathered. All of the lions remained silent as their gazes were fixated on a figure standing on a small ledge above them. Moving slightly to her left as to get a better view, Uru drew in a sharp breath as her eyes fell on the large lion who had captivated the crowd's attention.

He was the largest lion she'd ever seen, his chest and shoulders were wide and his back and legs rippled with taunt muscles as he moved. His fur was a majestic golden hue, much like that of Tamalei's, and upon his head was a jet black mane which flowed down his shoulders and chest in elegant waves. But what struck Uru the most were his clear, piercing, emerald green eyes, that, for the brief moment they met hers, seemed to look straight into the depths of her soul. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome lion she'd ever seen.

* * *

_A/N: _Well, this was longer than I thought it was going to be. Sorry there wasn't any interaction between Uru and Ahadi here, but don't worry there will be plenty of that from now on! So, what do you think of Tamalei and Ahadi? Did you enjoy this chapter or was it torture since I drug out actually seeing Ahadi to the very end. Opps, sorry, but all of the information that Tamalei explained was important! Please let me know your thoughts on this and if there is anything your confused about. Thanks so much for reading. Till next time!

BTW, when I picture Ahadi, I do not see a him with Scar's face. I don't think he has the pointed Outlander nose or the sharp angular features. Yes, his features are sharper than Mufasa's, but not like Scar's. If you type in "fanpop Ahadi and Uru picture" into bing images, the first pic that you should see come up is the one that I feel closely matches the way I picture the pair. Of course the drawing belongs to its perspective owner. Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 18: The Fall of the Pridelands

_A/N: _Hello! I just wanted to thank you all so much for your kind reviews, it really means the world to me! Alright, in this chapter, we will be looking more into the Pridelands instead of seeing what's going on with Uru in Jewel Valley! Don't worry though, it's coming! Enjoy. The song used in this chapter is called "Top of the World" by the All American Rejects. Listen to this song before/while/after you read, it's an awesome song! Lyrics are in bold! Seriously guys, you have to listen to the song to really feel the emotion that I want in this chapter. It's not just about the lyrics, it's the music too!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Fall of the Pridelands

**Is there anybody out there that wakes up with a bitter taste? It's the king that we put up there, and he's a short way to fall from grace. **

"Sir, our troops are ready to move out. What are your orders?"

Kambili couldn't help but allow a grin to brighten his usually dark expression.

"You may proceed when ready commander."

His commander gave him a curt nod before going to prepare his troops for the final operation of Kambili's plan, the invasion of the Pridelands. By the time the sun set, Mohatu's reign would be over, and Kambili would reclaim what that insolent lion had stolen from himself and Sinjun. Today would be the day that Sinjun was avenged and the day that fool of a king Mohatu fell from his place at the top of the world.

* * *

**It's slowly feeling upwards, you can stand but you have no ground. I hear it from the lost words, they say that it's time that you lost your crown. **

Kambili gave yet another smile as he approached the elephant graveyard which the hyenas now occupied, for standing in front of him was a large army of his best trained legions. And standing alongside his own troops were the less formidable, yet highly effective divisions of hyenas. Standing atop a termite mound Kambili looked to the south. From where he stood, he could see the faint outline of Pride Rock.

"_Oh, you stupid fool. You should have run when you had the chance. For I shall rip this precious kingdom right from your sniveling paws, just as easily as an elephant can crush a pesky insect with one __swipe!_" Kambili thought to himself.

"He will have no choice but to surrender unconditionally. It's time for those stupid Pridelanders to get what's coming to them and it's time for Mohatu to lose his crown." the matriarch hyena said while approaching Kambili.

Kambili, unwillingly to share his gloating with a mangy hyena, simply replied,

"Indeed. Are your troops prepared for the invasion? Remember they are to guard the outer perimeters of the Pridelands, no lion is to escape. Do I make myself clear?"

"As always sir." the matriarch answered.

* * *

**Don't be so greedy, a dollar's a penny to you. When hearts start beating, say what you want em' to do! Wasting away, I see you when the top of the world falls on you. Finnaly a day, don't wanna be you, when the top of the world falls on you. **

"Do you think he will recover soon?" Strawberry asked.

"I want to hope so Strawberry, but, I'm not sure he ever will." Raoul said sadly.

The lions of the council all gave sad sighs as Raoul's words sank in. Ever since Mohatu's illness, the king had been experiencing odd spells, where it seemed he'd lost part of his memory and was living in his past. Kanya sadly thought back to the day his strange behavior had begun. She and the other lionesses had just returned from an evening hunt, when Mohatu approached her wearing a worried expression.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kanya, have you seen her? I've been looking for her all day. In her condition, she shouldn't be wandering off." Mohatu said rather rapidly. _

"_Mohatu, who?" Kanya said, quite confused. _

"_She promised me that she wouldn't hunt or go off by herself while she's expecting." Mohatu continued, ignoring Kanya's question. _

"_Mohatu, what are you talking about?" Kanya repeated, this time a bit more forceful. _

"_Jolina! I haven't seen her since this morning and it's nearly sunset!" Mohatu exclaimed. _

"_Mohatu, wha-" Kanya said in a confused tone. _

_It was then that she noticed the glassy look in Mohatu's eyes, almost as if he wasn't quite sure where he was. _

"_Mohatu, Jolina...Jolina is dead." Kanya said slowly. _

_Mohatu's facial expression suddenly changed, like he'd just awoken from a dream or something. _

"_Oh." he replied sadly. _

_Kanya gave him a cautious look before she insisted that he return to the den and try to rest, while she sent a lioness to fetch Rafiki. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Rafiki, however, could find nothing wrong with the king and could only suggest his confusion was due to a lack of sleep and the effects the poison had had on his system.

However, Mohatu's symptons didn't go away, in fact, they'd only continued to worsen over the past week. Just that morning, Izogie and Raoul found Mohatu frantically running up and down Pride Rock, screaming Uru's name. Before they could calm him down, Mohatu violently pounced on Raoul demanding to know where his daughter was. If Izogie hadn't managed to pull Mohatu off, Raoul would be either dead or severely injured. But as soon as Izogie pulled him off of Raoul, Mohatu seemed to remember himself. Looking at the form of his friend laying on the ground, the king gave a gasp of shock and quickly ran off.

Raoul, Izogie, Zuria, and the other lions on the council were now discussing what was to be done in order to help their friend and to decide what was best for the kingdom.

"We don't have much of a choice, he is still the king. And since Uru... isn't around, we're just gonna have to make the best of it for now." Zuria calmly put in.

The others slowly agreed, all of them hoped that Mohatu would recover and none could stomach the idea of removing him from the throne.

"I'm afraid making the best of it is not going to cut it as of now." Zaza replied in a grave tone as she landed in front of the council.

"What do you mean Zaza?" Illanga asked.

"I mean, that there is a HUGE army of lions headed this way. The Pridelands are under attack!"

* * *

**Is there anybody out there, that can see what a man can change. It's better that you don't care. Cause he knows that he's in his state.**

As soon as Zaza had delivered her frantic message, Mohatu appeared.

"Sire, an army of lions has invaded the Pridelands. We are under attack!"

Mohatu only stared at the bird in silence.

"Let them come. It's doesn't matter anyways, no one is left here." he said apathetically.

Zaza could only stare at the kind dumbfounded, but the other lions knew that the broken lion before them was not the king they'd once known. Zuria, who knew that something had to be done, and done quick, snapped into action.

"Raoul, Izogie, gather all the males and lionesses that don't have young cubs. Find a way to distract the army away from the northern border. Eme, can you and some of the other mothers gather the cubs and adolescents together? You will have to make a run for the Northern Hills Pride, I'm sure King Hamar will gladly offer us shelter. The rest of the pride will be right behind you."

The others looked at her silently before each set off on what she'd instructed them to do. Evacuation was their only option at this point, for there was no possible way they could manage to mount a counteroffensive against the invading lions.

* * *

**I feel the paranoia, when there's a time put you in your place, in the eyes of those who watch ya', well they can't wait till you hit your face!**

"It's your job to contain the borders. More than likely they will try to make a run for it. No Pridelander is to escape. Does everyone understand? Very well. Good luck." the martriarch said to her troops.

Kambili had already moved the main part of his army into the Pridelands. Now the hyenas had to move quickly in order to surround the eastern and northern borders of Mohatu's kingdom. Kambili had left a few strong divisions to guard the southern and western borders, as the hyenas didn't have nearly the numbers to blockade such a large area.

Once the hyenas had their orders, they set off on a run toward their mission points, their manic laughter feeling the air. The martriarch watched them with a smug grin, it was such sweet, delicious revenge knowing that Mohatu would soon lose his throne and her clan would have the luscious land of the Pridelands to satisfy their voracious appetites.

* * *

**Don't be so greedy, a dollar's a penny to you. When hearts are beating, say what you want em' to do! ****Wasting away, I see you when the top of the world falls on you, finally a day, don't wanna be you, when the top of the world falls on you. **

Eme and Illanga had managed to gather all of the mother lionesses and their cubs, and lead them as fast as possible toward the northern border. The older cubs and adolescents followed the panicked adults as quickly as they could, while Eme and the others each carried a younger cub in their mouth and as many as possible on their back. Eme could see the edge of the Pridelands as she swiftly led the group. But just as she was about to instruct them all to cross over, she heard the a sound which made her heart stop, the sound of hyena laughter, and it was getting closer.

* * *

**Paint yourself a picture when you waste another picture. And you win, yeah you win, you win, you win, you win!**

Kambili laughed at the thought that the Pridelanders had tried to distract his main divisions from their march toward Pride Rock. Of course, they had failed, and now those that had not been subdued and forced to surrender, lay in dead heaps piled across the savanna. Now, Kambili, at the center of his special guards, was only a few yards from the impressive stone mountain that was Pride Rock, where he knew King Mohatu would be. Just thinking of his rival's name put a bitter taste in Kambili's mouth. Mohatu had had everything Kambili wanted. A beautiful mate, though she was now gone. A daugher, though she was gone as well, and a prospering kingdom, and now he had lost that too. Perhaps he wasn't so different that Kambili, they both had lost what they really wanted and needed.

But no!

Love, comfort, and joy were not things Kambili wanted or needed anymore. His only friend and security was power and the more he had of it, the better off he was.

Love brought you down.

Love made you weak.

Power, on the other hand made you strong and unconquerable.

* * *

**Paint yourself a picture, then you break another picture. And you win, and you win, yeah you win, win, win!**

"Zaza, what's going on?" Mohatu asked coming out of his spell.

"Sire, don't you understand, we're under attack!" Zaza screeched.

"WHAT?! Where is everyone, I want the defensive troops put in place NOW!" Mohatu commanded.

"I'm sorry, sire. Everyone has already evacuated the kingdom. Please sire, you must leave now. You're to rendezvous with the everyone near the Northern Hills Pride. Please sire, we must go now!" Zaza begged.

Mohatu didn't understand how he could have missed something so important. Sure, the others had told them that he'd been having odd spells lately, and there had been a couple of times that he couldn't remember where he was or why he was doing something, but he didn't think it was anything more serious than severe sleep deprevation.

Before he could respond to Zaza's insistent babblings though, a soft whimper was heard from the den. Mohatu quickly entered the large cave and saw a young lioness huddled in the corner. She'd obviously just given birth, and because her cub was too young to move, when Eme and Illanga had begen to gather the mothers and their offspring, they knew that they couldn't risk the chance that a cub that age might slow them all down. Nor could they convince the new mother to abandon her newborn, so she and her cub had been left behind.

"Please, your highness. Help me." she said, tears rolling down her face.

Mohatu came over to the lioness and gave her a reassuring nuzzle.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked softly.

The lioness nodded while Mohatu gently lifted the newborn cub from the lioness's forepaws. She tenderly got to her feet, as she was still painfully weak from the birthing labors.

Mohatu gestured for her to follow and the two adults slowly made their way out of the den. But as they stepped into the sunlight, Mohatu realized it was too late, for standing in front of him was a lion who, never in a million years, did he think he would ever see again.

"Miss me?" Kambili spat.

* * *

**Don't be so greedy, a dollar's a penny to you. When hearts stop beating say what you wanna do. Wasting away, I see you when the top of the world falls on you. Finally a day, don't wanna be you, when the top of the world falls on you. **

"Kambili!" Mohatu said in shock.

"Hello, Mohatu. I must say, I'm surprised that it was this easy to take the Pridelands. I'd thought surely you'd learned your lesson after what happened to Jolina."

"_Rot in hell_!" Mohatu roared before he made a lunge for Kambili's throat. But Mohatu quickly found himself slammed onto the hard surface of Pride Rock by two of Kambili's guards.

Kambili gave a chuckle,

"Take him away, I'll deal with him later."

Mohatu was hauled back up to his feet and harshly shoved down the path of Pride Rock. Before one of the guard's shoved his head down, he saw many of the lions of his pride trapped in the middle of a massive army of lions. As he was led away and pushed into one of the small caves behind Pride Rock, the once proud lion king couldn't help but release a series of sobs, for once again, he had failed to protect his pride.

* * *

Eme and the other lionesses screamed with horror as the hyenas began to circle the young cubs in a menacing manner. The hyenas outnumbered the lionesses ten to one and they could only watch helplessly as their cubs, one by one, were ruthlessly slaughtered before their eyes. Finally, there was only one cub still left alive, a young male with innocent baby blue eyes.

"Mommy, help me!" he called in a frightened manner as his tiny body trembled with fear.

But his mother could only scream for mercy as a hyena set upon the young cub.

Unable to watch, Eme turned her head as she heard a sickening snap and knew the cub was gone.

When the hyenas were finished with their murderous mission, they immediately forced the weeping lionesses to begin marching back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Kambili stood at the peak of the promontory of Pride Rock. It was finally his, and now, he was the most powerful lion in all of the Serengeti. No one would be able to stand against the ferocity of his super army. And now that he had conquered the Pridelands, there was nothing to stop him from gaining control of all of Sinjun's old lands... and more. Oh, it had been all too easy and now he could wipe the names of Mohatu and Jolina from history forever. Now, the only name that would bear any significance, would be his own.

**Wasting away, I see you, when the top of the world falls on you. Finally a day, don't wanna be you, when the top of the world falls on you!**

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'm not going to comment on anything, this was a pretty intense chapter for me, some heavy and darker things to write about. Just let me know what you think and if you thought the song was appropriate for this. Catch ya later!


	20. Chapter 19: Aggressive Negotiations

_A/N: _Thanks for the review on the last chapter. I realize that it wasn't focused on Uru and Ahadi the way many of you wanted (cough, cough, Black Cat lol), but your patience is about to pay off in this chapter! Hope you enjoy reading! Yes I got the title from a line in a Star Wars movie lol!

* * *

Chapter 19: Aggressive Negotiations 

Dameii heard Uru inwardly gasp when she saw Ahadi. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, his older brother usually had that effect on females, at least until they got to know him.

Dameii's attention however, was pulled away from Uru when the large male in front of them began to speak.

"We've just received word that Kambili's main forces have pulled out of the area and are heading south. Now, we all know what that means... Because he has already managed to overthrow King Hamar in the Northern Hills Pride, there is nothing standing between him and the Pridelands. If we don't stop him before then, there's a good chance that he can never be stopped. Most of you understand the gravity of the situation, and you are to return immediately to your officers and await your mission orders. Those of you who have just arrived please remain where you are. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the majority of the lions left the area, Uru could fill her heart rate increase. Yes, Tamalei had explained that Kambili was attempting to take over the area north of the Pridelands and reclaim Sinjun's lost lands, but Uru hadn't expected that her home was in danger at the moment, and she wasn't even there to help defend it.

"Dameii..." she said in a worried tone.

Dameii knew what was going through her mind. He had doubted that Tamalei had explained everything to her; that Kambili was plotting a massive takeover of the Pridelands.

"Hey, Roo, it's ok. We're not gonna let him get that far."

He gave her a comforting nuzzle which seemed to calm her thumping heart a bit, but before she could say anymore, Tamalei and Ahadi approached the new group of lions.

This time, it was Tamalei who addressed the group,

"Welcome. We realize that it has been a traumatizing experience for you the past few weeks. I want to assure you that here, you will not be forced into anything against your will. As most of you have gathered, we are a resistance group who have been trying to stop the progression of Kambili's operations. Recently however, we experienced a terrible ambush in which over half of our troops were wiped out, leaving our numbers too small to take on Kambili's now massive army. The only operations we've been able to successfully conduct are small raids on bases and rescue missions, which is how you all are here, standing in front of us. It is our understanding that all of you are from the Northern Hills Pride?"

The young lions all looked at one another before nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Then you are all aware of the fact that Kambili has overthrown your King?" Tamalei asked.

A few of the lions only bowed their heads in silence a few of the others answering Tamalei's question with sadness in their voices.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Most of the lions that you saw here today lost their prides to Kambili's forces as well." Tamalei said.

"But for those of you who are willing to stand and fight against such cruelty and injustice with us, we would be most grateful for your enlistment. Know that you will have to undergo intense training and will be subject to the orders of your superior officers. When you begin your missions, many of you will be killed. If you believe that you are ready to put your life on the line for freedom, step to your left now. Those of who are not ready, you will be given the choice to join the civilian camps of liberated lions that stay hidden in the forests beyond the Northern Mountains or you will be free to go where you wish to."

The lions all looked at one another briefly, before each and every one of them took a big step to their left.

Uru, who had been standing off to the side with Dameii, began to make her way to join the other lions, but Dameii moved so that he was blocking her path.

"Dameii." she said, rather surprised.

"Uru, no." he said.

"Dameii, I have to. My kingdom and family are in danger, it's my duty to fight." she argued.

"I know, I know. But those lions there, are being selected as an elite force. Ahadi and I are going to be giving them intense training and their missions are going to be the most dangerous we've ever sent any lion on. Look, I was going to talk to Tamalei and see if I could get you a spot on the intelligence commission." Dameii said trying to satisfy her.

Uru gave a sigh, but before she could argue anymore, a booming male voice captivated her attention.

"Kambili has moved his main army south, however, he has left strong fortifications throughout the area north of the northern hills and throughout this region. You are going to be trained as an elite force whose main objective is to break through those fortifications as quickly as possible so that our main troops can engage Kambili's southern armies without risking large numbers of our troops to those blockades. Your training will be hard and painful, your missions, extremely dangerous, but if you succeed, there is a great chance that we will be able to stop Kambili's forces from reaching the Pridelands. Tonight, you will rest. Tommorow will begin your first day of training." Ahadi finished.

The young lions set off for the den they had been told to rest in. As the group of twenty or so lions headed off, Uru noticed that not a single lioness was among them. It struck her as odd, for she had been sure that earlier there had been at least a small handful. But before she could think on it anymore, Tamalei came boucing over to where she and Dameii stood.

"C'mon Uru, there is someone I want you to meet!"

Uru followed the older lioness up to where Ahadi was standing, talking to another lion who approached him. As soon as he'd finished giving his orders to the other lion, Ahadi turned to his sister and brother.

"Brother. It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back Ahadi. How are the troops coming along?" Dameii asked.

Ahadi gave a sigh,

"Slowly."

Before either of the males could say anymore however, Tamalei interrupted.

"Oh, enough of this small talk! Ahadi, there is someone very special I want you to meet."

Uru gave a gulp as she stepped from her hiding place behind Dameii. When Ahadi's piercing gaze fell on her, Uru's heart rate shot through the roof. His presence exuded a sort of mysterious darkness and she found it very intimidating, especially when coupled with his muscular frame.

Tamalei stood and placed herself next to the younger lioness.

"Princess Uru, this is my brother Ahadi, the commanding general of our rebel forces." Tamalei said proudly.

Ahadi, however, made no move to respond to his sister's praise, he only continued to study Uru, making her more uncomfortable with each passing second, but she took a deep breath and replied in the most diplomatic manner she could muster,

"A pleasure to meet you sir."

"And you, Princess Uru."

Uru still had one more question on her chest and she knew that if she didn't ask now, while her courage was still built up, she might never get another chance.

"I couldn't help but hear you talking to the lions that were in the same base I was held captive in. It would be my honor and privilege to fight alongside them in an effort to stop Kambili."

Tamalei looked a bit shocked at Uru's bold statement and Dameii opened his mouth to say something, but Ahadi's voice cut him off.

"Absolutely **not**."

Uru was surprised by his quick denial of her request. Why, he hadn't even taken a moment to consider it. And before she could think of how childish it sounded she quickly said,

"But, but WHY?"

Ahadi's once calm green eyes quickly changed to an angry flash of emerald, he was not accustomed to having his orders questioned, especially by some pampered little princess.

"Because **Princess**, this isn't some little breach of royal ettique, this is war. First of all, I doubt that you've ever had any training, even of the most basic kind, secondly, you wouldn't be able to handle the harsh realities of battle, and let's face it, you're not exactly cut out to be a killer, are you?" Ahadi said.

His words cut Uru to her core. Normally, when she was spoken to in such a way, she would have simply walked away from the situation instead of adding fuel to the fire. But there was something in this male's sarcastic tone and condescending manner that angered her to her core.

"Listen here! My kingdom is in danger, and no one, be it you, Kambili, or even the devil himself, are going to prevent me from doing everything in my power to save my family!"

Ahadi quickly stepped closer to Uru until his muzzle was only inches from her's.

"No, you listen princess." a dangerous edge in his tone,

"You're not the only one here who would like nothing more than to see Kambili's head roll. However, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is absolutely nothing **you** can do to stop him. So you mine as well get that out of your pretty little head right now.

And your kingdom isn't the only place that has suffered from Kambili's plans; most of the lions here saw their prides completely wiped out. The Pridelands isn't our only prioriry, we're not just going to leave a bunch of lions behind in those death camps to slowly rot away, just to go and save your pride. Hate to break it to ya' sweetheart, but you're not the center of the universe here!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Uru angrily shot back.

"I'm only asking that I be allowed to join your forces and fight back against Kambili's forces, the same as everyone else." she pleaded.

Ahadi's already dark look grew even more angry and he was about to say something particularly nasty when Dameii stepped in,

"Look Ahadi, I said that I could get her a place with those other two lionesses from the group on the intelligence commission."

"But Dameii, that's just another way of keeping me from the fighting, where I should be!" Uru protested.

"No, you shouldn't be. You're not soldier material, and even if I did allow you to become a secondary troop, you would most likely see little to no action. So you see, you're arguments are quite fruitless." Ahadi said.

"Then put me on the elite force with those other lions!" Uru demanded.

"That's out of the question, the elite force is males only, princess. You wouldn't last an hour in that kind of training." Ahadi replied.

"Try me." Uru shot back.

"No. This discussion is over" was Ahadi's cold answer.

Uru gave a sigh of defeat and turned away, the thought of her family being in grave danger and her being unable to do anything about it infuriated her.

With rage turning her normally docile amber eyes to a burning red, Uru whipped back around and stomped over to where Ahadi stood.

"I didn't just live through the worst hell possible and find out that my kingdom was in danger, to be told by some pig-headed brute of a lion that I couldn't do my part to help them. You listen and you listen **well**, you will allow me to be on this elite force and train with those other lions."

Tamalei and Dameii opened their mouths' in complete and utter shock. Uru herself couldn't believe the amount of anger that saturated her words. Never in a million years could she have seen herself come close to addressing someone in this manner.

Ahadi seemed to be the only one unaffected by her outburst.

"First of all, you know nothing of living through hell. And really Princess, I'd thought that you surely had enough dignity to not throw a tantrum when you didn't get your way." he said.

"Oh, and by the way, if I were in your situation, I probably wouldn't call the lion who'd saved me from drowning the day before a pig-headed brute. You're not going to be part of the elite force and that is that." Ahadi said before he walked away from the group.

Uru looked back at Tamalei and Dameii, now that her angered had subsided, she couldn't help but be thoroughly embarrassed by the angry display which she had just engaged in. Without looking either of them in the eye, Uru bolted and disappeared through the undergrowth. Dameii immediately went to follow her, but was stopped by Tamalei who softly whispered,

"Let her go."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Uru had had her heated argument with Ahadi.

The way the dark-maned lion had treated her still sent bristles of anger down her back. She'd never known anyone who could make her so angry and they had only just met! She didn't quite understand what it was about him that made her want to suddenly lash out. Perhaps it hadn't been him at all, perhaps she had simply taken out all of her pent up emotion from the past few weeks out on him.

Whatever if had been, Uru now felt thoroughly ashamed of her behavior. Deciding that it was the right thing to do, Uru swallowed her pride and set off to find Ahadi, with the intention of offering him an apology.

* * *

It took several minutes for her to find the large male as he had been about completely his evening patrols. When he spotted her approaching, he rolled his eyes before sarcastically saying,

"So her highness has decided to grace me with her company. I do hope she realizes that any more arguments from her will be quite pointless."

Uru gave a small sigh, still unaccustomed to being addressed in such a cruel and cynical manner. But she pushed forward with what she'd planned to do.

Even though she still believed he was a close-minded brute, she did owe him an apology, after all, he had been the one to save her life.

"Actually." she stated. "I've come to apologize."

Ahadi turned and look at the dark-furred lioness in front of him, and Uru could detect a small amount of surprise in his dark green eyes so she continued.

"My behavior today was most deplorable. I gave no respect for your position and knowledge, nor did I show any gratitude to you for saving my life. I hope that you do not believe me to be some spoiled princess whose used to having her way, and I hope that you can forgive me." Uru said.

Ahadi looked at her, and for a moment, he actually believed that her words were sincere. But it then occurred to him exactly what she was trying to do.

"Alright Princess, I'll give you props. That was a pretty good performance. But if you think that just by using your diplomatic skills to convince me that you're sorry, so that you can have your way, sorry, but politician's tricks don't work on me."

Uru was shocked, was this lion so full of himself and suspicious that he actually thought she was only trying to manipulate him?

"Oh, you... you... you arrogant lion. How dare you?!" Uru spat.

"Ah, see, watch out princess, your true colors are showing." Ahadi shot back.

"What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Hey, I'm not insinuating, I'm flat out saying that you might have Dameii wrapped around your little forepaw, but that won't work with me. So you can just forget it."

That was the last straw for Uru, how dare he call himself a lion and stand there insulting her when she was only trying to offer a sincere apology.

Before Uru knew what she was doing, she had launched herself at the large male. Ahadi turned just in time to see Uru pounce at him, but before he could respond, her body weight slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, where she attempted to pin him.

But Ahadi, due to both his superior weight and fighting skills, flipped the young lioness over and pinned her, belly up, to the forest floor.

Uru stopped struggling as Ahadi brought his face down to her own, his cold green eyes were ablaze in an emerald fire, and for a moment, Uru thought he was going to kill her. But the lion only brought his face closer till he was looking her squarely in the eye and said in a low, quiet growl,

"**DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN**."

He then released her and before she was even back on her feet, the golden lion had disappeared into the darkness of the nighttime jungle. Her heart pounding and her head aching, Uru slowly made her way back to the area she believed all the other lions were. Finding an empty den, Uru crawled inside and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_A/N:_ So, we finally got ourselves a real glance at Ahadi. What did you think of his and Uru's interactions? Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it!

Also, I really need help with codes names for the main characters, if you have any ideas, please share them! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20: Swimming Lessons

_A/N:_ Hey guys, I'd just like to send a few shoutouts to some of the readers who've been giving me some really great feedback the past couple of chapters! **Chu10, queenlioness..., kora22, Zero Unit RGB, Emerald dreamer96, yeti1995, and Black Cat. **Thank you guys so much for your awesomeness, and to all my other readers, thanks for your love and encouragement as well. Well, we saw Uru get a little fiery in the last chapter. And yeah, Ahadi is kinda a jerk, but he's been used to harshness for most of his life. But enough of my yapping and let the story tell itself lol! Song lyrics are bold, song is Truly, Madly, Deeply. I went with Savage Garden version.

* * *

Chapter 20: Swimming Lessons

Uru's amber eyes fluttered open to a small beam of golden sunlight filling the entrance of the small den that she'd fallen asleep in. She gave a small yawn as the sound of happy, chirping little birds floated to her ears and the scent of the jungle filled her nostrils, awakening her appetite. For the first time in a long while, Uru felt refreshed, energetic, and maybe even a little happy. But her happiness quickly faded as a familiar voice cut through her daydream.

"Well, good morning sunshine."

Uru jumped to her feet when Ahadi's sarcastic tone hit her ear, and gave a gasp of surprise when she saw the large lion laying in the back of the den.

Ahadi wore an amused expression as he watched the lioness's shock. As he rose to his feet however, Uru quickly gathered her bearings.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that, considering it's my cave that you fell asleep in." he answered with a chuckle.

"Oh." came Uru's weak reply.

She watched as the golden lion came toward her from the back of the cave, his emerald eyes glowing in starch contrast to the dark shadows.

"Hey, Princess, I think you're drooling." Ahadi said with a smirk.

Uru quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment,

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean." she said.

"I'm sure." Ahadi said as he approached the exit of the cave.

But before either of the lions could say more, Dameii came trotting up to the small den.

"Uru! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place. I was starting to get worried." Dameii said.

"Don't worry brother, your little princess here is perfectly fine, seeing as though that she's taken up residence in my cave." Ahadi said.

Dameii looked curiously between the pair before Uru found her voice.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Dameii. I was making my way back, but it was late and I couldn't find my way, so I simply took shelter in what I thought was an empty cave. I didn't realize it belonged to anyone." the last part she said while giving a pointed look in Ahadi's direction.

Dameii suspicious look died as he said cheerfully,

"Well, I've got some free time before I have to begin my duties. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Yeah, of course!" Uru said, happy to be able to escape the awkward situation that she'd found herself in.

"Cool! Well, catch later big bro!" Dameii said while he and Uru cheerfully set off into the jungle.

Ahadi rolled his eyes at the pair. He could already tell that his younger brother was head over heels for the amber-eyed lioness. He, Ahadi, on the other hand, found the princess to be most annoying. And she seemed exceptionally talented at pushing his buttons. Still, he couldn't quite shake the image burned into his mind from last night...

_(Flashback)_

_It had been a long day for him. Finding out that Kambili's forces were about to make a run on the Pridelands was stressful enough, but knowing that his own forces were painfully unprepared to make any counter strike rattled him. _

_Kambili's rapid move was something Ahadi hadn't anticipated. And with Kambili's army outnumbering his ten to one, Ahadi couldn't afford not having the element of surprise. _

_And then there had been the argument with the Pridelander princess. At first, he'd found it amusing that she had insisted on being allowed to join the elite force. But it annoyed him that she'd thought she could manipulate him by batting her little doe eyes in his direction. And then, of all things, she'd tried to pin him. He knew that he had scared her when he held her to the ground, but, despite the fear he could feel trembling in her body, her eyes refused to lose their defiant fire, even when he threatened her in a low growl._

_Sighing, the golden lion walked into his cave, hoping to be able to get a small amount of rest before he began the brutal training of the new recruits. _

_But something stirring in the corner of the cave caught his attention. Looking closer, he discovered that it was the princess and she was fast asleep. He studied her features for a moment. Even he couldn't deny that she was breathtakingly beautiful. The pale moonlight that spilled into the cave illuminated her rich chocolate coat, cloaking her in a silvery blanket. _

_She was so young and innocent, even when she was awake, a aura of delicacy enveloped itself around her. But he knew that there was a fire inside of her, though he doubted she realized it. He knew that underneath all of her innocence and naivety there was a creature capable of doing whatever it took to protect what and who she loved. Though he would never admit, he admired her dedication to her family and her courage. Maybe he could find a useful place in his army for her after all. Still, though he knew that she was capable of facing reality, a part of him would do anything to keep her from losing her innocence and delicacy, something he never saw in any of the lions he trained. In the things that they had seen, there was no room for either of those qualities, only hardness. _

_(End of Flashback)_

No, he had better things to do than sit around and think about the young princess. He had troops to give orders to, plans to create, and recruits to train. And none of those involved the image of Uru which seemed to be burned into his mind.

* * *

"So, are you hungry?" Dameii asked.

"Yes!" Uru said.

"Alright, follow me!"

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need... **

Dameii led Uru over to a lagoon. The water was a clear, crystal blue, and she could see the sparkling, jeweled scales of the fish that swam in large numbers about the crystalline water.

"Breakfast is served!" Dameii said.

Uru watched as the blue-eyed lion slid his body into the cool waters.

"Watch this." he said with a cheeky grin.

Uru couldn't help but laugh as she watched him dive underneath the surface. After a few moments, he re-emerged, his mouth full of water and their breakfast.

But when Dameii pulled himself out of the pool and opened his mouth to put their breakfast on the ground, instead of a fish, a large stick fell out.

Looking at Dameii, with his brown mane plastered to his body and a goofy look of confusion and embarrassment written across his face, Uru couldn't help but erupt into a loud explosion of giggles.

"Oh, so that's funny to you!" Dameii said, mock indignation in his voice.

"Well, let's see how funny you think this is!"

Dameii moved to throw the small lioness into the shallow water, but when Uru realized what he was doing, she immediately panicked.

"No, Dameii, please don't."

Dameii, noticing that fear in her eyes and the way she was clinging to his wet mane, immediately backed off.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I, I'm afraid of water." she admitted.

Dameii thought for a moment and then replied.

"Hey, it's ok. We all have our fears. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"It always helps to face and conquer them."

"No, Dameii, I can't." she said.

"I think you can Roo." he said.

He then went and slid back into the cool water. Stretching out his paw to her, he gave a smile and asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Dameii, but..." she trailed off.

"C'mon Roo, I promise I will be right beside you the whole time. And it's a lot of fun once you get the hang of it"

"Promise?" Uru asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Promise." Dameii replied.

With a nervous gulp, Uru slid her dark body into the water.

**I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do...**

Closing her eyes, she felt the cold water hit first her feet, legs, back, and then it stopped at her upper chest.

"Hey Roo, you can open your eyes now." Dameii said.

Slowly, she opened them. She realized that she could stand.

Suddenly, she felt something tickling her foot. Looking down, she saw a school of small red fish nibbling on her toes. Giggling, she began to wade through the water and allowed the cool waves to soothe her.

But to her surprise, she felt herself slip into deeper water where her feet couldn't touch. Before she could panic though, she felt one of Dameii's paw slid under midsection, supporting her. And whether it was from the suddenly cooler temperature of the water or from the sensation of Dameii's touch, Uru released a gasp.

"Just relax. I got you." Dameii said in a reassuring tone.

"Ok, now I want you to kick your legs back and forth." he instructed.

Uru nodded her head and began to move her legs as he had told her to do.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go now. Just keep kicking." Dameii said.

Uru's heart began to pound as she felt his paw let go of her. Expecting to feel the burning water fill her nostrils at any moment, Uru braced herself. But then to her surprise, she found that she was still above the water. SHE WAS SWIMMING!

**I will be strong, I will faithful. Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah. **

"Dameii, I- I'm swimming!" she said excitedly.

Dameii always knew that Uru was beautiful, but he had never seen her truly smile. The amount of pure joy that lightened up her features made Dameii's heart soar. He had never, and knew he would never, see anything more beautiful than Uru's smile.

Becoming braver, Uru began to paddle around the pool, laughing as she went. Dameii happily followed.

"Dameii, this, this is amazing!" she said in ecstasy.

"Yes, you are." Dameii quietly whispered so that only his ears would hear the words.

* * *

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. **

After the two had spent several hours swimming, Dameii had taught Uru how to fish. As it turned out, she was quite good at it. And now the two were resting in the shade of the trees enjoying the small breakfast they had caught.

"Tamalei told me the only thing you guys ever eat is fish because the other prey animals are poisoned with moonweed. Why are the fish not?" Uru asked.

"Well actually, not even all of the fish are safe to eat. To weaken us, Kambili has moonweed regularly poured into the rivers, thus most of the prey animals and fish have it in their system, making it unsafe to eat. So, the only water and fish that are safe, are the ones in pools and lagoons like this one."

"But how does he manage to pour it into all of the streams and rivers around here?" Uru asked.

"C'mon. I'll show you." Dameii said.

* * *

Dameii and Uru emerged from the leafy jungle and arrived at the foot of one of the mountains Uru had first seen when she'd arrived in Jewel Valley.

"It's a bit of a rough walk up, but the view is worth it." Dameii said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uru said with a laugh as she bounded up the steep path.

By the time they reached the ledge that Dameii wanted to show her, both of them were out of breath, but neither could stop smiling.

"Ok, Roo, close your eyes. No peeking!" Dameii instructed.

"I'm won't. Promise." Uru said.

She allowed Dameii to lead her forward while she kept her eyes closed.

"Ok, you can open them."

"Oh Dameii, it's beautiful." she said.

Below her, she could see almost the entire forest of Jewel Valley. The massive green canopy looked like a patch of moss from the altitude that they stood at. She could see large waterfalls spilling into the the huge river that ran from the top of the highest mountain to the jungle valley. Uru also noticed that Jewel Valley was indeed just that, a valley, for surrounded on all sides were massive mountains that reached up to the sky.

"Kambili's main base is right there." Dameii pointed to a large mountain.

The mountain was so tall in fact, that Uru couldn't see the top as it was obscurred by gray clouds.

"And that waterfall is how he poisons the water in the valley." Dameii said.

"But if he wants you all dead, why doesn't he just send troops into the jungle?" Uru asked.

"Well you see, that's just the thing. He knows that we've been in the area before, but he doesn't realize that we've been camped out under his nose this entire time." Dameii said.

"But how could he not know?" Uru asked.

"Sala, our mother, devised a very clever code operation. So that if any of our troops or lions were captured, Kambili wouldn't be able to identify lions and places, as everything was given a certain code name. We all have one and every troop that joins is given one as well. So are locations we discover, both ours and the enemies'." Dameii replied.

"So, Jewel Valley is just a code name?" Uru asked.

"Yep."

"Cool, so what's your code name?" Uru asked.

Haha, well, it's ah- Squirrel Feathers." he said.

"Wow, really? Who came up with that?" she asked smiling.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"C'mon, tell me !"

"Alright, but it happened when I was a cub, probably about five, six months old, and I had found a strange feather one day...

_(Flashback)_

"_Tam, Hadi, look what I found!" a young Dameii said bounding up to a pair of young lions. _

_The female gave a smile, _

"_Say Dameii, whatcha' got there?" she asked. _

"_It's a feather." Dameii said._

"_Cool. What kind of bird is it from?" she asked. _

"_A squirrel bird." Dameii said._

"_A squirrel bird? What is that?" Tamalei asked with a chuckle._

"_Don't you know Tam? Hadi said you were in love with one." the cub replied. _

"_Oh he did, did he?" the lioness turned her eyes on the young male sitting beside her._

"_Oopps." Ahadi said with a cheeky grin. _

"_Hadi said that even a squirrel bird wouldn't kiss you." Dameii continued. _

"_Ok, Dameii, I think that's enough." Ahadi said trying to silence the cub._

"_And he also said that you snore like a hundred year old rhino." Dameii finished. _

"_Well, let's just see what he'll say now!" _

_Tamalei then pounced on her twin, rolling him onto the ground and the two continued on in a mock fight. _

"_Give it to him, Tam!" Dameii cheered._

"_Hey, thought you were on my side!" Ahadi said. _

"_Oh yeah! Get her Hadi." _

_(End of Flashback)_

"And it just kinda stuck from there." Dameii said.

"That's so cute! You guys sound like you're very close." Uru said.

"Yeah, we are. Or we were at least." Dameii replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ahadi kinda disappeared for a while after our mother died. When he came back, it was like, he was a different lion. Don't get me wrong, I still love him, he's my brother after all, but, we've just never been as close as we were before."

"I'm sorry." Uru said.

"Yeah. Look, I know you're still upset about the whole argument thing, but he really is a good guy. He just has a lot on his shoulders, Ahadi cherishes life, that's why he wouldn't let you join, he cares, even if it seems like he doesn't." Dameii said.

"I suppose you're right." Uru said.

Looking up at the noon sun, Dameii said,

"I guess we should be heading back now."

* * *

Dameii had left to tend to his duties when they arrived back at the camp, leaving Uru to her own device. So, finding nothing better to do, she decided to see if she could find Tamalei.

The older lioness was carefully briefing some of the new lionesses on the new codes for some recently discovered enemy bases. When she finished, she smiled happily at Uru.

"Hello Uru. I trust you had a good day?"

"Oh yes, it was absolutely wonderful. Dameii was showing me around." Uru said.

"Well, I've got a few more things to take care of before the day is over. Care to walk and talk?" Tamalei said.

"I would love to." Uru replied following the older lioness.

* * *

"Ahadi, I think that is probably the worst idea you've ever had." Dameii said.

"Look, this is what she wanted." Ahadi answered.

"SHE'LL BE KILLED!" Dameii exclaimed.

"Hey, this is war. She will be treated like every other soldier. Yes, death is one of the risks of combat. And don't think that just because she's your girlfriend that she'll be treated any differently." Ahadi snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dameii protested.

"Sure." Ahadi said with a sneer.

"Well, you can be the one to tell her everything. So that when she gets hurt, it'll be you that she hates!" Dameii yelled.

"Is that supposed to have any power over me? I really don't care how she feels about me!" Ahadi said.

"Look, I've made up my mind. Get over it." the older lion said before storming off.

* * *

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry. **

"So you never told me why you were so afraid of water." Dameii said as he and Uru lay in a secluded part of the valley, looking up into the clear night sky.

Uru gave a sigh, it had been a long time since she'd spoken about her mother, but she trusted Dameii, more than she had ever trusted anyone, except for her father.

And so, she told the young lion about how she had been pushed into the flood that her mother had released into the gorge. And she told him about the horrific nightmares she used to have about drowning.

Afterward Dameii only nodded his head.

"But hey, look at you. Now you've conquered your fear." he said.

Uru smiled at him,

"Thank you Dameii. For everything, this has been the best day I've had in a really long time. You're an amazing lion."

To his surprise, the young lioness moved her body closer to his and nuzzled his mane.

"_I'm not as good as you think I am." _he thought to himself.

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty, that we're surrounded by the highest powers in lonely hours, the tears devour you. **

"Tamalei told me after your mother's death that you disappeared like Ahadi did. Where did you go?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, I just had some personal stuff to sort through, ya know. No big deal. I left after Ahadi had been gone a long while. When I came back, so had he, but he was so different, I guess maybe I was too. Actually, I was on my way home when I met you." Dameii said.

"You remember that day?" Uru asked.

"Of course, it was the second best day of my life."

"Well, what was the first?" Uru replied.

"Today." Dameii grinned.

There was a silent pause between the two. It had been a long time since Uru had stargazed. It used to be one of her favorite things to do. She remembered all the nights her father would tell her stories about his life, her mother, and the Great Kings.

"Do you believe in the Great Kings?" Uru asked.

"Of course, do you?"

"I've had my moments where I wasn't so sure, but Dameii, I have to believe that Someone is guiding me, that there's a reason for all of this, I have to..." she answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he said.

**And I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. **

"What's the most beautiful thing or place you've ever seen?" Uru asked.

"You first!" Dameii teased.

"Well, once when I was a cub, I was stargazing with my dad and all of a sudden shooting stars lit up the entire sky, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." she said.

"Alright, your turn." Uru said, giving him a playful shove.

"Your smile." Dameii said.

Uru couldn't help but blush,

"Oh, you're only teasing me." she said.

"No, I'm dead serious Uru. Your smile, everything about you, is absolutely beautiful."

After they had talked and looked at the stars for a while longer, Dameii decided it was time for them to return. Walking her to a small den, Uru saw that Tamalei and a few of the other lionesses were the only inhabitants of the cave. Uru smiled, Dameii truly was a gentleman, making sure that she was in a den with only other females instead of sticking her in a cave with a bunch of lions.

"I thought you'd be most comfortable here." he began.

Unless you'd prefer to sleep in Ahadi's cave." the last part Dameii said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass." Uru replied.

Dameii laughed before giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

"Goodnight Roo. Sweet dreams." he whispered in her ear, instantly causing butterflies to rise in her stomach.

"Night' Dameii."

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. **

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, this chapter seemed VERY long when I was typing it. Funny how not a lot really happened. I hope you guys liked this, I promise more action is coming very soon. Just thought it was time for a lite chapter. Let me know what you think!

How do you think Ahadi feels about Uru at this moment? What do you think he and Dameii were arguing about?

What's going on with Dameii and Uru?!


	22. Chapter 21: We've Got a Long Way to Go

_A/N: _Wow, you guys give some really amazing feedback. I love reading all of the different perspectives on the characters, it really gives me insight into my own writing! And thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to give meaningful reviews, I know that it's easier to simply leave a review like "Hey, great chapter!", so thanks so much for taking that extra time. It means a lot. Anyways, in this chapter more action is going to start picking up. I've had the scenes in this chapter planned out since I was still working on Jolina, so I really hope that you like it. I also want to say that this was inspired by Mulan, who is by far my favorite Disney heroine (that is human at least). The scene where she cuts her hair and takes her father's armor...epic. I dare say that it comes close to when Simba ascends Pride Rock at the end of the Lion King. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy. As always, the song lyrics are bold, the song, I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan.

Chapter 21: We've Got a Long Way to Go

Uru's day started off quite normally. She woke up, talked to Tamalei for a while, and then, well, nothing.

It seemed that all the other lions were busy with their own duties, training, and what not, leaving Uru alone and bored. Giving a sigh, the young lioness rested her head on her paws, hoping that maybe Dameii would show up, but it was doubtful, he had a lot of responsibilities to attend to, after all.

Before she could get too settled into a comfortable position however, Ahadi's golden form melted out of the thick canopy and came over to her. Immediately, she was on her feet and looking at him with a curious look.

"Good morning Princess." he said in a tone that surprisingly lacked his characteristic sarcasm.

"Uh. Good morning." she said, confusion on her face. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"I have something for you. Care to follow?" Ahadi asked.

"Uh, sure." Uru replied, more confused than ever.

When they arrived at their destination, Ahadi pointed to a small pile of fish.

"Here. You need to eat this, it's going to be your last real meal for a while." he ordered.

"Wh-?" Uru started to ask, but was cut off by Ahadi's reply,

"Because Princess, I've changed my mind. I'm going to let you train with the elite force."

"Oh, Ahadi, thank you! I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Yeah, well, we'll see. And don't get your hopes up, you're not an official member yet."

His last remark though wasn't enough to take the happy smile off of her face. Finally, there was something she could do to help her pride.

After she'd finished her meal, Uru followed Ahadi down a very narrow trail until they reached a large clearing in the trees. The expanse in front of her was huge and it was clear that this was some sort of training ground. She saw a large track that snaked its way around the outside of the clearing and wound back into the forest. Various logs, pits, and other such obstacles dotted the interior.

Uru also saw a group of lions gathered in the center of the clearing and standing in front of them, speaking orders she couldn't hear, was Dameii.

Ahadi instructed her to go join the group. Nervously she made her way over to the males, and giving a sweet smile she went and stood among the group, innocently oblivious to the winks and silent cat calls the males around her were making.

Dameii however, did notice, and suppressing a growl in the back of his throat, he was quick to call their attention back to him. However, it was unnecessary, because Ahadi immediately stepped up and began speaking to the group in a commanding voice.

"Gentleman, this is Princess Uru. She is the newest member of our force. I expect only the most respectful behavior out of each of you. Or there will be consequences to pay. Understand?" Ahadi threatened.

His meaning was not lost on the young males, who all gave a "Yes sir." to the large lion.

* * *

**Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?**

"I don't want any of you to be under the false impression that here you're going to be treated any less harshly than you were in Kambili's camp.

Sure, we may not massacre half of you every other day, but rest assured knowing that your training is going to be every bit as brutal. The only way to defeat your enemy is to master his strategies and then beat him at his own game.

And all that stuff you've learned about death being honorable is a load of crap. No one ever won a war by dying for his cause, you win a war by making your enemy die for his. There's no glory in being a decaying heap of bones, there's only glory in being the last one standing drenched in the blood of your enemy.

So with that out of the way, I'd like to welcome you all to hell on earth!" Ahadi said in a thunderous roar.

**You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, mister I'll make a man out of you. **

"In this army, we don't have room for yellow-bellied, damn cowards. All of you are nothing but an undisciplined bunch of gangly cubs, but you better believe by the time I'm done with you, you cubs are going to be lions. You're going to be cold, ruthless killers without a shred of mercy for enemy life. Alright ladies, line up!" Ahadi barked.

Uru followed the instructions that Ahadi and Dameii were barking at them and she found herself standing shoulder to shoulder with two small males.

"MOVE OUT!" Ahadi ordered.

All of a sudden, the lions in front of her took off on a dead sprint, making their way into the narrow track Uru had seen earlier.

Upon entering the narrow track, Ahadi only yelled for them to run faster. She could feel the hot breath from the other lions on her back as her lungs desperately tried to drink in air.

Up ahead, she saw the lions in front of her leaping into the air, and before she could register what they were doing she saw a huge log obscure her path, giving her barely enough time to scramble over it before she could be trampled by the lions behind her.

They continued on like this for several hours, already the noon sun was beating harshly on their backs.

Uru could feel the hot sweat drench her dark coat and her head felt as though it would spilt. But she kept up with the steady pace of the group until they had left the clearing and came to a large hill.

**Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within, once you find your center, you are sure to win. **

"Well, what are you blockheads waiting for?! Get up there!" Ahadi ordered to the hesitating lions.

Motivated by Ahadi's sharp tone, Uru and the others began the excruciating climb to the top. Her legs ached from her exertions as she clawed her way up the steep ledge. Several times she slipped and landed on top of the lion behind her.

"Hey, watch it clumsy!"

The lions, too, were exhausted beyond their limit, there was no room for chivalry where they were. To them, Uru was simply another troop in front of them as they pushed onward.

Finally, they all managed to reach the top before Ahadi commanded that they begin the downward descent.

Uru had thought that the climb up was hard, but the way down was much more dangerous. She was making her way down as carefully as she could when a small amount of rock slipped out from under her and Uru completely lost her footing. She could feel herself falling, but before her back slammed into a huge rock, a powerful jaw closed around the scruff of her neck and firmly set her back on her feet. It was Ahadi.

"If we had been in combat, you would be dead." he told her coldly.

"Don't let it happen again." he said before walking on in front of the leading troops.

Finally, they arrived back at the camp. By this point, every bone and muscle in Uru's body ached and her paws were bleeding heavily from the sharp rocks she had climbed over. Ahadi dismissed them and Uru gratefully followed the others into a large cave, where she sank to the cool ground and drifted into sleep.

**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you. **

Uru's slumber was abruptly awakened by a thunderous voice commanding that they wake up. She was slightly confused, surly it wasn't morning already. Glancing outside the den, her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the silvery light of the crescent moon cutting through the darkness of the night sky.

"What? Did you all think this was time for beauty sleep? GET UP!" Ahadi roared.

Uru robotically scrambled to her feet and followed the other weary lions outside the den.

"Now, since our numbers are small, night is going to be the easiest way for us to strike against the enemy. However, it's a little hard to sneak up on anyone, day or night, when you all sound like a stampeding herd of elephants! Therefore, tonight, you will learn the art of sneaking into enemy camps."

Uru tried to keep herself awake as she silently crept along the forest floor beside another lion. One would think that something like this would be easy, but oh no, not when you've crawled over rough terrain for miles and miles, and then, every time someone in your group so much as breathed too loud, you were sent all the way back to the beginning of the course.

Uru brought her hind foot up and gently set it back on the ground, however, she didn't see the small twig that lay in her path and when her foot came back to the ground, a small "snap" sound could be heard. Uru braced herself for the order to start over, but instead there was only silence. Then Uru felt a large body barrel into her, knocking her to the ground, and expertly pinning her down. Looking up, she saw a pair of emerald eyes casting a mocking grin down on her. Ahadi slid his claw across her neck without cutting her and said,

"You're dead. That's why it's important to not make a sound."

Getting off of Uru, he quickly ordered everyone to return to the camp.

**We must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. **

It had been two weeks since their training had begun. They were given only small rations of food a couple of times a week and allowed to rest for only a few hours in between training sessions, which could occur anywhere from early in the morning to the middle of the night.

Ahadi was preparing them for the harsh conditions they would face when they began their missions, there would be little to no food and rest to be had, so it was better that they got used to it now rather than later. To his relief, most of the new recruits had begun to adjust. He could see their muscles toning and their faces developed a sort of hardness about them. And the weariness that had etched lines under their eyes had transformed into a feverish alertness.

However, it was clear that one member of the group was not fairing as well as the others, Uru.

It was becoming obvious that her body was not wanting to adjust to the strict and harsh training. While the other's bodies were hardening and becoming stronger, Ahadi could see that Uru was only growing weaker. In fact, just today, she had collapsed from sheer exhaustion out on the field.

Dameii had had to carry her back to the den, all the while giving Ahadi a cutting look. And now, Ahadi himself had begun doubting his decision about letting her join. He knew that she was too stubborn to give up, even if she was on the brink of death, and that's just what worried him, that she may push herself so hard it would end up killing her.

**Time is racing toward us, till the huns arrive, heed my every order and you might survive. **

Ahadi had allowed the troops a few hours rest and meal as he went about planning his next assault on Kambili's main bases.

His elite force was nowhere near ready for an attack, but Ahadi knew that preparedness was the key to success. His sister, Tamalei had taken over the intelligence commission since their mother had died and three of her spies had just returned after their dangerous mission to try and trace the next step Kambili's army would take.

"Ahadi, I'm afraid I have terrible news." Tamalei said when she saw her twin's approach.

"What is it?" Ahadi asked.

"He has the Pridelands."

**You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, your through. How could I make a man out of you?**

Uru had slightly recovered from her collapse when she saw Ahadi enter the den. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"I already know what you're going to say. But hear me out first. Yes, we all knew that I would struggle, but I promise you that I will work even harder if you give me another chance."

"Uru, I just don't think you can handle it anymore. Especially now. Things are about to get a whole lot more intense." Ahadi answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Uru, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Kambili's forces have been moving much faster than we've anticipated. He, he's taken over the Pridelands."

Uru could only remain silent, her head swimming with visions of the horrors that Kambili would enact upon her kingdom.

"And my father?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Uru, but we have no information about what's going on inside the kingdom. But, knowing Kambili, well, I, I just think you should be prepared for the worst." Ahadi said softly.

"Are you really going to do this to me?" Uru asked.

"What?" Ahadi asked in a confused tone.

"Are you really going to kick me out of the force and destroy any chance that I might have to help save me family?" She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Because if you're going to do that, you mine as well kill me now, cause' if you do, I have no reason to live, I don't want to live if all I can do is sit by while my family is tortured." she finished.

Ahadi looked at the young lioness, each tear that made its way down her sweet face was one plea after another to him, begging him to not crush her in that way. For that's just what it would do to her.

"No, princess, I'm not going to do that. But you still have to prove yourself, one more slip up like today and you're out." Ahadi said, his characteristic hardness returning.

Uru watched as he walked out of the den, wandering what the future could possibly hold.

* * *

**To be a man, we must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon. **

"Dameii, I'm so afraid. What if he kills them all?" Uru sobbed as Dameii held her.

"It's alright, Roo. Everything's going to be ok." Dameii comforted.

As she cried in Dameii's warm embrace, thoughts of her home, her friends, her family, and her father raced through her mind.

Her father, he had been through so much, losing his parents, his family, and then Jolina. And yet, through it all, he still remained strong and kind. As she thought of that day in the gorge when his strong jaw had lifted her from the dangers of the raging water, something inside Uru shifted.

It was now her turn to be strong, no more tears, for tears did nothing, now was the time to fight. She was the future queen of the Pridelands and it was her duty to fight until her very last breath to save it.

Standing from where she lay beside Dameii, Uru swiftly left the cave and trotted out into the training field where she saw Ahadi drilling her fellow troops on face to face combat. Uru approached and took her place in the line up.

**To be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. **

When her turn came, Uru looked her emerald-eyed opponent straight in the eye, allowing no sign of intimidation to escape her features.

Ahadi noticed that something had changed about her, but he didn't have time to think about it anymore as she had lunged at him.

He expertly dodged her attack and made a leap over her where he could quickly pivot and easily pin her. But before he could, the lioness did something quite expected.

As soon as Ahadi jumped over her head, Uru swung herself around and using the power of her back legs, kicked his legs out from under him as soon as his paws hit the ground, and pinned him down with a smug smirk. She unsheathed one of her claws and harmlessly slid it across his neck and in a mocking tone replied.

"You're dead."

* * *

It had been nearly two months since he had begun their training and now, at last, his elite force was ready for their first mission. They had all changed so much from the young little adolescents they were before.

Ahadi was shocked at how much even Uru had matured. Gone was the fragile and weak princess that he had seen when they'd first met, and in her place was the strong, sleek body of a warrior.

**To be a man, we must be swift as a coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon...**

* * *

_A/N: _I don't know, for some reason, I didn't feel this chapter was all that it could be, but I hope that you think otherwise. So, now they are ready for their first mission... :o Thanks for reading and let me know how I did. Also, there are some really cool fan videos on Youtube with this song featuring the Lion King cast. You should give them a look! Thanks again!

*And yes, I did take a George S. Patton quote and modified it for this chapter!


	23. Chapter 22: Shadows of the Sun

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been focusing on getting through my end of year exams and I didn't want to rush through this story so fast that the quality began to decrease. This chapter is focused on what's going on in the Pride Lands. Thanks again for the support, enjoy. And to Black Cat, I'm so sorry I couldn't have this up for your birthday, but happy late 16th birthday, this chapter is for you!_

* * *

Chapter 22: Shadows of the Sun

Kanya gave a sad sigh as she looked out of the cave in which she, along with other lionesses of her age group had been trapped. They had all been deemed too old to be trained or bare healthy cubs, but prefect to shoulder the enormous burden of feeding Kambili and his ranking officers, all of whom had ferocious appetites. Kambili had only been in the Pride Lands for a month and already, the happy lives of the Pride Landers seemed to be only a faded memory, one that Kambili was intent on crushing.

"Are you alright?" Zuria asked, coming over to her friend.

Kanya gave a sigh, never in her life had she felt more broken.

"No." Kanya replied before breaking down in tears.

Zuria had never seen Kanya cry, except on the day Jolina had died, and the sight of her weeping friend broke her heart. Zuria immediately wrapped Kanya in a sisterly hug, doing her best to swallow her own tears and offer words of comfort.

"I know, I know. It hurts Kanya, it hurts more than anything. But we're going to get through this. Somehow...we always do, don't we?" Zuria said.

"Yeah... But that, that was when I still had him!"

Kanya suddenly collapsed onto the den floor, weeping in a hysterical manner,

"He's gone. I-I can't go on without him." she wept.

Zuria sank down on the floor, the two lionesses allowing their tears to mingle as they mourned the loss of their mates and friends.

Raoul, Strawberry, Izogie, and Kelsh had all done their best to defend their home and families, but their efforts to protect their pride on the day of Kambili's invasion had been in vain and all four of the noble lions had been killed. Leaving Kanya, Zuria, Illanga, and Eme widowed. The four friends had all been placed in the same age group along with several other lionesses and for most hours of the day and night they were forced to hunt, though they attained little food for themselves.

Kambili had made to separate and break the bonds of family as much as he could. He knew the best way to ensure that no rebellions were attempted, was to crush the spirits of all the lions in the pride, till they could do nothing but accept his orders in defeat.

* * *

Laini felt terror rise in her chest as she saw yet another one of her dearest friends roughly dragged from the den they were trapped in to be tortured and brutalized by the evil lions.

"No, please, let me go!" the young lioness begged.

But the large male that was dragging her out only gave her a sharp cuff to the head. After that the lioness stopped struggling and only accepted her fate in silence.

After a few moments, Laini heard a loud snap and a blood curdling scream come from outside the den. She didn't want to know what had happened.

Then she saw another male come in, pinning her ears to her head, she prepared to defend herself.

"C'mon sweetheart, we both know that's not going to save you!"

The male pounced on her and clamped his strong jaw over her throat suffocating her. She could feel him dragging her across the cave floor, but she was more focused on struggling to get air through her closed windpipe. The male then dropped her on the ground at the feet of a large hyena.

"Umm, too young for cub-bearing and too small for service. She's toned though, put her in the cave with the hunters." the hyena ordered.

And so Laini was once again dragged across the ground and tossed at the entrance of a small cave, where she found a group of the older lionesses, including the only lions left on the council, were trapped.

"Laini." they all gasped before many ran over to her.

The lionesses in the cave all did their best to comfort one another as they heard the cries of pain from their friends, daughters, and sisters coming from other caves and areas. Looking at one another, they all knew that as brutally as they were being treated, many of their pride mates were suffering much worse fates. One of the hunting party escorts entered the den and immediately began barking orders at the lionesses, and so, with heavy hearts, they set off into the evening air.

* * *

Kambili looked out over the lands in satisfaction. He had easily subdued the Pride Landers, taking the healthy adults and adolescents as either troops or slaves. Every cub and elderly lion had been disposed of, and the lions that were still alive had been separated based on age and usefulness. Breathing in the sweet air, Kambili glanced over to the small den that the pitiful figure of the once great king lay.

Mohatu's breathing was shallow and labored, his voice releasing a raspy, wheeze noise with each breath. He slowly opened his eyes which were caked closed by blood and dirt. The sharp pains from Kambili's claws had dulled into a numb ache. Lifting his head from the floor, Mohatu noticed two long chains hanging from nooks on the cave wall. Stung upon one was an assortment of teeth, claws, even a rare eagle feather. The other was much more feminine, with white shells and colorful stones. He and Jolina had worn them on their wedding day. In fact, this very cave was where they had spent their wedding night. Those beautiful moments seemed like a lifetime away to Mohatu. Yet, losing himself in his memories, allowed him to escape the pain and misery of Kambili's constant tortures. Closing his eyes, he thought back on the nights that had belonged to only he and his beautiful mate. He could easily remember the warm smell of her fur, the taste of her kisses, the sound of her breathing.

Then he heard footsteps,

"Jolina?" he asked weakly in his delusional state.

But upon opening his eyes again, he saw Kambili standing in front of him, with a smug grin.

"She's dead because of you." Kambili said.

Mohatu immediately braced himself for the physical and psychological torture which he knew was inevitable.

As Kambili menacingly stepped over to the body of the fallen king, he heard a small, feminine voice, a voice from a memory echo in his mind,

_"Please Kambili. Don't do this. Your so much better than this. Please, I love you."_

Ever since his invasion of the Pride Lands, he couldn't get HER out of his head. Dreams of her smiles and laughter were torturous nightmares to him. Her flashing emerald eyes he could still see as if she were standing in front of him. And the screams of lionesses that were being brutalized all sounded hauntingly like her.

No matter how hard he tried to dismiss her and suppress every memory of her like he had done for so many years, his own mind seemed intent on tormenting him with the memories of his dead mate. The mate that he had almost given everything for, the lioness he loved with all his heart, the wife who had turned against him because of his own doings. And now, she was dead. He had had her tortured till she was nearly broken, and now, she was dead. He had killed her, he had broken her heart, and destroyed both of them.

What was this, **GUILT**?! Why, she had turned against **HIM**! He had been willing to give her everything and she had thrown it away, and why, because she couldn't stand a little brutality. Stupid lioness, you could get nowhere in this world without using cunning and force. It was a eat or be eaten, kill or be killed world. The strong survived and the weak perished and that was simply that.

He suddenly felt a need to rip something apart, to allow the pain he could inflict upon another, soothe the burning power lust and rage that consumed his own soul. With a vicious growl, he brought his claws across Mohatu's back.

"She never loved you, you stupid fool. Why would she, you are WEAK. You couldn't even save her life. You aren't worthy to be a worm, much less a king!"

As the blood spilled over his back, the sting of the physical wounds were nothing compared to Kambili's cutting words. And on the weakened, tortured king's ears, Kambili's cruel accusations rang true.

When Kambili had satisfied his lust for blood, Mohatu's body was left bleeding and broken. The harsh words that Kambili repeatedly screamed at him ripped his soul apart and with what little strength the king had, he wept, large tears rolling down his bloodied face and falling onto the cold hard floor.

* * *

_A/N: _Thank you for reading, I know it was a bit short. I just needed you to get the basic idea of what's going on in the Pride Lands before we switch back to the main storyline with Uru and Ahadi. So, we know their first mission is coming up quick, what do you think will happen? Also, I still could use some ideas for code names for both main and supporting characters. Thanks for your support!


	24. Chapter 23: Operation Rhino Charge P1

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank you guys for the great feedback on the last chapter. I know it was rather on the dark side. I hope you guys like this chapter it is part of a two-three part segment! Sorry, I know it's been forever, but school was crazy near the end and I've been away for the Tar Heel Girl's State program for the past week, it was AMAZING! But I'm glad to be home. Love you lots!

* * *

Chapter 23: Operation Rhino Charge Part One

_Part I: Mission Orders_

It had been nearly four months since she'd been rescued by Ahadi's troops and begun her training with the elite force, and it had been a long, hard road. She remembered the intense days of training, which at the time, were all a big blur due to her physical exhaustion. Pain had become her constant companion and she grew accustomed to a throbbing headache, pulled muscles, and bleeding, sore paws. What had been so disheartening though was watching the other lions around her begin to adjust and thrive in the harsh conditions, while she began to fail. Of course, she fully accepted the fact that she was female, therefore at a physical disadvantage as far as brute strength goes, but she was a lioness, a supposed huntress, therefore, she felt that she should be able to endure as well as the other males. And the fact that she was not, sent pangs of guilt and disappointment through her.

As the weeks wore on, Ahadi intensified the training and cut back on food rations and resting hours. The constant exhaustion and lack of nourishment had taken its toll on Uru's determination. The day she collapsed on the training field, she felt broken and defeated. She knew she couldn't go on any longer. It was over, like it had been her entire life, she just wasn't strong enough. And then, Ahadi had told her that Kambili had taken over the Pride Lands. her kingdom, her home, her family was now in the hands of a ruthless tyrant whose cruelty knew no bounds. It was at that moment Uru knew that if she gave up, if she abandoned her family to the brutality of that tyrant, she was no less selfish, nor cruel than he. She's always been told that what doesn't kill only makes you stronger, and Uru knew that now was her time to be stronger. And so, with determination that only the Great Kings could give her, Uru fought on.

Slowly, but surely, Uru's physical condition began to improve. Surviving on one meal every three days and about ten hours of sleep a week, she caught up with the others in her unit. While she still remained the weakest in face to face combat (even with her improved condition, she lacked the sheer bulk of the males that surrounded her), Uru excelled at sneak attacks and stealth movement. Often, she was put on the front line when Ahadi or Dameii instructed them to move toward a mock enemy base. Uru used many of the teachings that Holly had given her, and she was always one of the first to make it through "enemy territory". Even Ahadi was pleased by the way by the way the princess could melt into her surroundings. Often he, even as a master tracker, had difficulty locating her. Thus, much to Uru's personal liking, Tamaleii, as the head of the intelligence commission, assigned the codename Night Hunter for Uru's future missions.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." a male voice called.

"Hey." Uru replied to the cheerful lion who was trotting toward her.

"Well, the intelligence commission has given us the all clear. Tomorrow, we move out." Dameii said.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already time. Do you know where we're going?"

"No, Ahadi's about to call everyone together. I guess we'll know then."

Uru let her eyes rest on the lively blue eyes of her male companion. Over the past few months, it may have been her love for her family that gave her the strength to fight, but it was Dameii's support which carried her through the rough patches. She wasn't ready to admit it yet, but a part of Uru knew that she was in love with him. If something were to happen to him, she didn't know what she would do.

"Dameii, I-I need you to promise me something."

"Of course Roo, I'd do anything for you. You know that."

It was such statements that while casually rolled off Dameii's tongue, sent Uru's heart to fluttering. Swallowing the rising lump in her throat she said,

"Promise me that, if I'm ever in a...certain situation that is compromised, promise me you won't risk your life trying to save me."

Dameii stood in silence for a moment.

"Uru, you simply can't ask that of me."

"But Dameii."

"What if I asked the same of you?" he interrupted.

"Well, I..." she sighed in defeat. "I see your point."

"I tell you what, I promise to not put myself in too much danger, so that you won't have to rescue me too often." Dameii said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh! Now your just teasing me! You know what you won't have to worry about being in any danger because I'm going to end you right now!" Uru said with a playful growl.

She lunged at the male, causing them to tumble onto the thick jungle moss. Dameii landed on top of her and looked down onto Uru's face. His blue eyes were dancing and Uru could see exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare." she threatened.

"Hmmm...TOO LATE!"

Dameii immediatley began to assault Uru with tickles. She howled in laugher as she struggled to escape, but couldn't wiggle out of his firm grip.

"Dameii, let me go!" she said in between giggles.

"Maybe if you apologize for attacking me!"

"Never!" Uru cried though tears from laughing were spilling down her face.

"Oh, a fighter? Well, they all break sometime or another!"

But before Dameii could begin tickling her again, a voice interrupted them.

"Alright you two. Play time's over. Ahadi wants everyone at the clearing." Tamalei said.

Uru, embarassed, quickly rose and followed Tamalei, not catching the wink the green-eyed lioness gave to the young male.

When Uru, Tamalei, and Dameii arrived at the clearing, most of the other lions in Uru's troupe had already arrived and stood patiently awaiting orders. Tamalei left her two younger companions and went to stand beside her twin. Ahadi had but to softly clear his throat for the soft buzz of chatter to immediately cease.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate you all. I have to say, I didn't think that most of you could make it for this long. I stand happily corrected. However, don't allow this very small achievement go to your head. You've all mastered the playground, now it's time for the battlefield. What you're about to do is going to make these last few months feel like nothing. You're going to see real battle, real enemies, and real death. I don't want any of you to be worried about what or how you'll handle real battle. When you place your paw in a heap of goo that 5 seconds ago was your best friend's face...you'll know what to do. We're going to tear the enemy from limb to limb and we're not going to stop until we've wiped those bastards off the face of the Earth!

The lions all gave loud roars after Ahadi's last statement. Tamalei then stepped forward and waited for the cheers to die before she spoke.

"Your first mission will be to take out a small enemy camp just north of the Northern Hills Pride territory. That base is an essential communication route for Kambili to continue controlling areas north of the Pride Lands. If you can seize that base, we can then move east and isolate Kambili from the northern area by moving in our large army. That should give us the perfect vantage point to launch an offensive within the Pride Lands itself. However, you will face a 5 day journey to the base through a mountain pass. My spies in the area have sent word back that the base is heavily guarded. And as you all know by now, we utilize a set of codenames for secrecy. From now on, your commanding officers are Squirrel Feathers (Dameii) and Lightning Storm (Ahadi). Your destination is Rat Hole Five, your mission, Operation Rhino Charge. Any questions? Very well, good luck."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Will be updating very soon! :)


	25. Chapter 24: Operation Rhino Charge P2

A/N: Hey! Thanks for those great reviews, feels so nice to hear from you all again, I really have missed you. So, this chapter isn't the rip em' up, action packed chapter you're all waiting for, sorry, it's coming, but this is just a set up in order to get to the crazy part. I haven't communicated very clearly that this story is going to be VERY long, we aren't really near the whole epic save the Pride Lands battle yet. We still have a lot of ground to cover first and then after that, I would like to narrate Uru's life as Queen and the birth of Mufasa and Scar. So, yeah, we've got a way's to go! Anyway, hope you like this shorter chapter, yes it is a filler, but it has important character development and setting transitioning points in it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Operation Rhino Charge Part 2

_Part II: The Mountain Pass_

They'd been traveling for two days, Ahadi had been right to prepare them for high endurance, for they had not eaten since their departure from Jewel Valley and had only been granted a few hours of rest each day. But despite the hardships and the lack of food, so far, everything had been pretty boring.

The thick jungle forest had been much large than Uru had previously thought, but soon the leafy enviornment that cushioned her paws on a soft, velvety undergrowth, gave way to a hard, rocky landscape as they neared the mountain pass. The cool air grew even colder as night fell and the silvery light cascading down from the thin crescent moon created an errie illumination of the thick fog that was enveloping the snow-capped mountains.

"Halt!" Ahadi sharply ordered from his place at the front. "We rest here tonight."

_(Noon the Next Day)_

They were now halfway up the steep mountain. Before sunset, they would be beyond the pass. It had now been three days since she'd eaten ad Uru could feel her strength beginning to ebb away.

The terrain was treacherous, not only did she have to carefully navigate across rocky hills and steep cliffs, but the temperature was bone-chillingly cold. Glancing ahead, Uru saw Ahadi instruct the lead lions to begin carefully making their way across a narrow path. On one side, the path hugged a steep cliff face, but on the other, was a deep drop off. One misstep and that would be the end of it. One by one, the lions made their way across, and finally, it was Uru's turn.

"Be careful Night Hunter." She heard Dameii say as she placed her paw onto the path.

(It was against a strict code of conduct to address any of your fellow troops, whether they be superior or subordinate, by their name or nickname.)

Dameii had taken Ahadi's place at the foot of the path instructing each lion when he (or she) may proceed. She gave him a weak smile as she carefully set off on the path. Placing one foot in front of the other, she began inching down the narrow ledge, not allowing herself to look down. The miniscule rockslides that gave way when she upset a pile of loose rocks unnerved her, but she forced herself onward until she came to what appeared to be the opening of a small cave. She knew this was the way the others had gone because she detected their fresh scent trail. So, inhaling the cold air in deeply, she slipped into the tunnel.

It was cold and damp inside and she had to slighly crouch so that her head wouldn't hit the top of the enclosure. Unable to see at all, she began to inch her way forwards.

_(Several hours later)_

The darkness that enveloped her seemed never-ending, and even as she tried to keep her mind on her mission and remain calm, she could feel dread pulling at the back of her mind and sending her heart wildly thumping in her chest.

"_The sooner I'm out of here, the better."_ she thought.

And just then, Uru felt her feet give way underneath her as her body tumbled down into an abyss of darkness. She gave a loud scream when something hard scraped her shoulder. As she continued falling head over heels, she registed light and warm air. Coming out of the tunnel, Uru hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Right on time."

Looking up, Uru saw Ahadi and some of the males ahead of her in the formation waiting at the mouth of the tunnel, which was now located above her head. Ahadi approached her, and looked over her over. Upon seeing nothing more than a minor scrape, he spoke.

"Over there you will find food and water. Try to get some rest."

Uru nodded and headed toward a group of males gathered around a pile of fish. One of them tossed a couple to her and Uru gratefully tore into the scaly creatures.

After she'd eaten, Uru found a small rock that she could lay on. The terrain was still quite rocky and hilly, but it was covered in thin vegetation and large trees grew out from the mountainous soil. A small spring bubbled near her and strange birds sang in the distance.

Uru lay so that she was facing the tunnel mouth. Every so often, a lion would fall out and Ahadi would give them the same instructions he had given her. Finally, the last lion in the line up rolled out and after a few more moments, Dameii followed.

As Uru watched the two brothers talking, she couldn't help but subconsciously compare the two.

Dameii's features were much smoother and possessed a youthful light about them. His deep blue eyes were always dancing, always laughing. It was his sweet, cheerful tone and calm presence that made Uru always feel safe with him, always secure, and always warm.

Ahadi, on the other hand, stood a great deal taller than Dameii. His large frame exuded raw power. Ahadi's presence carried an electric current with it that intimidated everyone who encountered him. Not to mention his temper was explosive. But it wasn't that Uru thought he himself would harm her or would allow harm to come to her, she just didn't feel_ safe_ with him. She felt insecure, as though he could see beyond her defenses and fronts and into her fears and nightmares. Yet, despite all that repealed her from him, Uru couldn't help but admit, even if only to the darkest part of herself, that his power and shadowy presence attracted her. And she couldn't help but shiver when she thought of those flashing emerald eyes, for despite their brightness, they carried a deep darkness within them.

* * *

A/N: So, what did ya' think? We really focused on one character here, that being Uru, with little to no interaction with the other characters. I wanted to focus on internal emotion, did you feel the emotions that Uru was going through during the journey or was it bland? Also, what did you think of her comparison between Dameii and Ahadi?

If you can imagine a lion that has Mufasa's strength and powerful presence, along with Scar's cunning and dark aura, you would be looking at Ahadi. That's how I kinda put his personality together. Of course, Ahadi is a dynamic character and he has a lot of time to grow and change during the story, so we will have to see what Ahadi our beautiful Uru accepts as her mate.


	26. Chapter 25: Operation Rhino Charge P3

A/N: I hope I'm not boring you, but this is another set up chapter so that in the upcoming chapter, we can plunge right into the fight that we all know is coming. Hope that you like this chapter (I think you will for a reason that will make itself know in this chapter). Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: Operation Rhino Charge Part Three

_Part III: Stolen Moments_

Uru and the others in the troupe (except Ahadi) were all resting quietly in a ring, making small talk and simply enjoying a moment of peace, a luxury which had been unavailable to them for the past few months. Uru leaned against Dameii's soft mane as she dozed in and out, occasionally listening to the conversations the males around her were having, at least until one of the male's questions caught her attention.

"What about you Dameii? Have you ever done _it_?"

Dameii seemed just as surprised by the question as Uru was,

"Have I ever _done_ what Leopard Claw?" he addressed the younger male.

"Oh, c'mon! You know what I mean!" Leopard Claw retorted.

Dameii, who by now had caught the male's meaning replied,

"Dude, what kind of question is that?"

"Stop avoiding it, either you have or you haven't!"

Uru, still confused as to what the males were talking about and why Dameii seemed so embarrassed, interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said.

All the males in the circle looked at her and then back at one another before they all began to howl in laughter.

"Well, we wouldn't expect little miss innocent to know about this kind of thing now would we?!" one of them said.

"Hey Princess, haven't you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" another yelled.

Uru, who by now had caught onto their meaning was instantly blushing with embarrassment. Especially considering she was surrounded by a group of males, many of whom were now giving her suggestive glances.

"C'mon guys, is this really any way to treat a lady?" Dameii said.

Most of the males ignored Dameii and continued teasing Uru,

"How many lions have _you_ been with princess?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, it's always the ones who act all innocent that are the real killers!" another hooted.

Uru, who could take a reasonable amount of teasing from her male companions, was now feeling quite insulted, not to mention extremely uncomfortable. But before she could speak up to defend herself, Leopard Claw made a playful jab at her side and retorted,

"Hey Princess, you know, I would be more than willing to educate you on such matter."

Uru blushed even more and Dameii let out a small growl. The other males however, howled with laughter until a furious roar shook the air.

"**Enough of this**! Don't you fools have anything better to worry about besides your adolescent urges?!

Since you all seem to have so much energy, you will now patrol the entire area. No stone is to be left unturned. And if you see anything suspicions, you will report immediately back to me. MOVE OUT!"

None of the young lions had seen Ahadi's approach, but the dark-maned lion had arrived in time to hear most of their conversation.

Normally, it would've only annoyed him that they had been wasting energy cutting up, but when he saw Uru's embarrassed face shrinking from the insults the males were hurling at her, his anger had boiled over.

"Night Hunter, you will remain where you are, I have an important matter to discuss with you. Lieutenant, please make sure that the troops are doing their duty, now is certainly not the time for fun and games."

Upon hearing Ahadi's explosion, the other males had wasted no time in making themselves scarce.

Dameii stood and reluctantly left Uru's side, while swallowing back a bitter pang of jealousy. While he was glad that Ahadi had silenced the males, he couldn't help but be a bit jealous that it had been his brother, not him, to defend Uru's respectability. Turning his mind to his duties, he gave Uru a nuzzle, instinctively making sure that Ahadi saw his display of affection, and headed off to oversee the troops.

* * *

Uru, by now, had regained her composure and stood as Ahadi began to address her.

"Are you alright?" the large male inquired.

The question caught Uru a bit off guard. Sure, she knew that Ahadi had always looked out for her and the others from a distance, but he never really stooped down to her level, much less ask about her well being.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thank you."

Ahadi, whose mind had now proceeded to refocus on important mission plans, began to brief her on the upcoming mission.

"Flame Thrower (Tamalei) has a small unit of spies set up near the Rat Hole. They should be arriving in the next few hours. And when they arrive, the force will begin moving into an attack position. Because you are the best on the stealth team, you will be in command of a small unit of troops whose responsibility is to make sure our main body of troops are not cut off from an escape route. And you will be responsible for directing injured lions and liberated prisoners to safety behind our lines.

You should also know that everything depends on this mission; if we succeed, Flame Thrower will be sent word to move the main army into this area so that we can continue to push south into the Northern Hills and Kilimanjaro Prides' kingdoms."

Uru knew that, subtle though it was, Ahadi had praised her abilities by giving her a command position. Even if it was a duty that would keep her out of the main fighting, she knew that somewhere along the line she had proven herself to him, Ahadi didn't give you a commanding position unless he trusted you.

"I promise to do my utmost to carry out my duties." Uru said.

"Good. Now you may tell Squirrel Feathers to bring the others back in." Ahadi said.

Uru turned to go find Dameii and the other troops, but before she did, she turned back around to the dark-maned lion.

"Thank you. And I don't mean for the promotion, I mean for sticking up for me."

Ahadi was a bit surprised at her words, it wasn't often that he received warm words from anyone besides his sister.

"Well, uh, you're welcome." he replied.

As she watched his somewhat awkward reply, Uru threw a beaming smile toward him and Ahadi couldn't help but return her warm smile.

_"You know. He actually looks better that way."_ she thought to herself as she sauntered off.

* * *

Ahadi watched the young female trot away, and as he did so, the smile slowly melted from his face.

Even though she had come through many trials over the past several months, the princess had still retained her softness and delicacy.

He had expected her to have lost that by now, he thought she would've been hard and cold, yet she was youthful and sweet. Not to mention innocent, that was pretty obvious from her reaction to the males' insults.

Part of him was glad that she hadn't lost her delicate charm, yet it frightened him as well, for that same softness could lead to her destruction. That was part of the reason he had assigned her a commanding position in the spy unit. Yes, she had excelled in her abilities much more than he thought she could have. But he could not bare the thought of her getting hurt or worse...so he had given her a position that would satisfy her and keep her safe at the same time.

But why did he care so much for her? He had led many divisions, even armies, with plenty of female troops, and while he cared for their well being, he'd also understood that a troop was a troop, regardless of gender. So why did he feel differently about Uru?

Maybe it had something to do with Dameii; he knew his younger brother was in love with the princess. And from what he had observed, Uru seemed happy with Dameii too. So, maybe, for Dameii's sake he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Then again, why had he suppressed a growl when he saw Dameii affectionately nuzzle Uru a few moments before. And the look in his brother's eyes, as if he were letting Ahadi know that Uru was off limits.

No, he felt nothing for Uru beyond the general concern for any troop. He only wanted to look out for his younger brother.

Still deep down, Ahadi knew that this wasn't entirely true.

* * *

It was one of those lightless nights. One where the moon is hidden by a thick veil of dark clouds and the stars do not paint the black sky with their glittering display. Those nights when the wind whispers its most hidden secrets to those who can bear tis mournful tales and the air seems cold and lifeless, yet, somehow, full of a mysterious current. It was one of those nights in which, you know, something is about to happen.

The only thing Uru could hear besides the whistling wind was the steady breathing and occasional snoring of the lions around her. Despite the wind, she found plenty of warmth nestled into the thickness of Dameii's mane and the shelter his body offered. And despite the fact that she was exhausted, Uru found that she could not sleep. So, she contented herself in watching Dameii's steady breathing. It was deep and gentle. His warm breath tickled her nose and ears and she could hear his strong heartbeat as she pressed her face into the warmth of his body.

She loved him, it was as simple as that. Even in the tense situations that she had been living in for the past months, she found herself longing for his soothing presence anytime that he was absent from her side. She wanted to see his smile, she wanted to hear his laughter, she wanted to feel his nuzzles.

And yet, despite her desire to be with him, she felt that she and Dameii weren't as connected as they should be, and this was evident whenever she wanted to discuss a deep subject. He didn't seem annoyed when she went rambling off on some tangent, but whenever she asked for his opinion on something like that, he would simply shrug his shoulders and say that he agreed with her and never went into detail about how he felt. It annoyed her a bit, but Uru told herself that not everyone was odd enough to ponder philosophical topics like she did. She told herself to just be happy with Dameii and to be thankful for his companionship.

Rolling over, Uru gave a sigh, and finally admitted to herself that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, despite the fact that tomorrow would probably be the longest day of her life. So, carefully pulling herself up from Dameii, she quietly made her way over to where she knew the night guard would be, with the intention of relieving the lion keeping watch.

But as she approached the large boulder, Uru was surprised to see the large lion sitting on the flat surface of the rock was Ahadi.

"What are you doing awake this time of night." his deep voice asked without looking at her.

"Oh, well, I uh, I can't sleep." she admitted.

"Oh, and why not."

"I don't know. Just anxious I suppose."

"Mmhh."

"If you would like, I will take over as watch guard, if you want to catch some rest." she said after a moment.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." Ahadi said.

"Well, may I join you?" she asked hesistantly, expecting him to say no.

Ahadi looked down in surprise at the young female. He almost said no, but then he made a fatal mistake. He looked into her rich amber eyes, the eyes that melted away his cold resolve instantly.

"Of course." Ahadi almost slapped himself. What was with this lioness, what kind of power did she have over him? But Ahadi quickly told himself that it was his exhaustion and fatigue which clouded his judgement. And maybe, he thought, a bit of company wouldn't be so bad.

Uru gave a timid smile as she nimbly leaped up to the rock and settled herself next to the lion, keeping a modest distance between them of course.

For several moments, neither said a word, and surprisingly, the ensuing silence was not awkward. It was easy for them both to simply sit back and enjoy the quiet.

Uru soon found herself lost in her own mind as images of her family flashed across her memory.

Her father, Uru worried about him constantly. She knew that he'd never healed from her mother's death, and Uru didn't like to imagine how he was probably handling her disappearance. Nor did she wish to think about the horrors he and the others were going through under Kambili's tyranny.

Occasionally, Uru would dream that she was back home, safe and sound, in the den of Pride Rock. And she could hear her father's warm laugh and see all of the contented faces and feel the warm sun on her face.

That was what she was fighting for, for her home.

Maybe it was a fool's errand, fighting for the ways of the past, but Uru decided better to be a fool than a quitter.

As she thought back on all the happy times before she'd been kidnapped, she heard Ahadi speak, interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, oh, just my family."

"Oh."

"Actually, I was just thinking about my father, I miss him a lot. And I know he's worried sick, I just hope that he is alright. You know, with Kambili having taken over and everything."

"I hope so too."

Uru looked up at the large male, this was a side she'd never seen of him before.

"Actually, today is my birthday. I'm four years old now. A full grown lioness." Uru continued speaking more to herself than Ahadi.

"I'm sorry, sitting out here with me, waiting to make an attack on an enemy base probably isn't the best birthday present." Ahadi said.

Uru couldn't help but giggle,

"Well, the part about attacking an enemy base isn't so bad. Sitting with you on the other hand..." she teased.

Ahadi raised an eyebrow,

"Am I really that awful?"

"Well, if you want the truth, most of the time...yes."

To the lioness's surprise, while he didn't exactly laugh, she thought she detected a small chuckle come from the lion.

"I'm kidding. Contrary to popular belief, you're not that bad." Uru said.

"Thanks." Ahadi replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

After that, a few more moments passed before Uru spoke up,

"So, I guess tomorrow is the big day. Are you worried."

"Somewhat, but you are all well trained, the best of the best, and according to my sister's sources, this base isn't suspecting us. We should be fine." he said with confidence.

"Are you afraid?" Ahadi continued.

This time when he spoke, the lion paused from his tireless scanning of their surroundings and looked down to address her directly. Unlike what she would've thought, his flashing green eyes were even more brilliant against the blackness of the night. Feeling her breath catch, Uru finally breathed out,

"No."

Ahadi smiled before turning his attention back to the quiet forest.

Escaping from his glance Uru felt her body relax just as a strong gust of wind blew past her, causing her to begin visibly shivering.

Ahadi looked back at the quivering frame of the lioness, and perhaps it was a moment of weakness, for even he couldn't believe his next action. Slowly, he moved his body closer to her, just so that his mane and the tip of his chest were touching her body.

Uru was quite surprised by his move, but to both their astonishment, she didn't pull away. Instead she simply forced her pounding heart and tense body to relax into the radiating warmth. As he shifted his head to rest just above hers, Ahadi felt the need to justify his actions. Slowly leaning over, until his muzzle hovered just above her ear, he whispered,

"I can't give you anything more, but I can help keep you warm. Happy Birthday, Uru."

The deep, silky voice that he used to gently whisper into her ear, caused Uru to inwardly quiver, a subtle move that did not go undetected by Ahadi.

The two continued to gaze into the night in silence, neither aware that as the moments passed, their bodies were moving closer and closer together.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle was heard nearby causing both lions to snap to attention and quickly pull apart.

Out of the darkness came the figures of three lions. One of them Uru recognized as the spy who Dameii had spoken to back when they were being held captive by Kambili's colonel.

"Greetings Lightening Storm. We come with news to aid in your mission."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end. I promise the next chapter is the one with all of the action. Black Cat the last part of this chapter was for you! Yes, even I am ready for the Ahadi/Uru interactions that are coming. Still, I wasn't planning on the last part, but like I've told you before, the stories have their own mind. And this just seemed right. Hope you liked!


	27. Chapter 26: Operation Rhino Charge P4

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I was happy to see that you enjoyed it because I honestly thought you wouldn't like it. So, here we are, about to begin the battle! So, I decided to incorporate flashbacks into this chapter as well, I hope that it won't be too confusing. Also the song used here is called Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars and the lyrics are in bold. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (All of the flashback revolve around Sala's first mission, a time period we will be exploring later on, but I wanted to give you a small taste of it here.)

* * *

Chapter 26: Operation Rhino Charge Part 4

_Part IV: The Breath of Battle_

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired or wasted.**_

It was nearing dawn, only a few hours after Tamalei's spies had reported to Ahadi.

According to them, the base was heavily guarded and they had learned that most of the lions from the fallen Kilimanjaro Pride were being held captive, but it was unclear if they had already been turned into troops.

They had also told Ahadi that certain sources had claimed that Queen Kanala of the Kilimanjaro Pride was being held at a secret base somewhere east of their current location. Still, Ahadi was weary of the validity of such a claim, and right now, he had to focus on the mission at hand, not worry about something that would more than likely turn into a wild goose chase.

Ahadi took a deep breath as he watched his troops move into formation. Soon, they would begin heading south and would wait until nightfall before attacking the base. In the rear of the formation he observed Tamalei's spies mingling with the small unit that he had put Uru in charge. The spies would stick with his force until the end of the battle and would report back to Jewel Valley if it was safe to begin moving the large army into the area.

As the time neared for them to move out, Ahadi did not give them a pep talk or anything of the sort. He had taught them all that he possibly could and now, it was their time to prove if they were warriors.

Taking his place at the front of the formation, Ahadi heard words that his mother had told him a long time ago.

_"Battle is like breathing Ahadi, you push in with everything you've got and then you quickly pull out before you're lost."_

**Surrender to nothing or stopped what I started, and stopped it from end to beginning. **

_The golden lioness looked down at the sleeping forms of her two cubs. _

_After today, she knew that she may never see them again. For today, was the first battle. The first day that she would strike back against HIM and the suffering he'd inflicted on her and so many others. _

_It had been a year since she'd last seen him, since that day he had chosen power over love and family. _

_When she had lost him, it had seemed so sudden, so absolutely unpredictable at the time. Yet, looking back on it now, she knew that it had been coming for a long time and she'd been too blind or stubborn to see the signs. _

_But no more. _

_Today, she would fight against the darkness that had destroyed her old life, her parents, her pride, her love. _

_Today, she had a new family, and she would gladly go to her grave fighting for their future. And to make sure they never knew the suffering that she had known. _

_"Commander. Are you ready?" _

_Sala turned away from her young cubs to the brown lioness that addressed. _

_"Yes. Lieutenant. The troops are ready?" _

_The brown lioness gave a nod of confirmation before turning to leave. _

_Sala looked back at the sleeping forms of Ahadi and Tamalei. _

_"I love you my little ones." she whispered, planting a kiss on each of them. _

_Ahadi stirred from his sleep and dreamily opened his eyes. He gave his mother a groggy smile before yawning and settling back into slumber. _

**_A new day is coming and I am finally free!_**

_When Sala left the small den, her attention was immediately drawn to the assembled army before her. Each lion and lioness was giving her a proud smile as she went to take her place at the front of the formation. _

_A newfound strength filled Sala as she signalled for them to move out. A strength that only comes at the dawn of battle. _

_ Sala knew, as she breathed in the light morning air and felt the strength of the army behind her, a new day was finally coming._

* * *

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack! Run away, run away, go change yourself. Run away, run away, now I'll attack!**_

"You ready for this?" Dameii asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Uru replied.

Dameii smiled and then continued,

"There's something I need to tell you before we do this..."

"What?" Uru asked.

"I know you already know this, but I need to tell you out loud... I-I love you."

Uru stood in silent surprise for a moment, but she smiled and nuzzled him.

"I love you too."

Before the two could say anymore, Ahadi's commanding growl signalled the force to move out.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Dameii said, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

"I promise." Uru called as the male left her side to find his own place near the front of the formation.

* * *

**I would have kept you forever, but we had to sever. It ended for both of us faster than a...**

Ahadi had led many missions since his mother's tragic death. Still, even though he allowed nothing but confidence to be observed on his face, he couldn't help but worry about the possible outcome.

But why did Ahadi want to fill in his mother's place as commander?

For Tamalei and Dameii it may be for noble causes, to carry on in their mother's pawprints in the fight for freedom, but for Ahadi it was much different.

He wanted to see Kambili dead.

He had his reasons, but right now wasn't the time to recall the painful memories of the "dark time" as Ahadi referred to them. Now, he had to focus on his mission.

_(Later that evening)_

They had arrived.

Uru knew as she watched the first wave of combat lions begin to move into position that all hell was about to break loose. She had confidence in her fellow troops and in Ahadi's abilities, but she still couldn't help but worry.

Her heart pounded in her chest and dread made her stomach roll as she watched the second line of troops leave the back lines. This unit was lead by Dameii.

"Please let nothing happen to him." she prayed silently.

Finally, the only lions that were left in the area were those in her own small unit along with Tamalei's spies. They all gave her anxious, but confident looks.

They trusted her, but Uru worried, could she really handle this job, could she trust herself?

Uru inwardly slapped herself, now was certainly not the time to doubt herself, she had to be strong for her unit, for her force, and for Dameii.

She ordered one of the lions to position himself on a low hanging tree branch to keep watch for any suspicious movement. Where her unit had stayed behind, they were in the coverage of a leafy forest. And though Uru could not see the base, she heard roars in the distance and knew the battle had already begun.

* * *

**Kill of this thinking, it's starting to sink in. I'm losing control now and without you I can finally see. **

_Sala looked at the base with disgust. It hadn't been too long that she had been in one similar. _

_They were all the same, steep rock walls, cold faced guards in every corner, death and decay choking the air. _

_Still, she was proud of her army, they had managed to completely overpower the base's defense guards and to her relief, most of the lions who had been prisoners were now safe back at her own base. _

_In fact, her Lieutenant had already recruited most of them, expanding Sala's small stealth unit into a small army. _

_She couldn't help but smile to herself. Sinjun was due for a visit to this mountain base and when he arrived and saw the desolation, he would know that he had a new enemy..._

* * *

Ahadi quietly led his first offensive team into position. The sun had just fallen beneath the horizon, now the night had set in, and a long night it would be.

As Tamalei's spies had told him, the base was heavily guarded, but Ahadi was prepared for that.

The spies had described to him a small entrance between two large boulders where the prisoners were being held.

However, for the mission to be successful, Ahadi would have to do much more than simply rescue the prisoners, this base had to be completely wiped out.

So, he had instructed Dameii to take a large unit and swing around to the southwest side of the base. Then a small strike team was to travel to the southern tip of the base and create a distraction before retreating back to Dameii's unit.

While Kambili's forces concentrated on attacking Dameii's unit, Ahadi would move his troops to the northern entrance, where he would step up fortifications to hold their line up, and another large team would penetrate the base, attacking the troops inside and freeing the prisoners.

He would then push his way toward the southern entrance and catch the remaining enemy troops between his own force and Dameii's unit, where the enemy would be easily crushed.

Though the plan sounded stable, Ahadi knew it was anything but fool proof. Experience told him, that everything could change in the blink of an eye.

In war, it was about adaptability, not predictability.

* * *

Ahadi and his team continued stalking quietly toward the base. It was an open area at the edge of the dense forest. On several sides it was sheltered by large boulders and on one, by a large hill where Ahadi could see strong guard fortifications. This was certainly not going to be easy.

"Leopard Claw. Do you see that entrance?" he whispered.

The young male silently nodded his head.

"That is the entrance you have to keep open. Do you remember your instructions?"

Leopard Claw responded with a curt nod.

"Good." Ahadi replied.

Like most young males, Leopard Claw could be a bit of a pest, but he was a good soldier and had a solid head on his shoulders when it came to following orders and battle strategies.

Ahadi stood in silence until he heard roars in the distance. Then he observed movement within the base. From his trained eye, he could see the base forces moving toward the southwest side. Perfect.

Ahadi instructed his unit to begin their approach and as they neared the edge of the forest, he gave the signal to move in.

It was now or never.

With furious roars, his unit descended on the base.

* * *

**Run away, run away, I'll attack. Run away, run away, go change yourself. Run away, run away now, I'll attack. **

It was now nearing midnight and Uru carefully moved her unit closer to the base.

She knew that Ahadi had managed to infiltrate the base as a steady pour of prisoners was now retreating behind her lines, and Tamalei's spies and a few of her own troops were attending to them, trying to keep them calm.

Leaving behind a few lions, Uru instructed for a small team along with herself to stalk toward the base. It was too dark for her to see much, but when she found the entrance that Ahadi had described to her, Uru realized, with horror, that the entrance had been cut off by a group of enemy troops.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Uru whispered orders to one of her troops. She knew what she had to do, the question was, would she be able to do it?

* * *

Leopard Claw stood with the other troops that Ahadi had left to guard the entrance. It had been fairly simple to penetrate the base, and so far, everything had gone as planned. As Leopard Claw helped direct escaped prisoners toward the back line where Uru's unit was, he didn't allow himself to look at the still bodies of some of his companions that littered the ground just outside the entrance.

"Leopard Claw, enemy forces headed this way. They're going to try to block the entrance!" Spitfire warned.

"Everyone defense positions now!" Leopard Claw ordered.

Suddenly, he found his small unit surrounded by a large number of snarling lions who didn't hesitate to attack the group.

Leopard Claw lunged at a large male's throat, but to his surprise the male blocked his move and then grabbed Leopard Claw's shoulder and threw him to the ground.

With a yelp of pain, Leopard Claw regained his footing and took another swing at his target, this time, not missing. With a sputter, the large male collapsed to the ground.

Spitfire found himself locked in a battle of blows with a vicious lioness.

Her smaller size allowed her to maneuver quickly and avoid his attacks. The lioness took swipes at his back and neck, but only landed superficial blows on his skin. But as she attempted to lunge for his throat, she took one misstep and Spitfire was able to land a crippling blow across her back, instantly shattering her spine.

Wiping the blood from his eyes, Spitfire looked up in time to see Leopard Claw take down a huge male, but to his dismay, though many enemies had been killed, he saw that not all of the bloody bodies were of enemies. Many faces that had been smiling only hours before were now completely drained of life.

Spitfire saw his good friend Little River taking on a lion almost twice his own size. Spitfire instantly moved to help his friend, but to his horror, the large male landed a spiltting blow to Little River's head. Spitfire watched as Little River's eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he crumpled to the ground.

With a furious roar, Spitfire lunged at the lion, but not before he was knocked over by another lioness.

Leopard Claw, by this time, knew they were losing. More enemy troops were pouring into the fight than they could take down, and he saw many of his friends, one by one, crumple to the ground.

Things were not looking good.

* * *

The fight was going well for Ahadi. Though there were more enemy troops than he had planned for, his soldiers were holding out strong. They had found where the prisoners had been held, and most of them by this time had been set free.

Still, Ahadi was worried that the sheer volume of the enemy troops would overwhelm his own force. At this point, it was essential that the entrance Leopard Claw was guarding remain open.

"Lightening Storm! We just went to escort some of the prisoners to Leopard Claw's post, sir, the entrance has been blocked!

"Damn it!" Ahadi cursed.

"Alright, tell Mountain Rain to concentrate all offensive power on the south entrance. We've got to break through to Squirrel Feather's unit, it's our only chance at this point!"

"Yes sir!"

Ahadi began ordering his troops to move toward the south entrance, where the enemy had set up strong defenses.

But before he could give further instructions, Ahadi felt something knock him in the head, he spun around to face a large male lion growling menacing at him.

Even as his vision swam, Ahadi launched himself at the lion, but the lion blocked his attack and sank his teeth into Ahadi's upper thigh. Ahadi roared in pain, but continued slashing at the male, until he could sink his own jaw into the lion's throat and sever the jugular vein.

Falling to the ground in a heap, Ahadi saw blood pouring out of his wound. He heard one of his troops call for him as a veil of darkness covered his eyes.

* * *

Uru began planning out her strategy. She had to open up that entrance or there would be major consequences.

"Morning Sun! Go back and tell the others that everyone is to report back here at once. Tamalei's spies can stay with the prisoners."

As soon as her troops had quietly assembled where she was standing, Uru addressed them.

"We have to get that entrance open. But we can't face the enemy head on, a few of us will have to lure some of them away.

Morning Sun, Golden Warrior, and myself will create a distraction. As soon as you see part of them leaving the area, attack.

Frog, you're in charge till I get back. Does everyone understand? Alright, good luck. And for goodness sakes, do be careful!"

The lions all gave Uru respectful nods as she, Morning Sun, and Golden Warrior left.

"Ok, this is going to take every ounce of stealth that we have. We can't alert them to our presence until we are in the ideal location. As soon as we do though, each of us is to run in a different direction. Try to loose them and then rendezvous back to where the prisoners are. By that time Frog should have been able to free the entrance and we'll move into the battle area then."

Uru could now clearly see where a large group of enemy troops were milling about the entrance. Giving a firm nod to the lions beside her, she released a loud roar, which drew the attention of the guards. Immediately, a big number of them began to move toward her. Giving a look to her companions, Uru instantly bolted into the forest, and from the angry growls, she could tell a large number of lions were hot on her trail.

* * *

**Run away, run away, I'll attack, I'll attack! **

She'd lost them! Uru had never run so hard in her entire life. Her lungs were burning and her legs were shaking. But she still had to get back, so taking a deep breath, she began jogging back to where the others should be. But just as soon as she moved, Uru felt something knock her off her feet.

It was a very large, very menacing male lion.

* * *

Dameii's unit had finally managed to break through the tough line of defense at the south entrance, but most of the enemy troops had retreated back into the base. Dameii knew something was wrong when Ahadi's unit had not appeared in a crucial stratagey position, but Dameii was trying not to let his mind ponder the worst.

His own unit was quickly overpowering the enemy troops, in just a moment, they would be in the base.

* * *

Blood dripped from her jaw as the male lion's body fell to the ground. Uru wasn't sure how she had managed to take him down, but his mutilated corpse spoke for itself.

However, her own injuries reflected that it had been a hard won victory. Blood poured from a deep gash that ran all the way down her back and an aching throb pounded in her shoulder.

Wincing from the pain, Uru began to limp back toward the others, trying not to put too much pressure on her shoulder.

* * *

Golden Warrior and Morning Sun had both arrived at their redevous point, but Uru was nowhere to be seen.

"Most of them went after her. Should we go look for her? She may need help." Golden Warrior said.

"No. As much as I hate it, we have to put the mission first. You know the code." Morning Sun replied.

Golden Warrior nodded and the two set off to where Frog, thankfully, had managed to break the blockade at the northern entrance, allowing Ahadi's unit to escape the base before they were completely crushed.

Dameii's unit had managed to break into the base, and, at this point, had either killed or subdued the remaining enemy troops.

And just as suddenly as the fighting had started, it stopped.

The lions stood, silently cheering for their victory.

As Dameii approached Ahadi's unit, he was shocked to find Ahadi absent.

"Where is your commander?" he asked one of the troops.

"We took him to the rear lines, sir, he was severely wounded."

After leaving orders for the base's perimeter to be secured, Dameii headed to the rear lines.

When he arrived, he was shocked to see Ahadi laying unconscious on the ground.

"Don't worry. He just has a wounded leg, we don't know the extent of the damage yet, but we stopped the bleeding. He will live."

Dameii allowed this somewhat relieving news to comfort him, but then, two of the lions in Uru's unit approached him.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have bad news. It's about Night Hunter..."

Dameii felt his stomach lurch and his heart seemed to skip a beat as an icy feeling of the deepest dread filled his heart.

"Please no..." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Alright that was the end. Hope you liked it. I tried my best to make everything realistic and entertaining. And I attempted to make it a little more than he slashed, he bled, he fell, he died cliché battle descriptions, I hope you were able to feel each character's emotions. Also, I finally named some of Uru's fellow troops, hope you liked the codenames because that is as far as I plan on going into their identities. And what did you think of the flashbacks of Sala? And did the song fit? Please let me know how I did and what you thought. As always, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your generous support. Catch ya later!


	28. Chapter 27: The First Victory

A/N: Oh wow, those were some really uplifting reviews on the last chapter, reviews that I was certainly not expecting. As I was writing that chapter, I came to realize, much to my dismay, that writing drama and romance was much easier than constructing realistic and clear battle scenes. And because I have not written out a chapter that was solely focused on a battle since Book One, I was afraid it was going to come off as boring and cheesy. But you guys really made me feel like I did a good job, so thanks so much for re-establishing my self esteem. This chapter isn't quite as intense as the last few have been, but I have good reasons to think that all you romantics out there will like it. :)

* * *

Chapter 27: The First Victory

Dameii paced anxiously waiting for the search parties he had sent out to return.

_"No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen." _he thought.

One of the troops approached him and interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, Night Hunter has been found. She's lost a lot of blood, but she's alright."

Dameii gave a sigh of relief as he followed the lion to where Uru's wounds were being treated.

When he arrived he saw her laying on her side, wincing in pain as a pair of lions were cleaning her injuries.

He was glad to see that she was still conscious, not to mention alive.

He gently nuzzled her,

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Uru smiled at him, too focused on the pain to speak. Her vision was swimming and she felt extremely light headed.

Dameii saw that she was exhausted and disoriented from the blood loss.

"It's alright, you can sleep."

Dameii's quiet command seemed to have its effect, for a moment later, the lioness had given in to the waves of darkness that were sweeping over her.

oOo

Uru awoke with a start. Upon seeing the dark enclosure that she was in, her heart began pounding.

Did she fail in her mission?

Where was her unit?

Where was Ahadi?

Where was Dameii?

She didn't realize that her breathing had become rapid and heavy as she tried to pull herself to her feet.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You're ok."

The warm voice immediately soothed her and her racing heart began to slow.

Dameii came over to where she lay and nuzzled her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we won." he replied.

Uru smiled, but then she remembered seeing many corpses of her friends laying on the ground outside of the entrance.

"And the casualties?" she asked hesitantly.

Dameii's smile faded.

"We have many with small injuries such as your own. We only lost ten lions. Ahadi's injured too."

Uru's eyes looked up at Dameii in alarm.

"What?! Is he alright, how bad is it?"

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Just has some muscle damage to his back leg, but it will heal. I just don't think Tamalei will let him do a lot for a few weeks."

Uru's alarm faded into a smile,

"Yeah, he's not going to like that." Uru giggled.

"When will the main army be here?" she continued.

"They're on their way as we speak." he answered.

Uru tenderly stretch her body. Her shoulder was still very sore and she could feel a numb ache along the gash down her back. As she and Dameii left the tiny den that she had been sleeping in, Dameii stopped and looked at her.

"You know that Ahadi's entire unit was saved because of you."

Uru stopped and looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you had not instructed your unit to break through that blockade, every one one of them would have been slaughtered and I doubt we would've won. Uru, you're a hero."

Uru blushed slightly,

"No, I was just doing my duty." she replied.

Dameii chuckled at her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm proud of you Roo, but, next time, try_ not_ to do something so crazy, I don't think I can handle another scare like that."

Uru smiled and returned his warm embrace.

oOo

"I said I was _fine_."

"Ahadi, I swear, if I hear one more word out of you, I am going to break your other leg. You're not leaving this den today and that's FINAL." Tamalei said with an annoyed growl.

Ahadi gave a sigh of defeat at his sister's stern words, he knew that she was just as stubborn, if not more, than he was.

"Hey sis!" another voice yelled.

Tamalei turned from the grumpy male in front of her to see Dameii and Uru approaching.

"Dameii!" she said, rushing to her younger brother giving him a warm embrace.

"Congratulations Uru, I hear you are our conquering hero." Tamalei said giving the younger lioness a happy grin.

Uru gave a meek smile while Dameii approached his brother.

"Good to see you're still alive."

"Gee, thanks Dameii, wish I could say the same." Ahadi growled

Dameii just laughed at the older lion, knowing that Ahadi didn't mean it.

"Yep, that hit to the head didn't change a thing, he's still as grumpy as ever, especially when he doesn't get his way." Dameii said the last part in a loud whisper, one that is meant to be heard by everyone.

Uru, too, couldn't help but giggle at the sulking form of Ahadi giving Dameii a nasty look. But before Ahadi could make a mean comment, Tamalei stepped in.

"Ok, Dameii, that's enough. Why don't you go enjoy the sunshine instead of pestering your brother?"

"Alright Tam. Hey, take it easy big bro."

oOo

Tamalei had successfully transported the main army into the area in and around the now conquered enemy base. The area had been secured (therefore the lions could relax from their strict code during missions-hence why they were not using codenames any longer) and after a few tense weeks, the lions could take it easy before having to prepare for the next course of action.

Everyone was overjoyed that Ahadi's elite force had been successful in its first mission. Though it was a small victory, it had been an important one.

Many of the lions in the elite force had easily fit in with the other troops and as they relaxed, talked, and rested, many stories began circulating as the elite troops related tales of the hard won battle.

Uru didn't realize how important her decision had been, it she had hesitated for one moment, all would have been lost. And the males who had teased her only a few days before were now laying praise on her quite thickly. It was just as Dameii had told her, she was a hero.

Dameii and Uru came out of the area where the wounded were being cared for. To her relief, most of the injuries she saw were not severe.

She and the other wounded lions had been kept in the area near the back of the base. Glancing around, she could see that friendly faces now stood guard where only a day before their enemies had been. Uru couldn't help but smile, the taste of victory was indeed sweet.

As she followed Dameii, Uru could hear a lot of talking. Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop a little, it made her nervous to have to confront a big crowd, but she swallowed the butterflies as she and Dameii came out into the open area where most of the other lions were.

As soon as she had stepped into the sunlight, the buzz of conversation immediately died down. Uru felt her heart skip a beat as all of the lions turned to look at her. Suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers and Uru blushed as they began chanting her name.

"C'mon hero, time to face your adoring fans." Dameii whispered to her with a cheeky grin.

Uru took a deep breath as she allowed Dameii to escort her down to the cheering crowds.

oOo

Uru felt like her face was going to fall off from smiling so much. She hadn't been able to have a moment's peace since entering the area. Lion after lion had approached her, offering thanks and congratulations. Many of them engaged her in small talk, which Uru, had no choice but to pleasantly participate in.

It was now nearing evening and for the most part, the crowd's fascination for Uru had settled down, though many lions were still approaching her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but she was exhausted, and working the crowds had never been Uru's forte.

Dameii was impressed that she had endured the "torture" for so long. He could tell the warm smiles were fake and the laughs were forced. And he didn't blame her, he knew she was exhausted, and unused to large crowds.

As soon his friend Nanji had finished talking to him, Dameii turned to Uru who had just finished chatting with an older lioness, and whispered in her ear,

"Wanna get outta here?"

"Please!" Uru said back.

Dameii helped her navigate through the crowds, whose interest in her sparked back up now that she was moving. But Dameii did his best to politely deter most of them, and then he and Uru were able to sneak out of the area without anyone following.

He led her back into the quiet of the large forest and up onto a large moss covered rock, where there was room enough for them both to lay down.

"Stay here. Be back in a second." Dameii said as he disappeared into the foliage.

Uru gave as sigh as she rested her head on her paws. The forest was quiet, peaceful, and the setting sun gave off an orange glow that penetrated the green forest, causing dancing sunbeams to sparkle in the waving branches above her.

"Hungry?" Dameii asked as he set a small antelope on the ground.

Uru's stomach immediately gave a loud growl as she looked at the carcass. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything besides fish.

"C'mon you. I know you're starving." Dameii teased.

So, as lady-like as she could possiblymanage when she was this hungry, Uru set upon the food. As she tasted the tender meat, Uru was sure no meal had ever been so delicious. Dameii, being the gentleman he was, allowed Uru to eat her fill before he also satisfied his own hunger.

After they had both gorged themselves, the two lions lay on their moss covered perch watching the last of the sun rays evaporate as night set in.

Dameii lay on his back, while Uru rested her head on his chest, nestling into the thick mane that covered it. Dameii held her close with one paw and rested the other on her side.

Suddenly, Uru sat up and turned so that her own chest was on his and she was looking into his light blue eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Did I mean what?"

Uru hesistated, but finally said in a soft whisper.

"Do you really love me? Or did you only say it cause there was a chance one of us could've been...well...you know."

Dameii carefully slid himself out from under her and brought his large head down to nuzzle her.

"Uru, I promise you that whether we are in the heat of battle tomorrow or are gray old lions ten years from now, I will love you just as much as I do right now."

Uru smiled and stood so that she could slip her head under his chin.

"What about you?" Dameii asked.

"I would follow you to the ends of this world and back. I love you Dameii, with all my heart, I love you." she replied.

oOo

Uru had thought that she had recovered from her injuries for the most part, but as she and Dameii were returning later that night, Uru had felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder, causing her to collapse to the ground. The stabbing pain was so intense that Dameii had had to carry her back to the camp. They went to where Tamalei and some of the others were still tending to some of the other wounded.

"Hmm...it seems that she has pulled several joint muscles. I'm afraid that if you're not careful Uru, there could be permanent damage. You need to stay on your feet, but no more missions for you for at least a month." Tamalei said after she had examined Uru.

Uru felt her heart sink in disappointment, if she couldn't fight, she couldn't help save her friends and family.

After her examination, Tamalei and Dameii had gone off to talk about what plans for the future now looked liked.

oOo

"A few of my spies have brought me some interesting news." Tamalei said quietly.

"What?" Dameii said.

"We have strong reason to believe that Queen Kanala is being held at a secret base to the eastern area of the Northern Hills."

"Hmm. What do you suggest we do? She could have valuable information."

"Do you think the elite force could handle penetrating that base?" Tamalei said.

"I think they could. But, what did Ahadi say? Did you talk to him already?"

"I did. He believed it could be done." Tamalei answered.

"But, who is going to lead us? I mean, obviously he's going to be laid up for a least a month." Dameii replied.

"Ahadi and I discussed that and he suggested that you lead them." Tamaleii said with a smile.

"Me?" Dameii said.

"Yes you. You're more than capable, c'mon you know Ahadi wouldn't allow it if you weren't more than prepared."

Dameii thought for a moment and then he turned and smiled at his sister.

"Alright, I'll do. But if I screw this whole thing up and we all die, Ahadi is going to kill me."

oOo

Meanwhile, Uru had been left in the same den, which the now slightly less grumpy, Ahadi was resting in. In an attempt to break the silence, Uru said,

"I'm glad you're alright."

Ahadi was pulled from his thoughts by the feminine voice that had addressed him.

"Thanks." he replied.

Before Uru could respond however, the large lion continued,

"I belive that I owe my life to you Uru. You went above and beyond the call of duty and you saved the entire mission as well as my life. I am proud to call you one of my troops. Thank you."

Uru again blushed, such a heavy compliment from Ahadi was not something to be taken lightly.

"You're welcome. But you've saved my life before, so I guess we're even now."

"I guess we are." Ahadi said, flashing her one of his rare, but radiant, smiles.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it guys. This was sort of a filler chapter, but I think that those in between moments speak just as loud about a character as the pivotal ones do. I really hope you enjoyed the Dameii/Uru moments as well as getting to see Tamalei again. I haven't had the chance to really get into her character, but don't worry, soon we will. :) Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope that you will review and let me know what you thought!

*Also, you may have noticed that I change the formatting some. Instead of the line breaks, I used a little fancy oOo thing I've seen other author's use. I thought it looked better, but you guys let me know what you think. Love you lots!

**I've also seen a few authors doing a little random question thing at the end of their chapters which I liked. So here's mine,

Who is your favorite Lion King character (it can be OCs or anything) and why is said character your favorite?


	29. Chapter 28: 100 Suns

A/N: Hi everyone. Oh goodness, it has been awhile since we last heard anything from our dear Uru. Well, I am pleased to have this chapter up and going and hopefully updates will be coming along quite faster than they have been over the past week. Before we plunge into our story however, I have some business to attend to.

First on the list is that I have recently had the chance to read many of your stories. I want to send a shout out to **yeti1995**, **Chu10**, **Emerald dreamer96**, and **ILoveTama**. My friends, you are all excellent writers and if anyone is looking for a really good Lion King story, please swing by the profiles of these dear friends of mine and give their stories a read, you won't be disappointed I can assure you.

Secondly, I've been talking to one of my readers (though I haven't had the chance to do so, I heard good things about his story The Tale of Two Kings you should check it out) is that I still have not been very clear about the pacing. That is because, I really am not sure how long this story is going to last. We're already nearing chapter 30 and we've still got quite a ways to go. For now, I will say that Book Two will extend no longer than 45 chapters and I want to be finished with it by the end of summer, however, I don't know if that is going to be possible.

My last little bit before I stop annoying you is that I have recently posted two new one-shots for my Tribute to Simba collection, thank you so much to those of you who have read it and left thoughtful reviews, if you haven't yet, please do so if it suits your fancy.

Oh, yes, and before I forget, it was so interesting to hear who all of your favorite Lion King characters are. Perhaps it is a bit obvious, but adult Simba is my favorite character. I just feel a strong connection to him, not to mention he's my hero haha.

I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: 100 Suns

Gray. Brown. Dust. That was all that was left. The once flourishing kingdom was now nothing more than a barren wasteland. The lionesses who, in days now gone, were healthy and strong were now thin, weak, and sick.

Their once brave king, their mighty king...gone. The light, the life of their kingdom...dead.

Laying in a broken heap at the bottom of a gorge, as a cloud of dust chocked the air and distorted sight, was the body of a once proud king. A dark maned shadow gloating over the fallen lion.

"DADDY!" Uru screamed as she shot up from her sleep, her heart pounding and her body soaked in sweat.

Light filtered into the small den and when she recognized her surroundings, Uru began to breathe more calmly.

"It was just that dream again." she said to herself as she stood and stretched.

Uru had been having a similar nightmare almost every night and each time, the vision of the dream became clearer and more vivid.

The thought of her kingdom withering away and seeing a broken lion that she was sure was her father sent shivers down her back. She felt like her family was running out of time, but there was nothing she could do to get to them any quicker.

She gave a heavy sigh of worry as she walked from the den into the early morning.

oOo

"Yes I AM DAMEII!" Uru angrily shouted.

Dameii gave a frustrated sigh, he knew telling Uru that she wasn't coming along would strike a nerve on her. Truthfully, he didn't blame her for being mad, but he wasn't going to allow her to harm herself when she was still injured.

"You heard what Tamalei said Roo, you're not well yet and I won't have you getting hurt if I can help it."

"Tamalei said that TWO WEEKS AGO Dameii. I've had plenty of time to heal. Please Dameii, I'll be fine." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Roo, but there's no way you're coming along on this mission."

"Uggh. Look, I know that you're in charge of the elite force right now, but, darn it, I earned my place on this team and you don't have the authority to take that away!" she shouted in anger.

"I'm not taking anything away. And you know what, it wasn't just my decision that you couldn't come along. It was Ahadi's strict orders to not allow you on this mission, I simply supported it! So if you really have a problem, I suggest you take it up with him!" Dameii yelled back.

"You know what! I WILL!" Uru shouted as she angrily stormed away.

She did feel bad for yelling at Dameii, he was only looking out for her, but the anger and frustration she felt at the moment were too much to overcome.

oOo

"You think the new troops are prepared?" Tamalei asked.

"Yes. Leopard Claw did a good job training the new recruits; I only wish they had gotten the maximum amount of training before being sent on a mission..." Ahadi trailed off.

"It couldn't be helped Ahadi, you know we can't wait any longer. Kambili's forces are only growing stronger." Tamalei replied.

"I know."

"Don't worry, they are prepared for their mission and I'm sure Dameii will do an excellent job leading them." Tamalei said.

"That he will." Ahadi replied.

Tamalei gave her brother a soft nuzzle before making her way out of the cave.

After his sister left, Ahadi gratefully laid his sore body onto the cool floor of his den. Thankfully, he'd healed faster than expected; his leg he regained most of its former strength, he could walk somewhat, but other than that, he couldn't do much without causing himself immense pain. So, much to his frustration, he'd had to forfeit most of his duties to other lions while he continued to heal.

The lions that the elite force had rescued from the base had joined the force. Ahadi had decided it was the best way to fill in the now empty positions of members who had fallen in the first battle.

Because he could not keep up with the rigorous training regiment, Ahadi had appointed Leopard Claw as a training lieutenant, and as he'd expected, Leopard Claw had done a fine job over the past month.

_(Flashback)_

_"It truly is an honor sir to be appointed to such a position." Leopard Claw said. _

_"Yes, well, I'm sure that you will not disappoint me." Ahadi answered. _

_"I will do my utmost to carry out my duties to the best of my ability sir!" Leopard Claw stated._

_"Very good." Ahadi responded. _

_"I do hope I'm not out of line in saying this, but sir, could you not simply order the troops to complete the training without doing it with them?" Leopard Claw asked. _

_"No Leopard Claw, in order to be successful, the troops must learn to trust their leader. Never ask one of your lions to do something that you can't or will not do with them." Ahadi said. _

_(End of Flashback)_

The black maned lion had just managed to find a comfortable position when he heard an angry huff at the entrance of the den.

"Ahadi, may I have a word with you?"

Ahadi sat up to see that it was Uru, and she had a furious look upon her face, he thought he knew the reason she was so angry.

"What is it?' he asked in an irritated voice.

"Why have you forbidden me from joining the elite force on the next mission?" she asked.

"Simple. You are injured and have not properly healed."

"Ahadi, it was a small scratch and a dislocated shoulder, I think I'll live." she retorted.

"Yes, well, we're all_ very glad_ that that is the case. However, you're still not in good enough shape and I won't have you endangering the mission because of your stubbornness."

"So that's it? You won't even reconsider." she asked.

"Hmm...well...let me think...nope. You're not going and that's that." he said.

Uru gave a sigh of frustration before storming out of the cave.

"You are all infuriating!" she shouted to him. "And I am not stubborn!"

Ahadi couldn't help but chuckle to himself. A small part of him loved to push her buttons. Uru was usually a calm, docile lioness, but he knew she had a temper underneath her gentle facade and he couldn't deny that he loved to ruffle her fur a bit. And, though he loathed to admit it, she was kinda cute when she was angry.

oOo

Uru sighed as she slumped down on a small rock. Dameii had upset her, but that Ahadi, Ooooh, he knew just how to get under her skin. She knew she'd been pushing it when she had stormed into his den demanding an answer, in fact, she was surprised he hadn't exploded when she questioned his order, but rather, Uru thought she'd caught the golden lion smirking at her.

Oh those lions, they were surly going to be the death of her.

"Uru, dear, what is wrong?"

Uru sat up to see Tamalei giving her a warm smile.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just a little frustrated that I can't go on the next mission. It just, well, it just feels like with every step I take forward, something pushes me back five."

Tamalei nodded as she came to bask on the rock with the younger lioness.

"I understand. And I know that Dameii and Ahadi can be a bit...hard to deal with shall we say, but they are just trying to look out for you."

"I know. I'm just worried about my family. I don't know how much longer they can possibly hold out." Uru replied.

"I know how you feel. When my mother was off on missions, I would worry day and night about her. It's not easy to handle knowing your family is in danger. But I can assure you Uru, we are doing everything in our power to stop Kambili. Trust me, we'll liberated your home and family soon."

Uru smiled, she hadn't gotten the chance to spend a lot of time with Tamalei, but she liked the older lioness. And it had been awhile since she'd had any female companionship.

"So, I see you and Dameii have made quite the couple. When should we start arranging the wedding?" Tamalei teased causing the younger lioness to blush.

As the sun reached its peak at noon, the two lionesses continued bathing in the sun while talking and gossiping, the usual chatter that goes on between lionesses. It was the first time in a long while either of them had felt the contentment that comes with doing what was natural for them. And it felt good.

oOo

"I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier Dameii. I-I shouldn't have spoken to you so harshly. You were right, I'm not healed completely and I wouldn't want to put anyone else in danger." Uru said.

"Oh, my sweet girl, it's alright. I'm sorry I lost my temper as well." Dameii said giving her a gentle nuzzle.

"Promise me you'll return safely?" she whispered.

"Cross my heart and hope NOT to die." he replied with a cheeky grin.

I love you." she said.

"I love you too Roo." he replied.

Uru gave him one last nuzzle before she watched him head to the front of the troops. Tamalei and Ahadi had already given their instructions to the group, now, Operation Queen's Revenge was underway.

The main mission was to rescue Queen Kanala of the Kilaminjaro Pride, one of the ones to fall victim to Kambili's invasion.

Uru had never met Queen Kanala, but she had heard stories about her from lionesses in her own pride. Apparently, Kanala never deemed any lion good enough to be her mate, so she ruled alone. Which in Uru's mind made her admirable, except that the Queen's nasty temper and promiscuous nature often overshadowed any of the wiser decisions she made.

Uru also knew from what little negotiations had taken place between the Pride Lands and the Kilimanjaro Kingdom , her father did not care too much for the she-King as she heard him refer to her as.

Uru was pulled from her thoughts thoughts as she watched the force beginning to move out. As the last of the troops disappeared into the depths of the forest, she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach that something _very bad_ was going to happen.

oOo

It had been two weeks since Dameii had been gone. By this time, she was all but healed and extremely bored. There was absolutely nothing for her to do. No training. No missions. No nothing.

Uru got up from where she was resting and decided a walk around the base might provide her with some momentary distraction...it's not like she had anything better to do.

As she made her way through the rocky base, she saw Ahadi laying in an opening on the edge of the forest.

"Hey." she said approaching him.

"Princess." he responded.

After a few moments of awkward silence Uru spoke,

"Something bothering you?"

"No. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you just seem worried."

Ahadi gave a sigh as he lay his head onto the ground,

"It's just Dameii is my little brother, I don't know, I'm worried about him."

Hearing those words come out the usually stoic lion's mouth really surprised Uru. Unsure of what to say, she sat her body next to his.

"I'm worried too. But, I'm sure he and the others will be fine."

"I hope so." Ahadi replied.

After a moment the great lion stood and stretched.

"I think I'll go for a walk, I've healed mostly and Tamalei can't keep me around that darn cave any longer. Care to join me?"

Uru was, at first, taken aback by his question. Normally, he acted as if her mere presence was the greatest annoyance he'd ever known, but slowly a smile came to her face.

"S-Sure." she said as she turned to follow Ahadi into the forest.

The two walked in silence for a moment before Uru suddenly asked,

"What was your mother like?"

The question caught Ahadi off guard, but he replied,

"Well, she was a very strong lioness. In every sense of the word. No matter how many times she got knocked down, she always got back up, and she never lost her kind heart. She was a good mother and a brilliant warrior. I suppose that's why Kambili had to destoy her before she destroyed him."

Uru detected bitterness at the end of his statement. But Ahadi asked a question of his own before she could ponder any further,

"What about your mother. I know she died when you were young. Do you remember her?"

"Oh yes, she was the sweetest, wisest, and bravest queen ever. Not to mention she was beautiful. I-I wish I could be more like her."

"You are. Much more than you think."

Uru blushed as she continued to stroll by his side. Eventually they came to another clearing in the forest, and Ahadi, feeling his injuries beginning to ache, much to his annoyance, decided to take a rest. The sun had sunk beneath the horizon several minutes ago, and the stars had already come out.

"So, what's your favorite time of the day?" Uru asked out of the blue.

Ahadi chuckled at the young lioness.

"You first." he replied.

"Alright, I guess I would have to say dawn. It's the beginning of a new day, new chances, new adventures. And I like watching the sun rise over the horizon. Your turn!"

"Midnight." Ahadi replied.

"Why?" Uru asked.

"Because you can hide in the night. You don't have to worry about begin judged or found; it's easy to just kinda disappear in the darkness..."

Uru sat back, shocked at the answer he'd given.

Ahadi caught her expression and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, that was beautiful."

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the end and not the start. **

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the Earth and not the stars. **

Ahadi chuckled, as he turned his gaze to the stars.

"You know, the last time I actually star gazed was when me and Tamalei were cubs."

"Really? I used to all the time with my dad, before... well, you know. I-I really miss him."

"I'm sure you do. He sounds like a good father and a wise king."

"He is. He used to always tell me the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us, guiding us. Do you believe that?"

The soft expression that Ahadi had worn that evening suddenly hardened.

"No. I don't. I think we have to fight our own battles, find our own way out of the dark. There has certainly been no divine intervention that ever helped me. I think the Great Kings are just a bunch of cub stories."

**I believe in nothing**

**Not the day and not the dark. **

**I belive in nothing**

**But the truth and who we are. **

"You really think we can possibly get through this life without guidance?" Uru asked.

"Yes. It doesn't makes sense to give the credit of our triumphs to some dead monarchs. And what about all of the other creatures, what happens to them, do they not get to go to the heavens as well? It just doesn't make sense. We are who we are, through our own trials and our own determination, not because of a bunch of dead kings."

**I believe in nothing.**

**Not in peace and not in war. **

**I believe in nothing**

**not in sin and not in God. **

"I mean, if there really are a bunch of dead kings who look out for us, why do so many bad things happen to good lions. Why does someone like Kambili get to live and prosper and someone like my mother struggle and die?"

"I-I don't know..." Uru said softly.

The anger and bitterness that Ahadi had held inside went much deeper than she could ever imagine. It was heartbreaking watching one of the strongest lions she knew obviously being suffocated with grief.

Something had happened to him and it went beyond just loosing his mother.

**I believe in nothing. **

**100 suns until we part. **

**I believe in nothing. **

**But the beating of our hearts... **

"It's a lion eat lion world out there Uru. Kill or be killed. There is no room for hope or faith, it's fight or die." Ahadi said with a small snarl.

Uru slowly got up and approached the hurting lion.

"I don't think you really believe that. Because if you did, there's no way you would fight to save others so selflessly the way you do. I think you're just hurt and angry." Uru whispered.

"Sometimes I ask myself what the point of it all is, this cycle of suffering, I mean, what's the point in living if it only makes you miserable?" Ahadi continued.

"I've wondered that too, but my father once told me that even if most of life is Hell, that doesn't mean it's not worth living for the parts that can be Heaven."

To the surprise of the lion, the lioness rubbed the top of her head under his chin, doing what she could to comfort him. Ahadi didn't pull away, instead returned her warm nuzzle, as a single tear slid down his cheek and onto Uru's dark fur.

As they offered one another comfort, neither saw a golden lioness watching from the distance, a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Well dear ones, that was it! What did you think of Uru's dream in the beginning. Pay close attention, it may remind you of something that goes beyond this story. Was this a good chapter? Did you like the part at the end? Let me know what's good and not so good! (And if the song fit).

*The song was 100 Suns by 30 Seconds to Mars.

*So this time I have two questions,

1) What is your favorite color and why?

2) What color do you think Nala's eyes are?

"


	30. Chapter 29: Undisclosed Desires

A/N: Hello everyone. I know, I on one of those sporadic writing sprees, but when the story wants out, well, it simply wants out. First of all, I want to thank those of you who've had the chance to review for your thoughtful feedback. The religious undertones that presented themselves near the end of the last chapter are things that have been weighing heavily on my own part. I won't go into any of that, but just know, when you read this story, you're not only reading a Lion King fanfiction, you're reading into someone's soul-my soul.

Hmm...many of you said that you thought Nala had green eyes (I heard sea green and emerald), but most everyone said something along the lines of aqua, bluish-green, etc. For my personal opinion, I have always believed since I was a very young girl that Nala has blue eyes. I can also agree with aqua, but not emerald. I don't know, it's just that I associate emerald eyes with Scar, and Nala is nothing like Scar as a character. (And no, I don't believe that he is her father. I do consider the events in the musical to be cannon and I do hope that even Scar would not want his own child as a mate...I don't really want to discuss that further *shudders*). So, for my opinion, I find Nala's eyes to be blue and I will go to my grave believing that they are such. But I love that all of you shared your opinions on such a heated Lion King controversy haha!

Now, onto this chapter. Again, there won't be a lot of action, but I've been waiting to get to this one! Within this chapter you will find both flashbacks and lyrics. We will not only be exploring Ahadi's past, but also his mother's. But I do not wish to give too much away before the story is told. The song is by Muse and is called Undisclosed Desires...hence the name of the chapter.

Do enjoy my dear readers. :)

* * *

Chapter 29: Undisclosed Desires

He was hurting.

That much she had been able to tell. But why?

Sure, Uru had always shied away from Ahadi, especially from his explosive temper, but never would she have imagined that this lion, who had once seemed to exude power and confidence, could have ever looked as sad and vulnerable as he had seemed that night.

Uru gave a sigh as she tossed and turned finally allowing her eyes to rest on the dark interior of the cave she shared with Tamalei and a few other lionesses who were now sleeping peacefully.

To her, it had seemed that Ahadi was a cold individual, that he didn't want companionship of any kind, but maybe, that's just what he needed...a friend.

And she was going to be that friend.

oOo

(Next morning)

Ahadi gave a large yawn as he stretched his sore muscles. With a sigh, he stood to his feet and made his way out into the early morning sunshine.

"Good morning." a light voice said cheerily.

Ahadi turned to see a certain dark furred lioness approaching him, a twinkle in her amber eyes.

"Princess. You're up early this morning." he observed.

"As are you...are you hungry?" Uru asked attempting to ignore his cold greeting.

"No. Not really. Why?"

Uru's shoulder slumped slightly, he certainly wasn't going to make being his friend easy for her.

"Well, it's just that I managed to catch a small antelope and I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast."

Ahadi stood silent for a moment, Uru's uncharacteristic behavior threw him off. Normally, with a few exceptions such as last night, she seemed to do her best avoiding him.

What was this lioness trying to get at? If she thought that just because of what he'd shared with her last night now meant they were suddenly best friends she had another thing coming.

Then again...he had never felt so open with someone like he'd been with Uru, maybe...No. It was silly really, he'd just needed to vent some pent up emotions to someone, and it had just happened to be Uru.

He was just about to open his mouth to politely decline her invitation when another feminine voice interrupted.

"Of course he would love to." Tamalei said approaching the two.

Ahadi instantly gave his sister a grumpy look to which she simply replied,

"Now Ahadi. You know in order to heal properly you've got to keep your strength up and receive proper nourishment."

Ahadi looked between the two lionesses, and though he was out in the open, he couldn't help but feel cornered. Uru with her hopeful expression that seemed it could be shattered instantly if disappointed and his sister giving him a smile that he knew actually meant -_Yes I will embarrass you right here if you don't act like a gentleman and accept her offer_. What choice did the poor lion have?

"Yes Princess. That would be most delightful." he replied doing his best to mask the irritation in his tone.

Tamalei watched the two walk off. They couldn't be more different, Ahadi with his cold, stoic, borderline grumpy persona and the Princess with her warm, friendly, but shy disposition.

Ahadi hadn't been the same since he'd returned to them after being held captive by Kambili's forces. He didn't seem to want to really talk about it, but he had shared a few things with her; she could hardly blame him for being the way he was. Still, last night she had seen a side of him she'd hadn't seen in a long time.

Uru's presence in Dameii's life had seemed to do her younger brother a great deal of good, maybe, a friendship with the princess would be good for her twin as well.

oOo

**I know you've suffered **

**But I don't want you to hide. **

Yes, it was awkward. Sitting here eating breakfast with a lion who had obviously been forced to join her. But Uru decided she was simply going to overlook that. Surely if she could survive his training regiment, she could gain his trust and friendship as well.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Uru asked.

"Sore, but better than I've been for awhile. You?"

"Oh, I'm doing well."

Again, the awkward silence ensued.

To Ahadi, it did seem as if she were trying to befriend him. He had to admit to himself, it had been nice to feel her presence with him last night. Perhaps he could try to reciprocate her efforts somewhat...after all, what would it hurt to have a bit of company?

"I've got to see how the basic combat troop's are coming along. Would like to come with me? You may find it useful to see how our entire army works if the event that you are promoted a high position were to come about."

Uru couldn't help but smile, it was a small step of course, but a step forward none the less. Maybe in time, he would learn to trust her, maybe in time he would look at her as more than a troop, but as a friend, someone he didn't have to hide from.

"I would love to!" she replied.

oOo

**It's cold and loveless.**

**I won't let you be denied. **

_(Flashback)_

_The golden lioness gave a sigh sending a cloud of red dust up into the air. Her ears flicked forward when she heard the guards outside the cave she was imprisoned in laugh. The red beams of the setting sun that penetrated the darkness of the cave reminded her of blood and that her own would be spilled by this time tomorrow. The last moments of her life would be spent wasting away in this unforgiving darkness. _

_But she had to pay for the crime she'd committed. Only to her it was not a crime. Killing a ruthless lion for attacking a lioness from her pride was not a crime. But, still she had spilled the life blood of another, and tomorrow, she would repay the deed with her own. _

_Closing her emerald eyes she willed her mind to carry her far from the darkness of the cave to a place where she had once been happy and safe. Back across the fleeting moments of time, back to her home, to her family, to her pride. To the time before it had all been taken away. _

_Her cubhood had been a happy one. Her mother and father, kind and good parents. She could still remember snuggling into the silky thickness of her father's scarlet mane, she could remember the warm scent, the smell of the freshest morning air and dew kissed grass of the savannah, that belonged to him. _

_Her mother, a strongly built golden lioness had been a part of a group of lionesses who been forced to leave their kingdom. She'd heard her mother talking many times about the glorious pride of King Akono and Queen Auru, and the horrific events that had torn the kingdom apart as well as how the lionesses had come across her father's pride. And her favorite part of course, how her mother and father had fallen in love. _

_Her father was no king, but he did his best to look out for the small pride of lionesses, and most praised him as a wise pride leader and with a gentle lioness by his side, the pride prospered and grew. _

_At least it had until the horrible night, the night Sinjun had come. _

_The lioness shuddered when she recalled the night her pride had been destroyed. The shadowy figures that had drug her off into the night with other young lionesses her own age still gave her nightmares. _

_Part of her was thankful that she had been spared seeing the carnage that she knew was all that was left of her family and pride, hearing their shrieks of pain had been enough. _

_After that night, she never saw her parents again; her only companions were the lions and lionesses who, like her, had been taken captive from the pride. As they struggled to endure the training and brutality of Sinjun's colonels, they all swore to protect and look out for one another. _

_That is why she had killed the lion who was attacking one of her companions; to protect her friend, she'd committed an atrocious crime, to remain loyal to her pride, she would make the sacrifice for that moment of defiance. To show that she was NOT a mindless slave to her hated oppressors. _

_"Sinjun has required your presence. Both of you. Well, don't just stand their, get a move on!"_

_The golden lioness was pulled out of her thoughts by the voices outside her prison. The guards quickly left their post as a dark maned lion came into the den. _

_"Sala! Follow me. Quickly, we don't have much time." _

_The golden lioness followed the young male out of the den and into the darkness. Following his lead, she lowered her own body to the ground as they slinked out of the base and into the open savannah. Before they could get any further, another lioness came after them. _

_"The coast is clear. But remember, you've only got until morning before he knows." the new lioness said to the lion. "I do wish you the best dearie. Be safe!" the lioness said to Sala._

_"Thank you Holly, you as well. You cannot know what this means to me." Sala replied nuzzling the lavender-eyed lioness._

_Sala and her male companion took off into the night, their sprints creating a steady pace for them to follow as they allowed the night to envelope them in its hidden cloak. _

_"This is as far as I can go. There is a small oasis just a few miles ahead, you will be safe there. I shall come to you in to two moons time. Will you wait for me?" the male said. _

_"Oh yes! And thank you, you risked everything to save me. I will never be able to repay you." Sala replied._

_"Sala, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I will always keep my promises to you. Knowing that you're safe is all that I need in return." _

_"Promise that you will return to me?" Sala asked._

_"I will come to you."_

_The two lions shared a warm embrace until they noticed the first signs of dawn beginning to banish the dark cloak of night. As she watched the male disappear, she called out, _

_"I love you!"_

_oOo_

**Soothing...**

**I'll make you feel pure. **

**Trust me...**

**You can be sure.**

Ahadi and Uru departed from the training grounds of the basic combat troops. To Uru's surprise, there was a large number of troops, with just as many lionesses as lions. Even some of the commanding officers had been female.

After Ahadi had observed the progress of the younger troops, he introduced Uru to several of his ranking officers, but what shocked Uru the most was that he introduced her as the lioness who had saved the entire mission and his life. While Ahadi did not slather on pompous flattery, those two statements carried more praise than anything else could.

It was nearing noon now, and the quiet mountain forest was buzzing with life as bees buzzed near flowers, birds sang as they flew from tree to tree, and various other creatures went about their business.

The cool mountain atmosphere was so much different than the blazing temperatures of the savannah back home as well as the humid air of Jewel Valley. The mountain air carried on it a sort of freshness, one that made her feel alive and pure.

The two were headed back to the central area of the base when Uru felt a sharp pain rip through her shoulder.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." she said.

Ahadi stopped and looked at her,

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Ooooh, it's my shoulder, I think I may have over done it hunting this morning." she answered.

"Hmmm...lay down." he commanded.

"What?" she asked.

"Just lay down for a second, I want a look at that shoulder."

Uru obeyed, laying her body on the soft ground, her wounded shoulder facing up.

Ahadi leaned in close,

"Do you trust me?" he asked his emerald eyes searching her own.

Uru could feel her heart pounding at his close proximity and at those piercing green eyes looking at her with such intensity. Did she trust him? How many times had he saved her life? Yes, she trusted him, the deeper question was, should she trust him?

"Y-Yes." she replied in little more than a whisper.

Uru watched as he gently placed one of his massive golden paws on her body and traced the area around her injured shoulder.

"This is going to hurt for a second, but I promise it'll help in the long run." he said.

Uru nodded while she took a deep breath.

Ahadi brought his paw down on her shoulder- hard, snapping the joint back into place.

A pain like she had never felt shot through Uru and the lioness gave a scream as it washed over her. But just as soon as the pain had come, it began to fade. After a second Ahadi helped the lioness back onto her feet.

"Feel better?" he asked with a grin.

"Y-yeah, a lot better actually. How did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh you know, years of practice and unsurpassable skill." he said giving her a wink.

"Oh I'm sure." Uru replied in a playfully sarcastic tone.

Still, nothing she could do averted the shiver which ran down her spine when he gave that wink.

oOo

**I want to reconcile the violence in you heart. **

**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. **

Ahadi sat next to his sister as she relayed the events of her day. But he wasn't really paying attention to the golden lioness's chattering's.

His mind, was on Uru.

Over the course of the day they had talked about a few things here and there, nothing too deep. Ahadi was grateful for that, he'd thought the Princess would try to pry more information from him about his past, but she hadn't.

What really concerned him though was the recurring injury in her shoulder. He'd seen her mask the pain throughout the day even if she hadn't shown it until they had arrived back at the main base for the evening.

Her injury from the first mission had proved that no matter what he did, he couldn't completely protect her. And though he would do all he could to keep her out of harm's way, Ahadi respected her too much to remove her from the elite force. She had proven to them all that she was capable of being a warrior and no matter how much he wanted to keep her safe, he would not strip her of the right she had earned.

There was one thing he could do to ensure that should she ever find herself cornered like that, she would be able to defend herself with less chance of a serious injury.

Tamalei had let him off the hook of staying in the den all the time, and Ahadi felt it was time for him to get himself back in shape, he had the perfect solution to both of his problems; he was going to personally train Uru for face to face combat. That was something she'd struggled with while completing her training with the elite force. He was going to teach her how to use the strengths she had as a female to overpower her weaknesses.

Uru lay in the rear of the den, listening to the other lionesses chattering about their day. She wasn't really listening to them, no, her mind was replaying the day she'd spent with Ahadi.

Uru wanted to know more about him, she wanted him to let her in, she wanted to help him, but she knew that if she pried, she would only push him away. He would open up to her in his own time, she would just have to be patient.

Ahadi surprised her in almost everyway. She thought he was just a cold, almost emotionless lion, but after last night, she was sure there was so much more to him than she ever imagined. And the way he was so gentle when observing her injury, it surprised her.

There was something about that dark-maned lion that intrigued her, and even if she wasn't fully aware of it, she found that the more she got to know him, the closer she wanted to be.

oOo

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past.**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. **

_(Flashback)_

_"You're here." she sighed. _

_"You waited." he answered. _

_"I was so afraid that when Sinjun found out I was gone that he'd done something to you." Sala replied. _

_"He couldn't find any evidence against me. Sala, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"What?" the lioness replied. _

_"I-I can't stay with you it would arouse his suspension. He might find you." _

_The lioness closed her eyes, she'd been separated from him for so long, only to find that their separation wasn't over._

_"I understand. Will you come back again?" she asked. _

_"You have my word. But, let's just enjoy this night."_

_Sala smiled as she allowed the love of her life to whisk her away into a blissful paradise. _

_The lion looked down at his sleeping mate; she was so beautiful with her vibrant green eyes and beautiful golden pelt. He'd been with other lionesses before, but never had he known the love for anyone that he felt for this lioness. He wanted every part of her, her mind, her heart, her body, and her soul. He didn't want to think about how hard it would be keeping their love from Sinjun's ever watching eyes. He didn't want to think about the loneliness he would feel when he wasn't by her side. And he didn't want to think about the terrible things he had done and would do while he lay next to such a pure hearted and good lioness. _

_He knew he didn't deserve her, but he needed her. _

_(Many months later)_

_Again, she waited for him to return to her. She always stood in this exact spot on the day he'd promised to come. Each time hoping that he would come back to stay. But this time, she wasn't alone. _

_"Sala..." she heard a voice whisper as a dark-maned lion came before her. _

_"You're home!" she said passionately embracing him. _

_"I missed you so much." he said pulling her closer. "Sala I have something to tell you." he continued in a worried tone. _

_"What?" she asked pulling away not missing the tone in her mate's voice._

_"He knows about us." the male said._

_She felt her heart skip a beat, her blood turned cold, and her stomach rolled. _

_"And..." she whispered afraid of the answer._

_"He's going to allow us to remain as we are." _

_"What's the catch?" Sala asked, Sinjun never gave favors unless there was something in it for him. _

_"I-I must continue to serve him. I can't leave or... he'll kill you" the lion said softly._

_Sala felt her heart drop, _

_"What are we going to do?" she asked. _

_"We're not going to worry about it right now. He won't harm you Sala, I won't allow it." he said pulling her back into him. _

_"I have a surprise for you." she said hoping to change the subject._

_"What is it?" her mate asked._

_"Follow me."_

_Soon the two came to the den that Sala had claimed as her own. She gestured for her mate to enter. _

_"Congratulations. You're a father." she said. _

_The male looked in shock at the two small cubs nestled at the back of the cave. But his shock melted as he approached; he smiled as he saw how much they both looked like their mother, but the male had a dark black tuft on the end of his tail, a trait inherited from his father. _

_Sala came up and nuzzled her mate. _

_"I wanted to name our daughter after my mother, Tamalei. What do you want to name your son?"_

_"My son...we'll call him Ahadi."_

_(End of Flashback) _

**You trick your lovers **

**That you're wicked and divine. **

Yet again, Uru felt him parry her attack and send her tumbling to the ground.

Ahadi gave a sigh,

"C'mon Princess. Surly you can do better than that? That was pathetic." Ahadi scoffed.

"Well maybe if someone would actually train me instead of tossing me on the ground a million times we might be getting somewhere!" Uru shot back.

Ahadi smiled at the angry lioness as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Haven't you ever heard practice makes perfect?" he asked shooting her a grin.

Uru rolled her eyes as she got back to her feet,

"Haven't you ever heard of being a gentleman?"

"I am a gentleman, but only when I'm in the presence of a lady."

Uru gave him a glare before she launched herself at him again, this time managing to knock him off balance but not before he caught her back leg and pulled her to the ground.

"Maybe that's enough for today." he said giving her a playful grin.

"I was thinking the same thing." Uru said.

**You may be a sinner**

**But your innocence is mine.**

"I don't understand, I'm doing exactly what you said. Why aren't I getting any better?" she said in exasperation.

"Because, you're not grasping what I'm saying to you." Ahadi said coming over to the lioness.

Oh, she may seem all fragile and innocent, but he knew better. He knew that she had a fire, a fire that he was going to push her to set free.

Uru let out an audible gasp when he grabbed her side with his paw.

"Look, you've got to use your advantages. You're female, which means you don't have brute strength on your side. You have to use your flexibility and speed."

Uru nodded, though she hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding in her chest as he slid his paw down her spine and side trying to explain to her how to maneuver.

"Okay. Let's try this again. He instructed.

**Please me. **

**Show me how it's done. **

**Trust me. **

**You are the one.**

Uru reset and when he gave the signal she attacked him. This time though, she pivoted so that she could dodge his counter blow and to both their surprise, she swept the male off his feet and pinned his chest down with her paws.

Ahadi, for a short moment wore a look of shock. But it melted as he gave her a smug grin.

"I think you're finally catching on." he said.

"I did it!" she said with a joyous smile. "Ha! Take that!"

oOo

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. **

**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask.**

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past. **

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. **

"You know, for someone who took such a beating today, you're not a bad hunter." Ahadi teased as he and Uru were finishing the meal she'd caught for them.

"Saying that so you won't starve?" she asked playfully.

"Well you know, I still can't run on this leg, so hunting is pretty much out for me."

"Oh, I see what game we're playing. You pretend to like me so that I'll feed you." Uru joked.

"Now, Princess, I am offended that you would think so low of me!" Ahadi gasped in mock shock.

Uru giggled. It had taken a lot less time for both of them to relax around one another. She was glad. Whatever his shadows were that made him seem so dark, Uru saw that underneath it all, he was actually pretty light hearted.

(Later that evening)

Uru had convinced him to go stargazing with her. At first he'd been reluctant, but with a bit of persistence on Uru's part, she managed to persuade him.

"I had fun today, despite the headache from hitting the ground so much.." she said, giving him a smile.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but, I had fun today too." Ahadi said returning her grin.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she giggled.

After a moment, Ahadi pointed to the stars.

"Hey look! A shooting star, you should make a wish!" he said as a bright light flashed across the sky.

Uru closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"Well, what did you wish for?" he asked.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." Uru laughed while rolling in the grass.

"Be that way then. Guess I won't tell you mine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"GREAT!"

"SUPER!"

"C'mon, please tell me!" Uru begged, giving into her curiosity.

"Alright. Only if you promise to tell too."

"Ok, I promise."

"I wished that you would improve your fighting skills before your brain turns to mush from hitting the ground all the time." Ahadi said.

Uru stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your turn." Ahadi continued.

Suddenly, her smile faded, giving a sigh, Uru looked up at the sky before she turned her head back to him.

"I wish that Dameii comes back safe." she whispered.

"Yeah me too." Ahadi replied.

It was several hours later and Ahadi looked down at the lioness who rested her head on his mane. Uru had fallen asleep where they lay under the stars, not realizing that she was using her male companion as a cushion.

Ahadi didn't mind though, and secretly, it felt good to have her snuggled into him. The night was dark, the only light came from the twinkling stars of the heavens and the sliver of the crescent moon. And under that mask of darkness, the black-maned lion leaned over until he could see the delicate features of the sleeping lioness, and slowly and softly, he gave the top of her head a small, gentle kiss.

He knew it was wrong, she was his brother's, but in that small moment of time, safe from the judging eyes of the day, he finally admitted the truth to himself. The truth he'd known since he'd first set eyes on her.

To him, she was more than another troop, she was more than just a lioness, she was someone who could open his heart, even when he was resisting. And he knew, that somewhere deep down, even if he didn't deserve it, she felt the same way too.

_"I lied Uru. I didn't wish for you to be a better fighter, I wished that you could be mine." he whispered. _

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart... **

* * *

A/N: Well everyone, I hope that this satisfied the disclosed desire that you all expressed for Ahadi/Uru moments. What did you think of the flashbacks? Recognize anything from the first Book? Do let me know how I did! Thanks everyone! Love you all! :)

1) If you could be the past, the present, or the future, what would you be?

2) What scene(s) in the Lion King movies speaks the strongest to you? You may do one for each if you like.


	31. Chapter 30: Love and War

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always they encourage me to keep going, plus they make me smile. :) So I have some bad news, this is the last chapter I will be able to write for this Book, so I'm just going to skip ahead into the future where everything will be explained, maybe a few flashbacks here and there. I'm sorry, but I simply don't have the time to continue...OH MY GOSH that was the BIGGEST lie EVER! I am so sorry, I don't know possessed me to play such a mean trick. *Slaps self on wrist* I'll just blame it on the fact that it's really late and we won't go with the "She's a loon" theory...what we don't know won't kill us right?

So, I wanted to know if you would rather be the past, present, or future. Most of you said present and I have to say I agree with that. There's no time like the present. Carpe Dente (Wait no, that means seize the teeth...ooops) CARPE DIEM! Haha.

And most powerful Lion King scenes...in the first one when Simba is ascending Pride Rock at the end and then roars...oh man...epic beyond description. In the Lion King 2, also at the end when Mufasa says "Well done my son. We are one." It just kinda brings the whole movie together.

Alright, I'm going to STOP getting on your nerves and let you read. I do hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30: Love and War

"Are we ready to begin our attack?" Leopard Claw asked.

"Have the scouts reported back in?" one of the low ranking captains asked.

"All but one sir, Commander Squirrel Feathers still hasn't reported back in."

The assembled officers all looked to Leopard Claw, the lion their commanding officer had left in charge while he and a small team of scouts went ahead to investigate the secret base. The others on the scout team had returned, but it had been two days since they'd heard anything from their commander and the lions couldn't help but assume the worst.

"Do we abandon the mission?" one of the asked.

"No, we stick with the code, move forward with the attack." Leopard Claw commanded.

He was in charge of the elite force now, and he wasn't going to let Ahadi and the others at the home base down. Operation Queen's Revenge would be a success if he had anything to say about it.

oOo

Uru slowly opened her eyes, confused as to why everything seemed so bright. Stretching out her limbs, she felt moisture on the pads of her paws and looking down she saw that she was laying on grass, the moisture had been from dew.

She then recalled that she never went back to her den after spending the evening with Ahadi. Sitting up, she realized that she had been leaning her head against the sleeping golden lion.

_"Ooops...I hope I wasn't like that all night." she thought._

As she pulled herself to her feet, Ahadi began to stir from his slumber.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Uru said as Ahadi gave a huge yawn.

"Good morning." he grumbled as he stood and stretched himself.

Before either of them could say anymore however, one of Tamalei's spies, Nanjii, approached them.

"Well, it's good to see you two love birds finally awake."

Uru blushed and looked away, Ahadi grumbled in irritation,

"What do you want Nanjii?"

"Well good morning to you too. Your sister wanted to know how many fresh recruits we could spare for the intelligence commission." Nanjii said.

"_Oh it's too early in the morning for this."_ he thought. "I don't know the exact number, I'll have to check in later with that." Ahadi replied.

"I will report to Commander Tamalei directly. Good day sir." Nanjii said, assuming the formalities when addressing a superior officer.

"Well, I guess I'll be counting and sorting troops today...oh goodie." Ahadi said more to himself than Uru.

"I could come with you...if you want." Uru said.

"No, that won't be necessary, you would hate it, trust me...but, uh, thanks anyways." Ahadi replied.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll catch ya later." Uru said.

Ahadi watched as the young lioness headed back to the main base. He had seen the hurt look on her face, he felt bad, but darn it, he had to draw the line. Her heart belonged to someone else-and that someone was his brother. For both their sakes, he couldn't let himself fall for her anymore than he already had.

oOo

Uru took a deep breath, trying to banish the sting from Ahadi's rejection.

"_He just needed a moment, that's all. I was being too clingy anyways."_ she told herself.

Uru saw another group of lionesses chatting while they were off duty, she decided to join them.

They greeted her politely and soon returned to their conversations. Uru found a nice place on the flat rock and lay her head down-half listening and half day dreaming.

"Oh, Akila, but he's so, I don't know...cranky!" one of the lionesses exclaimed.

"So, I bet under than hard exterior is a really sensitive guy." Akila defended.

"Not to mention he's pretty nice to look at with that dark mane and those dreamy eyes..." another commented.

"What do you think Uru?" another asked.

"Uh?" Uru said, a bit confused.

"Oh, don't ask her. She's already head over heels for Dameii." another lioness giggled.

"Not from what I saw yesterday. Seems like Uru has captured both the brothers." yet another commented.

"Wait. What!" Uru exclaimed, even more confused than before.

"Oh, c'mon Uru. Everyone saw it. You have to admit it, you've got a little crush on your boyfriend's big brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uru said.

"How do explain all the time you've spent with Ahadi over the past week?"

"Look, we're just friends. And he's been training me."

"Right, that's what they all say."

"Look, NOTHING is going on between me and Ahadi alright!" Uru exclaimed angrily.

The other lionesses gave a shocked look after her outburst and Uru could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well, ok, whatever you say." one of the lionesses said giving a shrug.

But before the group could continue their gossiping and chattering, Tamalei approached them.

"Good morning ladies." the older lioness greeted.

The other lionesses all politely returned Tamalei's greeting. After the golden lioness talked with the group for a moment, she stood and turned her attention to Uru.

"Care to walk and talk?"

Thankful to have an excuse to get away from the suspicious looks the other lionesses had been giving her, Uru immediately agreed and followed the older lioness.

"How have you been holding up?" Tamalei asked as they strolled along.

"Good. I'm worried for Dameii, but my training has come along better than I thought. I guess because Ahadi's such a good teacher."

"Yes he is. I suppose he got that from our mother. We certainly wouldn't be the army that we are without him. Don't worry too much for Dameii, he knows what he's doing." Tamalei answered.

"I guess you're right. Still, I worry about him. I wish I was out there with him, helping him fight."

"I know what you mean dear. I was once in love with a lion who was often assigned the front line. I usually stand behind our army's line or at the home base helping with intelligence. Every moment he was in combat I felt overcome with worry, it was awful, I felt like I should be out there with him...He was the sweetest lion I had ever known, not a day goes by that I don't miss him." Tamalei trailed off.

"What was his name?" Uru asked.

"Jabari...his name was Jabari." Tamalei said in a wistful voice, the kind used when one speaks the name of a lost love that one has not spoken aloud in many years.

"What happened to him?" Uru asked.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you...I still remember every detail of the first day we met. My mother had just completed the training of new recruits, and as the newly appointed assistant head of the intelligence commission, it was my job to brief them on their missions and assign them codenames."

_(Flashback)_

_Tamalei had just finished briefing the new troops on the mission they were about to embark on. It saddened her to know that many of the faces she observed in the crowd wouldn't come back alive. But that knew the risk involved with their service. Freedom comes with a high price to pay indeed. _

_As the troops began to disperse, she noticed one of them go off on his own, he seemed sad. Tamalei decided that she try to cheer him up. _

_"Hi." she said. _

_"Oh. Hello." the light tan lion said. _

_"What's your name?" Tamalei asked. _

_"Jabari. What's yours?" _

_"Tamalei." she replied. _

_"Tamalei. That's a really pretty name." _

_Tamalei blushed. _

_"Thanks, you have a nice name too."_

_oOo_

**I cried. **

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy.**

**Too young for him they told her. **

**Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier. **

_"Tamalei dear. I know, it's hard. But you got to relax, I'm sure he's fine." Sala said trying to comfort her daughter. _

_"I know mom. But I just can't seem to strop myself from worrying." _

_"I know sweetheart. But he wouldn't want you to worry. He'd want you to be happy no matter what." _

_oOo_

_"You have no idea how much I worried about you." Tamalei said to Jabari as they relaxed under a tree. _

_"Hey, it's ok. I made it back in one piece didn't I?" Jabari joked. _

_"Yeah, I guess so." Tamalei said. _

_"Tamalei...I don't know if this is sorta sudden, but we've been together for a while. I just, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know we're both young and with the way everything is right now it would be kinda crazy, but would you consider when I get back from my next mission...I mean...will you marry me Tamalei?_

_The young lioness sat back, stunned at his question. Did she love him, yes with all her heart. But there were a million reasons why it wouldn't work, a million reasons why she should say no...but there was one reason that seemed to matter more than the others. _

_"Yes. Yes I will marry you!" she said with a delighted grin. _

_oOo_

**Our love will never end. **

**Waiting for the soldier to come back again. **

**Never more to be alone**

**When the letter said**

**The soldiers coming home.**

_He would be returning any day now. And then, she was getting married! _

_Tamlei was sure she'd never been happier in her life. She wondered where they would live after the war was over, she tried to imagine how many cubs they would have and what they would name them...she was so excited she could hardly contain it. _

_Tamalei sat up when she heard footsteps approaching, it was her twin brother. _

_"Ahadi! You're back! How did the mission go? Where's Jabari?" She asked excitedly. _

_"Oh, yeah, the mission went alright, you know how that goes." Ahadi said. _

_"Ok, but where's Jabari?" she asked again, not liking the tone in her brother's voice. _

_"Tam, I-I'm so sorry, Jabari, he-he didn't make it."_

_oOo_

"Tamalei, I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine..." Uru trailed off.

"It was-I don't think I've ever experienced so much pain. But I know that he's with me. Everyday, I feel his presence, he may not have been a Great King, but he was a great lion. And I have no doubt that he still watches over me." Tamalei said.

"I'm sure that he does." Uru answered.

oOo

**I cried. **

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy. **

**Too young for him they told her. **

**Waiting for the love**

**Of a traveling soldier. **

Uru had finished her walk with Tamalei and decided that she needed a few minutes alone. She found her way back to the spot in the forest where she and Dameii had spent time together before he left. Slumping on the ground she tried to swallow her worry. He would be fine, they were probably on their way home now. There was no need to worry, Dameii could take care of himself.

Aside from her worry for Dameii, Uru had other thoughts dancing across her mind, thoughts of a certain dark-maned lion.

She loved Dameii, he was sweet, kind, tender-hearted, funny, everything she could possibly want. But if Dameii was enough, why did she find herself attracted to his older brother?

Yes. She would admit it, but only to herself where no other soul could hear her, she was attracted to Ahadi. She couldn't explain why, she just was.

"_Oh, I am being silly letting myself get all worked up like this. When Dameii gets home, everything will go back to normal."_ she thought to herself.

Yes. When Dameii comes home.

**Our love will never end. **

**Waiting for the soldier to come back again.**

**Never more to be alone**

**When the letter said**

**The soldier's coming home.**

As she made her way back to the main base, she heard the loud buzz of talking and cheers. Quickening her pace, Uru felt her heart jump when she saw members of the elite force milling about the area. Dameii was home!

Making her way over to the other lions, Uru spotted Ahadi approaching her.

"Ahadi, were they successful? Did they find the Queen?"

"Yes, they were successful. Queen Kanala has been safely placed in our custody, right now Tamalei has her resting." Ahadi informed her.

"That's wonderful. Where's Dameii?"

Ahadi gave a sigh, a sad glint in his eye.

"No." whispered Uru feeling her heart beat increase and her vision swim.

"Uru, I'm so sorry, Dameii, he-he went went ahead scouting... he didn't come back. They aren't sure what happened." Ahadi chocked out.

**Well my letter said**

**The soldier's coming home...**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, another cliff-hanger. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! The song was Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. I know that I've used a lot of songs recently, but you guys don't seem to mind. Is it too much? Is it irritating? Let me know!

1. How did you come up with your penname?

2. Who is your favorite Lion King lioness?


	32. Chapter 31: Tangled Webs We've Weaved

A/N: Greetings distinguished readers and fellow writers! I just wanted to extend a warm thank you for the reviews and thoughtful feedback, as always they are most appreciated.

Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Fourth of July, and to my fellow Americans out there, yes, right now it seems as if our country is falling and that our principles of freedom and justice are being corrupted; but remember, now is the time to fight for our country, for our way of life, and for our children's future. The fate of our nation lies in the hands of her people, always has and always will, and now, it's up to you to decide; is freedom worth fighting for?

Interesting stories behind some of the pennames! My own comes from when I was little and hung out with my grandfather while he was volunteering to help the Special Forces, they gave me a radio name too...which as you know is T5Tango.

My favorite Lion King lioness; oof that is a hard one. Before this year, I would have said Nala without hesitating, but lately I've begun to see how wonderful Sarabi is. Nala is beautiful, that's a very obvious fact from the get go, but Sarabi has the kind of beauty that is subtle, you don't notice it until you really look at her. And as I've been trying to plan Book Three, I've realized what a strong lioness she is and that I want to be like her. I want to have that calm, regal, and lady-like demeanor. So, I am going to say that I like Sarabi the most right now. But don't get me wrong, I still love Nala.

So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter, it's going to be a long one. There are flashbacks, but no songs this time. And in the beginning, we revisit the events that happened in the prologue.

* * *

Chapter 31: Tangled Webs We've Weaved

_(Flashback)_

_He had changed. He wasn't the lion she had fallen in love with. No, that lion was gone now, never to return. _

_"Look, I'll return soon alright. And then I'll leave them for good." her mate said. _

_She'd had enough. He'd told her the same thing over and over so many times before. He was never going to leave. He was lost to her. Lost to do the biddings of an evil lion, lost in his noble thoughts of loyalty to a cause that didn't deserve loyalty. _

_"Sala, I owe everything to him. His father took me in, taught me everything I know." she heard him say. _

_Of course. How many times had she heard that story. Sinjun's father had taken him in, raised him. Somehow her mate had been able to escape the corruption, at least until now. _

_"Yes. Taught you to be a savage murderer!" Sala spat out, not trying to hide her disgust. _

_Her mate wore at look of shock. He may have done wrong things, but what choice did he have, he wasn't a murderer. At least not the way she was trying to make it look. What was wrong with her, had he not loved and protected her? The only reason he'd even stayed with Sinjun was to ensure that she was safe. _

_"Don't think I don't know what goes on. You seem to forget that I've witnessed it all first-hand!" Sala continued in rage._

_Those days that she'd spent held captive by Sinjun still gave her nightmares. She knew Sinjun was a ruthless killer, out for power, and that he would crush every pride and enslave every lion without any guilt or remorse. He was merciless, he was a tyrant, he was...an ABOMINATION!_

_The look in her mate's eyes was enough to tell her that he was gone. He'd been manipulated for too long, his only desire was more power, and that had twisted the good out of his soul, even his physical form had been corrupted, he had lost weight, his face looked haggard, but it was his eyes that scared her the most. They carried a sickly fire in them, one that was cold and calculating. Those were not eyes that loved her. _

_He was a monster. _

_As soon as the word left her mouth, she saw him fly into a rage and his paw connected with her face. She felt her cheek sting when his claws sliced the side of it open. Her face was wet, but from the blood or the tears, she didn't know. _

_Sala got to her feet. That had been it. He was gone. This wasn't the lion she fell in love with. This wasn't the lion who had saved her life. This wasn't the father of her children. _

_But for the sake of the love they'd once had, she gave him one more chance to make his decision, a decision that would seal their fate once and for all._

_"I will give you one last chance. Don't ever go back to Sinjun."_

_She watched as the emotions played across his face, and for a second, she saw a glimmer in his eye, a brief moment where she saw who he once was. But it melted away into the cold face of someone she didn't know. _

_"Sala, I-you know I can't do that."_

_That was all it took. Her heart shattered as soon as the words escaped his lips. She loved him, she wanted him back, but she had to protect her children, and this was not the father that had once tenderly played with them. This was a lion who would hurt them._

_ He'd made his decision, and now, she had to make her's. _

_"Fine. Don't ever come back. Ever."_

oOo

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want. Anything." a young lioness said looking up at the dark lion who had her cornered.

"I'm sorry, I don't make deals." the male said as a cruel venom dripped from his sarcastic tone.

He slashed at the lioness, cutting open her throat, and watched the crimson blood as it pooled onto the dark cave. Her scream had been muffled by the thick liquid in her throat as the lioness lay on the floor, watching her own life drain out of her.

"See Ahadi, I told you it wasn't hard." another lion slinked into the cave to stand beside the younger male.

"I killed her." the young lion whispered.

"She didn't deserve to live. She was worthless. We are the superior breed, it was your right to rid the world of scum like that."

"Y-You're wrong." Ahadi protested.

"Never mind that. You will see the truth soon enough. I once thought like you did, but I realized how worthless such thinking is. Soon, you will be like me."

Ahadi shot up from his slumber, he had a pounding headache as the voices from his nightmare continued to echo in his head. As he recognized his surroundings, Ahadi calmed his racing heart, but the guilt that washed over him couldn't be banished. For years, the same nightmares always came, the same dark memories haunted him from his past.

_"No. I will never be like you." he growled to himself as a deep, cold hatred filled his heart when the image of the lion from his nightmare came to mind. _

"Ahadi. Are you ok?"

Ahadi looked over to where his sister lay, she was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is she?" he asked.

Tamalei looked at the dark-furred lioness that was laying beside her. The poor dear, she hadn't taken the news of Dameii's disappearance well. Tamalei knew the heart-wrenching pain the young lioness was feeling, and so, the two had mourned together, one for a lover, one for a brother, as the darkness of night descended upon the base.

"She fell asleep a while ago. Ahadi, I can't believe he's really gone." Tamalei said fresh tears spilling down her face.

Ahadi could answer her, he just lay in silence as his own tears slid from his emerald eyes.

oOo

The morning was bright, but to Ahadi the world was dim. His brother was gone. And it was his fault. He shouldn't have let Dameii be in charge, he knew the young lion would risk his own life before putting anyone else's in danger.

They'd grown apart, Dameii and himself. But then again, Ahadi had distanced himself from everyone after he'd escaped Kambili's clutches. But Ahadi loved his younger brother with all his heart. It had been his job to look after the younger lion, and he had failed.

And then, there was Uru.

He'd been selfish with her. He had confused her. He had slid his way into her heart while Dameii was gone, fighting the battles that he himself should have been fighting. It should have been Dameii with Uru on those nights. She loved his brother, not him. He should have left her alone.

And now, Dameii was gone. And Ahadi felt torn.

Uru was devastated, she wouldn't eat anything, she barely talked or slept, Ahadi longed to comfort her, to pull her close to him so that she would know he was there for her, but he had already overstepped his bounds, and he wasn't going to be the kind of lion who steals a lioness's heart because she'd lost the one she truly loved.

Ahadi wouldn't betray his brother like that.

oOo

_(Flashback)_

_He heard crying. _

_The young adolescent male followed the soft noise until he discovered the source of the cries. _

_Shivering beneath a leafy bush was the small form of a little lion cub. From the looks of it the cub couldn't have been more than a month old. _

_"Hey little guy. What are you doing out here all alone?" Ahadi asked softly._

_The little cub looked up at him with innocent baby blue eyes. _

_"Daddy?" _

_Ahadi laughed,_

_"Whoa. Let's not get carried away kid. Where's your mama?" _

_The little cub suddenly ran off into the jungle._

_"Hey, wait up." Ahadi called as he ran to catch up with the cub. _

_Finally, he came to where the cub had stopped,_

_"She won't wake up." the cub whimpered. _

_ Ahadi felt his heart sink at the sight in front of him. _

_A lioness's body lay on the ground, covered in bite wounds and dried blood. She must have been a victim in the pride that had been overrun by Kambili recently in this area. _

_Ahadi scooped the cub up with his paw, _

_"Don't worry little guy, I'm gonna look after you." _

oOo

The weeks dragged on slowly, but there was no sign of Dameii. They all had to assume that he was never coming home.

"Man. This is awful. What could have possibly happened to him?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right. We detected no enemy forces outside the direct perimeter of the base so it's not like he was captured unless he went charging into the base all by himself."

The two lions of the elite force gave one another weary looks. They were standing outside the base on top of one of the flat boulders, it was their turn to keep watch for the night. Dawn was now approaching, soon another pair of guards would arrive to relieve them.

"Hey, did you hear that?" one of them asked.

"What?"

"Dude. There's something out there."

"Well c'mon, let's go check it out."

"You go ahead, I'll cover for you. One of us has to live long enough to warn the others."

"You're such a dweeb."

"Whatever."

One of the lions slowly made his way toward the edge of the jungle while his companion looked on from a distance. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap.

"Yep. There's definitely something out there. Go report this to Ahadi." he whispered.

The other lion gave a nod and disappeared into the interior of the base, leaving his friend alone.

The rustling noise continued to grow closer and the guard could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Who goes there?" the guard called out.

As soon as the words had left his lips, a well-built lion emerged from the shadows of the forest.

oOo

The first rays of morning were just beginning to trickle into the den as the lion walked in.

Nestled in the darkest corner was a dark-furred lioness. Dried trails of tears left patches of fur matted on her youthful face. It was evident that her slumber had been fitful as she tossed and turned taking shallow, ragged breaths. He carefully approached her and gave her delicate head a gentle nuzzle.

Uru felt someone touching her, the sensation pulling her out of the depths of her sleep. She groggily opened her eyes, the bright sunshine outside the den conflicting horribly with the darkness of sleep she'd just come out of.

"Good morning." a voice spoke to her.

Uru turned to look up and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Miss me?" the lion asked.

"DAMEII!" she squealed in delight as she jumped to her feet.

Instantly Uru tackled him, nuzzling his head and chest, running her paws through his mane, and showering him in kisses. After she had satisfied herself that it wasn't just another dream, Uru allowed the lion to climb back to his feet.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got a little lost on the way home." he teased.

Uru playfully swatted at him, only he could turn something like that into a joke.

"I'm so glad that you're home." she said giving him a tender nuzzle.

The two walked out into the sunshine where they were greeted by Tamalei, who gave her brother another nuzzle for the twentieth time that morning.

"Dameii, I'm sure your exhausted and hungry. There's some breakfast over there for you and when you're done, I expect you to be tucked away nicely in a den. Understand?" Tamalei said giving her baby brother a playful glare.

"Alright sis." Dameii said with a chuckle.

oOo

"What are you saying Leopard Claw?" one of the members of the elite force asked.

"I'm not saying anything. It's just, we lost so many during that mission, it's almost like they knew we were coming."

"No way. Tamalei's intelligence confirmed that they had no idea we even knew where the base was."

"Yeah, but how do explain those defense strategies? How is it possible for them to have the strongest fortifications at the exact place we'd planned to launch our attack? I'm telling you, I think there's been a leak in intelligence."

"Maybe you should tell Ahadi."

"You know, I think I'm going to." Leopard Claw said.

oOo

Kambili smiled to himself. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, for a long, long time. The moment he would crush the remnants of Sala's forces. He gave a sigh he looked about the mountain forest. It had been a long journey from the Pride Lands, but he wasn't about to miss out on the moment of yet another one his greatest triumphs.

"Sir, our own forces and the hyenas are ready for the first strike. We are awaiting your orders sir." a lion approached.

"Very good. We will proceed when the time is right." Kambili commanded.

"Yes sir."

Kambili smiled to himself. He'd bided his time quite nicely, allowing all the pieces to fall right into his grasp, and now, revenge would soon be his."

oOo

It was nearing evening the next day. Uru had hardly left Dameii's side over the past day and a half. Even when he slept, she was right there, making sure that he'd really come home and that it wasn't just another one of her dreams. But Dameii had gone off on his own for a bit, and Uru, not wanting to suffocate him, gave him some space.

He hadn't really told anybody what had happened. Only that he'd been cut off by an enemy force and hadn't be able to get around them until the battle was already over.

"Hello Princess." a voice purred.

Uru looked up to see a very pale tan lioness approaching her, it was Queen Kanala.

She'd met the Queen a few days after the elite forces had returned, and while Uru certainly couldn't find anything she disliked about the older lioness in particular, there was something about the pale lioness that rubbed her wrong.

Kanala was a very beautiful lioness, but her most prominent feature were the dark eyeshades that contrasted greatly with her pale fur, which made her dark blue eyes seem violet, and they always seemed to be tempting the one she was addressing.

"Good evening Queen Kanala. How are you?" Uru said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, very well. But, let us drop the formalities dear. After all, we are friends now." Kanala drawled out in low alto tone.

Uru faked a smile. "Of course."

"Why are you out here alone? I thought you would be with Dameii?" Kanala continued.

"Oh, well, he asked me to wait here. He said he had a surprise for me."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, have a nice night darling. And don't stay out _too_ late."

Uru faked another smile as the older lioness walked away. A shiver ran down her spine at the Queen's heavy implication.

"You ready?" Dameii asked as he approached her.

"Always!" Uru laughed, forgetting about Kanala and following Dameii.

oOo

"Oh Dameii, it was delicious, thank you!" Uru said after she'd had her fill of the zebra carcass.

Zebra was a delicacy in the mountain regions, there wasn't enough food for the large herd animals to support themselves on. But every once in a while, a small group would wander into the higher altitudes.

"Your welcome." Dameii laughed.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" Uru asked.

"Nah. Trust me, Tamalei's kept me stuffed since the moment I set foot back in the base."

Uru giggled.

"So tell me, what did I miss?" Dameii asked.

Uru instantly felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. Ever since Dameii had come back, those moments she'd spent with his brother had made her feel guilty. And it didn't help that Ahadi would barely speak to her.

"Oh, not much. Truthfully it was kinda boring."

She didn't exactly lie, but not knowing the truth never hurt anybody, right?

"I heard that Ahadi did some more training with you."

Uru's heart started pounding, what else had they told him about her and Ahadi?

"Oh, yeah, I've gotten a lot better." she answered nervously.

"That's great." he said.

Dameii came over and nuzzled her,

"I really missed you Roo." he whispered.

"I missed you too." Uru said returning his nuzzle.

oOo

The two young lions did not know that a dark-maned lion was observing them from a distance.

Ahadi gave a sigh as he watched the young couple, unsure of how to deal with the great relief he felt for his brother's return and the pangs of jealously that were shooting through him now. He didn't want to feel jealousy, he wanted to silence the strong attraction he felt toward the lioness who was now nuzzling his brother, but it was there and it seemed nothing he could do would shake it.

Much to his frustration, he would catch himself thinking of those big, amber eyes, how her long dark lashes curled at just the right angle, her feminine giggles and sighs, the way her dark coat shimmered in the moonlight...

"He'll never be enough for her." a voice purred.

Ahadi whipped around to see Queen Kanala slinking toward him.

"Excuse me?" he said, he already didn't like the stuck up lioness as it was, but he especially didn't want her spying on him.

"We both know that she is the kind of lioness who needs something...more. Don't get me wrong, Dameii is a sweet lion, a safe choice for her. But, he's not what she needs, he's not what she truly wants."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you take your royal pain in the ass outta here."

Kanala only chuckled at the frustrated male before continuing,

"You want her. You cannot mask the desire in your eyes when you look at her. And I would make a safe bet to say that the Princess feels the same way. The question is, how far are you willing to go to find out?"

"Just get outta of here." Ahadi growled.

Kanala only gave another one of her mocking chuckles before disappearing back into the forest.

Ahadi gave another growl before turning away from the clearing where he had been watching Dameii and Uru.

As he made his way back toward the base he saw Leopard Claw approach him.

"What is it?" he asked not caring that his tone was dripping with annoyance.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Leopard Claw asked.

"Just make it quick." Ahadi snapped.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that there is a leak in the intelligence commission and that it may have something to do with Dameii's disappearance."

Ahadi looked at the other lion,

"Ok, now you have my attention."

oOo

"Ahadi, no. I simply can't believe that." Tamalei said in distress.

"What other explanation is there? Do you think I want to believe it either?! We need to find him and question him NOW! The entire army is compromised and if we don't find out what the hell is going on, you know what the consequences will be." Ahadi erupted.

Tamalei nodded, but before she could speak again, a lion came bounding over to them, fright written all over his face.

"Sir, some of the scouts have spotted enemy troops moving in! We're under attack sir!"

"Oh Kings Ahadi, Leopard Claw was right!"

"You, tell the commanders to form the emergency defense positions, they know what to do!" Ahadi ordered the lion.

"Tamalei, come with me. There's a good chance the Princess is in a lot of danger right now, we've got to find her!"

oOo

"Dameii? What was that?" Uru asked when loud roars sounded in the near distance.

"Oh, it's nothing." Dameii replied.

Again, more roars were heard, but this time they were louder.

"Dameii, something is going on! We've got to get back." Uru said, preparing to run.

Dameii stepped in front of her, blocking her.

"Dameii, what are you doing? C'mon, we can't stay here, something is happening!" Uru said.

Suddenly, she felt her vision beginning to swim and her muscles began to quiver.

As the lioness fell to the ground she heard Dameii whisper,

"I'm so sorry Roo, I didn't have a choice."

Confused as she was, when her stomach began to roll and she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, Uru knew only one thing could cause what was happening to her...moonweed.

oOo

Ahadi ran as fast as he could, ignoring the screaming pain in his leg. He had to get to her.

When he approached the area he'd last seen Dameii and Uru in, he gave a furious roar when he saw Dameii standing over the form of a fallen Uru.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he roared in rage.

"Brother, I-I didn't have a choice-" Dameii began, but was cut off when Ahadi pounced at him pinning him to the ground.

Tamalei looked on in horror, barely registering what was going on, when a dark figure slipped out from the shadows, flanked by other large lions. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the dark lion spoke.

"Now, what is this? A bit of a family tussle?" he said giving an evil chuckle.

"Kambili!" Ahadi growled getting off of Dameii and moving toward the evil lion, intending to slash him open.

Before Ahadi could reach his enemy though, two of Kambili's huge troops moved in front of him, blocking Ahadi from reaching him.

Tamalei slinked back as Kambili came over to her, making Tamalei shiver again as he looked her up and down.

"My, my Tamalei. You look so much like your dear mother."

"How-how do you know who I am?" she asked confused, trying to back away from the lion.

"Oh, didn't your dear brothers ever tell you?"

"You stay away from her you scum!" Ahadi growled trying to get to Tamalei, but was again blocked by Kambili's guards.

Kambili only chuckled as he watched the younger lion struggle.

"Now, now, Ahadi. Is that anyway to speak to your own father?"

* * *

A/N: DUH DUN DUNNN! Yes, Kambili just pulled a Darth Vader. Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. A few of you saw it coming, which surprised me. And Black Cat, it seems you were right about Dameii as well. And no, don't feel bad about your reviews, I love how passionate you are about the characters!

I know A LOT happened in this chapter, so I hope that it was not confusing for you.

Please let me know what you thought in a review. Yes I am begging.

So, we met Queen Kanala here, what did you think of her?

1) If you are a fellow writer on fanfiction, what is your strategy for planning your story?

2) What Lion King character do you think should have gotten more development excluding Sarabi and Scar?

3) So I did this for a few moments the other night and was wondering if I'm the only one. Have any of you ever gone back and looked at some of the stories on the last pages of the Lion King archive? It's really neat seeing stories that have been up for more then ten years.

Thanks guys, I will be updating soon!


	33. Chapter 32: The Descent of Darkness

A/N: Hello lovelies! Well, what an...interesting turn of events, shall we say, in the last chapter. Oh, it has been so fun reading some of your reactions, especially the reader who died and miraculously came back to life...TWICE. Thank goodness she seems to be in stable medical condition now. Haha love you **snheeta**! I want to thank all of you guys for the support throughout this story, it really motivates me to keep going. So, I suppose my zombie like state over this past week is due to the fact that I've been staying up till 4 in the morning writing this. But it has sooo been worth it. And to those of you who saw it coming...darn you for foiling my surprise. Haha, no, I knew some would catch on the hints I dropped here and there throughout previous chapter.

How do I write my stories? Well, many times I pull a lot of inspiration from movies (evidently Star Wars in this case haha. "Luke, I am your father." "No, it's not possible!" "Search your feelings, you know it to be true." "NOOOOOOOOO!"), music, and my own personal thoughts and experiences. I always inject a little of myself into the main characters. As for the actual writing part, I usually have a direction in my head for the plot line and then I just go with it. I don't write ahead either, I write it all, usually in one go per chapter, give it a quick proof read, and then I post it. So, you guys literally get the chapter hot of the press lol.

I also keep my writing a secret from ALL the people I actually know. I am very sneaky when I am writing and making sure that I cover my tracks. lol.

I have to agree with most of you, I wish Sarafina had gotten more development. They didn't even distinguish her in the final scenes of the movie. I mean c'mon! Perhaps because we only see her in two brief scenes, Sarafina has always fascinated and I'm excited to explore her as well as her interactions with Sarabi and Nala.

I also feel the need to talk about my new avatar as I finally found the picture I've been searching for! We see those three unknown lionesses only for a brief moment as Simba runs down to where Nala, Sarafina, and his mother are. Because my main stories are about the lionesses, that's what I want my profile picture to be. But because I also write about characters that are not just the three main lionesses-Kiara, Nala, and Sarabi, four including Sarafina, I wanted more anonymous lionesses to be featured. And I finally found the one I'd been looking for. And just as a side note to further irritate you, if you've ever wanted to actually see what Jolina looked like, I actually based her physical description on the lightest colored lioness that is looking up in the picure.

And speaking of Jolina, we have now surpassed Book One in both words and reviews. As of now, Book One has 296 reviews and Book Two has 302. Farewell Jolina my dear, we look to your legacy for guidance on the darkest of days...yeah, I really need to go to bed.

As **Zero Unit RGB** (haha you're awesome btw) told me, I am going a little nuts and thoroughly embarrassing myself with these borderline insane author's notes, but that's okay, I'm just providing you guys with a little side show entertainment. Ya know, something to get your mind off of Dameii's shocking betrayal, Kambili's evil plans that never cease, and the growing attraction of the star-crossed lovers Ahadi and Uru, and all that other boring drab I torture you with.

(*Slaps self in face and downs a Dr. Pepper*) Time to get this show on the road. Hope you all enjoy. :) The poem at the beginning is called Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. It's my favorite poem and I thought it fit well here. And yes, I'm aware that it's read in one of the Twilight movies, and no that's not why I like it. But I did think it fit nicely here.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Descent of Darkness

**Some say the world will end in fire, ****some say in ice. **

**From what I've tasted of desire,**

**I hold with those who favor fire. **

**But if I had to perish twice,**

**I think I know enough of hate, **

**To say that for destruction,**

** Ice is great ****and would suffice. **

It was another warm, sunny day in the Pride Lands. The birds were chirping their merry tunes, the herd animals noisily munching away at the dew-kissed grass, and a soft breeze ruffled a lioness's dark fur. But the lioness wasn't paying attention to the happy world around her, no, she was focused on her target. She was on the hunt.

She stalked closer to the herd of wildebeest who were grazing peacefully on the edge of a bluff overlooking the gorge that cut through the western border of the Pride Lands.

Her senses were on high alert, her muscles growing tense as she stalked closer to the grazing animals who were blissfully unaware of the approaching danger. The lioness locked on to her target-an elderly female who was favoring her left leg a bit too much.

As the lioness prepared to shoot out from her hiding place, she saw a dark shadow appear on the opposite cliff; upon closer observation she noticed that it appeared to be a lion, but it wasn't one that she recognized.

Many of the wildebeest suddenly looked up, sensing danger. The lioness froze in her hiding place in the tall grass.

Before she could strike however, she heard the echoes mocking laughter and the foul stench of hyena hit her nostrils with a burning sensation. The wildebeest instantly panicked and their thundering hooves caused the ground she was standing on to vibrate.

Her eyes widened as the great herd began to pour over the gorge.

She ran. A large herd of shadows chasing her. She didn't know why she running only that she couldn't stop. Looking up, from what she could see beyond the thick cloud of dust were steep walls, preventing her from making an escape.

The lioness suddenly found that she could no longer move. The dust swirling in thick clouds about her prevented her from seeing anything. But she could tell the herd was almost upon her, she could feel their hot breathe chocking her as sharp hooves began to tear into her flesh. Just as she was about to be crushed by the fleeing beasts-everything stopped.

Opening her eyes, the lioness found that she was standing in an empty gorge, the thick clouds of dust were still hanging in the air, but the wildebeest were gone. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark shadow melt from the dust and approach a broken tree.

But what made her gasp was that under the tree was the figure of a fallen lion. A lion who looked just like her father. The lioness screamed and ran toward the figure, but before she could reach him, the lion's image melted away to reveal a withered landscape.

The dark-furred lioness gasped as she looked upon the dead land, but what terrified her even more was that in the distance she could see Pride Rock.

This once golden, flourishing land, now gray and dead, was her home.

Before the lioness could register what was happening, the landscape began to fade away, the gray light reflecting off the land began to grow darker and darker until there was complete and utter darkness.

_"The land knows when a black heart sits upon the throne; the land knows when the sacred bond of royal blood has been severed...the land knows."_ she heard a voice whisper.

oOo

"Be careful old friend."

"You as well Zazi...may de Kings be with you."

The purple feathered bird gave the mandrill a sad nod before she flew off into the horizon, away from the Pride Lands, away from the broken kingdom.

Rafiki gave a sad sigh as he looked out from his tree once more at the dominating figure of Pride Rock. A land of innocence and prosperity, now tainted by the brutal rule of a tyrant.

The land itself was still flourishing; to a stranger passing through, it would seem as if all was well in the kingdom. But if one looked closer, one would see the broken faces of lions and lionesses, one would see the brutal training of young troops, and one would hear the cries of an old king in the night.

Rafiki had been to see the king one last time before it became too dangerous for him to stray from his tree. He'd found Mohatu in the a small cave near the rear of Pride Rock; the once proud lion now a broken heap of shame and misery, but what had horrified the mandrill more than the king's withered physical condition were the words that came from the lion's mouth.

(Flashback)

_"Rafiki, my friend. Tell me, have you seen Jolina and Uru? They have not come back this evening." Mohatu said in a hoarse voice. _

_Rafiki approached his friend and laid a gentle pat on the lion's head. _

_"Sleep my old friend. You will be with dem soon." _

_The lion smiled and closed his eyes, the throbbing pain over his body lulling him back to sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

Rafiki gave a sad sigh as he placed his hand over the image of a beige lioness painted onto the bark of the great tree.

"Oh Jolina. I'm glad you aren't here to see dis."

Another image caught his eye, a darker lioness's image under that of the beige one. Rafiki placed his head on that one as well.

"Rest well princess." he whispered.

All of the Pride Lander's, including Rafiki, remembered the day Kambili announced to them their princess's fate.

_(Flashback)_

_Kambili smirked at the gathered pride of lions beneath him. Yes, he'd even had that stupid old king, Mohatu, roughly dragged from the den. _

_None of them were going to escape this moment, this moment that he would crush their hopes for freedom forever. _

_It had come to his attention that a few of the Pride Landers had begun plotting an escape attempt, a mission to find the long lost Princess Uru. Evidently some of them had heard a few hyenas talking about how they'd captured Princess Uru and took her off to a base where she'd had been rescued by an unknown force of lions. _

_"Stupid gossing mutts." he muttered to himself referencing the hyenas. _

_With a fierce roar, the evil lion silenced the gathered pride, smiling to himself as many of them cringed in fear. _

_"It has come to my attention that many of you are inquiring as to the fate of your long lost Princess. I, being the selfless lion I am, have gathered you here today to relieve your concern about her whereabouts. Unfortunately, when the Princess was in my most gracious custody, she demonstrated a most deplorable behavior, and I was forced to subdue her with the only sentence that could be deemed fit for her malicious acts."_

_"What do you mean?" A dark furred lioness shot at him, a haughty look on her face. _

_Normally, he would have had her punished for such an outburst, but Kambili was glad she had asked that question. _

_"Her sentence was..."_

_Giving a evil grin, he looked over to where Mohatu sat with fear building in his expression. Kambili looked the old king straight in the eye as he allowed the malicious words to roll off his tongue,_

_"Immediate execution."_

_(End of Flashback)_

The mandrill gave another sad sigh as he gathered his stick in his head. There was nothing more he could do for his king, nor the inhabitants of the Pride Lands; their fate now lie in the hands of the Great Kings.

He looked on in bitterness as he saw another group of lions being brought across the northern border, no doubt captives who would now be forced to train as troops for the army that Kambili had keeping a tight grip around the Pride Lands and surrounding territories.

As the mandrill began his voyage west, he did not notice the sad look a certain blued lion in the group was giving him.

oOo

Uru awoke with a start from her nightmare, the haunting words of her dream still feeling her mind. When she had regained her bearings, she noticed that she was laying at the foot of a large tree. Her head was pounding and she tasted bile in her mouth. As she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. Looking down, she saw that her abdomen was wrapped with a large leaf.

"Hey Uru. It's good to see your awake. Don't move too much dear or you will cut yourself open again." a gentle voice said.

Uru looked up to see Tamalei and Kanala approaching her. She noticed that both lionesses wore hurt expressions, Tamalei's emerald eyes seemed as if they would flood with tears at any moment, while Kanala's carried a cold bitterness in them.

Then the events of yesterday came flooding back to her, Dameii keeping her from getting to the others, the moonweed, and his apology to her as darkness closed in around her.

"Tamalei! What happened?! Dameii, he-he, and someone poisoned me. What's going on?" Uru asked as a million questions flooded her head.

"Uru, Dameii, he-he..." Tamalei began before a sob chocked her words.

"He betray us." Kanala said, ice in her tone.

Uru felt like she'd been run over. Her heart lurched forward in her chest, her head spun, she couldn't even think correctly in order to voice the million questions that were now flooding her mind.

"He was working for Kambili; apparently that has been the case for awhile." Kanala said.

Uru closed her eyes, how could that be? Not her sweet Dameii, no he would never do such a thing. Kanala was wrong. She turned to Tamalei. Tamalei would tell her the truth.

But the golden lioness only closed her eyes and whispered.

"It's true."

The sinking feeling retuned, but if Dameii had betrayed them...if Kambili had found the base...

"Where is everyone?" she asked frantically.

Tamalei gave a sad sigh,

"Kambili brought a large force here -our troops were unprepared for such an attack..." Tamalei trailed off.

Even Kanala couldn't speak, the older lioness only gestured toward the small hill overlooking the base.

Uru slowly climbed to her feet, the effects of the moonweed still affecting her balance. But she emerged from the forest and climbed to the top of the small hill, wincing from the pain in her abdomen.

Looking down, Uru's heart froze, she felt her breathing become ragged as a sickening feeling began to well up from the depths of her soul, her eyes widened as she looked down at the carnage below. The smell of blood mingled with the scent of death; for littered on the ground, were the mutilated, dead bodies of the entire army.

The entire weight of the events that had transpired slammed into her as she saw the lifeless faces of her fellow troops, of her friends. She felt her very soul ripping apart.

And Uru screamed.

oOo

Kanala and Tamalei exchanged sad glances as Uru approached them.

"Are we...?" Uru trailed off.

Tamalei nodded her head,

"Yes Uru. We are the only survivors."

Uru sank to the ground as fresh tears flooded her eyes, but another thought came slamming into her.

"Ahadi. Where is Ahadi?" she asked her voice chocking.

"Uru, he- they took him." Tamalei whispered.

"Took him...but-but why?" she asked.

Tamalei looked at Uru, but her own sorrow overcame her and with a sprint she took off from the other two lionesses.

Kanala watched her leave before turning to the younger lioness. Uru deserved to know what had happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Tamalei looked at the evil lion in shock. No, it wasn't possible. There was no way that this lion was her father. _

_"No..." she said. _

_Kambili only chuckled, _

_"Oh, I can see why your mother never told you. Why would she want you to know that you have a MONSTER for a father. But I can assure you that I speak the truth, but if my word isn't good enough for you...why don't you ask your brother?"_

_Tamalei slowly walked over to Ahadi where he was being restrained by Kamabili's guards. _

_"Ahadi?" she questioned. _

_Ahadi lowered his head,_

_"It's true." _

_"Well, know that we are all aware of our familial ties, let's get down to business shall we?" Kambili said._

_Ahadi gave a growl at the older lion. _

_"Hmmm...I say Tamalei my dear, I do think that you would make a very fine officer, with the proper training. I had tried to get your brother to join me all those years ago, but like his mother before him, he refused. Perhaps you will not be so blind." Kambili said slinking toward the lioness. _

_"Don't you touch her or I swear I will-" Ahadi threatened. _

_"Or what?! You stupid fool. You couldn't even tell that a traitor was in your midst. Really Ahadi, I had expected better from my own son."_

_Suddenly all eyes were turned on Dameii, the young lion gave them a frightened look. _

_"Tamalei, Ahadi...I-I'm so sorry."_

_"How could you Dameii?" Tamalei asked. _

_"It-it's not what you think. I thought he-he said that he had my father and if I didn't do as he said he would kill him."_

_Kambili erupted in a fit of evil laughter._

_"Oh, you are a fool like all the rest. You stupid boy, I never had your father, how easily you fell into my trap!" _

_Dameii wore a look of shock and dismay,_

_"You, you tricked me." _

_Kambili ignored what Dameii had said and moved over to the young lion. _

_"Well, a traitor is a traitor, and beings that I have no further use for you, it is time for your sin to be atoned."_

_Kambili lunged at the younger lion, knocking him to the ground, preparing to end his life._

_"NOOO!" Ahadi roared and broke free from the lions that were restraining him, tackling Kambili off of his brother. _

_As Kambili and Ahadi thrashed about on the ground, Tamalei heard her twin brother yell,_

_"Tamalei, RUN!"_

_The lioness, too stunned to register his words began to back away from the ensuing chaos. Suddenly she found herself being pushed along by another lioness._

_"C'mon. There's nothing more you can do for them." Kanala said. _

_"RESTRAIN HIM!" Kambili roared as his guards pulled a seething Ahadi off of him. _

_The guards immediately pushed Ahadi off of his feet and pinned him to the ground._

_Meanwhile, Kambili had managed to regain his composure as he approached his struggling son. _

_"How is it that he has betrayed you and yet you would still protect him?" _

_Ahadi looked up at the lion, hate filling his expression. _

_"Because he is my brother." _

_Kambili scoffed, _

_"Oh how noble, just like your dear mother. And we see where that got her."_

_Kambili walked over to Dameii who was still laying on the ground. _

_"I'll make a deal with you Ahadi; pledge your service to me and I will let him live, your loyalty for his life."_

_All the nightmares and memories that had haunted Ahadi came rushing back to the restrained lion. All the hate, the power lust, the sickening darkness that had stolen his innocence last time he was in Kambili's clutches, everything he'd sworn to never return to. _

_And then he looked over at his younger brother, and he remembered a promise that he'd made to the younger lion, a promise made a lifetime ago, when times were much happier. _

_"You are my brother Dameii. No matter what, I promise I will never let anything happen to you."_

_"You have my word." Ahadi said in defeat. _

_Kambili laughed as he gestured to Dameii, _

_"Take him away."_

_"What?! You said you would let him go!" Ahadi protested. _

_"I said I would let him live, not that he could go free! Besides, I may find his service useful yet." Kambili roared. _

_Dameii was roughly hauled to his feet and escorted away by a troupe of snarling hyenas. The lions that had been holding Ahadi let him get to his feet, though still restrained him. _

_Kambili gave another malicious grin as he turned his attention to the form of the fallen lioness. _

_"Well, well Princess, we meet again."_

_"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." Ahadi growled. _

_"Don't tell me you care for this lioness as well. Really Ahadi, friends are not useful for our field of work." _

_"Besides, I've waited years to see the daughter of Jolina dead."_

_Ahadi felt his heart froze. Kambili was going to kill her, and there was nothing he could to stop him. _

_"Please! Father. Don't kill her, I- I love her!" Ahadi said. _

_Kambili turned around, stunned, though from his son addressing him as father or proclaiming his love for this lioness, he wasn't sure. But his shocked melted away into his signature coldness. _

_"Do you think that word has any power over me boy?" Kamabili growled._

_"Besides, her life has no value to me. I have her kingdom, she is useless." he continued. _

_"NOO!" Ahadi cried as he watched Kambili rake his claws across Uru's exposed stomach, cutting deep into her abdomen. The emerald-eyed lion felt a deep, black rage feel his heart as Uru's crimson blood pooled onto the ground. _

_"Don't worry about her. There's a chance that she will live, though it's likely that she will die slowly from infection." he added with an evil chuckle. _

_Ahadi was again restrained by Kambili's guards when he attempted to charge the older lion._

_"You will soon forget about her. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor."_

_Another lion soon came bounding over to Kambili. _

_"Sir, the rebels have been crushed and their base is now secured."_

_"Good. And how many survivors?" Kambili asked._

_"None." _

_Ahadi glanced at Uru one last time as Kambili's troops drug him off. He could see the life draining from her delicate features as her breath became ragged. He had failed her. She was going to die and nothing he could do would save her. _

_He hadn't even told her how he truly felt. Oh, if only he could go back to that night and tell her just how deeply he loved her. _

_"I love you Uru. I'm sorry I couldn't save you...Goodbye my sweet one." he whispered. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Tamalei and I were able to find you and treat your wound before infection set in... I will be over here if you need me." Kanala said walking away.

Hot tears spilled down Uru's face as she sank to the ground.

Gone.

He was gone.

And now, when it was already too late, she finally saw the truth; the truth she should have realized on those nights they spent star gazing and he lulled her to sleep with his deep silky voice. She should have known by the way her heart would pound when she felt those flaming emeralds search her own, by the way she lost her breath when he was close to her, and by the way he seemed to set her free.

She loved Ahadi; it was a true, deep, and passionate love. Something she could no longer deny, even if it was too late.

And Dameii...no. She wouldn't think of him know. It was all too confusing, too painful.

Broken, scared, and sad the dark furred lioness wept long into that cold, lonely night.

* * *

A/N: Ok you guys that's all for now. Hopefully another update is just around the corner. It seems as though we've hit rock bottom, and now, the only way to go is up. That's not to stay that it isn't going to be a long hard climb.

What did you think of the dream? What did you think of our look into the Pride Lands? (No Mohatu is not dead here just so that is clear). What did you think of the scene with Kambili and Ahadi? What do you think will happen next? Questions, questions, questions lol.

So, please let me know what you thought of this and if it was just plain awful. Hehe I hope not though.

1) Right after the Can You Feel the Love Tonight scene where Simba and Nala have an argument, did you initially side with Simba or Nala?

2) What's been your favorite part of Book Two so far?

Thanks guys! Have a good day, night, evening, or morning, whichever it is! Love you all lots!


	34. Chapter 33: The Guiding Light

A/N: Hey, hey! How are all you guys doing out there? Aww, it is so wonderful to see all of your lovely faces (*giggles to self because I can't see your faces*). Ok, I'm gonna try to keep the late night manic behavior to a minimum...and no I am not on drugs. I promise that I don't need medication nor stimulants to be this crazy haha...

BUT, I do have an awesome joke for you guys, ok, you ready for this, here goes nothing!

So, what is the difference between a train and a tree? (*Pauses for dramatic effect)...

(*5 years later*) One LEAVES its SHED and the other SHEDS its LEAVES! :)

Genius I tell you genius. I think I laughed for like an hour after my little sister told me that one.

Ok, so last chapter, WAIT! I just thought of another joke, ok, so I have to tell you this one.

What do you get when you cross a porcupine with a tortoise?

...A SLOW POKE!

I'm telling ya, these are the classics.

So, last chapter was pretty intense, what with the whole family feuding which ended with Uru almost dying, the entire army massacred, and Ahadi drug off in a metaphorical chain, sounds like your average run of the mill dysfunctional family right? No? Really, how in the world do your family fights end? Haha, I'm kidding.

Ok, so when I was younger I always sided with Simba. I don't know, Nala was really harsh with everything she said to him. But, Nala didn't know the full extent of Simba's guilt...still Nala, I mean Simba knows Mufasa's dead, that's not something you should throw in his face. However, I would probably react in the same way that Nala did if I was looking at someone who not only was capable of saving the lives of my mother, friends, and other loved ones, but someone whose responsibility it was to do so. Nala took responsibility by risking her life leaving the pride and crossing a desert to try and find help, it's certainly not unreasonable for her to expect the same of Simba.

As for my favorite part. Well, I really enjoyed writing the part where Ahadi and Uru are keeping guard the night before the first mission; just that whole scene was fun to put into words.

Ok enough of me boring you and confirming all of your suspicions that yes, I am indeed crazy, I will let you read what you actually came for and not all of my nonsense haha.

I'm going back to my old song weaving habit as I've decided to call it lol. I did a lot of debating on what song to use for this-there were so many that had certain parts that I wanted it took me awhile to decide. I almost went with Sound the Bugle from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, but then I did one last song flip through my ipod and stumbled upon another and I knew, this was the song for this chapter.

I want to thank Incarnate Firefly, he asked me if I would check out a video on Youtube that he'd made with this song for a Lion King amv. It was such a beautiful song, I instantly fell in love with it. The song is called Heaven's Divide, the artist Donna Burke. You MUST listen to this song in order to get the meaning of this chapter- and I recommend watching Incarnate Firefly's video, it's absolutely stunning. He has the link for it in his profile.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 33: The Guiding Light

**Petals of white, cover fields**

**Flowing in grieving tears**

**And all the hearts **

**Once new**

**Old and shattered now.**

The four lionesses huddled in the small den together as tears streamed down their faces. There was nothing they could do to escape the wails of agony that sliced through the night.

The cries of their broken king.

Mohatu let out another mournful roar as he was plagued by yet another nightmare fueled by the lies Kambili fed to him. With all the strength he could possibly gather, the lion stood to his feet and walked to the exit of the cave.

The guards outside the cave saw Mohatu approaching them.

"Get back in there!" one of them growled.

"My daughter, Uru, she's out there. I must find her." Mohatu insisted.

One of the guards snickered.

"Your daughter is dead you old fool. You were too weak to protect her."

"No..." Mohatu whispered.

One of the evil lions gave the old king a swipe across the face and pulled him out of the cave onto the flat surface outside the den and began to violently abuse the tortured lion, tearing at his matted mane and dragging his claws over Mohatu's sides.

Where they were huddled, Kanya, Zuria, Eme, and Laini cringed as they heard Mohatu plead for mercy.

Suddenly, Laini dashed out of the cave.

"Laini, no!" Eme cried.

But it was too late, the young lioness had already come upon the the violent guards.

"Leave him alone!" she demanded.

The two lions instantly stopped and turned to the young lioness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one of them said.

"I don't know, she seems pretty firey to me. Think we can handle her?"

"With pleasure." the other responded licking his lips.

Laini gulped, it was know that she realized her mistake.

She slowly back away, preparing to make a run for it.

"Hey, what's going on here?" another lion approached, a stern look on his face.

"N-nothing sir. We've just got some insubordinates. Nothing too serious."

The lion looked at the bruised and bloodied king as well as the lioness with fear in her eyes. He thought he had a pretty good impression of what was going on.

"Back to your posts. I'll handle the situation from here." the lion commanded.

The two guards instantly obeyed.

Laini's eyes were on her king. Since the day that Princess Uru's death had been announced, no one in the pride had seen him. Kambili kept him locked away in one of the lower dens of Pride Rock, forbidding anyone from entering on the penalty of death. But though none of the Pride Landers saw their king, his cries of pain stood testament for the abuse he was enduring.

"Your majesty?" Laini whispered as she nudged his matted fur.

"Uru?" Mohatu said feebly lifting his head.

"No, it- it's me Laini..."

"Laini...have you seen Uru and Jolina today, they haven't come home yet." Mohatu replied.

Laini felt her heart break. So the rumors were true, the king _had_ lost his mind. And who could blame him? The only place of comfort that he had left were in the dreams of yesterday, far, far from their cruel reality.

"I'm sure that they will return soon." she whispered.

Laini heard the lion approach, she had never seen him around here before.

"Help me get him back in the cave?" the lion asked.

"Oh, of course." Laini answered a bit nervous.

Why had he asked her? All the other lions under Kambili's authority would have simply demanded, and certainly never asked politely.

The two lions managed to get Mohatu back in the cave, where the old lion sank into sleep. Laini set to cleaning the blood from his face and the other wounds that covered his body.

"What's your name?" the strange lion asked.

"Laini." and after a moment she added hesistantly, "What's yours?"

"Dameii." the lion answered.

oOo

"Look, if there is a chance that he is still out there, I have to believe that I can save him." Tamalei begged.

"Oh, won't you stop with this nonsense? Your brother is dead. Gone. Kambili's forces are powerful, we are three lionesses, there is nothing we can do that wouldn't get us killed. And I don't know about you, but I would actually like to live!" Kanala said.

"You told Ahadi and I that you knew of a pride of lions that could help us, lions that had remained out of Kambili's grasp."

"Yes, they are led by my sister. But she doesn't help anyone without there being something in it for her."

"There is, it won't be long until they too are taken. There is something in it for all of us." Tamalei insisted.

"What?"

"Freedom... My mother didn't roll over when this happened to her. And I don't intend on disgracing her and my brother by giving up."

oOo

**Love can kill. **

**Love will die. **

**Give me wings to fly. **

**Fleeing this world so cold**

**I just wonder why. **

Why? Why had all of this happened to her? How was she supposed to move on from this?

The early morning rays spilled down onto Uru where she lay beneath the tree, unsure what was more painful, the burning wound on her abdomen or the hole in her heart.

There were three of them left. Three. How could she even hope to save her family now?

Uru sat up as she saw Tamalei approach, the golden lioness seemed much more composed than she had last night.

"Uru, Kanala and I managed to make a small kill. Won't you come eat?"

Uru heard her stomach growl, but she felt no hunger. Her eyes were heavy, but she felt no exhaustion.

She felt nothing.

Tamalei sighed as she watched the younger lioness close her eyes and turn away.

"Very well, dear. Try to get some rest. But you do need to eat sometime or another." Tamalei said.

Uru didn't really hear the words Tamalei spoke to her; she just lay down on the cool earth and let her body's exhaustion take her away from the darkness of reality.

If she could, she would stay in that darkness forever; where the pain was easier to bear.

Her hopes were gone, her determination gone, and her strength gone.

There was nothing left, nothing to live for.

oOo

**Cold as the dark**

**Now my words are frosted with every breath. **

**Still the hate burns wild **

**growing inside this heart.**

oOo

"That is why you will obey me."

Ahadi watched in horror as an old lioness crumbled to the ground. Her head was laying at an awkward angle; her neck had been snapped.

"Her blood is on your paws. If you do not honor your pledge to me, she will not be the last. And remember, the next could be that stupid orphan you call brother." Kambili said.

Do you understand?" the cruel lion asked.

Ahadi's eyes filled with hate, but what choice did he have? Did it all even matter anymore? Dameii had betrayed him. Tamalei, he would never see her again. And Uru...she was dead. He didn't have anyone to live for... no one to love anymore. He had no reason to cling to the dwindling light left inside his broken heart.

"Yes." Ahadi said.

"Good. You will stay here in the northern regions to oversee the forces patrolling these areas while I return to the Pride Lands. Any insurrections should be crushed immediately, swift and hard. That is the most efficient way to make sure any dreams of rebellion are squashed. I trust you know effective methods in order to do so. You have 5 divisions at your disposal along with three hyena squadrons. As my new second in command, any of the officers here in the northern region are subordinate to your instructions. You will obey my commands without question, any further orders I have will be sent to you through my messengers. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Ahadi said.

"Yes, what?" Kambili smirked.

"Yes...sir."

Kambili watched the emotions play across the younger lion's face. And when a hard, numb coldness filled Ahadi's eyes, the evil lion knew he had won the younger lion's soul.

For Ahadi, there would be _no_ escape.

oOo

It had been three weeks since Dameii's betrayal.

Luckily, the wound that Kambili had inflicted upon Uru's unconscious body had healed, though it was still quite tender; and a raw, pink scar ran down the length of her abdomen.

Tamalei, Kanala, and Uru had left the area around the base; the scent of death and the painful memories too much to bear. And the three had headed southeast, intending to avoid the heavy concentration of Kambili's troops just north of the Pride Lands.

What Uru was unaware of though, was that Tamalei and Kanala had a plan.

"I think here is a good place to rest." Tamalei said in the most cheerful voice she could manage.

Kanala immediately sat down under the thick canopy of the small forest.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for all of this." she groaned.

Tamalei sat down beside the older lioness and looked at Uru.

"Uru dear, there is something Kanala and I have to tell you." she began.

Uru, who had also taken a spot upon the ground turned her attention to Tamalei.

"Kanala knows of a pride that is located to the southeast of the Pride Lands. We have reason to believe that they will help us... What I'm trying to say is, there's a chance we can still beat Kambili. I'm not saying it will be easy, I'm not saying that it will work, but, we have a new chance." Tamalei said.

Uru didn't even sit up. She turned a lethargic and weary expression to Tamalei.

"What's the point? We've already failed, how many times do we have to watch the ones we love die around us before we understand that we're never going to win? Kambili is too powerful, we don't stand a chance. And I'm tired of fighting Tamalei... I'm tired."

"But Uru, think of all those lions suffering under Kambili, think of your home, your kingdom, your father. Think of Ahadi..."

"AHADI IS DEAD! And my pride is lost, my father, I'm sure Kambili has already killed him. I give up Tamalei. Don't you get it? I. give. up." Uru said as hot tears drenched her face.

At this point, Kanala had stood and come over to the younger lioness.

"Look here you little wench! Yes, it's very well likely that Ahadi, Dameii, and your father are all dead. But you have a kingdom to fight for. For King's sake, are you really going to allow that black hearted scum to sit upon a throne that is rightfully yours?! You are a Queen. Why don't you act like one?!"

Uru sat up as she looked at the older lioness, sharp pangs of guilt and sadness cutting through her as Kanala's harsh words echoed in her mind. Without thinking, Uru got to her feet and ran, more tears running down her cheek.

Tamalei turned to the older lioness.

"I hardly think that was the best way to handle it."

"Hmmf. Serves her right. She can't go her whole life being such a weakling."

"Kanala. How can you say that? She's been through so much, we all have."

"Because, I have no use for someone who, when the going gets rough, rolls over and gives up."

"Kanala, she's young and has lost so many that she loved..."

"This is war Tamalei. And war is not about love. It's about _revenge_. The sooner she learns that, the better off she'll be."

oOo

**When the wind changes course**

**When the stars align**

**I will reach up to you and leave this all behind**

**When Heavens Divide**

Uru ran into the forest, the stinging tears blinding her as she fled and paying no heed to the branches that whipped her in the face nor the direction that she was running.

When she'd spent all of the energy that she could spare, her legs gave out from under her as she sank to the ground. Her rapid, ragged breathing chocking the sobs that violently shook her body.

Turning her face to the night sky, Uru looked up at the gleaming stars. But their light gave her no comfort, no hope.

Ahadi had been right. There were no Great Kings. Her mother didn't live on in her. There were no guiding lights in this abyss of darkness. She was completely alone.

"Mom. You're not with me. You never were." she whispered.

oOo

_(Flashback)_

_"I don't know Ahadi, it's just, I always get this feeling that she's with me. I knows it sounds strange saying that my mother watched over me. But it's like, like in the moments I don't feel strong, I don't know, there's just something that keeps me going...I have to believe that I'm not alone. I have to believe that there is something up there, watching over us. Something helping get us through all the bad so that something good can come."_

_Ahadi looked at the lioness sprawled on the grass beside him. They had just finished another training session and were now casually relaxing as the last few hours of daylight dwindled on._

_"I used to feel that way too...before." he trailed off. _

_"Before you were captured by Kambili." she finished. _

_Ahadi looked up at her in shock. _

_"How do you know about that." _

_"Tamalei told me...Is it ok for me to know?" she asked softy. _

_"Yeah...I- I'm glad you know." he answered. _

_"Ahadi, do you mind if I ask you something? Something personal?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Well, it's just that I was wondering...what do you think of me? I mean, do you think I'm just a silly, spoiled Princess?"_

_The large lion paused for a moment before answering her question._

_"I think you are a smart, strong, and resilient young lioness. You're a rare flame of light in a world full of darkness. You, you have a fire inside of you. But, I think you're afraid to unleash it...I hope one day you see yourself as the brave warrior that I see you as..."_

_Uru sat back, shocked. Ahadi thought she was brave and strong? _

_"So, what do you think of me?" he asked with a grin. _

_"Well, I don't know if I can top that, but..."_

_Uru stepped toward him, hardly aware of her actions as she turned her eyes up to look into his. _

_Ahadi watched as she came up to him, an incontrollable wave of heat swept through him and he struggled to mask his sharp intake of breath. He watched her eyes, framed by their dark, sensual lashes, as they turn up to look at him. They were darker than they had been the moment before and he saw something dancing in them, something he'd never seen cross those innocent eyes before...was it desire?_

_"I think that you are the bravest lion I've ever known. I think you've been hurt a great deal, but you still continue to fight with no reward for yourself. And I think you try to hide the good in you under a mask of darkness." _

_Ahadi took a deep breath as he stepped away, trying to silence his pounding heart as he resisted the urge to move closer to her. _

_"Sounds like someone has a crush." Ahadi joked giving her a playful grin, hoping a joke would calm the growing tension. between them. _

_Uru rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." she said turning her nose up at him in mock disgust._

_"Don't play coy with me Princess."_

_Uru stuck her tongue out at him as they both began to laugh. _

_"You know, you don't have to call me that." she said after her giggles had subsided. _

_"What?" _

_"Princess. You don't have to call me that?" _

_"Well, m'lady, what should I call you?"_

_Uru shot him another playful glare. _

_"Uru. Just Uru. We're friends now, right?" she asked. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Kambili had finally departed for the Pride Lands, giving Ahadi a moment's peace. Something he knew he wasn't going to get much of from now on.

Ahadi looked out into the cold night, his mind wandering to better days.

Even if every thought of her sent a stab of pain through him, he still couldn't banish the memory of her.

Ahadi looked up to the stars as a warm breeze blew his mane; one star in particular caught his attention.

Maybe Uru had been right, maybe those who lived pure and noble lives really did go to the stars to watch over the ones they'd left behind.

And as he looked at that twinkling star glimmering against the black canvas of the night sky, he couldn't help but smile, bittersweet though it was.

"Yeah, Uru, we're friends." he whispered, a silver tear sliding down his cheek.

If anyone deserved to be a bright glimmering star, it was her.

And maybe one day, they would meet again... somewhere in the shimmering eternity of the heavens.

oOo

She couldn't remember why she had come here. Then she heard the noise of a thousand thundering hooves.

Looking down, she saw a huge herd of stampeding wildebeest pouring into the gorge, the steep walls containing the panicked animals.

"Dad!" she heard a voice yell.

It seemed to be her own voice, but she couldn't tell.

She then saw a huge lion jump from the depths of the snorting herd and blinding dust, but she didn't recognize him.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow emerge from the cliff side, its sickly green eyes glowing as it approached the struggling lion.

She didn't know the lion, but for some reason, he seemed, almost familiar.

She heard the lion called out to the shadow and with horror, she saw the black form sink claws into the golden lion's paws.

Sensing what was coming, she tried to run to help the golden lion, but she couldn't control her legs.

Then, an agonizing roar ripped through the air as she watched the golden lion plummet toward the rampaging beasts.

She screamed, but it seemed that her voice wouldn't come out and before she could react, the image started to melt away into another scene, this one all too familiar.

"NOOO!" she heard her father roar as they both watched in horror as the vengeful currents took her mother over the edge of a drop off. As her father began frantically trying to climb down the steep walls, she saw the dark shadow again, but this time it was coming for her.

Before she could move, the shadow pushed her over the bank and into the raging waters.

She felt the current pulling her, faster and faster toward the drop off. Frantically, she struggled against the raging waters as it took her under into its icy depths. Liquid fire burned her lungs as she desperately tried to resurface.

She was now upon the drop off, this was it, her life would soon end.

She closed her eyes as she felt her body begin plummeting and then...

Nothing.

"You may open your eyes now." a voice said.

But it was not a voice that she heard with her ears, it was almost as if she felt it in her mind. And it was a voice that she had not heard in a very, very long time.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but to her surprise, she saw no one.

The lioness gave a sigh.

"_Oh, I was only dreaming."_ she thought to herself.

**When Heavens Divide**

**I will see the choices within my hands**

**How can we ever protect and fight**

**With our tiny souls**

Then a sudden blinding light appeared, the winds began to howl, and the bright light continued to grow more intense. Through her squinting, the lioness saw that the light seemed to shift and bend, shaping itself into the image of a beautiful lioness. A lioness she'd been sure she would never see again.

"Hello my little Uru." the lioness said.

"M-Mom?" she asked in shock. "How, how are you here?"

The lioness smiled.

"That is not important my child." The lioness then turned to face the landscape before them. "This is what is important."

Uru turned to look, she was standing on the summit of Pride Rock, a place she wasn't sure she would ever see again.

But as she looked out onto the Pride Lands, she saw it was not the Pride Lands that she had left behind.

The sunlight light, which had once spread its golden beams across the rolling savannah, was now blocked and distorted by a gray expanse of dust and dark clouds. The once waving seas of grass- the color of the most vibrant green- had now withered to brown dust. A land once full of life, was now a land of death.

Looking down, she saw a shadow, the shadow was on the promontory, giving a smug grin as it surveyed the dying land.

"I always told you everything is connected in The Great Circle of Life. Our kingdom cannot prosper under the rule of those who do not respect and cherish it. Uru, on the day of your birth, you were anointed with the juice of the fruits bared by this land to symbolize the royal blood in your veins and the dirt of the earth to represent your sacred tie to your kingdom." the lioness spoke.

"But what does that mean? I cannot possibly go back, even if I wanted to. I lost mom. I-I'm not like you. I'm not strong enough." Uru said.

"My dear one, if you do not return -if you forsake your place in the Circle- our land, our pride, our kingdom will die."

Uru saw that the lioness was beginning to fade.

"Wait. Mother please, how, how can I do this? I'm only one lioness!"

"You must find the strength within yourself, Remember your destiny my child and you will find the courage to fight for your kingdom and for your family. You _are_ the Queen of the Pride Lands."

The golden light around the lioness began to dim and the image of her mother's smiling face faded away.

"Wait! Mom. Please, I need you! Tell me what I must do!" Uru screamed.

But the her mother was already gone. She felt a breeze blow past her and a soft voice, though it seemed far, far away whispered.

_"I will always be with you."_

Uru awoke. Her head was spinning as she tried to hold on to the fading fragments of the dream she'd awoke from. She'd again seen the dead land that had haunted her dreams many a night.

Uru thought back to the dream, the dream she'd had about her mother.

Her mother. The Queen who had given everything to save her kingdom.

Uru knew the question now was,

Did she have the strength to do the same?

**Let me shine like the sun**

** Through the doubts and fear**

**Do you feel the storm approach**

**As the end draws near**

She thought back on the days of her cubhood and adolescent. How even on the rainy days, her home was so full of light and life. She remembered the shadow land of her dream; she remembered the cold hearted lion who had destroyed everything.

She thought of the prides and kingdoms that had been overthrown and she thought of the lions who had been enslaved, their only hope to escape the gruesome brutality was death.

She thought of her friends and fellow troops that had been ruthlessly massacred. She thought of Ahadi. The lion she loved destroyed by his own father.

An intense feeling began tighting around her throat and well up from her stomach. She'd never felt such a rush of rage. And a deep, deep feeling began to take root in Uru's heart.

It was a feeling of the coldest, deepest..._hate_.

oOo

**I will dive into the fire**

**Spilling the blood of my desire**

**The very last time**

**My name scorched into the sky**

Tamalei and Kanala looked up as they Uru approach-a cold look of determination on her features.

"Where are those lions and how do we reach them?" Uru asked.

"They live in the marshes of the south. Kanala's sister is their leader." Tamalei said.

"What difference does it make to you? I thought you'd rolled over and given up." Kanala spat at Uru.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart." Uru replied her tone equally as bitter.

"Uru, are you sure you can go through with this...it is going to be almost impossible." Tamalei said.

Uru took a deep breath as she looked the other lionesses in the eyes.

"I have lost everything. But there is still a hope that I can set my pride free. And I will stop at nothing to save my home. Kambili is a cruel hearted tyrant; we are going to find this pride and create a new army, we are going to crush his forces till there is nothing left, we are going to make them pay for the lions they have taken, and _I am going to see that black- hearted monster's blood spill, or I am going to die trying_.

oOo

**When Heavens Divide**

**Time will come t****o softly lay me down**

**Then I can see a face t****hat I long to see**

**And for you, only you**

**I would give anything**

**Leaving a trace for love **

**To find a way**

**When Heavens Divide. **

It would be a long journey to reache the marshes of the south. But within the dark-furred lioness was a heart beating for the salvation of her kingdom and with the burning lust to see her enemies dead.

There was a happy future, perhaps not for herself, but for her children and grandchildren. And for that, she would fight till her last breath.

Her mother before her had made the sacrifice for the future of her pride, and now Uru was going to do the same.

She was done being the weak, innocent princess.

Now was the time to become what Ahadi had always told her she had within her. A part of her that she had been afraid of her entire life.

Now was the time to be a warrior.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is all I have for now. Don't fret lovelies, the next chapter is on its way. I hope that you all enjoyed it and that you thought the song fit.

1) Why do you think Rafiki's tree was the only tree not dead during Scar's reign? And, why don't you think Simba recognized him before the Mufasa's Ghost scene?

2) I saw a random interview of a woman by the name of Katie Hopkins-she was on the Apprentice at one point and she is British. What do you think of you and her rather blunt opinions? (If you know who I'm talking about).

Thanks guys! Till next time, all my love to you. :)


	35. Chapter 34: The Will to Survive

A/N: Hello my dears. I do hope this next update finds you well. So, yesterday was my little sisters' birthday, yes I mean that plurally...they are now nine year old girls and as much of a handful as they've ever been. Haha! But my point is they got one of those newer Spyro games; I want to say it's called Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon...something like that. I sat down and watched them play it for a moment and good grief. Spyro sure has changed since I played him as a kid. The once cute little dragon who defeated weird, but still slightly cute looking enemies is now one buff dude, and this haunting temple "on the verge of an epic war to end all wars" music plays, AND...he has a girlfriend. (*waggles eyesbrows).

Wow, things sure do change.

And speaking of change, in the last chapter we began to see a different side of Uru. So we will continue to see how our three girls, Tamalei, Kanala, and Uru get through this nightmare.

And what better way to do that than through the song; Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

**Oh yeah. It's time for some female empowerment! Crank it up boyz!**

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 34: The Will to Survive

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in color**

**And do the things I want**

Yeah she was hard, she had a reason to be. Everyone she'd ever known had done everything possible to tear her down. Buiding up her defenses and lashing back were the only ways she could ensure that she didn't EVER break down the way she'd done that day.

But it didn't matter now. She was glad that it had happened in a way, she was glad that she'd seen how weak and vulnerable she'd been. How utterly fragile she was.

Oh how things can change.

Now, she was held in contempt, asked what had happened to the sweet little princess that'd known, she was looked down upon and feared all at the same time.

But she was glad they feared her, the intimidated looks in their eyes when she released her terrifying temper made her feel strong, made her feel powerful, made her invincible.

One thing was for sure, never could anything turn her into the sniveling fool that she'd been on that AWFUL day.

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh how light hearted and free she felt. This new feeling, this feeling of the purest love. As she trotted through the green savannah grass her heart gave another leap as she thought of the object of her affection. _

_Abdul. _

_Oh how she loved him, with his sweet and gentle affection and support. _

_In a weeks time, they would be married and she would take her place as queen; and he would by her side as king- guiding her, protecting her, and most of all, loving her. _

_Smiling to herself the young lioness set off to find her fiancé, in hopes that they could spend a few moments together before he left with the other young males; it was tradition in her kingdom that the groom and a set of his closest friends leave the kingdom for a week before the wedding-coming back the eve of the ceremony._

_Unable to find him anywhere, a thought suddenly came to the lioness. She nearly hit herself with her paw for not thinking of it sooner."_

_Of course, that's where he is!" she thought to herself. _

_There was a small cave, hidden from view by a grove of trees that they had discovered when they were cubs. It had become their secret hide out from that point on. Even as adolescents and adults, they still went there when they wanted to be alone, whether that be to goof off or if someone needed a shoulder to cry on. _

_As she approached the cave, she was startled to hear soft moans and stifled whispers coming from the interior. _

_"I don't know what I'm going to do while you're gone." a feminine voice moaned. _

_"It won't be forever. I'll be back soon." a male voice answered. _

_"But what about after the wedding?"_

_"It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. You're the one I love." _

_The lioness listened in shock and before she could realize what she was about to do, she stormed into the cave's entrance. _

_As the two lovers looked on, they immediately broke apart, their heart's pounding at the realization that they had been caught. _

_"How could you?" the angry lioness shouted at the male. _

_"It-it's not what it looks like-"_

_"Don't play that game with me! I'm not stupid!"_

_The angry lioness then turned to the other female. _

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_The other lioness sighed, she couldn't bring herself to look into the other's eyes. _

_"A year." she whispered. _

_"Why?! You, you're my own sister. How could you do this to me?"_

_"Sister, I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm so sorry." _

_"SHUT-UP! I don't what your apologies. You betrayed me, you both did!" _

_The angry lioness, who by this time had hot tears pouring down her pale fur turned and ran. _

_"Kanala! Wait!" her sister cried. _

_But it was too late, her sister was gone._

**Think you got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet ya think that everything good is gone**

_She couldn't comprehend the pain that was tearing her apart. The sting of heart break and betrayal pulsed through her quivering body as she ran into the cave she and the other members of the royal family slept in. _

_Her mother had seen her bolt into the cave and came to see what in the world had left her daughter so distraught. _

_Before the older lioness could enter though, she saw her other daughter and Kanala's fiancé coming up to her. _

_"Jumala dear, do you know why your sister is so upset?"_

_Jumala set her eyes on the ground. _

_"Yes mother. And-" she trailed off. _

_"I'm afraid that Jumala and I have some explaining to do." Abdul said. _

_(A few days later)_

_She hated the sympathetic looks the members of her pride constantly gave her. The news of Jumala and Abdul's affair had spread like wild fire. The two lions had received strong reprimands, but because they were young, the Kanala's mother and her new king had let them off with a light punishment. _

_It was Kanala who was left with the shame of it all. Everyone looked at the heart broken lioness with both disdain and pity. She knew what they were all thinking. _

_Poor, weak little fool. _

_Well, she would saw them. Oh, she would show them._

_(End of Flashback)_

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think they'd I come running back**

**Baby you don't know cause**

**you're dead wrong. **

Kanala sat in the royal cave as her mother lectured her.

"Mother. I understand, but as you said there is no law that states that I can't." Kanala said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for that observation Kanala. Law or not, it is tradition that a lioness be married before she takes and while she holds the throne."

"Ugggh, well maybe it's time for that tradition to be broken."

Her mother gave a sigh,

"Dear, when your father past away-the Kings rest his soul-I remarried because you were not of age to take the throne. A queen needs a king dear, it's for the good of the kingdom. Jumar may not have been my true love, but we were friends and have come to love one another as a husband and wife should."

Kanala rolled her eyes.

_"Oh yeah, if you call a husband who tells you what to and runs around with other lionesses behind your back a good one; then yeah, sure, Jumar is a superb mate." _she thought bitterly to herself.

"Alright, I won't lecture you anymore. Just think about it darling. It's the responsible thing to do."

Kanala watched as her aging mother left the den. She loved her mother, she really did, but to Kanala, everything about the older lioness screamed weakness-a trait Kanala despised.

Kanala wasn't going to be like that. She could rule any kingdom just as good without a mate as she could with one.

Giving a sigh, she was about to exit the cave when one of the lions that she never wanted to see again stepped into the cave.

"Hey, I heard you and your mom's conversation." Abdul said.

"What affair is it of yours? My business is no longer your concern." Kanala spat.

"Look Kanala, when are you going to let it go. I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"I don't want to talk to you. And I especially don't want to have a conversation about that."

"Ok, you're fifth birthday is in a week, which means your coronation is a week away as well. If you don't have a mate by them, you will be violating a tradition that has been set forth since our pride's founding."

"Oh, ok, so now your an expert on tradition. So tell me, Abdul, since when is it tradition for the Queen's fiancé to screw her sister?!" Kanala spat.

"I'M SORRY OK! It was a mistake. Look, what I'm trying to say is that you don't exactly have a line of suitors knocking down your door. So, why don't you just get over this whole bitter betrayed victim act, and give me another chance."

The nerve. The sheer nerve of this lion. All she felt at that moment was pure, uncontainable rage.

"Get out of here. I never want to see your pathetic, snivelling face in my presence again." she said, a dangerous tone edging her voice.

**What doesn't kill you**

**Makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely **

**When I'm alone**

(Two weeks later)

She was queen. The sole ruler of her kingdom. She knew about the whispers behind her back. But she didn't care. She was the Queen and there wasn't anything those little gossips could do about it.

And she knew exactly what her first act as the new queen would be...exile.

When she'd announced to her pride that her sister and Abdul were no longer welcome in her kingdom, the pride had been shocked and many had voiced vehement protests against her decision.

But Kanala had exploded with a furious roar, silencing the protests and declaring that any who questioned her decision would be exiled as well.

She watched with pleasure as their scared faces looked up at her. She felt good, this violent, unquestionable power giving her a sense of security and of protection.

A few days later, she watched in triumph as the two lions who had betrayed her were escorted off the land.

Jamala could have Abdul all to herself now, but she, Kanala, had the throne and she had power.

oOo

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over **

**Cause you're gone. **

Kanala, Tamalei, and Uru had finally made their way out of the great mountain forests of the north.

"This is the way?" Uru asked.

Stretched out in front of the three lionesses was the glaring, sandy expanse of a blazing desert. A scorching death march for any creature who dared enter.

"Yep. Crossing the desert is the only way to reach the southern marshes without cutting through the Pride Lands-which we obviously can't do." Kanala replied.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice then. I'm sure with the Great King's guidance we'll make it through this" Tamalei said.

"Don't worry Tamalei, with or without them, we _will_ make it." Uru said, leading the way into the desert.

"Oh great, so basically, we're going to die." Kanala mumbled.

oOo

**What doesn't kill you makes you **

**Stronger! ****Stronger! **

**Just me, myself, and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you**

**Stronger stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Daylight was brutal; the sun was killing. The air, dry as brittle bone, and the heat was unbearable.

Nighttime was cruel; the plummeting temperatures threatening to freeze the very blood in their veins if they dared stop.

But still, they marched on.

They had gone four days now without food or water, and much as she hated to admit it, Uru knew that time was running out for them-if they didn't find shelter from the heat of the desert and some form of nourishment, they would die.

Tamalei was in the rear, she tried to keep focus on the two lionesses in front of her, but her vision was swimming and she felt dizzy. After a moment, she felt a sharp pain in her front paw as she fell to the ground, sand going into her mouth and nose.

With the small amount of strength she had left, she called out to the lionesses in front of her.

"Uru. Wait!"

Uru heard her friend's cry and she immediately turned to the golden lioness.

"Tamalei!" she called. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's my paw dear. I'm afraid I sprained my ankle."

"Ok, it's ok. You're going to be fine. Here, you lean on me and I'm going to help you get up-do you think you can stand?"

"I don't know. It's worth a try."

As soon as the golden lioness was on her feet, she let out a cry of pain and collapsed back to the unforgiving ground.

"I can't Uru. I'm so sorry. I just can't." Tamalei said, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, it's alright Tamalei. You just need some rest. Don't fret about it, you'll waste too much energy." Uru replied.

"No. You and Kanala need to go on. If you stay, we'll all die. I'll be alright."

"Tamalei. You're talking crazy. Everything is going to be fine."

"She's right Uru. We can't stay out here any longer. I'm afraid Tamalei will d-" Kanala said.

"She's not going to die!" Uru cried.

"Look, she's weak and injured. You should know by now that only the strongest can survive. That's the way it is! Get used to it!" Kanala spat.

Uru lunged at the other lioness, pinning her to the ground.

"Look, we're all exhausted. But we are not leaving anyone behind. Do you understand? And I don't want to hear anymore of that NONSENSE come out of your stupid mouth again. Getting out of this desert is going to be hard enough without your snarky little comments narrating the experience. So unless you want to be the one left out in the middle of the desert I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. Got it?" Uru snapped giving the older lioness a shove.

Kanala rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.

"Tamalei. I'm going to try to carry you ok. But you're going to have to work with me. I need you to use your front paws to lift yourself off of the ground.

"Uru. You can't carry me." Tamalei said.

"Don't worry about that. Just try to do as I said. Ok?"

Tamalei nodded and wincing in pain, she managed to lift herself up so that Uru could slide her own body under the golden lioness's.

With all the strength she could muster, Uru hauled Tamalei onto her back and steadied herself. The weight was excruciating on her already worn body, but Uru managed to take a few steps forward until she settled into a steady walk, fighting back at the unbearable strain of her muscles that were trying to give out.

oOo

"Uru. LOOK!" Kanala shouted.

Uru looked up from the sand that she had been staring at as she struggled to carry Tamalei.

She turned her gaze to the direction Kanala was pointing, a green leafy expanse lay just ahead of them.

"C'mon, quick!" Kanala shouted increasing her pace.

"Please let it be real." Uru said.

Uru had never felt so much relief when they reached the oasis. As they searched for a watering hole, she didn't stop to notice her colorful surroundings as vibrantly colored plants blew in the cool wind and exotic birds chirped happily in the thick trees. All she could focus on was the large watering hole bubbling in front of her.

Laying Tamalei down so that she could reach the small watering hole as well, the three lionesses plunged their heads into the cool liquid, greedily quenching their parched throats as they tasted the sweet water.

When they had finally sated their ravaging thirst, the three lionesses sank under the shade of the thick canopy, instantly falling into much needed slumber.

oOo

**You heard that I was starting over**

**With someone new. **

**They told you I was moving on**

**Over you**

_"Uru, I promise you that whether we are in the heat of battle tomorrow or are gray old lions ten years from now, I will love you just as much as I do right now."_

Uru gave a bitter laugh as remembered the words that Dameii had told her. It had barely been three months since then, and yet, it felt like a lifetime ago. This was the first time since his betrayal that she allowed herself to think about Dameii.

Before he had done the unthinkable, when his face came to her mind, she always felt warm and happy. Now, she felt coldness and anger.

He had made a fool of her.

"I will love you just as much as I do right now. So did that mean you never loved me at all and never would?" she asked herself.

Whatever. Dameii didn't matter anymore. He'd never loved her. And now, she didn't love him. She was glad he was dead, so that she wouldn't have to face him again. Glad that he would never have the satisfaction of seeing what he had done to her.

And anyways, she had better things to worry about. Like finding Kanala's sister and her pride and finally being able to take a stab at Kambili's tyranny.

Tamalei and Kanala finally began to wake and as Uru stood and stretched, she heard her stomach begin to rumble. They would have to find something to eat.

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You tried to break me **

**But you see**

As they moved deeper into the interior, the lionesses caught the sound of running water and the tempting scent of prey.

The three quietly made their way to the sound and smell until they heard a low bellowing.

Coming up, they saw a water buffalo standing near a small river. It was an old bull, who had clearly been deserted by his herd.

"Anyone up for some buffalo?" Kanala asked.

"No way Kanala. There's no way we could bring it down, even if it is old."

"You're quite right dearie,_ we_ can do nothing because _you_ are incapable of hunting due to your injury. However Uru and I can." Kanala said.

"You're insane!" Tamalei exasperated.

"Actually Kanala. You and I are going to do nothing together. We don't know if his herd is somewhere around here. One of us has to stay with Tamalei in case they try to stampede. I didn't carry her across that desert just so that she could be trampled to death. So you're going to stay with her Kanala, cause, let's face it, you are getting kinda old." Uru said with a smirk.

Kanala stifled a growl.

"Uru. No, there's no way it's even possible. You're just going to get yourself either killed or injured. Please Uru, use some common sense. This is madness!" Tamalei pleaded.

"Yeah well, my life seems to be pretty full of madness. I don't see how a little more is going to hurt anything." Uru replied bitterly.

And before Tamalei could protest anymore Uru began to stalk away, Kanala right behind her.

Crouching in the bushes, the two lionesses obsevered the bull as he snorted about and tore at the ground. He was limping slightly, but that didn't seem to stop him from causing a stir.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being foolish, Tamalei is probably right. I'm going to get myself killed." Uru said.

Kanala chuckled,

"Uru, what if I told you that you could have everything you ever wanted in life?"

"I would say you're even more of an old bat that I first thought."

"Cute." Kanala snorted. " But listen to me Uru, you _can_ have everything you desire. You just can't be afraid of the price. If you want something Uru, _take it_."

Uru looked over at the pale lioness, but Kanala had already slinked away, leaving Uru alone.

Taking a deep breath, the young lioness began to prepare for her attack.

**What doesn't kill you **

**Makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller**

**Dosen't mean I'm lonely**

**when I'm alone. **

She took the huge animal completely by surprise when she launched herself at him taking a large chunk of flesh out of his left flank. But it didn't take long for the lumbering creature to begin striking back.

She quickly side-step the bull's horns as they came barreling toward her and she managed to land another blow to him, this time to his shoulder.

The new pain enraged the animal and he gave a furious snort as he charged at the lioness again. This time, she wasn't so lucky as the bull's large head managed to hit her shoulder, causing it to ebb in pain.

She had to take this animal down before it killed her.

Carefully running behind the fuming bull Uru took a sprinting leap and managed to claw her way up the bull's back as he bucked about trying to dislodge her.

The lioness felt herself slipping and she dug her claws even deeper into his flesh before she could fall to the ground, where she would surly meet her end under those pounding hooves.

She scrambled her way up, trying tor reach his head and before he could buck her off, the lioness sank her teeth into the thick skin of his neck, trying to get a grip on his jugular vein. As she continued to tear away at his flesh, to her dismay, Uru realized it was no use, his neck muscles were much too thick.

And before she could devise another plan, the bull heaved her off his body and sent her flying through the air.

Uru landed with a hard thud, it sent a pain through her body, but as she sat up, she was grateful that nothing was broken.

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely **

**When I'm alone.**

Uru watched the bull tear around the area trying to find her. She was about to turn and give up when a memory of a dark-maned lion crossed her mind.

_"If your enemy is too large for you to kill quickly, you have to use...alternative methods to weaken them before you go in for the kill." _

Such methods were strictly illegal in the Pride Lands. The kill was supposed to as painless and fast as possible, but then again, this wasn't the Pride Lands.

Uru made her presence known to the bull when she landed another blow on his shoulder.

The hunter and hunted looked each other in the eye -one of them wouldn't walk away from this match to the death, this battle for stamina- and Uru knew this daring dance was a deadly game to play indeed.

oOo

The bull was weakening. Uru's claws had done an effective job cutting his flesh to pieces, causing him to bleed profusely.

But Uru wasn't exactly worse for wear either; her shoulder was throbbing and chunks of her own flesh had fallen victim to the bull's hooves and horns.

Finally though, the animal sank to the ground, blood loss taking its toll on him.

Uru walked over and clamped her powerful jaws over his snout. The bull barely stuggled, accepting his fate. Uru looked him in the eye as she suffocated the life out of him and after several moments, she felt him go limp.

To her relief, the great beast was dead.

"Kanala! How could you? She could be killed!" Tamalei shouted.

"Oh, she is fine. Will you please stop yelling and making yourself into such a ninny!" Kanala growled in frustration.

"I will do nothing of the such and further more-"

Tamalei stopped when she heard someone clear their throat, and both lionesses turned to see a very worn Uru standing before them. The young lioness was covered in blood, both her own and that of her prey.

Her body looked exhausted, but her eyes told a different story; they were awake and dancing-but not the happy sort-no, they held a dangerous gleam, one that was twisted with bitter anger and laced with coldness.

"It is done." Uru said.

oOo

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started. **

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted. **

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout' me**

**You know in the end**

**This is just my beginning**

**In the end**

Uru had decided it was time for them to move on. The day after she'd brought down the buffalo, Tamalei recovered well enough to set out, and the three lionesses had begun to prepare to leave the oasis. Kanala seemed to think it would only take them a few more days to reach her sister's pride.

And so, after getting as much sleep, water, and food as they could, the lionesses left the safety of the cool oasis.

Kanala- not looking forward to facing her sister, Tamalei-uncertain of the future, and Uru-hungry for revenge.

As they disappeared into the last strip of the desert they would need to cross, neither of the lionesses noticed a mandrill swinging about in a large baobab tree; and the mandrill did not notice them.

Rafiki gave a pleased nod, his old tree still had some of the herbs and other necessities he'd stored away when he had left the blazing oasis. Deciding to give his old home a look, the mandrill swung down from his large tree.

He was glad to see that the once destroyed oasis had now recovered and was again flourishing; testament that the Circle of Life never ceased.

As he waddled along, the mandrill came across the body of a buffalo. It was clear the beast had been killed and consumed by the bite and claw marks left on the decaying body.

Rafiki was puzzled, there were no animals large or strong enough to bring down a water buffalo, at least there were none when he resided in the oasis. As he investigated the area, his eyes spotted a chunk of dark brown fur caught on the branches of a small tree.

Picking up the small bit of fur, Rafiki pondered for a moment, before bringing the fur up to his large nostrils and taking several large whiffs of it.

And for the first time, in a very, very long time-

Rafiki smiled.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!**

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I really hoped that you liked all of the scenes in this chapter-I certainly enjoyed writing it.

And I hope you thought it was appropriate that I drew upon a scene from the movie for a small bit of this chapter.

Notice any reference to Book One?

Please let me know how I did!

Forgot to mention at the top,

I have two theories about Rafiki's tree; one-it was a symbol that there was still hope for the Pride Lands and two-I believe the tree was on the border so (this is for the logics of it) perhaps it was still receiving sufficient nourishment... IDK, maybe Rafiki is just a really great gardener haha.

I don't think Simba recognized him because Rafiki didn't play a significant role in the everyday life of the Pride Landers during Simba's cubhood. And I believe Simba did his best to block out as many memories from his childhood as he possibly could.

As much as I hate myself for saying it, I think a lot of what Katie Hopkins has to say is true. And if she wouldn't put herself into an obnoxious spotlight, people might have more respect for her opinion-which, when not blow out of proportion or presented with a close-minded manner (as she often assumes) are largely correct. I especially like her opinions on women's rights-to an extent.

1. What is a song that you feel describes you right now in your life?

2. If you could write a scene with any two Lion King characters- who would it be and what would they do?

Thanks guys, next chapter is on its way!


	36. Chapter 35: No Soul Escapes Hell

A/N: Hey guys. I really cannot thank you enough for the support that you've all given to me over the past few weeks. This story is literally consuming my every thought lol and I feel the need to just get it all out. But if it weren't for the awesome reviews that I've been getting, there's no way I would have had the motivation. I am not a successful novelist-the first real story I ever tried to put together was Jolina- and I can't tell you how amazing it has been to see myself grow as a writer and to tap into wells of emotions that I didn't even realize existed within me.

But like I said, I am in no way a professional, however, I do hope that I am providing an insightful and entertaining story for you all. I hope that none of you are reading this out of obligation, I hope you are reading it because you connect with the characters.

Real life can be tough, and at the end of a hard day,when you are feeling down or depressed, I hope that you find inspiration from my stories. But most of all, I hope that you come to see and feel these characters as more than just some OCs or re-imagined characters in a fanfic, I hope, if even for only while you are reading my story, my characters feel as real to you as Simba or Mufasa, and that their stories become some of your inspirations.

Thank you all so much for so generously sharing your time and thoughts with me. Even though I have never met any of you face-to-face, in a way, you all know me better than the people I interact with everyday. My stories are a reflection of my innermost thoughts and feelings-thank you for allowing me to share them with.

The song that best describes me would be This is War by 30 seconds to Mars-every lyric in that song is how I feel about life.

If I could write a scene between any two characters that never got one in the movies, it would be a Mufasa/Nala moment. We don't ever see these two characters interact and think it would interesting. I'm sure that Mufasa was just as much a father figure to Nala as he was to Simba.

Anyways, to the actual chapter, the song is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. (song lyrics appear further into chapter)

I do suggest listening to it, its a brilliant song.

But enough of my rambling-and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 35: No Soul Escapes Hell

"Oh, I am so glad that we're finally out of that desert. I thought my paws were going to fall off." Tamalei said, attempting to diffuse the tension between her two companions.

The three lionesses had finally escaped the hellish heat of the desert and had arrived in the southern marshes, now it was just a matter of finding Kanala's sister.

"Yes, well if someone actually knew where they were going, we probably would've been out of there days ago." Kanala scoffed.

"Oh, so it's my fault! Remind me Kanala, who was the one who said we had to cross the desert?" Uru spat back.

"My point exactly, _cross_ the desert, not walk around in circles like complete imbeciles!" Kanala shot back.

Uru gave Kanala an angry growl which the older lioness returned and it seemed that the two were about to come to blows when a sharp voice silenced them.

"Be quiet!" Tamalei suddenly said.

"What's your problem?" Kanala scoffed.

"Shut-up Kanala!" Uru said.

"W-why you little peasant, how dare you speak to me like that?!"

"Kanala, be quiet, don't you hear that?" Tamalei spat.

"No I don't, and-"

"Ssshh, both of you get down now, something is coming." Uru hissed.

The three lionesses crouched down as they heard many footsteps and voices getting closer. Uru gestured with her head for the other two to follow. The three began to slink away as quietly as they could, using the leafy coverage to conceal their presence. Uru gave a sigh of relief when she could no longer hear the footsteps.

"What do you suppose that was?" Tamalei whispered.

"I have no idea and frankly, I don't want to find out." Uru answered.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Uru felt her stomach lurch as she heard the piercing voice. Looking around, she saw many savage looking lionesses melting from the mist of the marsh. They were completely surrounded.

The lioness who had spoken began to cautiously approach them, a pair of lionesses flanking her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" she growled.

"Well, we are actually trying to find a lioness named Jumala-" Tamalei began.

"What is it you want with my pride leader?" the lioness shot back.

"Well, we've come here for her help." Tamalei answered.

"Help! We do not have the time nor resources to help riff raff such as you!" the lioness snarled.

"Now wait just a minute! Do you realize who you are talking to you?" Kanala asked in anger.

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm addressing-you're one of Kambili's filthy spies!"

"How dare you! For your information, I am Queen Kanala of the Kilaminjaro Pride, Jumala is my sister."

The lioness wore a shocked look, but only for a moment before a suspicious gleam entered her eyes and she turned and whispered something to the lionesses behind her. One of them whispered something back and the lioness nodded her head.

"Very well. We will take you to Jumala. But try anything and we won't hesitate to rip you to shreds. Follow me."

Uru and her companions were instantly surrounded by some of the lionesses as they were escorted deeper into the marsh. Throughout the conversation, Uru had been observing these strange looking lionesses-they were like none she'd ever seen before.

Of course, she had heard of the prides of the south, but no one seemed to know much about the elusive lions who kept to themselves.

The lionesses varied in color from deep gray to dusty beige-their fur blending in perfectly with the misty, dull coloration of the marsh. They were lean and muscular in build, but this feature was emphasized by their toned muscles and hard expressions-they were lionesses designed for killing.

But the most distinguishable feature on them was the angular and sharp shape of their faces and their long, thin muzzles and pointed noses. They contrasted sharply with the smooth and round features characteristic of her own pride and others in the north.

Finally, they emerged from the muddy marsh and came into a clearing surrounded on all sides by weeping willow trees and other gnarled plants common in the marshlands. Many more lionesses were sitting on some large boulders that formed a small den near the center of the clearing. Uru thought she saw a few cubs darting here and there, but her attention was on the suspicious glares the hard faced lionesses were giving her and her companions.

"Wait here." the lioness who had questioned them commanded.

Kanala rolled her eyes-as if they really had a choice but to wait-the lionesses that had escorted them through marsh remained in their formation, keeping the strangers trapped in their ranks.

After a few moments, Uru saw the suspicious lioness approach with another.

This lioness did not share the sharp, angular features of her pride mates; her frame was much heavier and smoother, her coat was a dark tan and she had very pale blue eyes.

"Kanala?" the lioness asked in surprise.

The lionesses who were guarding them immediately stood down.

"Sister." Kanala said, not even attempting to disguise the coldness in her voice.

"How, I mean how are you here? The last news we heard about...we received word many, many months ago that Kilimanjaro had been fallen to Kambili's forces, we were told that you'd been killed."

"Yes well, after he overran the pride, Kambili took me as a prisoner. I was rescued however by an army of rebels." Kanala replied.

"I am so glad to know that you are safe my sister." Jumala replied. "But tell me, who are your companions and what has brought you here?"

But before Kanala could reply to her sister's questions, a young adolescent lioness approached.

"Mother, Nucamia and the hunting party have returned."

"Thank you Bariah, sweet heart. I will be there shortly, you run along now." Jumala said.

Kanala looked at the adolescent-her niece- and it was clear to the old queen who the father was. Same dusty cream pelt and same dark green eyes.

"She certainly favors her father doesn't she?" Kanala asked.

Jumala met her sister's eyes. The younger lioness had never forgiven herself for betraying her sister.

Still, the fact that Kanala had hated her enough to banish her left a bitter taste in Jumala's mouth.

"So I see you two managed to make a nice life for yourselves. How sweet, tell me, did he stick around or has he already moved on to someone new?" Kanala continued.

"Kanala, Abdul, he-he is dead." Jumala whispered.

Kanala stood in silence for a moment, a pang of hurt squeezed her heart, but she immediately dismissed it.

"I can't say that I am sorry for that. But I do feel for the child-loosing a father...no one her age should have to go through that."

Jumala gave a small smile, at least there was still a small bit left of the Kanala she used to know.

"He-he was leading an offensive against Kambili's armies that were trying to invade the northern border of our territory. All of the male lions of age went with him, they managed to drive the intruders out, but at a heavy price. Some of the younger males they took captive, all the others were killed-Abdul among them."

"Well, that is tragic. And all the males of your pride killed-pity, no toys for me I suppose." Kanala said, her characteristic nonchalant coldness returning.

"I see your reputation with males precedes you sister. Even here, gossip of your numerous affairs spread." Jumala replied, slight disgust in her tone.

A sudden glint of rage filled Kanala's eyes, but she cooly replied,

"I really don't think you have room to lecture me on reputation dear sister. At least none of my lovers were already intended."

Jumala felt a sharp pang of guilt shoot through her, but she bit her tongue; Kanala did have a point.

Tamalei and Uru had remained in the back ground, observing the passive aggressive interaction of the two sisters. Certainly, this wasn't quite the welcome they had expected when Kanala had told them she had a sister who could help them.

Tamalei was quite curious as to the reason why the sisters exchanged such bitter words, but deciding that it was none of her affair, she remained silent on the matter.

"I do hate to interrupt, but I believe from exhaustion and errr...reuniting with estranged family...it appears Kanala has neglected to introduce myself and our companion." Tamalei said politely.

"I am Tamalei and this is Uru, Princess of the Pride Lands." Tamalei continued.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Tamalei. And you are Princess Uru? Daughter of King Mohatu and Queen Jolina? Oh my, it is certainly an honor."

Jumala gave Uru a respectful bow before continuing,

"Your parents were most kind when Abdul and I were passing through the Pride Lands. They even offered to allow us to join their pride, but Abdul and I thought it best to abandon the northern kingdoms for...certain reasons. To hear that the Pride Lands had been overthrown, it was most upsetting to me. "

"Yes, well that is all good and well, however, that still doesn't answer the question of why they are here." The lioness who had questioned them put in.

"Oh yes, of course. Ghanai tells me that you have come in search of help from me?"

This time it was Uru who spoke.

"Yes. You see, Tamalei and I were apart of the army rebelling against Kambili, but...we were betrayed by one of our high ranking officers. Kambili found our base...the three of us are the only survivors."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear such an awful story, but I'm afraid I don't see how I can be of help." Jumala replied.

"I have-We have a proposition for you Jumala. As you said, it won't be long until Kambili turns his eyes to the south again. If we act now, I believe we can stop him. However, we will need your pride's and any other surrounding pride's lions to be willing to fight against him with us."

Jumala sat in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"Ghanai, send for the leaders of our sister prides at once, their presence will be necessary. Tamalei, Princess Uru, and Kanala, if you will please follow me, I have a much more suitable place for us to talk this over."

Uru sighed in relief, maybe, just maybe, this plan was crazy enough to work.

oOo

There was good news and then there was the bad news.

The good news was that Jumala and the other pride leaders (who were consequently female as well) had all agreed that they and their prides would willingly support a rebellion of their own against Kambili.

The bad news was that there was not one adult male lion in any of the prides.

The stories she'd heard about the southern marsh lions were true-they didn't have kings and queens. Instead, they choose a pride leader-who was then a member of the High Council. The High Council was made up of all of the pride leaders and their advisors. Together, they formed a sort of alliance between the prides, in the case that should any danger threaten one, that threat would face the fury of them all.

That was why there were no males left. Every lion old enough to fight down to the elderly had faced Kambili's army on the northern border of the marshes-and everyone one of them had died on the field of battle or been taken captive. This had all taken place only three months before.

And now, with Kambili's lustful eye pointed yet again toward their home, the lionesses were more than willing to defend their land, their children, and the memory of their lost mates, fathers, sons, and brothers.

Uru was pleased to know that Jumala and the other leaders had already begun preparing the lionesses to defend their prides. Their prior training would make her life a lot easier, for Uru was given the responsibility to complete their training.

As of now, she had an army of nearly 75 lionesses. Against Kambili's massive army, Uru knew they hardly stood a chance, but for as long as there was still breath in her body, she was coming for that black hearted tyrant.

And she was coming for blood.

Uru sighed as she wandered off into the marsh, needing a few moments to herself.

The swampy region had its own mysterious beauty to it. The thick breeze that wrapped itself around the moss-covered trees seemed to echo whispers of ancient secrets. And the misty pools bubbled with a quiet tension-almost as if it was holding some long kept secret back.

Leaning her head over to take a drink of the cool water, Uru caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye.

Looking up, she watched as a pure white swan landed gracefully in the mist-covered waters. The bird curved its neck in an elegant manner as it began to propel itself across the water. Uru watched, she'd never seen a swan before, and the white bird's nimble movement intrigued her.

Suddenly Uru saw another flash. She watched with curiosity as another swan-this one black as night-alighted in the water. This swan's landing was much bolder, almost threatening, as it pursued its white counterpart.

She watched as the two birds circled one another-hissing as their long necks weaved back and forth-like they were sizing one another up. But the two then disappeared from Uru's view as a they melted behind a thick cloud fog over the water.

After a moment, Uru heard a sharp screech of pain. The black swan emerged into view, and spread its large, ebony wings out, sending sprays of water up into the air. And just as it took off into the sky, the dark swan turned its red-eyed gaze to Uru before disappearing into the trees.

Shaking herself from her trance- like state, Uru bent her head over to sate her thirst, still pondering the strange sight. And as she drank, a bitter metallic taste hit her tongue...blood. Looking up, Uru saw a broken form floating lifelessly in the water.

It was the white swan.

As it came closer to the shore, Uru reached out her paw and caught the bird, bringing it onto the sand.

She looked at it and found that it was most certainly dead. Its once long neck was now broken, laying at a jagged angle. And tainting its pure white feathers was a large crimson stain.

Uru delicately lifted the creature in her mouth and carried it away from the water. Not completely registering what she was doing, Uru began to dig a shallow hole and when she was done, she gingerly placed the fragile bird into the hole and began re-filling it.

When she had completed the task Uru stood over the mound for a moment in silence, and as she turned away, a single, pearl-drop tear fell from her eyes to the freshly disturbed earth of the grave.

oOo

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

He was being watched.

Sure, Kambili may have put him in charge of the northern region, but he knew many eyes were watching him. Waiting for him to show insubordination, waiting for him to try to make a run for it.

Sure, the first few days he'd though about it. Heck, he'd even tried it.

And look where that got him. He'd had to watch Kambili snap the life out of an elderly lioness, with the threat that if he attempted it again, she wouldn't be the last.

Those old eyes, full of pain and terror...they were another haunting image to torment him in his nightmares.

Kambili's orders had started off simple-patrol a border here, observe some troops there.

But as the weeks passed on, the instructions became more brutal-both for him and his victim-and yet, he continued to obey.

Ahadi knew that he was slipping again. Slipping into that same darkness that had almost consumed him before. And what worried him even more, was that it satisfied him.

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can control myself!**

She screamed as he tore into her flesh, exposing the bone of her shoulder and leaving a gaping wound that began to ooze blood.

"You knew the penalty for insubordination." his cold voice mocked. "Now you will pay the price."

Pinning her weakened body to the floor, the lion placed his massive paw over her muzzle, cutting off her air supply. With the little strength she had, the lioness began to convulse as her body struggled to hang onto its least thread of life, in a desperate effort to breathe. But is was no use, and after a moment, she ceased struggling.

When he felt the body go limp, the lion walked out of the cave, and turned to his lieutenants.

Upon beholding their commander with blood dripping down his muzzle and an evil glint in his green eyes, the two lieutenants jumped when he addressed them.

"Dispose of the filth and report back to me immediately."

"Yes sir!"

The lion was satisfied by their swift response, by their unquestioning obedience. And most especially by the look of pure terror in their eyes.

He knew that he was gone. That he'd finally succumbed to the darkness. And he didn't care.

It was the same curse that had left his father a cold creature, the same desire that had nearly destroyed him before, and the same insatiable lust that claimed his soul now...power.

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change **

**This animal I have become!**

"Sir. Are you sure this is the best way? They would make fine troops, they simply need a bit more time to adjust."

"No! Kambili made it clear that any attempt of rebellion or any instance of disobedience was to be immediately punished. And I suggest you carry out my command, unless you intend on sharing their fate."

"No sir. It will be done right away sir."

A few moments later, the lion could hear sharp shrieks of pain, desperate voices begging for mercy that would never come. At least, not until there was nothing left for mercy to pardon.

Even as he felt the twisted satisfaction, the lion could not dismiss the the bitter pang of guilt.

But last time, he had his sister, his brother, and his friends to fight for; to cling to the goodness in his heart for.

This time, there was no one.

_"I hope you're happy Kambili. You have me right where you want me. Just as dark and cruel as you...and glad for it."_ he thought bitterly.

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

_"I don't think you really believe that. I think you try to hide the goodness in you under a mask of darkness." _

He heard the voice echo inside his head.

NO! He wouldn't think of her. He couldn't think of her-he would only taint her memory...the memory of a sweet, pure heart.

And now, now he had his job to do.

Oh, these new recruits were stubborn, always one would speak out against him, and then, he would have to make an example out of them.

It was another hot-headed lioness, but now she was cowering in the corner, trying to escape the monster that had entered the cave she was trapped in.

She gasped in terror as the green eyed demon approached, a sickly smile plastered on his twisted features.

Ahadi only scoffed at her. Poor, pathetic, little fool.

Trapping her in the corner, he raised her massive paw to deliver the crushing blow when the lioness's features began to transform.

And as his paw came smashing down, he beheld the terrified amber eyes of Uru.

Ahadi shot up from his sleep. He looked around his cave, nothing seemed out of place. It had been another one of those nightmares. The ones that prevented him from completely abandoning his former life, no matter how badly he wanted to.

But even if there is a small flicker of light, some darknesses can never be overcome.

oOo

**I can't escape myself. **

**So many times I've lied. **

**But there's still rage inside. **

The lionesses were exhausted. Never had they been pushed so hard for so long in all their life.

But they understood the need for it. And they respected their new commander; she would make warriors out of them.

Night and day, Uru trained them, teaching them all the things _he_ had taught her.

She instructed them how to use stealth attacks and how to make use of their agility and speed; their advantages as females.

The lionesses, thanks largely to their prior training, had proven to be superb troops, excelling at both fighting and stealth.

It had been two months since she had begun training them and soon it would be time for them to make a move.

oOo

"That won't work. We cannot attack from our current position." Uru protested.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kanala spat.

Uru paused for a moment. The idea that had taken root in her head seemed like a risky one, but it was the only one that she could think of that wouldn't backfire.

"Look, Kambili is comfortable when it comes to the northern region now that he wiped out the rebel forces there, he won't be on guard. That's where we have to make our move."

"But what about our home? Surely you're not suggesting that we simply abandon the lands of our ancestors?" one of the pride leaders asked.

"No, you see, that wouldn't work either. If we took the entire army, we would be setting ourselves up for disaster. I propose that Kanala, Tamalei, and I take a small division to the northern mountain regions. Our numbers will be small enough that the chances of being captured would be significantly reduced, and if all goes as planned, we can start rebuilding a large army from rescued lions. And then, Tamalie, Kanala, and I will drive into the Pride Lands from the north and you all will come from the south and we will crush them between our two forces. Kambili will not be expecting two armies from two sides to attack at once. I know it's risky, but it's the best shot we've got. "

"So, you're suggesting that if it is possible for you all to build a decent force, we make a full scale invasion of the Pride Lands?" Jumala asked.

"Yes. The Pride Lands is Kambili's foothold, it's how he maintains such a strong hold on the surrounding lands, if we liberate the Pride Lands, he doesn't stand a chance of holding onto the other areas." Uru replied.

Jumala and the other pride leaders left the den to discuss Uru's proposition. When they arrived, Jumala bowed her head to Uru and one of the older pride leaders replied.

"Our fate rests in you, daughter of Jolina."

oOo

The ways of the marsh lions was mysterious indeed. The elders of the prides had told Uru of a strip of fertile land that ran on the outskirts of the desert from the southern marshes to the northern mountains. And sure enough, Uru had found and followed the green passage, sparing her troops from the brutalities of the desert.

Uru and Kanala had selected a division of the lionesses for the combat force and Tamalei had chosen a handful for a new intelligence commission. In fact, Tamalei seemed to have already gathered quite a bit of information about enemy bases. Uru wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she didn't care as long as it was done.

They had arrived back in the mountainous forests two days ago, she'd done all she could to prepare her troops, and tonight would their first strike.

And if Uru had anything to do about it, blood _would_ _spill_.

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself!**

"GO! GO! GO!" Uru shouted as she and the other lionesses poured into the enemy base.

As soon as they had entered, they were greeted with a wall of enemy troops. Uru was a bit surprised to see many hyenas in the enemy ranks, but no matter, one of her lionesses could easily take on three of the flea-bitten mutts.

Uru threw herself into the frenzy, slashing out with lightening fast strikes. She clamped down on the neck of a hyena that had lunged at her, easily snapping the creature's neck.

A large lion came at her next with a large roar, Uru barely had time to dodge the attack. But she pivoted on her back legs and threw her body weight into the lion causing him to fall to the ground, where she easily pinned him and snapped his front leg with her jaw.

"No, no, please. Don't kill me. I beg you." the lion pleaded.

The lion looked on in terror at the dark lioness standing over him, blood drizzling down her muzzle, and in her dark eyes, he saw that there was no mercy.

With a furious roar, Uru slashed her claws across his exposed chest and neck, severing his jugular as though it were a thin blade of grass.

She felt a crushing weight on her back as two enemy lionesses tried to take her down, Uru bucked, managing to dislodge the lionesses.

One of them hit the ground and ran, but the other threw herself back at Uru. Uru reached up and caught the lioness mid-air, and with incredible force, slammed the her hard on the ground. The lioness's form lay broken and still; and Uru turned to charge at a group of hyenas closing in on one of her own lionesses.

She lunged at the mangy animals, hungry for their blood and one by one their bodies hit the ground.

As she battled her way on, Uru grew more and more angry; the blinding rage that filled her as she tore her way through the enemy lines made her feel powerful.

This complete surrender to her killer instincts, to this animal, felt good.

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change **

**This animal I have become**

"Uru, please don't. She's new and scared. Please, I will talk to her. She was just confused, please!" Tamalei begged.

"Don't listen to her Uru, this lioness tried to betray us. You remember what happened last time." Kanala said with bitterness.

"Uru, please, show her mercy, I beg you." Tamalei pleaded once more.

Uru paused for a moment as she looked into the cave the traitor lioness was being kept in. She had been rescued by Uru's force a few weeks before during their first successful mission, and had been caught two days ago trying to escape to one of Kambili's bases.

But whether it was treachery or simply desertion, the lioness had still betrayed the cause she had sworn to serve, and that crime came with a heavy price.

"No Tamalei. She knew the penalty. There is no mercy for traitors." Uru said coldly as she entered the den.

The lioness huddled in the corner was young, no more than three years. She watched in fear as the older lioness entered.

Uru walked up to the lioness, looking right into those youthful orbs.

"I am sorry it has come to this, but you knew the price."

The young lioness gasped in terror as Uru raised her paw, deadly claws extended.

oOo

Tamalei and Kanala were standing outside the cave, waiting.

And when a fear-filled screamed pierced the air, Tamalei lowered her head, a tear sliding down her face for the lost life of the young lioness and for the lost soul of Uru.

Uru left the cave, removing the blood from her muzzle.

Kanala gave her a nod of approval, but Tamalei raised her tear-stanined face in pain.

"How could you Uru?! How could you have taken such a young life?! You've allowed this dark bitterness to corrupt you. Where is the Uru that I called friend? For this cold lioness in front of me is not she."

"This is who I am now Tamalei. Get used to it. Besides, I have no use for friends anymore!" Uru spat back.

"Yes, I can see that. But you know what I also see, someone who is just as cruel as-as...as Kambili!" Tamalei shouted.

"SILENCE! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Uru roared.

"Do you think this is who your father wants you to be, who we want you to be, who Ahadi wanted you to be?!"

"Well, you know Tamalei. I do recall Ahadi saying once that in order to defeat your enemy, you must master their tactics and beat them at their own game."

Uru paused, more rage filling her as she continued,

"So if I must become like Kambili to see his blood spilled...then..._so be it_."

Tamalei, even Kanala stood in shock as Uru stormed away.

oOo

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**

"Sir, we have the information." a lion said approaching Ahadi.

"Tell me what you know." Ahadi sharply commanded.

"Unfortunately, we were not able to discover much about the rebels' origin, however, we were able to learn the name of their leader."

"Don't bother me with that. I don't care about names, I want to know their current location!" Ahadi threatened.

"Very well sir, we are not sure of the exact whereabouts, but our scouts know the general area. With just a small force, we should be able to wipe them out easily. Lieutenant Gyru is awaiting your command to lead the force."

"No. I will lead them myself. Gyru is a pompous fool and if Kambili didn't favor him so much, I would have killed him ages ago. As it is, I will lead the division against the rebels myself."

"Very well sir. Shall I have a message sent to Kambili, informing him of the situation?"

"No, we will deal with the rebels first, then we will notify him."

"Very good sir, I shall ready your troops immediately."

"One moment, what did you say the rebel leader's name was?"

"We believe it is some sort of a codename sir, though we're unsure of its meaning and-"

"The name please." Ahadi growled in annoyance.

"Pardon me sir. The name is Black Swan."

oOo

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

Uru tore through her base as she angrily stormed away from Kanala and Tamalei. Tamalei was a fool for wanting to show that pathetic wench mercy. Good, brave lions don't get mercy, why should a traitor?

She noticed some of her troops giving her a weary look, afraid that her temper would be turned on them.

Uru couldn't control the rush of power and strength that surged through at those fear-filled looks.

She was glad that she'd lashed out at Tamalei, glad that they all knew that she wasn't some silly little princess. She was glad they were seeing the darkest side of her. She was glad they feared her.

Uru stopped when she reached a small pool of water. Looking down, she saw her reflection, an image she hadn't dared look at since Dameii's betrayal.

She was surprised when she saw a hard face looking up an her. She looked older and angrier. Almost as if every savage emotion churning inside her rage-filled soul had become a reflection on her face.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't the innocent little princess anymore, she was a cold-hearted killer.

And if that was what she had to be to survive, she would do it with pleasure.

_"Always remember Roo, strength is not the will to survive, but the will to love."_

"I'm sorry Father, but you were wrong. Survival, that is the only strength I have left. The only way I'm going to make it through this hell." she whispered to herself.

_(Flashback)_

_Uru saw one of Tamalei's assisstants approaching her. _

_"Commander Uru." _

_"What?" Uru snapped. _

_"Lieutenant Tamalei has requested that you inform you of your new codename. If you are ready I will gladly deliver it to her." _

_Uru thought for a moment, she'd forgotten all about coming up with another blasted codename. And then a thought ran across her mind. _

_"Tell her that I have chosen...Black Swan."_

_(End of Flashback)_

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change**

**This animal I have become!**

* * *

A/N: Well that is all I have for now everyone. I hope that you enjoyed it. I know I didn't go into too much detail as far as violence goes, but don't worry, some major show downs will be coming later on.

I hope you enjoyed the style of this chapter, I know it was a lot of boucing around, hope that wasn't difficult to follow.

And I really tried to create a lot of symbolism in this chapter. Did you recognize any of them?

*I do not know if swans are inhabitants of Africa, but I just took artistic liberties with that. The swan segment was inspired by a video I watched of a professional ballet company performing Swan Lake. The way the white and black swan are portrayed is so contrasting, it is almost magical. The ballerina dancing the part of the white swan is graceful and nimble, her postures and expressions always conveying innocence and honesty. While the movements of the black swan are bolder, more alluring, as well as the black swan's expressions are sensual and mysterious.

And I just want to expand on the thanks I gave at the top. As of this moment, this story has nearly 330 views. To me, that is just, absolutely mind-blowing. I really can't thank you all enough for being so generous and I want you to know that you all have my undying gratitude. It has been such a pleasure getting to know you-I've made some really great friends and exchanged some really insightful conversations with many of you. If you are reading this and have not left a review, please do, just so I can give you a proper thanks, whether that be in a PM or an author's note.

Again thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I love you!

1) What is the most powerful symbol in the Lion King movies to you?

2) If you could be an anonymous animal in one scene in the Lion King, what scene would it be and what animal would you be?

Thanks guys, till next time!


	37. Chapter 36: Dreams of Fallen Angels

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I really cannot thank you enough for the AWESOME reviews that last chapter got. And it was also nice to see some reviews from readers that I have not gotten the chance to thank. So here's to:

**No.1. Uru. Fan **-it is so good to hear from you and thank you so much for leaving such a nice review. That kind of review, one that talks about how you feel about the characters and plot is exactly the kind of feedback that authors cherish. So thank you, looking forward to hearing more reviews from you, and by the way, that is an awesome username!

**fpasrello**-a unique username to be sure, but I like it! ;) You left a nice review on one of my Tributes to Simba stories-thanks. As for Uru, I loved reading the part where you say how she has gone from hero to psycho mode. And when I really think about it, well, she has lol!

**Guest: **Thanks so much for the sweet review! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

Thanks again to all of the readers and reviewers out there, it really means the world to me!

Before we move to the story, there are some things from last chapter I would like to talk about, but first, there is one issue that I feel the need to address.

It has come to my attention, that some of you may believe that I have finally flipped my lid and gone totally wackoo due to the pace of my updating speed as of late. Let me say that I do not have an extremely large amount of time on my hands and that I have not kept myself locked in some dark room for a week writing lion king fanfic lol. I do however, have more time right now as I am on my summer vacation. As I expressed to you before, I want to be finished with Book Two before school starts back. I also want to point out another factor of my quick updates and that is, the content in the chapters you've been reading lately are things that I have been planning and creating in my head since the beginning of the story. Truthfully, it has been more challenging to create chapters that would allow me to logically build up to these later chapters. Therefore, it usually takes me about an hour and a half at the end of my day to sit down and type out a chapter, and yes I will take that hour and a half at two o'clock in the morning if I must. Editing is typically a 10 minute venture and then I post the chapter. I hope that this explains to you how I've been able to update so quickly and that no, I have not become a hermit, lost to the dark fathoms of my imagination hour upon hour lol. Love you all.

Now on to the previous chapter. I do want to thank you all for recognizing the symbolism in it.

There is a big difference between a mature reader and an immature reader. The immature enjoys the story and will gladly leave encouraging little tid bits for the writer such as "Great work, keep it coming!", which are nice to read. But the immature reader also becomes extremely unhappy if the protagonist experiences a dark moment and in their distress will fail to enjoy symbolism and exploration that a writer has tried to create. However, a mature reader will not only feel strongly connected to the characters and feel distress as well, but they will look beyond that while examining the dynamics of the characters and ponder the deeper meanings and themes within the writing.

I want you all to know that each and every one of you is a mature reader. And that the reviews from the last chapter blew me out of the water. I am so blessed to have such thoughtful and intelligent people commenting on and appreciating the actual art of my writing. Thanks guys, you are all amazing and you don't realize how each and every review means so much and helps me create this story. :)

Now, we all know that everyone interprets things in a different way. Here is my own interpretation of the symbolism of the swans:

The white swan represents Uru in her innocent form. And the black swan, her darker side.

When the black swan kills the white swan it foreshadows the death of Uru's innocence.

The white swan's broken neck and the blood stain on its white feathers portrays how Uru's gentleness has been broken and her purity tainted.

And when Uru buries the white swan, it symbolises how she has literally destroyed the compassion and innocence within herself and buried the goodness of her heart deep, deep down. And as Chu10 wrote, "Oh here goes. The innocent Princess is gone."

If you're interpretation was different, in my view, that is the beauty of art; it means different things to different people. :)

To me the most powerful symbolism other than Simba's roar is when he looks into the sky and hears Mufasa say "Remember" after he ascends Pride Rock, that part gives me chills. You all had some really great ones too.

If I could be any animal, it would probably be a lioness as they roar with Simba at the end of the film (first one) as that whole scene is my favourite within the movie. I liked reading the ones you all had-particularly the one with the frog in the I Just Can't Wait to Be King segment haha.

Ok, one more thing before I release you into the depths of my imagination. (Good luck surviving that little adventure lol.)

There are going to be two songs in this chapter. In fact, this chapter is going to be a sort of two-in-one package. :) Between the two "mini-chapters" you will see a horizontal line break and the story will pass from one song to another. You will see the purpose when you get there.

The first song, and I assure you that all of know this very famous song. "I Dreamed a Dreamed"-I recommend the Glee version for this chapter. Idina Menzel and Lea Michelle do a stunning arrangement together.

The second is "Anthem on the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin.

Alright, enough of my babbling and on with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 36: Dreams of Fallen Angels

**I dreamed a dream i****n time gone by. **

**When hope was high a****nd life worth living. **

Tamalei watched in shock as Uru stormed away. The sting of her bitter words still echoing in the golden lioness's mind, breaking her heart piece by piece.

_"I have no use for friends anymore...if I must be like Kambili to see his blood spilled...then...so be it."_

"She didn't mean it." Kanala said with a sympathetic look.

"Yes she did." Tamalei responded walking into the cave where Uru's victim lay lifeless on the floor.

Her tears flew even more freely as she looked down on the cut and bruised lioness.

Had it all really come to this? Was life not to be cherished, not sacred anymore? Was compassion and mercy...weakness?

Tamalei had held onto the hope that if they could rebuild an army, Uru would find a way to escape her bitterness, but that hope was gone.

As dead as the young lioness laying in front of her.

**I dreamed that love would never die.**

**I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**

Tamalei buried the young lioness. Giving sobs that shook her body as she looked up into the gray sky, Tamalei lifted a fervent prayer to the Kings.

Had her mother not told her that even in the darkest times love and faith was worth holding onto, that it would see you through.

Yet, Uru had all but destroyed any remnants of love and compassion within herself and Tamalei couldn't help but ask herself, which one of them was fine and which one of them was crying over the grave of a dead lioness.

"Tamalei. We have news from one of the spies about the new commander we believe Kambili sent from the Pride Lands." she heard one of her assistants say.

"What do you know?" Tamalei asked.

"He is coming for us. With a rather large army. They call him The Angel of Darkness."

"Alright. We will begin assembling the troops." Tamalei replied.

Tamalei followed her assistant, her sad thoughts still flying around in her mind. She always felt the guidance of the Great Kings upon her before, and even if it felt like they'd stopped answering, she would wait, and pray that they wouldn't stop listening.

oOo

**Then I was young and unafraid. **

**And dreams were made and used and wasted.**

Kanala sighed as she watched both Uru storm away and Tamalei flee in tears. She headed off into the forest, thinking of better times. The encounter with her sister had still left her rattled. She had expected her sister to attack her, at least force her to leave. But her sister had welcomed her with open arms.

In fact, despite the hard times, Jumala seemed...happy.

And there was once a time when she, Kanala, had been happy too. Happy to be alive, happy to love, happy to have a sister.

_(Flashback)_

_"What do you suppose it will be like when we're older Kanala?" a young cub asked her slightly older sister._

_"Oh, I'll probably be the greatest queen to ever walk the earth. And you will be the best lead huntress."_

_"Yeah, you're probably right. I can already almost catch that mouse that lives in the den and bit Daddy's tail the other night." _

_Both of the cubs laughed at the memory of their father's most unpleasant late night awakening. _

_"You're always going to be my best friend Kan." _

_"And you're gonna be mine, Jum." _

_(End of Flashback)_

**There was no ransom to be paid**

**No song unsung, no wine untasted.**

Kanala thought back on the day, the last day she'd spent time with her sister. The day before the price of betrayal and bitterness had to be paid.

(Flashback)

_"Jum. I don't know, I'm getting really nervous. I mean with the wedding and coronation coming up."_

_Jumala looked down a bit, the guilt she felt inside was crushing her. But her sister needed her, and she owed her that. _

_"Kanala. You are the strongest and most beautiful lioness I know. You're going to make a fine Queen."_

_"Thanks. I have to say though, I'm more nervous about the marriage. I mean sure, I love Abdul, but what if it doesn't work between us? What if one of us changes our mind?"_

_"Uh, well, there's no doubt in my mind that everything is going to work out fine." Jumala responded. _

_(End of Flashback)_

oOo

**But the tigers come at night**

**With their voices soft as thunder. **

**As they tear your hope apart.**

**As they turn your dream to. **

**Shame... **

Three broken hearts. Three crushed hopes. Three waning lights. Three wasted prayers. Three bleeding souls. Three bleeding souls. And Three stolen dreams.

oOo

**And still I dream he'll come to me.**

**That we will live the years together. **

Uru looked down at her reflection, slamming her paw into the water, distorting her image.

And in that moment of weakness, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to him.

She needed him.

She didn't believe he was really gone.

She loved him.

What would he think of her now? Now that she was a cold and heartless monster?

He wouldn't love her. He would hate what she'd become. He would hate her, just like they all did.

There had been a time when she had hopes for a happy future. Hopes that she would have become a decent Queen. Dreams that she would find love one day.

And she had found a hope to save her kingdom. She had found love. But the one that wore a mask had deceived her. And the one that had set her free, was gone.

And with him, he took all of her love. And all of her hope, at least for anything beyond revenge.

**But there are dreams that cannot be. **

**And there are storms we cannot weather. **

No matter how many enemies she killed. No matter how much she lusted for Kambili's blood. No matter how hard she fought.

Nothing she could do would bring him back.

She was glad he was gone. Glad that he would never see her like this.

As she released a painful growl, it began to rain.

As Uru bolted through the stinging water, she allowed the pain that had been welling up in her to come out. And under the disguise of the blinding rain, Uru cried.

oOo

**I had a dream my life would be **

**So different from this hell I'm living**

**So different now from what it seems. **

"Are you alright?" Kanala asked approaching Tamalei.

"Yes, but we have a problem."

"What?" Kanala asked.

"They know where we are. My spies confirmed that a large division will be here in a day. We have to either retreat or prepare for battle." Tamalei replied.

"Where is Uru?"

"That's the other problem. No one can seem to find her."

Kanala thought for a moment.

"Send a few lionesses looking for her. For now, we'll have to wait out this storm. That will slow them down too. Tomorrow, we prepare the troops. It's time to stop running."

oOo

Uru had taken shelter in a small cave as the storm began to pick up. Shivering, she lay herself on the stone floor, tears still running down her face, and in the dark shadow of the cave, she allowed the bitter pangs of regret and remorse to wash over her.

"I'm a monster." she whispered to herself.

**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed... **

* * *

**White walls surround us**

**No light will touch your face again**

**Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead.**

"Here. Take it to him quickly, I'll keep watch."

"Oh Dameii, thank you so much. I don't know what we'd do if it weren't for you."

Laini took the small antelope carcass that Dameii had brought her. Checking to make sure she wasn't seen, she darted into the cave Mohatu was in.

Putting the carcass down, she walked over to him. It was hard to see in the dark den and the sky outside was cloudy and gray. She saw that he was awake, but there was a ghostly, lost, look in his eyes. And cold tears were spilling down his fur.

It was a sight that had become all to familiar.

"Your majesty. I've brought you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"No." the old king said in a feeble voice.

"Please. You must eat. You have to keep your strength up."

But Mohatu only gave a slow, sad sigh.

**Days go on forever **

**But I have not left your side**

**We can chase the dark together**

**If you go then so will I. **

"Please. Won't you eat just a little?" Laini persisted.

This time Mohatu looked up to meet the pleading eyes of the young lioness.

"I will wait for Jolina. I always wait for her."

Laini gave a sad sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Even as she, with the help of Dameii, had been trying to care for the king behind Kambili's back, she couldn't bring herself to overlook the broken and sad state of her king.

He never stopped believing that Jolina and Uru were coming home. It was almost as though he were living in a world somewhere between his memories and reality.

There were moments when he remembered everything, where he was aware of the circumstances; and then Kambili would come and torment the broken lion, casting the blame of Jolina and Uru's deaths on him. And Mohatu would slip back into the softer world of his memories.

"Alright." Laini said.

She didn't want to push him. She just had to hope that he would come around in a moment. She watched as Mohatu rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting back into the world of a different time.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

_"NOOO!" Mohatu released a terrifying roar as he watched Jolina slip over the edge. _

_Without thinking, he ran to the edge of the gorge and began frantically climbing his way down the steep cliff side, the sharp rocks cutting into his paws, drawing blood. _

_But he didn't care. He had to get to her. He had to. _

_Mohatu stopped on a ledge, the water still flowing swiftly over the drop off. His heart began pounding, what if she had been swept further down the gorge? _

_His eyes continued frantically scanning the area and finally the flood drained away, leaving only small shallow pools behind. _

_And then, he saw her. _

_Jumping down from the ledge, he ran over to where the raging waters had left her body. _

_"JOLI!" he cried. _

_He nudged her, but she didn't respond. Her fur was soaked, clinging to her frame. She wasn't breathing. _

_No, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. She was alive, there was no way she could be gone. He had just been holding her peaceful form the day before. He had seen her smile just the morning before. _

_He had her in his grasp before she slipped back into the water. _

_Why did he listen to her? He could have saved them both. _

_Why didn't he save her?_

_Mohatu rolled her over, still not believing that she was gone. His eyes traveled to her face. There was a small cut across her head. And then, he looked into her eyes. _

_They were open, but instead of the dancing amber orbs he so loved, there were two gray, lifeless stones. _

_It hit him then, she was gone. _

_His tears flew freely now as he bent over and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, he gave her forehead a gentle kiss. _

_The last kiss. _

_"Goodbye my angel."_

Laini watched as the king began to stir. He had been asleep for a while. Maybe now that he was awake, she could get him to eat.

When Mohatu opened his eyes, he looked over at Laini. The look in his eyes was very odd. And then she saw the tears that were spilling from them.

"She's dead isn't she?" he asked in a whisper.

Laini knew who he was talking about, she had heard his frantic whisperes as he slept.

"Yes." Laini said quietly.

After a moment, she asked again.

"Sire, won't you eat?"

Mohatu looked back at her and gently nodded his head.

Laini smiled a little. She was glad that he seemed to have come back to reality, at least for the moment. Now, she could get some nourishment into him. She brought the antelope closer to him and cut into the flesh, so it would be easier for him to eat.

She sighed in relief as he began to eat the meal. He wasn't woofing it down, but he was eating with more appetite than he had been recently.

Then a furious roar sounded at the entrance of the cave.

"YOU LITTLE WRETCH!"

Kambili came sweeping into the cave, he stormed over to Mohatu and delivered a crushing blow to the lion's head, sending Mohatu's side into the hard cave wall with a thud.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" Laini cried, seeing the black-hearted monster abuse her king outraging her.

Kambili turned to her now, a furious glint in his eye, and with one blow he sent Laini spinning across the cave floor.

With a sob of pain, she recovered.

"If I ever catch you in here again, I will kill him." Kambili growled.

Laini ran out of the cave, the tears flowing from her cheek.

"Laini, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

It was Dameii, Laini dashed over to him.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry. We'll think of something."

oOo

Kambili stalked over to where Mohatu lay with fear in the his eyes.

"You stupid old fool. Did you really think that they would help you? Why would they, you killed their queen and princess. You destroyed their kingdom. They don't want to help you. They hate you."

Kambili watched in satisfaction as the old lion broke down in sobs. With a grin, Kambili walked out of the cave.

**Cold light above us**

**Hope fill the heart and fades away**

**Skin white as winter **

**As the sky returns to gray.**

The look in that lionesses eyes reminded him of her.

And the feelings of guilt, pain, and regret filled him.

No matter how hard her tried to banish her memory, the haunting image of that golden lioness still remained.

Her image seeming to punish him for the crimes he committed, especially against their children.

He was sure the daughter was dead. But the son, the son was in a worse place. He had corrupted his son. Made him into a monster.

The very thing Sala had tried to protect them from-from becoming like their father.

**I keep holding onto you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye.**

_She'd escaped him. _

_He had finally, finally captured her and those stupid guards had allowed her to escape. Kambili gave a growl of frustration. But no matter, she wouldn't get far-not in the tortured state he'd made sure she was in- and he had his best trackers on her trail. _

_(A few weeks later)_

_Oh, it had been all to easy taking the Northern Hills Pride. King Hamar was a fool like all the others. Soon, very soon, the Pride Lands would be his. _

_"Sir, we have found something that you may wish to see." _

_Kambili looked down at the body. _

_It was her. _

_So, she had managed to make it all the way to the Northern Hills Pride. Yet again, he had underestimated her strength. _

_But now it didn't matter because she was dead. Those cold emerald eyes, lifeless as they were, continued to mock him, to torment him. _

_He had won and he had lost everything. _

_Now, he could finally conquer the Pride Lands and that pathetic King Mohatu, but as he looked down at her dead body, he knew, now that she was gone, there would be no hope for his redemption._

_ She was lost to the dead, and he, to the darkness. _

_There was no doubt in his mind, he had killed her. He had loved her and he had done everything in his power to break her. To maker her surrender their children to him, but she had refused, choosing instead to endure the physical torture he inflicted upon her. And hearing the lion she once loved tell her how much he despised her. How pathetic she was. How he hated her. _

_And he did hate her. _

_He hated her for leaving him. For challenging him. For not giving in to him. For fighting against him. _

_But most of all, he hated her, because he loved her. _

**Days gone on forever**

**But I have not left your side**

**We can chase the dark forever**

**If you go then so will I.**

"Sir. There isn't much we can do in this rain. Shall I instruct them to set up camp here?"

"Yes." Ahadi responded. "But I am going to have a look closer into the area. Perhaps I can find where the rebels are staked out."

"Very well sir. I will have our finest scouts escort you and-"

"No. I will go alone."

"As you wish sir."

Ahadi left the camp and stalked off into the direction he was sure the rebels were hiding in.

It was all too ironic. Not long ago, he had been the one leading the rebel cause, and now, he was helping Kambili.

Dameii may have betrayed them, but Ahadi had to ask himself, who was the real traitor?

He thought back on that awful day, the day he'd sold his soul to save his brother. Did he regret saving Dameii? No.

But he did regret not saving her. He could have if he'd really tried. He could have stopped Kambili if he'd fought harder.

But he hadn't.

And he had been dragged off as he watched the life, that sweet, precious life, drain away.

He wished he could have gone with her.

This existence, this nightmare, this hell...he was sure that whatever the afterlife was like-if there was one-couldn't beworse than what he now found himself in and what he had become.

A slave, a murderer, a monster.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see if in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. **

Ahadi froze when he heard voices.

Slowly, he moved forward, using the shadows of the forest to camouflage himself.

From where he crouched, he could see three lionesses arguing. One of them stormed away while the other two watched in shock.

He moved closer to the other two. And when he could clearly see them, his heart nearly stopped.

It was Tamalei.

He'd thought that she was dead, but a small hope that his sister had somehow survived always lived in him. He watched as she fled the area and ran deeper into the rebel camp. He couldn't follow her without the risk of being caught by the other rebels.

It was enough knowing that she was alive.

But that dark lioness, she had seemed so familiar. She looked like-

No. Uru was dead. And the lioness he'd seen, she was hard and cold. That couldn't be Uru.

Still, curiosity urged him to follow the dark lioness.

And as quietly as he could, he shadowed her as she ran deeper into the forest.

**You're dead alive. **

**You're dead alive. **

He watched her as she looked down at her own reflection, disgust written on her features.

He stalked closer to her and when he could see her face clearly, he nearly dropped where he stood.

It was, without a doubt, Uru.

But she wasn't the same.

This wasn't the delicate princess that he'd left behind.

He let his eyes roam over her, she was still beautiful.

But she was hard.

And she was thinner-Uru had always carried a sort of plumpness, one that accentuated her feminine curves-but he could clearly see her ribs cutting through her muscled physique.

And then she turned and looked at him. Ahadi was sure he would be seen, but Uru did not seem to notice him.

Sighing Ahadi continued to study her, and then he saw her eyes.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels a**

**And say the last goodbye. **

He nearly gasped when she saw the bitter hatred twisting in them. These were not the eyes of his sweet Uru, these were the eyes of a killer. Ahadi felt a chill run down his spine.

He saw her turn back to her reflection and smash her paw into the water.

Uru turned and gave a roar that nearly ripped him apart. And he saw those cold eyes release bitter tears.

Ahadi had seen Uru cry before, but they were always the sort that promise hope, the kind that are meant to heal and reassure.

But this cry was empty, full of pain and suffering. And that roar, it was one of hopelessness, broken and dead.

He watched her as she took off deeper into the forest, as though she were intent on outrunning her pain.

As the wind began to howl and the rain began to pour, Ahadi watched her run into a small cave.

His mane was soaked and the cold rain was mixing with his own tears.

Tears for his fallen angel.

And taking a deep breath, Ahadi made his decision, he would reveal himself to her. With another breath to calm his pounding heart, Ahadi entered the den.

**Sing the anthem of the angels...**

* * *

A/N: Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't quite the action packed one that many of you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed this none the less. This one was siginificantly shorter than I had anticipated, but hey, you know what they say, sometimes more is less. :)

So, what do you think is going to happen now? How do you think everyone will react?

I'm sorry, I know that was a really mean cliff-hanger. Oops.

*Just to metion, I took some liberties with the second song's lyrics to make things fit together a bit more.

1) Do you think that at some point or another, there was a romantic element, whether it was one-sided or not, between Scar and Sarabi?

2) Do you prefer the color red or blue? Why?

3) Do you like reading about the innocent Uru or the hard Uru better?

Thanks guys! It has been some much fun reading all of your answers to my super random questions! :)

The next chapter is on its way!


	38. Chapter 37: The Storm of Passion

A/N: Hello! Oh goodness, those were some great reviews from last chapter! Thank you so much, I'm not quite sure what I love more, actually writing the story or reading all of your fantastic reviews!

Alright, so as you know, I pushed the themes of Uru up to a more adult level than Jolina. And I have been debating doing this last chapter for awhile, but I think that if I can do it in a tasteful manner-which I intend on doing-that it will add a lot of depth to the story and characters.

With that being said, I absolutely detest the way society throws this particular action about and abuses the greatest way you can show your love for someone. So, I write this chapter with the greatest discretion that I possibly can.

The song is called Dance Inside by The All American Rejects and I chose it because it will hint about the physicality of the action while I can go more into the emotion of it all. This song has a lighter quality- sound wise to it- which I like because it sorta disguises the churning, frantic tension underlying in the music and presenting itself in the lyrics.

I had debated what song to use, at one point thinking to use "Music of the Night" or "The Point of No Return" both from the Phantom of the Opera (movie version btw), but then neither really seemed to fit Uru and Ahadi's situation at this point in the story. Ahadi doesn't have to seduce Uru to a darker state of existence because she's already gone to the "point of no return" on her own. And you know, I don't think he would really do that anyway, no matter how badly he wants her.

So, I finally decided on this song, because for me, it discloses how emotions and physical actions kinda become one and the same.

But, I am going to stop with this babbling nonsense and let you read. I am nervous about this chapter, but I am going to take the plunge and we will see how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 37: The Storm of Passion 

Tamlei lay in the den quietly pondering the events to come, when one of her spies came into the cave.

"Have you sent out the scouts?" Tamalei asked.

"Yes. I am confident that they will be able to discover the identity of this new commander." the lioness answered.

"Thank you." Tamalei replied.

As the lioness left, Tamalei let her gaze wander out of the cave and into the dark and stormy night.

Chills ran through her as she thought about the horrifying stories her new recruits had told her about this Angel of Darkness. But who was he?

If she, Uru, and the others had any hope of defeating Kambili and this monstrous new commander of his, she needed to find out just who the lion under the mask was.

oOo

Something was out there.

Her fur began to stand on its end while chills of fear ran down her spine. Uru crouched, ready to defend herself if necessary. Then she saw a dark shadow pass over the entrance of the cave. Before she had time to identify the shadow, Uru pounced.

Experience told her to attack first, ask questions later...if there was anything left to ask.

She felt her body hit the shadow; it was big and it was male.

The male seemed to be fighting back, but it was more like he was defending himself instead of trying to hurt her. With a roar, she knocked the male off his feet and pinned him to the ground. She was about to bring her claw over his neck when he began calling her name.

"Uru, stop! It's me!"

How did he know her name? Who was this strange lion in the night? Why did he sound so familiar?

That deep, silky voice...NO! It couldn't be him, he was dead.

"Uru, it-it's me."

She looked down into the male's eyes, seeing him for the first time.

She released an audible gasp when she saw a thick, jet black mane, muscled golden body, and bright emerald eyes.

Uru quickly got off him and retreated to the safety of the cave, her heart pounding.

It wasn't him. This was just one of those dreams, those dreams that mocked her broken heart. Ahadi was dead.

But then, she watched as the lion came into the cave. Standing at the entrance, his eyes pouring into her own as the storm outside began to pick up, there could be no denying it.

He was alive.

"You..but...how? You were dead, Tamalei said, and Kambili he killed, and, but how are you here?"

"Uru, Kambili-I, I've been in his custody." Ahadi said, he couldn't admit everything to her just yet.

Uru just stared at him, too confused and bewildered to respond. It was like she was seeing a ghost.

"Uru, I-I have something I need to say. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Uru, I-"

"Don't say it Ahadi. Don't. You can't. I am not the lioness you left behind. You don't want to love me. I-I'm a monster!"

Uru was becoming frantic, her breathing was rapidly increasing.

Ahadi stepped closer to her and as he did, she could feel her defenses beginning to crumble.

"Uru. You are not a monster."

"Yes I am...I've taken life, Ahadi. And not just enemies. I've taken innocent life. A lioness, we-we rescued her from one of Kambili's bases. She was so young and scared. She was caught trying to sneak away. We were never really sure what she was doing. But I assumed she was trying to betray us. I couldn't let that happen. A price for betrayal has to be paid! I wasn't going to kill her, I really wasn't. She was so young. I was just going to give her a warning."

Uru was now near the point of hyperventilating, her words coming out as desperate sobs. Ahadi could only stand in silence as she continued.

"And then I saw her. And when I looked at her I-I-I saw ME! I saw how I was , so weak, so stupid, so vulnerable. And I killed her! I murdered her because I want to be dead. Because I don't want to feel this pain and regret anymore!

Kambili did this to me. I hate him Ahadi. He stole my kingdom, he killed my mother... but I am going to find him and when I do, he is going to pay for all that he has taken, blood drop by blood drop."

Ahadi listened in shock. Never, never in his life had he been scared of Uru. But at that moment, as the deepest rage and pain welled up in her, as though it would tear her apart, he felt a cold chill of terror run through him.

And the look in her eye, it was almost as if she had gone completely mad.

He had always known that Uru had a fire in her, but this ice, this coldness, it would destroy her.

"Uru. It's ok. You're going to be ok." he said.

Uru looked up at him, finally beginning to calm, the maddening look in her eye dissolving.

"Why-why does it hurt so much?" she whispered.

"I-I don't know. It just does." he replied.

"You're alive. You-you don't know how much I-why did you let me fall for Dameii's trick? Why didn't you take me away?"

"Uru, I wanted to. So badly, I wanted to, but I thought you loved him. And he was my brother, I couldn't just take you."

Uru paused before she whispered, very, very softly.

"Yes you could have. I would have gone with you. I would have done anything you said."

She felt like she was in some sort of dream. She couldn't control what she was thinking, much less saying.

With a tired, sad sigh, Uru retreated to the back of the cave and sat down. She didn't blame Ahadi about what had happened, she just wished that someone had saved her from the horrifying consequences of that awful day.

Ahadi followed her into the den and stopped when she began speaking.

"I don't love him. And he didn't love me. It was a trick. He used me. I don't ever want to see him again." she said softly.

This was the first time she'd allowed herself to think about Dameii since...that day.

Ahadi gave a sigh, he knew who she was talking about, but maybe, if she knew what he himself had done, if she hated Kambili and Dameii so much, what she think of him?

"I understand Uru. But I need you to know that I do love you, you had me the day we met, even if you don't feel the same. I just need you to know that...I don't deserve you, but...I need you."

Uru looked up at him. All this time, she had been left wallowing in agony. Knowing that she loved him and knowing she had been blind. But she never knew if he felt the same way for her. And know, hearing him standing before her, Uru was sure that none of it could be real. And yet, it was.

As she walked over to him, she felt the pain and guilt beginning to fall away, this was her last chance to tell him the truth.

"Ahadi I, I love you."

The dark lion looked back at her, he stood over her as he cast his eyes into hers, searching them, to be sure that she was telling the truth. And all that he could find in those enchanting amber orbs was the truth.

oOo

**You don't have to move**

** You don't have to speak.**

**Lips for biting. **

"What-what can I say to make you believe me?" Uru asked as the lion before her remained silent.

Ahadi moved his head down closer to her and whispered gently in her ear.

"You don't have to say anything."

**You're staring me down**

**A glance makes me weak**

**Eyes for striking**

Uru didn't try to hide the gasp she released as she felt his body move against hers.

His emerald eyes poured into her own, she could see the desire in them, burning into her.

Those eyes, those burning emerald flames that saw right into her, that put her in a trance, where she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe.

She'd always been told to wait, but Uru was so tired.

So tired of resisting, so tired of holding back, so tired of restraining herself.

And last time she had done that, the last time she had denied the intoxicating attraction she held for this dark maned lion, she had lost him.

A mistake she wouldn't let happen again.

_"If you want something Uru, take it."_

She remembered Kanala's words, as wrong as they were, Uru couldn't help but see the truth in Kanala's temptation.

And whether it was a moment of weakness or something she should've given into a long time ago, Uru did want something, she wanted him, and she was going to take it.

**Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you**

**Brush so lightly. **

She didn't know what she was doing.

She instinctively moved so that her body slid under his chin, embracing the warmth of his broad chest and thick mane.

It was a light touch, but it was enough to send a wave of passion over her and cause her heart to begin pounding.

**And time trickles down and I'm breathing for two**

**Squeeze so tightly. **

Ahadi felt her feather-light touch and responded by placing a soft kiss on her neck.

He felt Uru quiver and he used his head to gently press her to the ground. He placed his muzzle against her side until she rolled over onto her back, exposing her stomach to him.

He looked over her and saw what he was looking for.

Running down the length of abdomen was a bright pink scar, a scar that had changed her so much, a scar that had stolen her innocence.

Placing his muzzle on her soft fur, he ran his tongue over the scar.

Uru's breathing immediately increased, he could feel her heart pounding as she stood back on her feet, rubbing her head against him.

**I'll be fine**

**You'll be fine**

**This moment seems so long**

She felt as though she were moving in slow motion.

She was trembling. She was scared. She turned back to face him so that her amber eyes were looking right into his.

"Ahadi, I'm afraid." she whispered.

He pressed his head against her flank.

"I know. But everything's going to be ok. You can trust me Uru."

**Don't waste now**

**Precious time**

**We'll dance inside the song**

"Uru. I have to tell you something." Ahadi said.

"What?" she breathed.

"I-I can't stay."

Uru felt her heart sink.

"Why?" she asked.

"I only managed to sneak away for a while. If I stay, Kambili could find you."

Uru sighed. She'd been afraid that would be the case. But she was so tired of worrying about everything. She turned her eyes to look back at him.

"This night belongs to us. I don't want to waste it."

"I love you Uru. But you must promise something." he said after a moment.

"What?"

"That you and the others will leave. It's too dangerous for you to stay. I can't live knowing you're in danger."

"Ahadi, I don't want to worry about Kambili, this war, or anything right now. Can't we just leave it all behind? If only for tonight."

Ahadi didn't answer her, he just continued placing soft kisses on her lean body and breathed in her warm, sweet scent.

**What makes the want to shake you down**

**Each touch belongs to each new sound**

**Say now you want to shake me too**

**Move down to me **

**Slip into you **

The waves that were sweeping over Uru were something new and entirely different to her. She seemed totally out of control of herself as she responded to his kisses and nuzzles. Even the noises that escaped her lips seemed almost involuntary.

She wasn't afraid anymore, but she still found herself needing his reassurance.

"Say you love me." she whispered.

"I love you. More than I can ever tell you, I love you."

Uru smiled as she returned one of his kisses.

**She sinks in my mind **

**As she sheds through her skin**

Uru stood as she savored his touch, each one only making her crave more.

Ahadi watched her.

Her hard, cold exterior was starting to melt. Moment by moment she was shedding that cruel, evil disguise. And by the burning passion in her eyes, he could see her again. In all her beautiful glory.

This moment, stolen and fleeting as it was, was a moment that would remain forever burned in his memory.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

**Touch, sight, taste like**

**Fire!**

**Hands do what eyes no longer defend**

**Hands to fuel desire**

She could feel his kisses increasing in intensity.

The flashing lightening and raging thunder outside the cave seeming to mirror their growing passion-something that they'd both held back for too long.

A clap of thunder outside disguised Uru's loud moan as he pressed her against the wall of the den, neither of them paying attention to the screaming wind and pounding rain just outside the dark den.

The desire, she could feel it burning its way through her. And with every touch, every kiss, every sound, it seemed to heighten.

She shivered again as she felt him give a deep, throaty purr into her ear as she kissed him.

**I'll be fine**

**You'll be fine**

**This moment seems so long **

**Don't waste now precious time**

**We'll dance inside the song**

Uru sank to the floor of the den, sheltered from the cold blast of wind by the Ahadi's large frame. The cold water droplets from his wet mane sending chills down her spine.

She felt him bend over and place his warm tongue on her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered.

oOo

Ahadi opened his eyes, the beautiful memories of the night before flooding back to him.

He had been with a few lionesses before, but never, never had it been anything like what it felt like with Uru.

She was so beautiful, so perfect.

She had made it possible for him to forget the hideous crimes he'd committed, at least for the night.

But Uru, even if she had given in to anger and hate, he was sure it was her destiny to return to light, but he-he was afraid that his fate lie in the darkness.

He looked over at the sleeping lioness, her head had found the spot that it had rested in before, so long ago when they had fallen asleep under the stars together.

He wanted to stay with her, to forever hold this lioness in his embrace, to shelter her from the darkness of the world and to hide her from the darkness within himself.

She freed him from the darkness, it was like he had told her last night, that he didn't deserve her, but he needed her.

But Uru had a destiny in front of her, a full and happy life to live if only she could get away from this place. He only hoped that she would heed the warning that he'd given her. To take her small army and get as far away as they could.

He stood from where he lay by her side, hating to leave her.

But he knew that if he waited for her to wake up, it would be that much more painful for them both.

It occurred to him that this was probably the last time he would ever see her.

He leaned over the lioness and placed a last kiss on her delicate forehead.

And as he whispered words of love into her ear, a small tear slid from those emerald eyes, down his golden muzzle and onto her dark fur.

Ahadi walked to the front of the den, and turned around to look at her sleeping form one last time.

After a long pause, he tore his gaze from her and headed off into the forest.

oOo

"Perhaps you're right. They may have captured him. I will send troops out right away."

"Sir, who is that coming from the forest?"

The two lions looked and saw that it was their commander. And as he got closer, they were surprised to see that the lion looked almost...happy. Certainly that wasn't an emotion they'd ever seen on his face.

"Lieutenant, I'm calling off the attack. Instruct the captains to immediately begin returning their units to the home base."

"B-But sir?!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME YOU FOOL!" Ahadi roared.

oOo

Uru's eyelids slowly began to flutter open, the bright morning sunshine spilling into the den.

She felt good. Better than she had felt in a long, long time. She smiled as her thoughts wandered to the night before. Truly it had been the most magical night of her life, a memory she would hold on to for the rest of her life.

Stretching, she reached for the lion that had fallen asleep beside her in an exhausted heap, but when she did, she felt nothing.

Sitting up, Uru felt a stab of pain run through as she realized he was gone.

Of course, he had told her that he couldn't stay.

Uru felt the tears slide down her face.

But this wasn't the end. She was going to free him from Kambili's clutuches. She was going to see him again, she had to...she loved him.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thank you so much for reading. I really, really, really stepped out of my comfort zone with this chapter. I did my best to make this as special a moment between those two and kept it tasteful at the same time. Please drop a review to tell me if this was any good or if it just plain sucked.

It was so hard for me to write because I am a "good girl". A lot of what you see in the blushing, innocent Uru is how people look at me, and how I truly am to a point. However, I am not naïve-there is a difference between the two. But I have a whole sea of emotions just like we all do, so I bit the bullet and wrote this. I hope you guys thought it was alright.

Oh, forgot to answer the questions for myself at the top lol.

1) I prefer the color red. It's just more vibrant and fiery to me.

2) Umm...personally, I always rejected the idea that Sarabi and Scar were ever a thing. Perhaps it could have been one-sided, maybe Scar had been in love with her at one point. I mean, he did kill his own brother, I'm sure that abusing an ex-crush would be no big deal for him. But it is an interesting concept. Something I'll have to think about for Book Three.

3)To be honest, I liked writing about the dark Uru more. To write these past couple of chapters I've had to go to some really dark places within myself. And I went through a pretty rough spot earlier this year and I did kinda feel the bitter contempt that Uru does-I mean I didn't ever kill anyone in cold blood or something like that-but I did lash out at friends and family some. And I'll be honest and admit, there is a sort of twisted satisfaction in allowing your anger and temper to unleash itself unrestrained. Anger is a very powerful thing. LOL, you guys are going to think I'm some sort of a serial killer. Promise that I'm not violent or short-tempered, I just have had a couple of moments-don't worry, I did see the light. haha

1. If you could be any type of body of water, what would you be? (i.e. puddle, pond, lake, etc)

2. Do you think at the end of the second Lion King movie that Simba was the only to hear Mufasa speak?

Thank you guys so much for your support, I truly hope that you enjoyed this! :)


	39. Chapter 38: The Angel of Darkness

A/N: There is absolutely no way that I can put into words just how much your reviews from last chapter meant to me. It's just not humanly possible. I was so scared that you guys would hate it and it would get flamed...and then I would've probably cried. In fact, I actually wrote an alternative chapter with a reunion between Ahadi and Uru, but it didn't have the same passion. As much as I feared posting that chapter, now I am glad that I did, especially because of your positive feedback on it. From the bottom of my heart thank you. I will never be able to repay any of you for the encouragement and support you've given, I hope it suffices to say that I love each and every one of you so much!

I want to thank the guest reviewers; **Milamber**, **No. 1. Uru .Fan**, **JB**, and **Black Cat**, you're feedback is so helpful and sweet, thanks for everything!

And to **Daniel**; first of all, I'd like to welcome you to Lion King fanfiction. I can't tell you how thrilled I was to see your review for Book One-it was incredibly sweet, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I was stunned by how fast you got through Book Two-thanks again for those great reviews. They really mean so much. As to your question, to be honest, I'm not really sure if I pronounce her name correctly, but I say in my head Yuru version, like Yer-roo. I don't know if that's helpful. If anyone disagrees, please let me know in a PM or review. But thanks again for everything, I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story.

To my fellow members, thanks again for everything and if I have not thanked you in a PM-shame on me- I will be doing it soon!

If I could be a body of water it would be a river. It starts as a small stream in the mountains and flows all the way to the ocean-what an amazing journey. And it's always flowing and changing, it's calm and dangerous, docile and wild, peaceful and raging, a beautiful contradiction!

Truthfully, I always believed that Simba was the only who could hear Mufasa speak. And for any flaws that can be found in the Lion King 2, I think that last line and Simba's smile make up for it. :) Of course, this is coming from a Simba fan-girl. As you all know, I love Simba, he is my absolute hero. IDK why I love him, I just do...maybe it's that gorgeous mane lol. JK!

*Just want to point out that it is, in fact, acceptable to be attracted to a cartoon lion as they are drawn (unless they are villains) to possess attractive human features...I'm just saying. Oh boy, return of the craziness!*

(I was mostly kidding about the about the above statement...emphasis on mostly lol).

Alright, so as you all have discovered, I use songs to enhance (hopefully at least) the emotion of my story. Well, the song in this chapter made Uru's story what it is. If I hadn't of stumbled on this song on Youtube- coincidentally it was a Lion King AMV- we would probably be reading about a beautiful princess who lays by a peaceful watering hole and eventually falls in love with a sweet rogue named Ahadi. When I watched this video, I knew that I wanted to use this in my story. So in a way, this song is the foundation upon which the story is built. This song is why Uru battles it out with the darkness-internal and external.

With that being said, you WILL NOT feel and understand the full extent of the emotions in this chapter without listening to the song. The song is called...Angel of Darkness.

Please look up the video on Youtube by halfmoonhowl-it's so good. The artist is Alex C. It just has this most epic sound and meaning to it. I love it! Or if you prefer just lyrics there are plenty of great lyric videos out there.

Alright lovelies, I do hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Angel of Darkness

"Did you discover his identity?" Tamalei asked her spy.

"Yes."

"Well, who is it?"

"I-I'm afraid you aren't going to like this Tamalei..."

oOo

Uru stretched her body as she stepped out into the morning light.

Despite the sadness that she felt gnawing at her heart, she couldn't help but feel a little lighter, a little happier, and she walked with a small skip to her steps.

She looked up at the forest around her, actually seeing it for the first time since she had returned from the marshes. She watched as small drops of water from last night's storm trickled down green leaves and softly splash to the rich soil under her paws. The morning sun beams were dancing through the trees and a warm breeze made the crisp air even fresher.

It was the first time she was glad to be alive in a very long time.

As Uru neared the main camp, her smile faded as she caught sight of something all too familiar.

Kanala was sitting on a small rock, surrounded by four males who she was "causally flirting" with.

Uru's once all female force had rescued many males who were willing to join them in the rebellion-and Kanala had been having a field day "tasting the fresh meat" as she referred to it.

Uru approached the group and rolled her eyes as Kanala's seductive purrs to the males rang through her ears.

"Why, I just can't make up my mind which one of you is the handsomest. I was up all night trying to figure it out."

"What are you doing Kanala?" Uru barked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry boys, seems as though our chat is over. The fun police has arrived."

The males gave groans of irritation as they began to get up, but Kanala pulled one of them aside and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry darling, the _real_ fun begins tonight."

Uru watched as the males retreated, two of them sending winks in Kanala's direction as she blew kisses to them. When they had left, she turned to the older lioness.

"You disgust me. Do you have absolutely no morals or restraint?" Uru said.

Kanala chuckled.

"Truly Uru dear, I don't believe you have much room to talk."

"Excuse me?" Uru asked.

"Believe it or not darling, we were worried about you last night when you stormed out after your little outburst. I actually went looking for you in that horrid weather-upon Tamalei's insistence, of course. And well, let's just say that I found you weren't in need of assistance- at least none that I could give you."

"What are you saying Kanala?"

"Really dear, next time, do try not to be so loud; it made it much too easy to guess your...late night activities, shall we say."

Uru felt the heat rush to her cheeks, her mouth hung open in shock for a moment.

"So, who was it dear?"

Uru, still quite stunned, began to stutter, really not making any sense as she slurred her words. Kanala only chuckled again and continued to tease the flustered lioness.

"Well, whoever he was, he must have known what he was doing."

That was it. Uru had had enough. She immediately turned away from the older lioness and began to hurry away when Tamalei came rushing up and from her swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks, it was quite evident that something was wrong.

"Tamalei what's wrong?" Uru asked.

"I sent spies out to...to look for information about the new commander that's working with Kambili...they were able to discover his identity."

_(Flashback)_

_"He's horrible. Like a black demon from the deepest pit of hell. He-he tortured us. It-it was...please. I can't speak of it." _

_Tamalei and Uru looked at the young lioness who was crumpled on the ground in front of them. She'd been rescued from one of Kambili's bases. _

_"Please do try dear. It's important." Tamalei encouraged. _

_From the whispers they had heard from the new recruits, this new commander was a danger like none they had ever encountered. They needed as much information about him as they could get. _

_"He is the most cruel of the commanders, no insubordination is tolerated. He has one mission...to destroy any hopes of freedom. They-they call him...The Angel of Darkness." _

_The lioness passed out before she could be furthered questioned. _

_"What do you make of this?" Tamalei asked Uru. _

_"Whoever he is, we have to destroy him, before he destroys us." _

_(End of Flashback)_

Uru shuttered when she thought of all the horrific tales that many of their newer recruits had told them.

Whoever this lion was, he seemed intent on carrying out Kambili's plan to annihilate any chances of rebellion. That made him her greatest threat.

"Uru. Do you remember how we thought Ahadi was dead?" Tamalei said, swallowing a sob.

"Uh-yeah."

"He's alive Uru."

Uru's heart began to race...should she tell Tamalei she knew? He had made her promise that she wouldn't tell. Confused thoughts raced about her head, but before she could answer, Kanala spoke.

"And?" she asked.

Tamalei paused, unsure of how to go on.

Uru finally let one of her flying thoughts escape her tongue.

"What does this have to do with Ahadi?"

Tamalei gave a sigh, her eyes filled with new tears, but she looked Uru directly in the eye.

"Uru...Ahadi he...he... Ahadi _is_ the Angel of Darkness."

oOo

She bolted.

Her heart was pounding. No, no, no. It wasn't possible. There was no way Ahadi could do those things. No. It just wasn't true. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't.

As she tore through the undergrowth sobs began to escape her. The truth was slowly dawning on her.

It was true. Ahadi was the Angel of Darkness.

He'd practically told her last night. That he'd done horrible things. That he couldn't escape Kambili. That he had given in to the darkness.

_(Flashback)_

_Uru nuzzled the lion who had collapsed beside her. As she placed her head on his chest she could hear his pounding heart and feel his heavy breathing._

_"I love you" she whispered breathlessly. _

_"I know...but you shouldn't. I-I've done terrible things Uru. You can't even imagine. I'm not who you think I am. I-I'm not just Kambili's prisoner, I work for him now Uru... I hate him. But I can't escape him." _

_Uru didn't even lift her head to look at him. She didn't want to face reality at this moment. _

_"Don't say those things. Not tonight. I'm so sick of this corrupted, awful world around us. I love you, I don't care if I shouldn't, I don't care if it's wrong, all I know is that I love you." _

_(End of Flashback)_

oOo

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**The world is in your hand **

**But I will fight until the end.**

Uru, out of breath, finally stopped running, stinging tears streaming down her face.

She hadn't been listening to his confessions last night. She had heard the pain in his voice, but she had ignored it. She'd been selfish.

But he was on Kambili's side now. She should hate him. She should be fighting for his death.

But was it truly possible for the lion who had been so tender and gentle with her only last night be the Angel of Darkness- a lion who inflicted such cruel, such unspeakably horrible punishments, even Kambili's other generals were terrified of him.

No. Kambili had done this to him. Like he'd corrupted everything else. Ahadi was trapped in a prison of darkness. A feeling, a lust that had had its cruel hand around her heart too; for hadn't she given in to the darkness as well? Hadn't she taken innocent lives too? Wasn't she just as guilty as he?

Uru realized then that she had two choices in front of her.

She could allow her breaking heart to crush her, to make her give up.

Or she could fight; for her family, for her kingdom, and for _him_.

Something swept through Uru at that moment.

It wasn't the same hatred that had filled her before... it was something that she hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling, a strength her blood-lust had tainted and corrupted.

It was determination.

Uru closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Slowly, she lifted her head and look up at the sky. She had made her decision.

She would fight.

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**Don't follow your command**

**But I will fight and I will stand.**

When Uru returned to the main camp she saw Kanala attempting to console a weeping Tamalei.

"I know him, it just isn't possible. There's no way that my brother could do that!"

Kanala looked at Uru, sadness in her eyes.

Uru felt the waves of agnoy that Tamalei was feeling, there was simply wasn't a way to justify anything.

Tamalei then turned her eyes to Uru, attempting to compose herself.

"Uru, you-you said we had to destroy him, or he would destroy us. What are we going to do now?"

Uru closed her eyes.

She could still taste his kisses of fire, smell his warmth, feel his strength.

_"Uru. You must promise something that you and the others will leave. It's too dangerous for you to stay."_

She remembered his warning; he'd practically begged her to leave, and now she knew why.

But Uru felt the cold determination that had been pushing her through the past months of the hell she'd been living fill her once more.

Ahadi's love had sated her passions; had seemingly restored her innocence and destroyed the coldness that had enclosed her heart for so long. But no matter how hard she wished she could go back to that night, to being that sweet, innocent princess- Uru knew that she wasn't that lioness anymore.

And now wasn't the time to run.

"We're going to fight. Kambili has him trapped Tamalei, I'm sure of it."

"Uru! Are you saying we should kill him?" Tamalei said in horror.

"NO! But-but if we give up now, if we run away, Ahadi and all those other lions, they will be lost to the darkness forever! And that is something I am not going to let happen."

oOo

**When darkness falls p****ain is all**

**The Angel of Darkness**

**will leave behind**

**and I will...**

**Fight!**

Uru took a deep breath as she looked down toward the enemy base. She couldn't see it yet, but she knew it was there.

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting and planning for since she'd returned with her army to the northern mountains.

If they broke through this base, they would be in the Northern Hills Pride and from there, she would being mobilizing to make her invasion of the Pride Lands. Of course, there were still a few bases in the Northern Hills territory, but they weren't nearly as strongly fortified as the ones of the mountains.

"Black Swan. The Nightingale has descended. Golden Dove awaits the signal."

Uru nodded her understanding to the messenger and prepared to move her division into attack position.

Uru had carefully constructed the attack plan. Kanala (Nightingale) would take a large division in for the first wave, pouring head on into the main entrance. Uru would then sweep in from the eastern side, penetrating vulnerable positions while Kambili's forces were concentrating on deflecting Kanala's attack. Tamalei (Golden Dove) would await the signal to re-enforce Kanala's division.

If all went according to plan, they could take the base fairly easily from that point.

Of course, for Uru, nothing ever seemed to go according to plan.

She gave her division a confident nod and made the signal to move out.

oOo

"MOVE TO THE WESTERN ENTRANCE!" Uru shouted to one of her captains as the tension of battle buzzed around her.

They were doing so well so far. She'd lost very few lions and though Kambili's forces at this base were well trained, they did not seem to be prepared for such an attack.

"Black Swan. Golden Dove has arrived. Do I order the squadron to begin closing the gaps?"

"Yes. And quickly." Uru commanded.

She watched as her troops began swinging toward the main entrance, pushing Kambili's dwindling forces toward Kanala's division, where they would be trapped between the two units.

Plowing her way to the front, Uru gave a growl as she jumped into the fighting; striking at a hyena that lunged at her.

oOo

**The love is lost b****eauty and light**

**Have vanished from g****arden of delight**

**The dreams are gone**

**Midnight has come**

**The darkness is our new kingdom. **

_"They call her The Black Swan. And they say that she is coming for him...they say she is our last hope."_

Dameii pondered the words that a new recruit had whispered to him recently.

Rumors had begun to pour into the Pride Lands that a new rebellion against Kambili had surfaced. He wasn't sure how much of it all was true. But he did know, that this, Black Swan, was probably the last chance any of them had of overthrowing Kambili.

He wasn't sure what he should do. But he had to do something.

He owed it to his brother, his sister, and to her...

The guilt consumed him night and day.

He had betrayed his family; by playing right into Kambili's plans, he had destroyed his brother's life, devastated his sister, and killed the love of his life.

His sweet, precious Uru.

How could he ever forgive himself for causing the death of that delicate, fragile, and innocent lioness?

That beautiful little princess, so full of light and life, she had trusted him so much much, loved him so faithfully, and look at how he'd repaid her. Now she was no more than a memory to haunt him.

And now was an opportunity to help the kingdom that she had been fighting to save. Dameii had tried to honor Uru's memory by helping her father and Laini, but he would never be able to truly avenge her death until Kambili was dead.

oOo

"Laini! Dear, do even realize what you are saying? Do you understand that if you tried that, you would be killed?!" Zuria said frantically.

"I know it's dangerous. But it's the only chance we've got. If there is any possible hope that we can save our home, someone has to try." Laini argued.

"But Laini, you are basing your actions on mere gossip! What if it's not even true?"

"Then at least I will know that I tried, and if I do die, then I will have given my life to try to save my home. And I would rather do that than be killed or violated at the hands of Kambili and his horrible commanders!"

Kanya gave a sigh and came and stood beside Zuria.

"Let her go Zuria. Any life that she finds out there will be better for her than if she stays here. It's only a matter of time before she shares the same fate as my daughter...Go Laini. And if you find no help, do not return. There is nothing left for you here."

Laini gave a weak smile and nuzzled Eme, Illanga, Zuria, and Kanya; the four lionesses who had become like mothers to her.

"I promise I will try to find help and I will return." she whispered.

Kanya looked to the young male standing outside the den.

"Take care of her."

Dameii gave a sad smile.

"I promise I will protect her with my life."

Laini exited the den and went to stand beside Dameii. She turned and looked at the other lionesses, knowing it may be the last time that she saw them.

"May the Kings be with you." Zuria said as the two young lions set off in the night.

"We have to be out of the Pride Lands before sunrise. When we're near the Northern Hills border, do as I do and stay as quietly as you can. I think we'll be ok if we can slip past the hyenas on border patrol." Dameii whispered.

Laini nodded as she followed her companion, thanking the Kings that the moon was hidden by dark clouds, providing them a cloak of shadows as they set off in the night.

oOo

Kambili had come for a brief time to the northern mountains. And he wasn't happy.

Why Uru? Why was she so damn stubborn? He'd told her to leave, that it wasn't safe.

He should have known better.

She would never stop fighting, not until she had her kingdom back or...she was killed.

"He has requested your presence."

Ahadi nodded to the hyena that had addressed him and entered the black den where Kambili was waiting for him.

"Why have you not stopped the rebels?"

"My forces were on the other side of the mountains. They penetrated the Northern Hills before I could stop their movement."

"THAT's NO EXCUSE! Your duty is to suppress any rebellion. You will stop these rebels before they get any closer to the Pride Lands."

Ahadi felt his heart sink. All this time he had been trying to steer his forces away from Uru and her rebels and now, he didn't have a choice anymore.

"Yes sir." Ahadi said, turning to leave the cave.

"And one more thing. After you crush her forces, you will bring this Black Swan to me."

oOo

**The hunt goes on ****deep in the night**

**Time to pray down on your knees**

**You can't hide from the **

**Eternal light**

Almost there.

She'd defeated the base that was guarding the entrance to the Northern Hills Pride, and now, there was only one more large base standing between her and the Pride Lands.

But she knew that this was going to be her greatest test, for he would be there to stop her- The Angel of Darkness.

"Black Swan. Our units are in position. We await your signal."

"Good. As soon as the sun sets, we attack."

Uru looked out at her troops, lines of exhaustion and anxiety were etched on their faces. But there was also something else, only an expression that can be found on a weary soldiers face- complete loyalty to their cause.

Uru looked out toward the sinking sun, hoping that the Kings would be on her side.

oOo

**Until my last breath **

**I will fight**

**I will fight**

**I will fight **

**I will fight**

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Kanala asked.

Uru looked at her companion.

"What choice do I have?"

Kanala nodded.

"Very well."

But then Kanala looked back at Uru. The old lioness remembered the days before Dameii had betrayed them. She didn't know Uru that well then, but it was very obvious that the young lioness had been attracted to Tamalei's twin brother. And the way Uru had been devastated when they though the black-maned lion was dead, it all pointed to one conclusion.

"Do you love him?" Kanala asked.

Uru looked at the pale lioness. She knew who she was talking about.

"Yes."

oOo

**Now realize the stars they die**

**Darkness has fallen paradise**

**But we'll be strong and we will fight**

**Against the creatures of the night**

Uru's troops flooded into the battlefield. The darkness of the night should have given them the element of surprise.

Except that it didn't.

The Angel of Darkness was waiting for them.

Her force was met by a huge wall of enemy soldiers, their numbers greatly outnumbering her own.

Tonight, for Uru and her troops, it would a fight to the death against these black hearted creatures.

oOo

"Do I order a retreat?!" one of her captains shouted.

Uru slashsed out at an enemy lioness before turning to the lion who had addressed her.

"NO! Keep pushing forward. We don't have to beat them. We just have to force through them!" she commanded.

It was hard to see in the darkness of night, but she could the furious roars of battle and the cries of the wounded. Uru knew that her force couldn't withstand this onslaught for much longer.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her as a lion clamped down on her shoulder.

Giving a roar of fury, she lashed out at him.

oOo

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**The world is in your hand**

**But I will fight **

**Until the end**

As she watched many of her soldiers crumple to the ground, Uru realized that she was losing.

There was no way that she could break through the massive wall of enemy lines without sacrificing more than half of her troops.

She was fighting a losing battle.

As she watched a surge of enemy troops begin to descend on her own and force them back, Uru knew that her fate lay in_ his_ hands.

And if she died tonight, she would die fighting for her kingdom, for freedom, and for_ his_ soul.

oOo

Ahad gave a sigh as he watched the raging battle from his perch in the distance.

He couldn't see her, but he knew she was down there.

His own troops were crushing the rebels by sheer volume.

If he continued ordering more waves of soldiers into the battle, he would destroy her force completely.

Ahadi gave a sigh, because that was he was supposed to do; to destroy her rebellion and bring the lioness he loved to die at his father's feet.

Ahadi knew he could do neither; he had made his choice, he didn't care about the consequences that he would have to face, as long as she was safe.

"Lieutentant. Order the left flank to retreat and cross over to reinforce the right divisions."

"B-but sir. That will give the rebels a direct escape path! And once they get through, we won't be able to stop them before they can reach the border of the Pride Lands!"

"Do it anyway." Ahadi growled.

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**Don't follow your command**

**But I will fight and I will stand**

Uru watched as she saw the left flank of the enemy lines begin to dwindle and she realized what was happening.

He had given her an escape route.

She wasted no time in commanding her troops to break through and exploit the weakening left flank.

Her units instantly obeyed as they fought their way through.

Uru ran to the right side of her own battle line, the side that would be crushed if they didn't begin retreating soon.

"Captain. Order your divisions to make a retreat to the left flank NOW!" she shouted.

The lion gave her a curt nod as he immedialey began barking orders.

Uru cut her way through another group of enemy troops, slashing the hyena and lions that tried to stop her, and made her way toward the side where her troops were making their escape.

They were making good time and she gave a sigh after a moment when she saw Tamalei bringing up the rear of the troops.

She'd told Kanala, who was at the head of the retreating troops, to keep pushing south until they were near the border of the Pride Lands.

Uru followed up the rear troops and looked back to see the enemy's left flank close up again. They had made it out just in time.

She didn't no where he was, but Uru smiled as she whispered.

"Thank you."

oOo

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**Don't follow your command**

**But I will fight and I will stand**

Uru ordered her troops to stop for the remainder of the night. They were now halfway to the border of the Pride Lands. And this large grove was the perfect place for them to rest and prepare for the full scale invasion.

Looking up, she saw three lion approaching her. Two of them were scouts, the other she didn't recognize.

Tamalei and Kanala saw the strange lion and came to stand beside Uru.

The scouts approached and one of them spoke.

"He says he is a messenger from Kambili's forces. He comes with a message from the Angel of Darkness."

The messenger didn't lift his eyes from the groud, no doubt terrified that he would lose his life, but he had his duty to perform.

"The Angel of Darkness commands that if you leave the Northern Hills now and retreat to the mountains of the north, your lives will be spared.

Uru and Tamalei looked at one another for a moment. Uru gave a sigh, he was still trying to warn her, trying to protect her, but giving up, that was just something she couldn't do. Not when was this close.

She turned to the messenger and addressed him.

"Tell The Angel of Darkness that we do not follow his commands and that surrendering isn't an option for us. That if we must die for freedom, we will do it gladly."

oOo

It had been three days since they'd last engaged enemy troops. For safety purposes, Uru had moved her troops away from the grove and into a small forest that was just north of the border with the Pride Lands. It was closer than she would've liked to have been, but the arrival of the messenger had compromised their previous position. It was the best she could do.

And the time for the invasion was upon her.

Kanala approached her, one of their own messengers with the older lioness.

"Our sisters from the south are ready for your orders." the messenger said.

Uru nodded.

"Tell them to be prepared for the attack in ten days time. On the eleventh day, we move. Kambili's reign is approaching its end once and for all."

**And I will fight until the end...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I just felt kinda drained the past couple of days, plus I got caught up in real life. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and hopefully the next one is coming soon!

*Just to put something into perspective. Tamalei and Ahadi are about three years old than Uru. And Kanala is five years older than Uru.

1. Do you think Scar was in love with Nala when he tried to force her to marry him (musical version) OR do you think she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?

2. What is the darkest Disney movie in your opinion?

3. Who is your favorite male character in Book Two. Female character?


	40. Chapter 39: The Eleventh Hour

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Gosh, I love that song. It gives me chills. Anyways, I wanted to update a little quicker than I did for the last chapter. I have so many more things to get through, but don't worry, the end is drawing neigh. This is NOT the epic battle scene, we are not there quite yet, but we are coming upon it soon.

Now to answer those questions! lol

Ummm, truthfully, I think it was a combination of desire to be like his brother and I think Scar was maybe a little...lonely. Perhaps he saw in Nala something that intrigued him. Do I think she returned his affections? No. Scar comes across as the sort who when/if he did fall in love, it would be a very possessive/obsessive sort, and I think the time he finally cornered Nala and tried to force her to marry him, he was pretty much losing his mind. Power lust, it can be a very corrupting curse.

The darkest film of Disney that I've seen is definitely Hunchback of Notre Dame. And if you've ever read the book by Victor Hugo, you know that despite it being one of the darkest Disney films, the movie is nothing in comparison to the book. Still love both though.

Favorite male character, ahhh, well to write I have to say Ahadi. It's been fun coming up with a counterpart/love interest for Uru. And when I wrote Mohatu in Book One, he was always very innocent, as was Dameii...until the whole big fall out at least. But in truth, he still is. Ahadi on the other hand, he's dangerous, there's some sort of restrained aggression and passion that stirs around under his hard exterior and it has been fun as a girl to explore a character that is so extremely masculine...and when I say that I mean, hard, stubborn, strong, indifferent, and in Ahadi's case, dark.

Female character; I won't use Uru since she's the main character. But it has been a lot of fun writing for Kanala. She's the vixen of the story; seductive, sarcastic, blunt. And the snarky comments that she spouts off are just so fun to write lol. Actually, Kanala wasn't supposed to play the role that she is now when I was first planning this story. But as I got further into the writing, I really liked her name lol and I wanted to develop her as a character rather than just a plot device. I think I also wanted to create a sort of re-imagined Queen Elizabeth the First lol!

Anyways, I'll let you guys read. :)

* * *

Chapter 39: The Eleventh Hour

It was the sixth day before the invasion of the Pride Lands.

Uru could feel her anxiety beginning to grate on her nerves. There were just so many things that could go wrong. And if she lost...again...how could she pick the pieces up?

Uru decided then and there that she was either going to liberate her kingdom or she would die on the field of battle. This was going to be her one shot, her last shot.

Uru gave a sigh as she looked to the south.

Her troops were gathered at the southern tip of what was once, the Northern Hills Pride's territory, and though she couldn't really see, if Uru strained her eyes hard enough, she felt she could just visualize the tip of Pride Rock, dominating the landscape for miles around as its majestic peak reached up as if to kiss the heavens.

Soon,very soon, she would be going home.

oOo

"You've found no traces of any lions in the area then?" Uru asked.

"No. Not within the direct vicinity of our camp." the scout said.

"Very well. No more rounds will be necessary, I suggest you all rest for now."

Uru turned away from the scouts when one began speaking.

"Wait. Aren't you going to tell her about the bird?"

Uru turned back to address the female scout.

"Bird?"

"Yes. We spotted a bird flying about a small grove. We stopped and observed it for a few hours; it seemed to be guarding something within the grove or at least keeping watch."

"Did you further investigate?" Uru asked.

"No. We assumed that it was simply guarding its nest." the lioness answered.

Uru paused for a moment, a million possibilities racing through her head.

"Alright, thank you. You are dismissed."

The two scouts nodded in respect and headed toward where the other troops were resting.

Uru turned to a lion that was standing beside her.

"Captain, I want a small investigation unit put together. I can't take any chances on being discovered."

"As you wish M'lady."

oOo

"Oh! This is so silly. Going after some insignificant bird. You really shouldn't be so paranoid." Kanala hissed at Uru.

"Kanala! Uru is simply making sure that all our bases are covered. We can't take any chances, especially when we're so far into enemy territory. Besides, you're the one who insisted on coming." Tamalei defended.

"Oh, only to make sure that she didn't start the war over a bird." Kanala mumbled more to herself than the others.

Uru, as she had been doing the entire time, simply ignored the grumbling queen.

She glanced back at the unit she had gathered, ten lions in all. Enough to handle a small threat should one present itself.

But for once, Uru hoped that Kanala was right, that it was just a small bird protecting its nest and not something of consequence.

As they quietly made their way over the rolling hills, Uru spotted the grove her scouts had described to her.

She gestured for her force to follow her and when they neared the shaded area they saw, sure enough, a small bird circling about the area before it disappeared within the foliage.

They weren't near enough to see what kind of bird it was, but one thing was certain, that bird was guarding something.

Staying low to the ground, Uru gave her unit the signal to halt when they were just in front of the grove.

"Ok, you four with Golden Dove and me. You three go with Nightingale.

Kanala rolled her eyes, was it really necessary to use those ridiculous code names?

Nonetheless, she didn't question Uru's order and signalled for her three troops to move in as Tamalei and Uru's group headed in the opposite direction.

oOo

Everything was quiet.

She'd seen no trace of the bird.

_"Oh this is the most absurd thing I've ever done in my life. Chasing after some stupid_ _bird_." Kanala thought to herself.

But as she moved forward, she heard something. Kanala froze as she strained her ears to hear the voices that the soft breeze carried.

There was someone out there.

Signaling the three lions with her to move silently, she headed toward the voices. Using the foliage of the trees to cover her, she slinked closer until she saw four male lions standing in a clearing.

One of them turned so that she could see his face clearly and Kanala couldn't help but gasp.

The four males in the grove were now aware of her presence and they jumped into a defensive position.

"Who goes there?" the oldest of the three spoke.

Kanala emerged from the woods, a look of shock written across her face.

"Hamar?" she whispered.

"Oh Kings above! Kanala?" the old lion asked equally shocked.

oOo

"C'mon Laini. We'll be further into the Northern Hills territory soon enough. We can rest there." Dameii said as he urged the weary lioness on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Laini said as she picked up her pace, ignoring the searing pain in her paws.

Dameii suddenly froze. Laini noticed his action and stopped too.

"Dameii. W-what's wrong?" she whispered.

Dameii turned his head about them, surveying the landscape. He then bent his head very slowly and whispered in Laini's ear.

"I don't mean to scare you, but I think we're being followed."

Laini's eyes opened in shock, but Dameii gestured for her to continue being quiet and began to move off.

Laini pinned her ears to her head in fright, doing her best to stick close to her male companion.

oOo

"This way. I saw it disappear behind those trees." Tamalei whispered.

Uru nodded and turned to the other lions in the group.

"Stick close everyone. It's definitely hiding something."

The bird alighted on a branch, her heart pounding. They had seen her, she was sure of it. She'd been trying to throw them off her trail, but to no avail, these were expert trackers.

She had only one choice now, to sound the alarm.

The bird took a deep breath, when a voice nearly caused her to fall from the branch she was perched on.

"Stop! Please, we mean you no harm!"

The bird looked down in fright at the golden lioness that had called out to her.

"Tamalei!" Uru hissed in her exasperation, breaking the code.

"It's alright. She's scared of us. She may have valuable information." Tamalei answered.

The bird looked down at the dark lioness that had scolded the golden one. And when the bird's gaze fell on the lioness's amber eyes, she nearly fell from her branch...again.

Uru and Tamalei watched as the purple-feathered bird alighted in front of them.

Uru gave a gasp as she looked at the bird more closely. Then her heart gave a leap of joy as she recognized the bird in front of her.

"Oh Kings, Zaza?!"

"Princess Uru, is it really you?" the bird asked.

Uru was so shocked that all she could do was nod.

Zaza couldn't contain her joy, she flapped her outstretched wings in happiness before giving Uru a low bow.

Uru found her head filling with a million questions.

"Zaza, why aren't you in the Pride Lands? Is everyone alright? Is my father...?"

Zaza gave a sad sigh,

"I'm sorry my princess, I am not sure how our pride has faired over the last few months. There was nothing I could do, and so I left to see if I could find help."

"And Daddy?" Uru asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"His majesty was still alright when I left. I'm sure that he is fine. You're father is a very strong lion."

Uru's pounding heart didn't calm even after Zaza's comforting words. She turned back to the bird, wanting to distract herself from the waves of pain and uncertainty that were sweeping through her.

"But Zaza, what in the world are you doing here?" Uru asked.

"Well, when I left the Pride Lands, I had hoped that I would be able to find help from the monarchs of the neighbouring kingdoms. But I could find no trace of any of the rulers. The only thing I found were many of their lions being held in Kambili's bases. I'd truly given up all hope, thinking that they had all probably been killed when Kambili overran their prides. But one day, I was flying through the eastern part of King Hamar's Northern Hills and I found them! Somehow King Hamar, Prince Rajai had been living in hiding alongside King Buru and King Tau!"

Uru looked at Zaza in surprise. Her father had always been close to King Hamar of the Northern Hills, in fact Uru had played with his son Prince Rajai many times as a young cub, the other monarchs weren't as familiar to her, but nonetheless, she'd been sure that Kanala was the only one Kambili hadn't killed.

Before she could ask the bird any further questions, Zaza continued.

"But Princess Uru, Kambili told us that you were dead. How in the world are _you_ here?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." Uru began.

oOo

"Send him in." Kambili ordered.

After a moment, a frightened looking lion came in, his head bowed low in respect.

"So, tell me, is it true that you've seen the Black Swan?"

"Y-yes sir. I saw her when I went to deliver a message to her from the Angel of Darkness."

"Ummm...and what was the content of this message?"

"That if she retreated beyond the northern mountains, she and her troops would be spared."

"Most interesting. I never approved such a message."

Kambili sat in silence, pondering, trying to find a logical conclusion to his son's behaviour. Then an idea struck him, it was absurd of course, impossible, but then, he knew enough to not dismiss any conclusion without investigating.

"Tell me, do you remember what this lioness looked like?"

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't really remember sir. Uh, I believe that she had a dark brown pelt." the messenger said, nervous and unsure of where this was going.

"Did she possess any distinguishable features, oh I don't know, perhaps a scar across her side or abdomen?"

The messenger thought for a moment, he was trained to pay attention to detail, and he knew that his life hung in the balance if he didn't provide the correct answer.

"As a matter of fact sir, I did notice a scar that went down her side and appeared to run across the length of her abdomen. But I'm not sure how long it was."

"Interesting. Most interesting." Kambili said as he scratched his chin.

And he gave an evil grin...the pieces, had indeed, all fallen into place.

oOo

Kanala walked up to the old king, sure they'd had their arguments, but she happily gave Hamar a nuzzle.

She looked around at the other four males; one of them significantly younger than the others. She immediately recognized the other lions as King Buru of the Zuberi River Pride and King Tau from the Eastern Plains Pride.

She'd always liked Tau, he was a gentle-hearted lion, a good king. Buru on the other hand, he was a decent enough king, but, let's just say he wasn't exactly her favorite lion in the world.

"Kanala, it's so good to see you alive." Tau said with a kind smile.

"As it is you Tau, I thought I would never see any of you again." Kanala returned.

"So the infamous queen makes a miraculous return. How exciting." Buru put in.

"I thought you would find it so." Kanala said with a smirk to which Buru only gave a grunt.

"Hello Queen Kanala." the youngest lion said.

"Why is this little Rajai?" she said.

The young lion nodded.

"My Hamar, your son has certainly grown and quite the handsome lion he is too." Kanala said making Rajai blush and Hamar beam with pride.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that Hamar would appreciate it if you kept your vixen charms away from his son." Buru grunted.

Kanala couldn't help but throw a fake smile in the old stick in the mud's direction,

"Why, would you prefer to have me all to yourself?" she purred.

Buru gave a huff of indignation, while Tau couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Hamar gave a gentle roll of his eyes, Kanala hadn't changed one bit.

"Alright you two, enough of the lover's banter. Tell us Kanala, how you came to escape Kambili." Hamar said.

oOo

Uru had explained her story to Zaza, leaving out parts that...were unnecessary; namely Ahadi and Tamalei's paternity and Uru's...darker moments, and Zaza was now escorting them to the area that the royals she'd been helping hide were camped.

Evidently when Zaza had discovered Hamar and Rajai, she found that they were trying to hatch some plan to save their prides from Kambili, yet they had not the resources to do anything. So Zaza had been helping keep them hidden and on the look out for any help that might present itself. But none had been found until now.

Zaza couldn't contain her happy squawking as she led Uru and the others.

oOO

"You mean Princess Uru's alive?" Rajai said with a smile.

"And she's leading a rebellion that is going to make an invasion of the Pride Lands in five days?!" Hamar said equally excited.

"What, am I speaking in some sort of foreign language, yes the princess is alive and yes, she plans on having Kambili's head for a den decoration!" Kanala said in exasperation.

Before any of the lions could continue speaking, Zaza swooped in, it was clear from her frenzied landing that she was quite excited.

"King Hamar, oh, you just won't believe who I discovered in the grove!"

Before the lions could respond, all turned their eyes to see two lionesses, one dark and one golden, emerge from the trees.

"King Hamar?" the dark one asked.

Hamar gave a smile as he looked at the daughter of his dearest friend.

"Princess Uru. Oh it is so good to see you alive."

Uru couldn't help but give a big smile as she rushed over to the older lion. He had always been like a second father to her; and Hamar and Mohatu were so much alike.

"Uru?" a shy voice said.

Uru turned to see a handsome young lion giving her a gentle smile.

"Rajai?" she said.

The lion nodded.

Uru happily embraced her childhood companion.

"Oh, Rajai, it is so wonderful to see you!" Uru said gleefully.

"You too Uru, look at you, all grown up. You look great." Rajai returned.

"You don't look so bad yourself, I see the mane finally grew in." Uru teased.

Hamar stepped forward and spoke to Uru.

"My dear, it has been a long time since we've had any hope. And I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we would be honoured to join in your fight against that black-hearted tyrant's reign."

Uru smiled.

"It would be my honor to fight alongside a lion my father loved and respected so much." Uru said.

When the lions had finished greeting one another and Uru had introduced Tamalei to the other royals, one lion and a lioness, neither that Uru recognized, came into the clearing.

Kanala must have recognized him because she gave a small gasp.

"Hamar, I'm sorry, but we didn't find anything out of..." the new lion trailed off as his eyes met Kanala's.

Kanala was quick to regain her composure as she let a greeting, dripping with restrained aggression and sarcasm, escape her lips.

"Hello Abdul."

oOo

They were now pretty deep in the Northern Hills territory. At this point, Dameii was certain that they were being followed, and he sensed that whoever it was, there was more than one of them.

Dameii's eyes met Laini's as he gestured for her to move closer to him. When she had done so, Dameii softly whispered into her ear.

"When I say go, I want you to run as fast as you. Whatever happens, do not stop."

Laini nodded her understanding.

Dameii could hear the stalker gaining on them. He took a deep breath...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...

"GO!" he roared.

Laini charged forward with all her strength as she heard furious growls erupt behind them. Blindly, she followed the lion that was running just in front of her, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

oOo

"H-hi. Kanala." Abdul said.

"Funny to see you alive. My sister informed not that long ago that you were dead." Kanala casually said.

"Well, in that case, I suppose you're aware that I was leading a force to stop Kambili." Abdul said, trying to summon some dignity.

Kanala chuckled,

"Yes, it seems my poor sister believed that you had died on a field of glory. And if it weren't my greatest delight to believe that you were dead as well, I might have guessed that a rat like you couldn't be killed."

The lioness that was standing beside Abdul, and by the swell of her abdomen, it was clear she was expecting, suddenly stepped forward.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from. But you will NOT speak to my mate that way!"

Kanala nearly fell out.

"Y-Your mate?!"

Hamar, unsure of what the hullaballoo was all about sensed a fight coming and quickly stepped forward to stop it.

"All of you, stop. I don't know what this is all about. But right now, we've got bigger matters to attend to. Princess Uru, if you don't mind, please led the way to your camp."

Uru nodded, giving Kanala a confused look, unsure of the cause of the older lioness's seething expression.

oOo

"They're gaining on us!" Laini yelped in fright.

"Look, just keep running! I don't think there's more than three, I'm going to try to stop them." Dameii responded.

"Dameii, no, you-"

"Just trust me!"

Dameii suddenly whipped around as a large lion came barrelling into him, nearly knocking the wind out of him. With a snarl, the young lion tackled the larger lion to the ground, just as another lion bit into his flesh.

She ran as fast as she could, but she could feel the lion still gaining on her.

Suddenly, she felt something knock her off balance and with a scream, she fell to the ground.

Rolling over, she stared up in fear at a cruel lion looking down at her.

"Well, what's a pretty young thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"Get away from me!" she shouted using her claws to slash the lion's nose.

He gave a roar of pain as she slipped out from where he had her pinned, but before she could get any further, she felt him grab her and drag her body to the ground.

"Oh, she likes to play? Well, I can think of some really fun games." the lion said in an evil tone.

Laini struggled to escape his grip, but when she realized that he was too strong, she screamed for all she was worth.

oOo

Uru and the others were making their way to her camp, when loud screams filled the air.

She locked eyes with Tamalei and Kanala.

"Something's wrong! In your formations. Move now!" Uru commanded to her troops as she took off at a sprint toward the screams.

Uru was the first to arrive on the scene and she growled in fury when she saw a young lioness pinned down by a cruel looking lion. Without hesitation, Uru charged onto the scene.

"LET HER GO YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" Uru roared.

The lion looked up in surprise until he saw the one who had addressed him.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me little lady?" he taunted.

"I can assure that if you do not leave that lioness be and head back to wherever you came from, this will not end well for you." Uru said calmly.

The lion only chuckled as he released the lioness under him and began to stalk toward Uru.

"Yeah, this probably won't end well for one of us." he said licking his lips.

Uru moved her body into a defensive position as the lion charged at her.

oOo

Tamalei and Kanala arrived just in time to see Uru pin a huge male lion. With a sinister smile, Uru spoke to the male.

"Thanks for the offer love, but you know, I prefer gentlemen."

With that, Uru expertly brought her claws across his neck, ripping out his throat.

"C'mon there's more over here!" Hamar shouted as he and the other males, along with Uru's troops, took off in the direction of more growls.

Uru turned to the lioness she had saved.

"Hey, are you alright?"

oOo

Laini watched in shock as the dark furred lioness expertly knocked the charging male off his feet and pinned him before quickly ending his life. She was amazed at the lioness's lightening quick attacks. She'd never seen anything like it.

She still didn't come out of her stupor as the lioness approached her, but when the lioness asked her if she was ok, Laini snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much for..."

That familiar voice. Those amber eyes. That dark fur. No way.

Laini nearly dropped to the ground.

"Princess Uru?" she asked.

Uru looked at the lioness in shock,

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You-you don't remember me?"

Uru studied the lioness in front of her; there was something familiar about that light cream coat and dark hazel eyes.

"Laini?" she asked.

"Oh, Uru it is you!" Laini said excitedly, embracing the dark lioness.

Uru was too happy to see someone from her pride alive and well to remember that this was her childhood tormenter and she happily returned Laini's nuzzle.

For about the tenth time that day, a billion questions began to run through Uru's mind, but before she could ask, Hamar and the others returned, a young lion in tow.

This time, it was Tamalei and Uru's turn to gasp.

oOo

Dameii was sure that it was his end, but then he heard more roars and several other lions pulled his attackers off.

"Well, c'mon boy, let's not just sit there." a old male said.

Dameii slowly got to his feet, looking over to where several other lions had wrestled his attackers to the ground.

"What's your name pal?" another lion, this one younger, asked.

"D-Dameii." he said.

"Well Dameii, tell me. What brings you to these parts?" the older lion asked.

"Uh-I-I was with a friend, we're looking for the Black Swan."

The two lions exchanged glances, they were both aware of Uru's tale-code name included.

"I believe that you should follow me." the older lion said leading Dameii and the others away.

Dameii entered a large clearing, he spotted Laini with three other lionesses, he was relieved to know that she was ok. And then his gaze fell on two of the three other lionesses.

And his heart dropped to his stomach when his gaze met that of the golden and dark lionesses'.

"Dameii?" he heard the golden one say.

"Tamalei?" he answered.

And then his gaze fell on the darker lioness. And when he saw the look of pure rage fill her eyes as she began to charge toward him, only one thought crossed the young lion's mind as he turned and bolted.

_"Oh. Shit."_

oOo

Uru felt a rage like never before fill her as she tore through the trees, gaining on the lion that she was pursuing. She gave a furious roar as she pounced at him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Kanala! She's going to kill him!" Tamalei yelled as she and older lioness ran after their furious friend.

When they finally caught up, they found Uru on top of a pinned Dameii, and if looks could kill, that poor lion would have already died a thousand deaths.

"Uru. Don't!" Tamalei shouted.

"Uru, back off before you do something you regret." Kanala warned.

Uru felt the blinding rage begin to subside when the voices of her friends hit her ears. Taking a deep breath, she looked down menacingly at the lion she had pinned to the ground. Without looking back at Tamalei and Kanala, she spoke in a tone that was dripping with bitter indifference .

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him." Uru got off the terrified lion. "He's not worth killing."

Uru then stormed off into the trees, wanting to put as much distance between her and _him _as she possibly could.

Kanala gave a scoff in the young male's direction before she followed Uru.

Dameii slowly got to his feet, his heart pounding and his head spinning. Surly that could not have been Uru. Never in a million years would he have ever imagined that such a dark, vengeful anger would be able to fill those delicate amber orbs. He looked up at the golden lioness who stood in front of him, tears filling her eyes.

"Tamalei?" he whispered.

"Dameii...you, you really messed up. I mean you're my brother and I still love you...and I forgive you. B-but, you really messed up."

Tamalei, who was now near her breaking point, also turned and fled the sight of her brother.

Dameii hung his head low, thinking of Uru and his sister, Dameii knew, that...he had really, _really_ messed up.

oOo

It had been three days since she'd so much as looked at him. Every time Dameii came near her, Uru left. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't want to talk. She was perfectly content pretending that he never existed.

Besides, with the invasion coming up, Uru found plenty of things to distract herself with and keep her occupied.

Laini had given her valuable information about the set up of Kambili's forces in the Pride Lands...she had also told her about her father. Whatever had been between then when they were cubs instantly vanished the moment Laini told her that she had tried to take care of Mohatu. Uru knew that she could never repay Laini for that.

Uru gave a sigh as she looked out at the horizon. After tonight, it would be one more day. One more day until she could have her revenge.

"Hold on Daddy, I'm coming." she whispered.

Uru was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her.

It was Dameii.

"What do you want?" Uru said rolling her eyes.

"Uru-I-I...I'm so sorry for everything..." he said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to bring all those troops back. Sorry isn't going to kill Kambili. And sorry isn't going to save Ahadi!" Uru said in anger.

"Well then, what can I do to help you?"

"I don't want nor do I need your help. I don't allow traitors in my army." she hissed.

Dameii could feel his heart breaking. He thought that believing her dead was the worst possible pain he could ever feel, but this, Uru's hatred was much worse.

"I know that I betrayed you. I know that the death of all those lions is my fault. I know that my brother is being forced to serve Kambili because of what I did...but Uru... I know you have every right to, b-but p-please. I can't take it. Please, don't hate me." Dameii said, tears of pain falling down his face.

"Oh Dameii..." Uru said, her voice softening. His ears perked up a little when he heard her gentle tone. "Dameii, Dameii, I don't hate you. You see, hate would require me to use energy and time. Neither of which I have to waste on filth like you. To be honest, it wouldn't make a difference to me if you just disappeared."

After she allowed the cold words to escape her lips, Uru walked away from him.

Dameii sank to the ground, tears spilling down his face, she couldn't have hurt him more if she'd ripped through his chest and cut out his heart.

oOo

"So, what is she, like, lover number 20." Kanala said when she caught Abdul sitting by himself.

Abdul turned to face his former fiancé, three times removed, and sent a bitter gaze in her direction.

"Yeah Kanala, like you have room to talk about lovers. Why, I'm a bit surprised that you haven't thrown yourself at me, like you always used to."

Kanala didn't allow the wave of rage that swept through her to show on her cool features. Instead she approached him with a sly grin and slid her tail under his chin, and spoke in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, you see, I would have darling, only, I don't sleep with maggots."

Abdul wore a look of shock on his face as Kanala sauntered off into the trees.

She stopped and turned when she heard the sound of crying. Following the noises, she gave a sigh and rolled her eyes when she saw Dameii on the ground, weeping. She guessed that Uru probably had something to do with it.

"Oh, get up you pathetic, sniveling fool! You brought this on yourself and now you're going to have to earn her trust back." Kanala said in irritation.

"B-but how? She won't let me join the force. There is nothing I can do." Dameii said, standing.

Kanala thought for a moment.

"Actually, there is something you can do."

oOo

"Laini. Are you sure you wish to join him? You're welcome to stay here." Uru said.

"Oh, yes Princess Uru. It will be my honor to return home with the good news. And I think if we are careful, we'll have everyone at home who's able, ready to fight as soon as the invasion begins." Laini said.

"Very well. Please be careful. But do not tell my father anything. In his... condition, I don't think it wise that he know anything that might slip to Kambili." Uru said.

Laini nodded as she turned to join Dameii who was returning to the Pride Lands with her. She looked back at Uru.

"May the Kings be with you my sister."

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, that's all I have for now. Next chapter is probably going to be long...the true war begins.

So, what did you think of all the surprises with Hamar, Zaza, and the other kings?

*I have to say, I love writing Kanala's parts. She is SUCH a flirt!

What about Abdul?

Laini?

And boy, Uru and Dameii?

And then...has Kambili discovered the identity of the Black Swan?

Thanks for reading guys, I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors that can be found...sometimes I really don't know what I was thinking. And darn, I just can't seem to catch everything, no matter how obvious it is! Dang typos!

1. What Star Wars character would you be?

2. What's your opinion on Nala's father?


	41. Chapter 40: The Moment to Fight

A/N: Hey guys, those were some great reviews on the last chapter! I really can't thank you all enough!

Well, this is it. The time for battle is upon us. So buckle up tight, this is going to be one heck of a ride! This chapter is probably going to be the longest that I've ever written; there are just so many scenes to get through! And of course, what is an epic war to end all wars without a battle song? Therefore I chose This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars-love this song by the way. Do give it a listen.

For the members, I promise that after this chapter I will be sending you all thank you PMs, I've gotten so tied up the past week, all I can do is post my chapters. But know that your reviews mean the world to me!

To the guests, thanks again, I appreciate that you all are willing to offer your generous time and insight to the story. :)

If I could be any Star Wars character, it would probably be Padme. She's such a strong leader and good diplomat and I love how she can be so strong and remain feminine at the same time. I actually based Jolina on her personality.

Ummm, well I would tell you my theory about Nala's father, but I guess you're just going to have to find out in Book Three and Four!

On with the chapter.

It has been an honor writing for you all my dearest friends, and as the time for battle is upon us, remember, that we fight to the death, and if we die, we die with the greatest honor.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Moment to Fight

_(Flashback) _

_"No Kanala. Absolutely not. How can you even suggest that we can trust him?" Uru spat. _

_"Oh, will you get that stick out of your rear and listen to what I have to say!" Kanala retorted. _

_Uru huffed as Kanala continued. _

_"Let him and Laini return to the Pride Lands. They can rally support for our cause and make sure your father is out of harm's way. You know Kambili won't hesitate to kill him when he discovers the invasion." _

_Uru thought for a moment. As much as the idea of trusting Dameii again left a bad taste in her mouth, she knew Kanala was speaking the truth. _

_"Very well. But if he screws up, it will be on your paws." _

_Kanala only smirked as she rolled her eyes. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Uru watched as the two lions made their retreat into the night. They had one day to get there. Laini had assured her they could reach the Pride Lands before then, and have plenty of time to gather the support of the Pride Landers.

And so, Uru had approved their mission.

Well, at least Dameii was out of her hair for now.

Uru gave a sigh as she headed toward the main camp when the lion that Kanala seemed to hate approached her. Abdul was his name if she remembered correctly.

"Can I help you?" Uru asked.

"Yes. You see, my mate is pregnant, therefore she cannot be expected to engage in the battle."

Uru nodded her head in understanding.

"And I refuse to leave her side now that we will soon have children."

"No one will force you to join our army." Uru replied.

"Thank you and...I'm sorry, but this is not my war to fight."

oOo

"Dameii! We did it!"

Laini rejoiced as she and the male lion crossed safely into the Pride Lands.

Thankfully, they hadn't been seen by any of the guards and it had been simple enough for them to slip back among the dens on the south side of Pride Rock, where Kanya and the other lionesses were kept.

The four lionesses looked up in shock as they saw Laini dash into the den, a warm smile on her face.

"Laini! You're safe!" Zuria said.

"Did you find the Black Swan?!" Kanya asked.

Laini couldn't contain her happy smile.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." she said.

oOo

Ahadi gave a sigh of irritation.

He'd had to be careful the past few days due to Kambili's presence in the region, watching his every move.

Ahadi was no fool, he knew that Kambili was suspicious of his actions, and was biding his time to confront Ahadi about letting the rebels slip through his defenses, the question was, what was the old tyrant waiting for?

Ahadi watched as one of his lieutenants approached him, an older lion in tow.

"Sir. This old windbag has been causing all sorts of trouble this morning. Apparently our recruits have caught wind of the success of the Black Swan's rebellion and this lion thought he could insight one of his own. I trust you know how to best deal with such an insubordination."

The lieutenant dumped the struggling lion in Ahadi's den before leaving.

The old lion looked up with defiance at Ahadi.

"You can torture me or kill me you slime, but you'll never be able to stop the rebels! Soon enough, you're going to get what you deserve!"

Ahadi raised his eyesbrows at the young lion's threat. He too, had heard whispers that Uru was going to try to make a run on the Pride Lands. As dangerous and stupid as that would be, Ahadi knew that she was stubborn enough to try something crazy like that.

And here he was, playing slave to Kambili, unable to do a thing to help her or make sure that she didn't get herself killed.

_"Oh that lioness is going to be the death of me." _he thought to himself.

And then, a moment of inspiration, a fleeting thought, a dangerous idea, ran through Ahadi's mind.

He looked down at the older lion and spoke.

"So, you want to help the rebels huh? Well, then, I think I have just the proposition you're looking for."

oOo

Zaza landed in front of Uru with a bow.

"The lions of the southern marshes are prepared for the attack." she said.

"Good." Uru said as she looked at Tamalei. "Well, this is it. Time to start moving the troops into position near the border."

Tamalei gave a weary smile before turning to get her troops into place.

Uru saw Kanala approaching.

"Uru, I am going with the division that you ordered to the southern marshes."

Uru wore a look of surprise.

"Are you sure Kanala?"

Kanala smiled.

"Yes, I feel it is my place to fight beside my sister."

Uru nodded.

"Alright, I'll escort you and the others to the border. I ordered them to take the oasis passage through the desert that the marsh elders showed us. You all should be there before the battle begins."

oOo

Uru watched as the small unit of lions going to reinforce the marsh lionesses got into formation.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Kanala said.

"Kanala. Be careful. As irritating as you are, it's nice to have you and your snarky advice around." Uru said.

"Well someone has to be the bad guy and get things done. Oh, and by the way, if you really intend seeing this crazy idea through, at least make an effort to _try_ not to get yourself killed."

Uru laughed as Kanala spoke again, this time more serious than Uru had ever seen her.

"Good luck my friend. May the Kings be with you."

Kanala and Uru did not exchange a nuzzle or any other sign of affection, instead each gave a small nod, a show of respect from one to the other; a lioness to a lioness, a warrior to a warrior, and a Queen to a Queen.

oOo

Ahadi gave a sigh of frustration as he followed the messenger to Kambili's den. Whatever Kambili had to say to him, Ahadi knew it would be nothing good.

The messenger stopped at the entrance and gestured for Ahadi to enter alone.

Kambili kept his stern expression as he watched his son come into the den.

"Well Ahadi, I must say, you did a great disservice to me allowing that little rebel and her troops to slip by your defenses. After all, you did have many more troops at your disposal than she did, why, if I didn't know better, I would say that you allowed the rebels to escape _on purpose_."

Ahadi kept calm, this scrawny little lion, his father or not, didn't intimidate him. What did scare him though was what Kambili could do to Uru.

"I had to send troops from the left flank to reinforce the right units. The rebels exploited our weakness, there was nothing I could do to stop them." Ahadi spoke calmly.

"Don't play games with me boy. I know you intentionally allowed them to escape and I know exactly why you did it."

Ahadi gave the older lion a cool stare, not allowing Kambili to sense the confusion and anxiety that was churning within him.

"Do you know that I spoke with one of your messengers the other day and he gave me some most interesting information. And I also learned from two of your lieutenants about an attack on the rebels that you called off after scouting near the Black Swan's camp."

"And?" Ahadi said, only the slightest tension evident in his tone.

Kambili gave an evil grin.

"I know she's alive, that stupid Princess, and I know that you went and saw her. I told you that love is useless, but not to worry my son, when I get my paws on that pathetic little wretch, you won't have to worry with her anymore." Kambili threatened.

Ahadi gave a growl, his anger overcoming his restraint.

"You aren't going to touch her."

Kambili only chuckled at his son's threat.

"Well there isn't going to be much that you can do to stop me. You're coming with me back to the Pride Lands, where I can make sure that you won't be helping our little princess anymore. Besides, I want my son to be present when I crush those insolent rebels should they dare to invade the Pride Lands."

After he was dismissed from the den, Ahadi gave a growl of frustration. Oh he hated that lion. If only Kambili didn't constantly have guards surrounding him, Ahadi would have ripped that lion's head off ages ago.

And now, there would be nothing he could do to help Uru or even warn her because tomorrow he would be forcibly escorted to the Pride Lands and made to play the helpless puppet next to his father.

"Pssst!"

Ahadi whipped around to see the old lion he'd talked to earlier waving to him. The other male signaled for Ahadi to join him the shadows. Ahadi looked around him to be sure that he wasn't being watched before he walked over to the male.

"Are you all ready?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes. We are prepared to fight as soon as you give the signal."

"Yeah about that, change of plans. I will be going back to the Pride Lands with Kambili, it's going to be up to you to command them. I have a feeling the rebels are going to make an invasion of the Pride Lands soon. When you catch word that the rebels have attacked, give the signal to your supporters, and when you're finished here, make a beeline for the Pride Lands, those rebels are going to need all the help they can get." Ahadi said.

The older lion nodded before he spoke,

"Don't worry, my friends and I had no trouble rallying the support of almost every lion-save your officers of course. We'll do our part in helping destroy that sniveling coward. I've had runs ins with Kambili before he was all high and mighty, and what a piece of work that yellow belly is. But you, on the other hand, surprised me a little, sure all this time I've been plotting you're death as well, but maybe, you're not such a ruthless brute after all."

Ahadi chuckled,

"What did you say you're name was again?"

"Izogie."

oOo

**A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This Is War.**

"Ok, Laini. You and Dameii just worry about Mohatu, leave the rest to us." Kanya said.

Laini and Dameii nodded as they watched the four older lionesses leave the den.

"Oh, I just can't believe that Princess Uru is really alive!" Eme squealed.

"SHHH!" Kanya hissed. "You're going to give us away."

"Sorry." Eme said weakly.

"Do you think they can get some of the lions to help us?" Dameii asked Laini, anxious that their plot may be foiled before it even began.

"Oh, don't worry. The ones that don't listen to Zuria's persuasive speeches will get the message from Kanya's claws." Laini answered.

Dameii and Laini shared a brief laugh before Laini continued.

"What about the King?"

Dameii paused for a moment.

"Ok, Uru is beginning to attack at noon-that gives us about twelve hours till then. Kambili should be arriving this morning. As soon as he catches word that the rebels are invading, that's when we hide Mohatu. But we're going to have time this right, any moment too late or too soon, and there could be fatal consequences.

Laini nodded in agreement as the two lions looked out into the night, wondering how their lives would be different this time tomorrow.

oOo

The four lionesses had spilt up, using the cloak of the night to shield them from the eyes of the guards. Thank the Kings that Kambili was absent. When the "boss" wasn't around, his officers and guards tended to slack off a bit.

"Ok, Illanga, Eme go to the smaller dens near the summit, Kanya and I will enter the larger ones." Zuria said.

Illanga and Eme each gave a nod as they set off toward Pride Rock's highest point.

Kanya and Zuria however, headed toward the large dens that were under Pride Rock, that's where most of the male troops were kept.

As they approached, Zuria's heart gave a leap as she spotted the young male standing guard at the entrance.

The lion saw her approaching and smiled, but his smile quickly turned to concern as Zuria ran up to nuzzle him.

"Oh, Ejir my son. You're ok!"

"Oh mom, it's so good to know that you're safe, but what are you doing here, you could get caught!" Ejir whispered.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go in there and bring out any two lions that you trust. It's important. Meet us around back and do be careful." Zuria said.

Ejir gave his mother a worried look before disappearing into the cave. After a moment, he reappeared with two other young males; both of them Zuria and Kanya knew.

"Oh Eno, Eme is going to be so relieved that you're alright." Zuria said to the youngest male.

"Ghalib. I'm so sorry about your mother." Kanya said to the other male.

Ghalib just smiled in gratitude to the older lioness.

"But mom, tell us, what's this all about?" Ejir asked.

oOo

"I think they should be up here." Eme said to her companion.

Sure enough, the two older lionesses found a small den on the rear side of Pride Rock. To their relief, they saw the guard on post at the cave's entrance was asleep, and being as quiet as they could, they slipped into the den.

Illanga had to swallow a gasp when her eyes fell on a younger lioness laying in a corner, it was Chanti, her daughter.

Carefully, Illanga put her paw over her daughter's mouth and woke her. Chanti awoke with a start and if it weren't for her mother's paw, she would have gasped.

But Illanga motioned for her daughter to remain silent as she gestured for the lioness to follow her.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of the snoring guard, Chanti gave a quiet squeal as she embraced her mother.

"Oh mom! You're ok. But what are you doing, what's going on?"

Illanga and Eme gave one another a smile as they explained the plan to the younger lioness.

oOo

**To the soldier**

**The civilian**

"Kanala, what are you doing here?" Jumala said in surprise.

"Oh, I just thought that you could use a bit of assistance is all." Kanala replied. "Are your troops all ready?"

Jumala nodded. "We have been awaiting the Black Swan's orders."

"The Black Swan orders when the sun is at its highest point, we move out." Kanala replied.

Jumala gave a sigh as she looked out at the lionesses of her own pride and that of their sister prides. She couldn't help but feel sadness knowing that some of them would never be coming back home. But the price for victory was high.

A young lioness came running over to Jumala, tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I-I love you. Please be safe."

Jumala nuzzled her adolescent daughter, Bariah was one of the few lionesses staying behind to look after the cubs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine."

Kanala turned her face from the mother and daughter to the horizon, the sun was bright and blazing as it ascended to its throne in the sky...it was time.

Jumala and Kanala moved to the front of the troops, preparing to give the order to move out.

But Jumala turned once more to her sister,

"Kanala. Why did you really come here to fight with me?"

Kanala paused for a moment, it was one of the rare times that her true emotions could be seen on her features.

"Because we were born sisters, we will fight as sisters, and if it comes to it, we will die as sisters."

oOo

**The martyr **

**The victim**

Ahadi had never been to the Pride Lands.

Sure, he'd heard plenty of stories about Uru's parents and the great kingdom they ruled, but none of those could have prepared him for the paradise that lay stretched in front of him.

Fields of rolling seas of green and golden grasses spilled forth into the horizon, becoming one with the blue expanse of the sky.

Meandering rivers and plentiful lakes attracted healthy looking prey, while dotting the landscape with soft splashes of sparkling blues.

The wind blew against his mane, and he breathed in the scent, which was full of the warm, sweet smell of the savanna; he would know that scent anywhere, it was the same as Uru's scent.

Nothing hardly ever came as a surprise to Ahadi, and when the rare moment did come along, he was careful to never show it, but when he beheld the dominating golden behemoth shooting up from the rich soil, with its towering summit that seemed to beseech the heavens themselves, and its majestic promontory reaching out over the lush land, Ahadi gave a gasp of awe.

This was surly a throne for only the greatest of kings and queens.

"Nice, isn't it? Well, I'm glad you like it, considering you're going to be here for awhile." Kambili sneered.

When Kambili and his escort party reached the foot of Pride Rock, he began barking out orders.

"I want the borders secured now, all patrols are to be on alert. As for him, take him to my personal chamber and make sure that he stays there." Kambili said looking at Ahadi with an evil.

Ahadi could only give a growl of frustration as a pair of Kambili's guards began to shove him into Pride Rock's largest den.

oOo

For the first time in about a week, the lion opened his crusted eyes.

Something had woken him from his slumber, he wasn't sure what it was, it was almost as if someone had whispered into his ear.

The bright sunlight that was pouring into the den hurt his sensitive eyes, he closed them again, hoping his moment of peace would remain.

_"Our daughter returns."_

Mohatu's eyes shot open, he had heard her voice, this time he was sure of it. He looked around the den frantically, but saw nothing, and his heart sank.

It had only been his imagination, Jolina was not with him. And neither was Uru.

oOo

**This is War**

**It's the moment of truth**

**And the moment to lie**

Kanala could feel the steady drumming of their pace as they made their way toward the southern border of the Pride Lands.

She looked over to her sister who was leading the troops beside her. Suddenly, Jumala began to speak.

"Sister. I must tell you this, in case it's too late. I am so sorry that I betrayed you. I never forgave myself for allowing someone to come between us. I was weak sister, and too stupid to realize what I was throwing away. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kanala looked at her sister, shocked. She'd never thought that Jumala was sorry for her actions.

"Yes, I forgave you a long time ago. Can you forgive me for so carelessly exiling you in my bitterness?"

"Oh sister. Yes!"

The two paused for a moment before Jumala continued.

"I-I really did love him Kanala. I didn't just betray you to hurt you. I-I was in love with him. And I'm so sorry, I know it was wrong to love him. B-but I am glad that I am able to avenge his death today."

Kanala felt pangs of guilt run through her. Abdul...he was a real piece of work. She almost told her sister about seeing him and his new mate, but something made her stop. What difference did it make anyway? She wasn't going to break her sister's heart right before they went into battle. If her sister wanted a glorified image of her mate to fight for, Kanala didn't feel she had the right to shatter that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kanala replied.

**The moment to live and the moment to die**

**The moment to fight**

**The moment to fight**

**to fight to fight**

**TO FIGHT!**

Kanala looked over to her sister, they were now upon the border of the Pride Lands and Kanala knew, soon, the fun was really about to begin.

oOo

**A warning to the prophet**

Uru looked up at the sun that was bathing the landscape with its golden beams. It was almost time.

She could feel the anxiety building within her, her stomach was rolling, she could barely breathe, and she felt shaky and weak.

Glancing back at Tamalei who was briefing some of her troops, Uru headed away from the camp and toward the nearest water hole.

When she had found it, she sank her head into the cool water, hoping that it would quench the burning sensation in her throat. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help much.

She chanced a look at her reflection. While she wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous, she wasn't the thin, possessed-looking savage that she had been the last time she'd seen herself. She was happy to see that she'd even gained a little weight back.

As Uru licked the last drops of water from her chin, a few pebbles fell into the water, distorting her image.

"You look beautiful Princess Uru, de very image of a Queen."

Uru whipped around to see a mandrill with a toothy grin hanging from the branch of a tree.

"Rafiki!" she cried in joy as she ran over to where the mandrill had dropped to the ground and embraced him.

"Ahh, it is very to see you as well Uru." Rafiki said warmly.

"Zaza told me that you left the Pride Lands the same time she did, where have you been, how did you find me?" Uru said the spilling questions pouring off her tongue at a rapid pace.

Rafiki only chuckled as he gave the young lioness an affectionate pat on the head, much like he'd done to her mother in days gone by.

"Dat is not de important ding now. You are about to face your greatest enemy and you will need all you strength."

"I know Rafiki, but Kambili himself won't be that hard to kill. I'm more worried about getting past his troops." Uru responded.

Before she knew what was happening however, she heard a whizz of air and felt a hard smack land between her ears as Rafiki brought his stick across her head.

The lioness was too stunned to even register the pain. Rafiki had never struck her before and she couldn't for the life of her figure what she'd done to earn such a reprimand.

"Did I say something?" she finally asked.

Rafiki only gave her another toothy grin.

"Princess, pain on de outside goes away after a while, pain on de inside is what is most dangerous."

Uru just gave him a confused look, but before she could question him one of her troops came running up.

"Commander Black Swan, your presence is needed. We are nearly in formation for the attack."

oOo

**The liar **

**The honest**

**This is War. **

"C'mon Laini. I think now is our time to act!" Dameii said urgently looking up at the noon sun.

Laini nodded as she followed.

They carefully made their way toward the den Mohatu was in. In broad daylight, it would be hard for them to slip by unnoticed.

Suddenly, Dameii grabbed Laini and clamped his paw over her mouth, pulling her into a dark crevice of Pride Rock.

She watched in complete silence as two guards walked by.

"Yeah, I hear the rebels are on their way." one of the guards said.

"Oooh, I bet this really has Kambili's feather in a ruffle." the other laughed.

Dameii gave a sigh of relief as the two rounded the corner, not noticing the hiding lions.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he led Laini to Mohatu's small den.

"Ok, you get the king. I'll keep watch." Dameii whispered.

Laini nodded as she swiftly entered the den and found Mohatu laying on the floor. Her heart sank as she saw that his condition had only worsened the few days that she'd been absent.

Giving the king a nuzzle, she woke him. When he finally came to, she softly spoke.

"C'mon your majesty. We've got to get you out of here."

Mohatu seemed to understand the urgency for he began trying to lift himself to his paws, but the poor king, weak and broken as he was, even with Laini trying to support him with all her strength, could not stand.

Laini's heart was racing as she dashed out of the den.

"Dameii! He can't get up." she whispered frantically.

"Ok, I'll get him. Stay here and keep watch."

Dameii ran into the den where he saw Mohatu still struggling to get to his feet.

"Here, your majesty, allow me."

Dameii slid his own frame under the king's and lifted Mohatu's front shoulders and abdomen onto his back.

Dameii felt his muscles scream in protest, despite the abuse he'd endured, Mohatu was still a large lion, quite a bit bigger than Dameii, but the younger male summoned all his strength as he stepped out of the den.

Laini watched them emerge and staying on the lookout, she lead the way to the small den under Pride Rock near the rear. The den was quite small, only two lions could fit into it comfortably and it was never used by Kambili. But the best part was that a small bush grew over the entrance of the den, and if one didn't know that it was there already, one would most likely not spot it.

It was the perfect place to hide Mohatu.

oOo

**To the leader**

Kambili's bases in the northern mountains had caught wind of the rebels approaching the Pride Lands and in fear, the officers had gathered their prisoners in the center of the base, keeping them heavily guarded. The officers knew that if the prisoners revolted, there would be little they could do to stop them.

However, none seemed to realized that gathering them all together was a fatal mistake...except one.

The orange male looked over at his other two companions; one a bronze lion, the other with a reddish coat and blonde mane. And when their eyes all met, the other two gave their companion a subtle nod.

The orange lion scanned the other prisoners, the anticipation that was absent in their words was quite evident in their posture and expressions.

Taking a deep breath, the orange lion released a loud roar.

"LET'S SICK EM'!"

oOo

**The pariah**

"Sir. There are rebels moving in from the south and some of our scouts have spotted another force waiting on the northern border."

Kambili gave a chuckle and sent a glance in Ahadi's direction, who was being restrained by a pair of Kambili's guards.

"Send a division to deal with the ones to the south, I have a feeling those insolent marsh lions are behind that attack. You think they would have learned their lesson the last time around." Kambili said.

"And what about the ones to the north sir?"

Kambili paused for a moment and then smiled.

"I have a message for the Black Swan."

oOo

**The victor**

Uru approached the area where she saw Hamar, Tau, Buru, and Tamalei gathered.

"Ready?" Tamalei asked with a smile.

"Almost, let's go over the plans one last time." Uru said.

"King Hamar, you will take a force toward the southeast, then cut across until you close the gap between yourselves and the middle troops. King Tau and King Buru, remember to make a straight shot for Pride Rock; it's important that you be there to assist the lions that Dameii and Laini have hopefully gathered. Zaza has volunteered to do aerial communications so that we can coordinate our attacks. Our goal is to crush them between ourselves and the marsh troops. Any questions?"

The other lions shook their heads.

Uru continued.

"I want to thank you all for your help. If anyone wishes to back out now, I understand, and you are free to do so." Uru said gently.

Rajai, who was generally a bit timid stepped forward.

"Uru, it will be an honor to stand beside you and fight this evil tyrant on the field of battle."

Uru smiled at her childhood friend.

And then Zaza came up to them, an unfamiliar lion following her.

"My Princess, this lion claims to have a message from Kambili." the bird said in a grave tone.

"Let him speak." Tamalei said.

The messenger came forward timidly and delivered his message.

"The great Kambili is a generous lion, therefore, he offers you one last chance to surrender. The punishment will be merciful if the Black Swan gives herself over to him and her troops stand down."

oOo

Kambili watched as the messenger he had sent out returned, the lion was nearly out of breath.

"WELL?!" Kambili impatiently growled.

"The Black Swan says she is not a coward...like you sir. She says that today is the last day you will sit upon the throne of the Pride Lands. And..." the lion trailed.

"AND WHAT?!" Kambili exploded.

"She says the Queen is coming home."

The messenger left and Kambili gave a scowl of irritation, and though he would never admit it, a small chill of fear ran down his spine. He began barking out orders to his troops.

Ahadi, who was trapped in a corner of the large den saw the brief look of fear in his father's eyes. And the golden lion, despite the severity of the situation, couldn't help but smile.

oOo

**The messiah**

**This is War.**

They were now in the Pride Lands.

Uru walked beside the other unit leaders as the troops stopped and turned to face their leaders. They knew the moment was upon them.

Hamar stepped forward and spoke to Uru.

"I do believe, Princess Uru, that it is time for you to address your troops."

Uru looked at him and took a deep breath.

Slowly, she made her way to the top of a grassy knoll. Turning away from her troops and toward the south, Uru felt her heart swell with joy because, finally, she could see it...Pride Rock.

The golden throne set against the lush lands of her birth gave Uru the strength to face her troops.

As her eyes swept over her army, she saw the looks of determination etched into their faces, they were ready to fight to the end.

A warm breeze tickled her dark fur, and breathing the familiar scent in, Uru took a deep breath and spoke.

"Today, we stand together, not as kings and queens, not as lions and lionesses, not as prides and kingdoms, but as warriors.

Today, we finally face the armies of hell that have destroyed our families and stolen our freedom.

Do you feel, my fellow soldiers, the pain of our loved ones?

Can you see the suffering of our children?

Do you hear the cries of injustice?

Today, we will fight against that tyrant and his demons who have so long hurt all that we love!

Today, we will spill the blood of our enemies to pay for the deaths of our families!

Today, we will not surrender!

And today, we fight side by side to the death for freedom!

And when this day of battle has ended, we meet again in the skies of the heavens,

OR ON THE FIELD OF VICTORY!"

The soldiers gave thunderous roars when Uru had finished, if any of them had been harboring doubts, it was now gone.

Zaza swooped down in front of Uru.

"They are coming."

Uru gave a nod to the other unit leaders and they began giving their orders to their units.

Uru looked backed toward Pride Rock and she could see Kambili's armies marching toward them. She also noticed that dark clouds began to descend upon the land, cloaking the once golden landscape in an eerie gray. The gentle breeze had become a howling siren as the last rays of the sun were blocked out.

This was it.

It would be victory or death.

oOo

**It's the moment of truth **

**And the moment to lie**

Uru gave the signal to her own troops as soon as Hamar, Buru, and Tau had moved out.

She glanced at Tamalei and Rajai who joined her at the front. Uru nodded to them before turning to her own division and gave a roar to signal them to advance.

**The moment to live **

**And the moment die**

Her heart was racing as she lead her troops across the rolling savanna, the pulse of a thousand heartbeats pushing her on.

She could now see Kambili's center defenses, they were getting closer.

She was sure at any moment her heart were burst it was beating so fast.

But she didn't have time to think about that, she could feel her senses dulling and sharpening all at that same time. As if to drown out the cries of pain and giving her the focus needed to inflict the greatest amount of injury on her enemy.

**The moment to fight**

**The moment to fight**

**to fight to fight**

They were now only a few yard from Kambili's troops. She could roars of fury from her own troops.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Uru roared.

**TO FIGHT!**

The two armies slammed into one another with the force of a giant tidal wave, enough to crumble the strongest cliff.

Uru gave a roar as she leapt onto a male lion, tearing into his neck as if it were mere air.

She felt something grabbed her leg, it was a hyena, with a quick movement she lashed out at the creature and sent it tumbling into the air.

Uru then felt two lionesses toppled her over and try to pin her to the ground, in fury, she struggled against them.

oOo

Rajai felt two huge males slam into him, knocking him to the ground. With a roar, he managed to take a chunk of flesh out of one's shoulder, before the other gave him a hard blow to the head.

He felt the lion pin him to the ground, the lion's huge paw crushing his chest.

Suddenly, a flash of gold tackled the evil lion off of him and Rajai watched in shock as Tamalei bit into the lion's chest, ripping through his rib cage.

"Whoa." Rajai said. He didn't know Tamalei that well, but she had seemed pretty gentle to him, certainly not one capable of such a vicious attack.

Tamalei gave a shy smile, licking the blood from her lips.

"I've been around the block a few times myself."

oOo

**To the right, to the left**

"GO! GO! GO!

Kanya ordered to the lions at Pride Rock who had broken through their line of guards.

Zaza had informed Kanya and Zuria that the rebels to the south were in need of reinforcement, and so the two lionesses lead the charge.

oOo

"Hey, watch it!" Kanala growled, barely side stepping the swipe a male lion directed at her side.

With a roar of her own, she leapt at him and bit into his flank, taking out a good chunk of flesh and fur. The lion roared in pain as the blood oozed down his side.

Before Kanala could dodge it, the male gave her a hard slap across the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

Dazed, Kanala could only watch as the lion raised his paw to end her life.

But then, an almost black lioness launched herself at the male and with a sneer, she pinned him to the ground.

Kanala sat up as she watched the new lioness mock her victim before tearing into his throat.

"Really dear, that's no way to treat a lady." the black lioness taunted.

Kanala got to her feet and spoke to the other lioness.

"I like you already. What's your name?"

"Kanya."

oOo

**We will fight to the death**

Jumala was struggling to fend off the hyenas that were taking turns biting out chunks of her flesh. She could hear their taunting laughter as they began to pile onto her, making her sink to the ground under their collective weight.

As she thrashed about, she could feel them tearing into her legs and then, one of them went for her exposed neck.

"NOOOO!" Kanala roared as she swiped the hyenas off her sister.

Looking down, she was horrified to see that Jumala's neck and chest was saturated with crimson blood. Her jugular had been partially severed.

"T-take care of B-Bariah for me?" she chocked out.

"Of course." Kanala answered sadly, she was no fool, her sister only had moments now. "I love you sister."

Jumala gave a weak smile as she contined to try and speak, her lips now too, drenched in blood.

"B-best friends?"

"Forever." Kanala answered, her tears streaming down her face as her sister's head went limp.

oOo

Uru watched as one by one, more of her troops fell.

They had pushed their way very close to Pride Rock and Zaza had informed her that Tau and Hamar were holding the flanks strong.

She'd been right when she planned for Kambili's troops to be in a confused state when they attacked from all sides, but now, their enemies were beginning to hold their own.

Uru knew her she didn't have enough troops to withstand a head on battle with Kambili's forces for long.

She looked toward Pride Rock and narrowed her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

oOo

Tamalei saw Uru take off toward Pride Rock on her own.

"Oh great." Tamalei said as she charged after the younger lioness.

But before she could reach Uru, a large lioness knocked Tamalei off her feet and pinned her down.

But before the lioness could do any damage though, Tamalei saw an orange lion come plowing into her attacker, sending her sprawling.

"Who are you?" Tamalei asked in shock.

"Babe. I am all your dreams come true."

Tamalei saw a huge swarm of new lions throw themselves into the frenzy and two other males came running over to the orange one.

"Izogie, will you stop being such an idiot?!" the blonde maned one snapped.

"Hey, I've been trapped in some cave the past two years, can I at least enjoy my moment of glory?"

"Not when you're about to get plowed over!" the bronze lion said.

Izogie turned around in time to see two huge male lions coming at him.

"Watch out sweetheart and I got this!"

And with that the orange lion threw himself at the oncoming enemies, savoring the thrill of the fight.

oOo

Laini and Dameii were standing guard at the cave Mohatu was hiding in when a swarm of hyenas came flooding toward the rear of Pride Rock.

"Oh great." Dameii said.

He placed himself in front of Laini as the scavengers began to surround them.

oOo

**To the edge of the Earth**

Zaza landed on the branch of the tree Rafiki was standing in.

"There's a pack of hyenas after a young lioness, think you can take them?" Zaza asked.

Rafiki gave a smile, this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

He saw the lioness retreating and she led the hyenas right under his tree.

With expert skill, Rafiki launched an assortment of gourds and rocks from a makeshift sling-shot he had fastened together from a branch and leaves.

The projectiles nailed their targets with surprising accuracy and force, taking out most of the hyenas.

With a fierce battle cry, Rafiki leapt to the ground, and in a sort of wild frenzy, he began expertly swinging his stick; taking out the remaining hyenas that beheld the screaming mandrill in shock.

Zaza herself helped out in the battle when she saw a young rebel lion taking on two larger males.

With a battle squawk of her own, she descended on one of the males, ripping out a chunk of his mane, before coming back around and sinking a talon into the other's nose.

"Haha! Take that you vile beasts!" she called.

oOo

"Dameii!" Laini called as she watched him disappear under the hyenas. With a roar, she launced herself into the frenzy, desperately trying to pull them away from her friend.

Fighting and biting, she ignored the wounds the hyenas were inflicting upon her until she smacked the last one off of him.

"You ok?" she asked.

Dameii just looked at her in shock.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Next time, I'll just let you handle the hyenas." he said with a laugh.

oOo

Escaping from the field of the raging battle, Uru made her way up the path that led to Pride Rock. She didn't even realize that it was the first time she had set foot on it in almost two years because her mind focused on one thing; killing Kambili.

Uru managed to fight her way past a line of hyena guards and with an appetite for blood, she made her way to the large den, where she knew Kambili would be.

But before she could get any further, a group of male lions caught up to her.

"Ummm, I think this is the one he's been expecting." one of them growled. "Take her in boys."

Uru gave a growl and began to struggle against the grip of the male lions as they attempted to restrain her."

oOo

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

"Sir, we've managed to overcome their southern defenses, soon we'll have their entire army in retreat."

"Very good, captain. Return to your post." Kambili ordered.

He threw an evil grin in his son's direction.

"You see, my son, there was never any hope for them. Those fools are throwing their lives away for nothing. You should be thanking me for taking you under my wing, otherwise it would be you out there, about to die for some impossible dream."

Before Ahadi could respond, he saw four male lions come into the den, carrying a struggling lioness in their jaws.

His heart sank when he saw that it was Uru.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Princess Uru." Kambili said.

oOo

Uru felt the hatred run through her as she launched herself at the evil lion, but she didn't get far as she was quickly dragged back to the ground by the lions who'd brought her in.

Kambili gave a satisfied grin as he watched the lioness struggle.

"You thought you could bring in some pathetic little army and I would roll over in defeat. You're even more insolent than your mother."

Uru gave a growl as the male who had her pinned applied more pressure, but before anyone could speak, another lion came in.

"Hey boss, we got another one."

Uru watched in horror as Tamalei was dumped on the floor of the den.

"Well, this has become much more interesting than I'd anticipated."

Kambili stalked to where Tamalei was struggling to her feet. With a evil grin, he held a claw to her throat, intending to rip it through her neck.

With a roar, Uru smacked the lion who was holding her down, and made a beeline for Kambili, but before she could attack him, the lion pivoted and with incredible force, he sent her spinning to the other side of the den.

With an angry roar, Ahadi struggled against the lions restraining him.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN-"

"You'll what?! I thought you would've learned your lesson by now, love and friendship is weakness!" Kambili spat. "Now, the question is, which one do I kill first?"

Uru, who had hit the floor with a hard thud, struggled back to her feet, she could taste blood in her mouth.

With a bitter look laced with hatred, she turned to Kambili.

"You can torture me. Take away everything that I have. You can even end my life. But you will never, never kill me. Because I live in the spirit of the lions who fight against you, and as long as you sit upon this throne, they will forever fight to see your end. You will never win and you can never kill me."

Kambili only gave an amused chuckle when she had ended.

"Oh my, that was truly a touching speech, I'm moved. But there's just one little problem with your conclusion, I am not going to be the one killing you..._he_ is." Kambili said pointing to a shocked Ahadi.

oOo

"Laini, stay here and guard Mohatu. I've got to try and help them."

Laini nodded as she watched Dameii throw himself into the frenzy, at this point, both the rebels and Kambili's forces were going head to head, the tide could turn either way.

oOo

"It's high time you learn your lesson. That love will only get in your way. So, I'm going to help you conquer your weakness. Kill her." Kambili said to Ahadi.

Ahadi's expression turned from shock to defiance.

"Never." he growled.

"Very well, I thought you might say that." Kambili made his way over to Tamalei. "I tell you what Ahadi, I'll cut you another deal- you kill the princess, or I kill Tamalei. Choose, your lover or your sister."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ahadi growled.

Kambili only grinned as he sank his claws into Tamalei's chest, making her cry out in pain.

Ahadi felt the world slow down, he no longer heard the sounds of the raging battle or Kambili's evil chuckles. He only saw the tears of pain falling down his sister's face and the look of fear in Uru's eyes.

"Make your choice! My patience grows thin." Kambili growled.

Ahadi walked over to Uru, tears falling from his eyes to the cold floor of the den. His eyes met hers'; he saw fear in them, but he also saw love and...forgiveness.

"KILL HER YOU FOOL!" Kambili roared.

Ahadi took a deep breath, raised his paw, and with a roar, launched himself at Kambili.

oOo

Illanga felt a heavy claw fall across her face as she hit the ground, she knew her end was coming.

But suddenly, an orange, black-maned lion gave her attacker a swift swipe, sending him sprawling. The orange lion then turned and grinned down at her.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

"Oh Kings above, IZOGIE!" she squealed embracing her mate.

Another lioness, this one younger threw herself at the male.

"Dad!"

"Chanti, how's my baby girl?" he said, nuzzling his daughter.

"B-but how are you here?" Illanga said, still in shock.

"I'll explain later. Strawberry and Raoul are around here somewhere too. But right now, we've got some butt-kicking to do!" Izogie said.

oOo

Uru watched as Ahadi tackled his father to the ground.

Kambili's guards were upon him immediately and Uru scampered to her feet to help him. With a roar, both she and Tamalei jumped into the frenzy, biting and slashing.

But it was no use. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

And then, Uru heard a noise outside the entrance of the den.

"CHARGE!" someone roared.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Hamar, Rajai, and Dameii, along with more lions flood into the den. Hamar and the others didn't hesistate and immediately jumped into the fighting.

With a roar of her own, Uru gave the male she was fighting a cuff across the head.

oOo

"Damn it!" Ahadi spat when he lost his grip on Kambili.

He fought his way through the evil lion's troops just in time to see his father dash out of the cave with two more guards.

With a roar, Ahadi charged after them.

oOo

Uru saw Kambili make a run for it with his guards, and then, she watched Ahadi charge after him. Freeing herself from the lion who had gripped her by the leg, Uru ran out of the den, just in time to see Ahadi round the corner.

They were headed for the summit.

She leaped into action as she pursued them, picking her way as carefully as she could around the winding path that lead to Pride Rock's highest point.

She arrived in time to see Ahadi being pummeled by Kambili's guards. She was about to go and help him when she saw Kambili.

She knew that now was her chance. Ahadi could hold his own against those two guards, she was going for Kambili.

oOo

Ahadi knew he had to finished off the guards before he could get Kambili. One of the two lions broke from the battle and made a run for it back down the winding path.

Ahadi didn't see Uru approaching Kambili, so with a roar, he set out after the guards.

Tamalei, meanwhile had seen both her brother and Uru take off after Kambili and as soon as she could dislodge her attacker, she followed suit.

She glanced down nervously at the ground from the narrow path, one misstep and that would be the end of things.

Then, she heard frightened roars and looking up, she saw two of Kambili's lion heading full force at her.

oOo

Uru gave a roar as she stalked closer to Kambili.

"Well, well, Kambili. Looks like it's just me and you. Let's finish this." she said snarling.

Kambili gave an evil chuckle at her.

"As you wish my princess."

The small lion threw himself at Uru, but she had seen that coming, side-stepping him, she brought a claw over his side, making him release a roar of pain.

Soon, though, he collected himself and began jeering at her again.

"A clever move my dear, but really, rather elementary."

This time, he lashed out at her face, and again, Uru was able to dodge it.

"I agree, quite elementary." she smirked.

oOo

Tamalei screamed as the guards plowed past her, carelessly knocking her over the cliff side. She just managed to sink her claws into the rock as she slid.

"Tamalei!" Ahadi called as he watched his sister be pushed over the side of the winding path.

He ran over to where she fell and to his relief, he saw that she had managed to grip the rock, but that relief was shattered when she began to slip down the rock.

"Hold on!" he called.

oOo

Uru had underestimated the small lion's fighting skills. With lightening quick movement, he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Giving a roar of pain, Uru began to claw at his black mane, trying to dislodge him.

Finally, she was able to use one of her front legs to give him a swift kick in the jaw, forcing him to release her.

She thought that had bought her some time, but then he struck her again, this time sending her flying.

Uru skidded to a halt, dangerously close to the edge of the summit.

oOo

"Ahadi! Help me!" Tamalei begged.

Ahadi gripped the edge of the path and reached down toward Tamalei. He cursed when he found that he couldn't reach her.

"C'mon Tamalei reach just a little farther!" he called.

Tamalei screamed again when she felt her grip coming loose.

oOo

Uru jumped to her feet when she saw Kambili advancing on her. She pivoted around him as he leaped at her and using a tactic that Ahadi had shown her, she swept the lion off his feet and pinned him down.

With a sinister grin, she looked down at the face of her hated enemy. Revenge was now finally hers.

oOo

As both pairs of emerald eyes looked into one another, Ahadi saw his sister give a small smile.

"I love you." she said.

And then, to his horror, just as he was about to grab her paw, Tamalei's grip failed.

And she plummeted to the ground below.

oOo

**I do believe in the light**

**Raise your hands into the sky**

Uru raised her paw into the air, deadly claws extended, prepared to rip through his throat. She felt the anger and hatred that had been building up inside her soul begin to burn through her body.

With a roar of the deepest rage, she brought her paw down.

_"NO URU!"_

Uru stopped, stunned. That, that voice. She hadn't heard it with her ears. It seemed to come from inside of her.

As impossible as it seemed, she knew that voice. It was the voice of her mother.

oOo

**The fight is done the war is won**

**Lift your hands toward the sun**

Uru felt something warm on her fur, looking up, she saw that a brilliant ray of sunlight had cut its way through the dark clouds and was now illuminating the golden rock around her.

Uru slowly lowered her paw.

"Well, what are you waiting for you stupid girl?" Kambili spat.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're going to be brought to justice in front of all the lions that you've wronged. I won't cheat them out of that satisfaction."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL!" Kambili roared as he broke through Uru's grip.

He was about to bring his own claws down on her when another lion tackled him.

Uru watched in amazement as Dameii barreled into Kambili as Hamar and some of the others came running up the summit.

"Do not kill him. He is going to stand trial in front of all the lions he has commited crimes against." Hamar ordered.

The old king then came over to Uru.

"Congratulations my dear, you have won."

oOo

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight to death**

**To the edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

She didn't know where the new lions had come from, but she was glad they had come. With the reinforcement the new lions gave, the rebels had now surrounded Kambili's forces on all sides at the foot of Pride Rock. Now, it would only be a matter of time before the evil lion's army was completely crushed.

Kanala, despite the sting of losing her sister, couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as she gave the signal for the last wave of the attack, victory would soon be theirs.

oOo

**A Brave New World**

**The War is Won**

Uru looked up into the sky, the small beam of light that had appeared the moment before, was growing, sweeping the entire structure and soon the surrounding landscape in a triumphant golden light.

Looking down from her place at the summit, Uru could see the last of Kambili's troops surrender to her forces.

And almost as quickly as the fighting had begun, it stopped.

Uru smiled as she realized that she had indeed, won. This was a moment she'd been dreaming of for almost the past two years, but never in her thoughts had she felt the swell of joy and pride that now rippled through her.

oOo

**The War is Won!**

Kanala and all the other troops stood at attention as the last of Kambili's officers, the remaining hyenas, and the tyrant himself, were lead away, to be dealt with soon enough.

But for now, it was the time to celebrate their victory.

Uru stepped down the path at the foot of Pride Rock and came to stand in front of the expanse of troops that gathered beneath the stone mountain.

She could see the forms of the fallen scattered behind the survivors, but as soon as she came to stand in front of her army, the lions began to roar and cheer in celebration.

And to Uru's surprise, a silence fell over the crowd, and one by one each of the lions bowed their head in respect for the triumphant queen.

Uru felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Rafiki wearing a warm smile.

"It is time for de Queen to take her place."

Uru slowly made her way up Pride Rock, to the foot of the promontory. It was the first moment that it actually hit her-she was home.

Taking a deep breath, she began her ascent.

It had been such a long journey, but she had survived and triumphed over the enemies that had stolen her kingdom and the darkness that had taken over her heart.

Uru vowed that she would do all in her power to see that a new time of peace came, not just her own kingdom, but for all the lions who had fought so hard to win back their freedom.

Before she knew it, she had reached the top of the peak. She swept her eyes over the land, looking down at the lions who were giving her confident smiles.

And taking a deep breath, Uru gave a roar; strong and thunderous enough to rival that of the greatest of kings.

The lions beneath her, Pride Lander or not joined, in the roar; it was a call for freedom, a cheer for honor, and the dawn of a new era.

Uru looked up into the sky as the wind echoed her loud roar across the lands.

The Queen of the Pride Lands had finally come home.

**A Brave New World!**

* * *

A/N: Holy dang that was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life.

I really hope that this entire chapter didn't disappoint, I really tried to bring as much life and tension to it as I possibly could. I know a whole boatload of stuff was going on in this chapter and I hope that none of it was confusing.

Please let me know what you thought of everything, thank you guys so much, I really hope that you enjoyed this. :)

No questions this time since this chapter was monstrous!


End file.
